My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic III
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 1: Sombra is back and he's after the fragments of the crystal heart to gain power. 2: Lightning tries desperately to propose marriage to Starla only to be constantly interupted. 3: Cadance is struggling emotionally to deal with the death of her brother 4: An assassin is out to personally kill Celestia in an act of revenge. 5: This is one of the ponies' final season
1. Shattered Pieces

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Now that I've collected all I need to know of season 3, Time to do the old steam blowing again, and fix it to my acceptance._**

**_Updates will take time (I am very busy with other things)_**

**EPISODE ONE**

_In the vast regions of a magical and multi-dimensional universe, the mystical planet of United Equestria; Home to the magical and powerful fighting force of Starfleet, led by the brave, and powerful Admiral Lightning Dawn and his many friends. _

_Together, with their astonishing efforts, their ever-growing friendships, and their strong will and determination, they form a powerful alliance ridding the universe of evil and protecting the innocent from certain disaster._

_They have faced many countless foes, and evil forces beyond imagination. Overcoming outstanding odds and facing up to all sorts of danger, United Equestria and the entire dimensional universe remains blissful and safe under the watch of their faithful protectors._

_But just as time flows, and the light shines on all that is blissful and at peace… there are always shadows lurking in the darkness just waiting to strike._

_…_

It all began one day in the Crystal Empire. The sun was shining, the weather was warm, and everyone had a smile on their face. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor gathered their subjects to the Crystal Palace ground for a special celebration.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the day our kingdom was freed from the dreaded curse of King Sombra. Thanks to the power of our most treasured possession, the crystal heart." Everyone gazed at the beautiful treasure on its pedestal and applauded the Princesses Speech. Then Shining Armor took over and announced the arrival of their very special guest. "…Announcing her royal highness, and my very own sister; Princess Twilight Sparkle of New Ponyville!"

The royal fanfare sounded and Princess Twilight walked gracefully out onto the terrace to greet the cheering crowds. Her new wings shimmered brightly, and her royal robe fluttered gracefully. Atop her head she wore a replica crown to replace the one that had been destroyed by Titan some years ago, along with the other pieces of the Elements of Harmony. Still, it did not bother her. This was a day of celebration and honor, and she felt everything was going to be just perfect.

"Hail Crystal Empire!" she called down to the crowd. "This is indeed a momentous occasion. My only regret is that their supreme majesties, Queen Celestia and Grand Ruler Celesto could not be here today to join us. Nevertheless, hey feel the same as I do; proud, joyed, and very happy that peace continues to shine upon not only the Crystal Empire, but all of United Equestria. This occasion begins by our traditional celebration, by empowering the crystal heart and basking its warm and comforting power."

At that very moment, the sun shined directly on the crystal heart and the heart began to shimmer and glow with its crystalline glow. Everyone's bodies began to change into their crystalline forms. Spike was watching from the terrace and thought the crystal heart looked truly delicious, but Twilight, her brother and sister-in-law gave him the playful look not to get any ideas. "Sorry." Spike said.

Suddenly, the sun light began to fade and it got dark. Everyone looked up and saw dark clouds forming in the skies. "What's going on?" asked Cadance.

"I don't know, but I don't think I like It." said Shining Armor.

The clouds grew darker and kept on coming in followed by violent electrical charges of energy course through them like lightning bolts. Then, suddenly a swarm of creatures soared down from the clouds. They looked like shadowbolt ponies, only they wore black and silvery armor, and had dark flowing energy for manes. The ponies all began to back away nervously and suddenly several other ponies appeared in the village grounds.

All of them were demoncorns and among them were…

Melantha: A mare with greyish skin, a long shadowy mane, and dressed in a dark gothic skirt with armor. Her powers were primarily of dark plant life.

Frost-Eye: An icy stallion who wore dark armor but had a solid icy-like skin. Obviously he was in control of cold, ice, and snow.

Phaedra: Armed with a sword and dressed in dark armor with a blood and a dark blue mane. She seemed more gloomy than evil.

…And Harkin: A stallion with red rimmed eyes and a red cape on his black armor.

Harkin stood gazing at the frightened ponies with his arms folded, and he could see up ahead, "The Crystal Heart. Get it!" he shouted, and his teammates and all the shadowbolts began to rampage through the village. All the ponies ran amuck in panic, and Cadance dispatched the royal guards to deal with the intruders.

Twilight gazed at her brother, and he nodded at her. "Go for it."

Down below, the shadowbolts ransacked the decorations and the destroyed the beautiful stands and displays and frightened the civilians mercilessly, even resorting to attacking just to get them out of the way.

"Move it or lose it…" snarled Frost-Eye **_"FROZEN WINDS!" _**He drew in a deep breath and unleashed a swarm of freezing cold winds that froze some of the guards.

Phaedra combated them with her sword, and easily knocked their lances away from them, and finally she reached the crystal heart and was about to take it, when suddenly a beam of magic struck her hand. Then she saw who did it.

Standing at the palace gate was nothing other than Admiral Lightning Dawn, who came as soon as he knew something was wrong, and with him was his fairy companion Krysta, Queen of the warping fairies, and all his pony friends, Starla Shine, Buddy Rose, Artie, Rhymey, and the Spanish twins Dyno and Myte. Twilight came down with all her friends to join them.

"Step away from the Crystal Heart!" Lightning demanded. Phaedra stood where she was, and Harkin snickered as he stepped forward. "Who's going to make us?"

"We are!" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"You've been warned." Added Buddy Rose.

Twilight and Lightning gazed at each other and nodded. It was time to transform. Lightning's team went first. _"STARFLEET… MAGIC!"_ and they magically donned their super armor suits and visors.

Lightning: "Power of Believing!"

Starla: "Power of Space!"

Buddy-Rose: "Power of Fauna!"

Artie: "Power of Art!"

Rhymey: "Let us begin…! Power of Wind!

Dyno & Myte: "Power of Fire!"

Then Twilight and her friends transformed into their super suits **_"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_**

Starfleet and Friendship, all ready for battle. Using their visor scanners, they saw the demons had a lot of power, but it was time to brawl.

All Spike could do was hide behind the palace gates and watch everything.

Using their martial art skills, and powerful training, most of the shadowbolts were destroyed, even Krysta was able to knock a lot of them out, being a warping fairy and able to lift things three-thousand times her own weight, and a few good blasts from her sceptre, zapped those shadowbolts into the smog they were made of. But the demoncorns themselves were much stronger and swifter. Twilight and friends got punched, blasted, and pummeled.

"Oh, yeah...? Try this!" shouted Rainbow as she dashed forward, but she frozen solid by Frost-Eye's Frozen Wind attack and she fell to the ground and couldn't move. Luckily, her suit's heating function kicked in and she broke free of the ice, only to be kicked in the chest by Melantha and sent skidding across the ground and hit a wall. "Hey!" shouted Dyno.

"No one does that to our friend!" added Myte.

"Bring it on!" snapped Melantha, and she launched her attack. **_"POISON PETALS!"_** and she sent a swarm of black razor-sharp petal leaves at the boys. The boy held hands and shouted **_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE!" _**and launched a burst of flames at the leaves and burned them up, only to be caught off guard by Melantha's sneak attack, **_"SLUDGE-NECTER!" _**and the boys got slapped right in their faces with black goop covering their visors, so they couldn't see, but this didn't stop them as they were trained to fight without the use of sight, and just leapt over kicking and punching at Melantha while she evaded their attacks as best she could.

Twilight and some of her other friends stood round the pedestal protecting the crystal heart from the remaining shadowbolts. "Beat it, bucko!" snapped Applejack as she booted one.

Rarity and Twilight zapped more of the shadowbolts away with their magic. "You filthy beasts…! Shoo!" shouted Rarity as she zapped another one out of the way.

Pinkie Pie bounced on the head of more of the shadowbolts flattening them with her powerful strength. To her, this was almost like a game, and she hummed almost merrily as she continued to crush the monsters.

Fluttershy was doing well too. She punched one "Get back…!" she kicked another "Go away!" She was acting rather brave and confident, but suddenly who stood before her but Phaedra, and she felt her courage fading into fear. "The crystal heart. Hand it over!" she demanded while pointing her sword straight at Fluttershy's face. Twilight saw this "Fluttershy!" and tried to dash over to help her only to get punched hard in the face sending her crashing into Rarity, and into Applejack. Twilight lost her crown in the struggle.

"Fools!" sneered Phaedra, and she turned back to Fluttershy and demanded the heart. Fluttershy was too stiff with fear to comply. Just as Phaedra was about to strike, her sword clashed with Rhymey's Ward Sword. He glared at her and sneered.

"Don't you dare  
threaten my mare!"

Then the two leapt to the side and brawled with their blades. Artie joined in armed with his Super Staff. "Hang on, Rhymey!"

Phaedra was pretty good and managed to hit the boys, but they, working together managed to hit her several times more than she hit them and did all they could to keep away from the crystal heart.

But Harkin proceeded to take it too, only to run into Starla and Buddy Rose with their weapons ready. "Step away!" Starla demanded. "You want to make this rough, do you? Fine!" and a brawl ensued between them all. Fists flying, Feet kicking; Buddy Rose tried his Vine Whip, but Harkin actually caught it and yanked Buddy Rose towards him. "Sorry, line's tied!" and he swiftly wrapped him up in it and punched him out of the way.

Starla helped him up, and they both decided to try a combo attack.

**_"LEAF-SWARM…!"_**

**_"STAR SHOWER…!"_**

The swarm of stars and leaves surrounded him, but Harkin flapped his cape hard knocking them away. "You'll find that I'm not as easy as my teammates." He hissed and his eyes and horn glowed bright red. **_"RED RAYS...!"_** and he fired three red beams at the two sending them crashing into the wall.

This left the crystal heart wide open, except for Lightning, Cadance and Shining Amor, who all leapt down in front of it. "Take the heart and get it to safety. I'll handle this." Lightning said. The others nodded and took the heart away leaving the brave Admiral to face his foe.

Lightning posed ready to fight. "Let's see what you've got."

Harkin could sense a lot of spunk in this one and was interested to test his fighting style and stood ready and motioned with his fingers. Then they dashed right at each other. Harkin aimed a powerful punch at Lightning, who quickly swerved at the last second, got behind him and bashed him hard sent him sailing through the air and crashing into a pile of rubble from a ruined stand.

Lightning waited a moment and his foe burst up from the rubble. "My, my, you are obviously well-trained. Perhaps I shouldn't hold back after all."

Lightning sneered and dashed towards him. The two brawled and brawled like crazy. Their fists and feet went about. Lightning managed to hit Harkin a few more times, and he returned the damage, but the two seemed evenly matched.

"You are amazing!" Harkin complimented as he punched Lightning hard in the face.

"No surprise. I was trained by the Grand Ruler himself." Replied Lightning as he kicked Harkin hard in the gut sending him way up high into the air. He flew up quickly appearing right behind him and bashed him hard sending him crashing hard to the ground.

Harkin didn't seem too hurt or exhausted as he stood up grinning at the young fighter. "I must admit I am rather enjoying this. You seem like a very worthy opponent. You may be even better than I am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"…Because, while you and I have been fighting it out… my teammates have been going after the crystal heart."

Lightning gasped.

Up above in the throne room, things weren't looking good. The other three demons had chased Cadance and Shining Armor before they could get the crystal heart to safety. The palace guards and the two fighter teams caught up with them made it up to the top, and in the midst of things, it turned into a game of keep away!

Cadance tried to slow the demons down with her spell of love, but these demoncorns were protected form it by a very powerful and very evil magic that was all too familiar to Cadance, and it made her realize what was really happening and who was really behind all this…!

The crystal heart was passed from pony to pony… and in the stress it was starting to crack!

Finally, Krysta managed to grab it when it was tossed out the window. "The fairy! Get her!" shouted Frost-Eye.

"Hurry, Krysta!"

The little fairy nodded and hovered away as fast as she could with the demons chasing after her, but Twilight popped up right before them with her eyes and her horn glowing brightly. "No!" she shouted and fired her magic of harmony hard, but the monsters quickly dodged it causing the blast to ricochet off the floors and the walls. All the friends dodged and swerved to avoid it, and finally the blast headed out the window.

"Krysta, Watch out!" screamed Cadance. Krysta looked round and gasped, and swerved out of the way, but during this stunt the heart slipped from her grip and got hit by Twilight's blast. Everyone gazed with looks of extreme shock as a bright light emitted from the heart. The light was so blinding that everyone had to duck down on the floor shielding their eyes, and no one noticed what happened next… the heart separated into several fragments and those fragments flew off like speeding comets in different directions.

…

One of the lights flew across new Canterlot. "Wow!" cried Goldwin "Did you see that?" he called to the royal ones. Celestia and Grand Ruler nodded, and they didn't like the looks of that light fearing for what was going on in the Crystal Empire.

…

The light faded, and Lightning got up to his feet "What was that?"

Harkin felt he should leave and signaled to his teammates. "The master won't like this." he said as he and his teammates vanished, and after they had left did the dark clouds vanish as well and the sky cleared up. However, the kingdom wasn't starting to look so bright and full of energy like it was before.

Lightning powered down his suit, and that's when all the others came down. Everyone seemed okay, but they began to search through all the mess near the pedestal and the immediate palace area for the crystal heart. "It's got to be around here somewhere." said Pinkie.

"Keep looking." said Shining Armor.

Twilight searched hard and in a frantic. She was worried of when her blast struck the heart. "Please be okay! Please be okay!" she cried, but really everyone else felt the same as she did.

Suddenly, Starla saw something shimmering near a piled of rocks. A very small and faint shimmer "I hope that's not what I think it is." She said as she waltzed over to exam it. Everyone else huddled around. "What is that?" asked Artie.

Starla held the object for all to see and there was no mistaking it. "It's a… fragment of the crystal heart!"

Every gasped hard. "WHAT?!" shouted Shining Armor and he slowly slipped down into his knees stammering "No! No! No! No! No! No! No…!"

Cadance was even more shocked and upset than her husband. "Oh…. No…!" she cried when she noticed that the Crystal Empire would be in grave danger, but easily, Twilight felt the most upset. "What… have I DONE?!"

…

Meanwhile, outside of the planet, in the void of dimensional space, a massive and monstrous craft was hovering a good distance away from the planet. It was obviously made of a type of alloy strong enough so that it wouldn't get teleported by the magic of the void of space.

Inside, the four minions had gathered in a large dark chamber. The floor was all misty with fog, and the walls were made of solid rock on the inside, and columns ran from the floor to the ceiling.

"I can't believe we lost the crystal heart." Frost-Eye said.

"Shh…! You idiot!" snapped Melantha, and at that moment, the entire room light up with dark flaring energy the ghastly form of none other than King Sombra appeared in the form of a mangled and rotting body shape of what he once was.

The minions bowed to him. "Master Sombra…" Harkin said "A-thousand apologies but we failed in our-"

"Silence…!" Sombra hissed. The minions shuddered in fear of his ghastly voice. Sombra's magical force began to glow a fiery red and orange when he got angry. "You believe that I am not aware of what has happened?! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE IMPLYING?!"

The girls almost looked on the verge of fearful tears, but Sombra calmed down insisting that while he was upset, things were not a total disaster. "Our work is now cut out for us, but we still have a chance. I needn't remind you of how important the crystal heart is to me."

"No, sire. We understand." Harkin acknowledged.

"We'll get back those shards…" Phaedra said "…Even if we have to tear United Equestria apart sector by sector."

"You had better…" growled Sombra "I do not like to be kept waiting longer than I expect. When there is delay, I get angry, and when I get angry…" his monstrous eyes glowed brightly and fired painful energy draining shocks at the minions "…You know what happens then!"

The minions struggled to their feet and acknowledged. "We understand." Harkin promised. He couldn't wait to get started, _"Especially to see you agian, Admiral Lightning Dawn."_

"Good!" hissed Sombra "I fell at the hands of those ponies once before, but once we have what we require… nothing shall stand in our way and the dimensional universe shall be ours!"

The minions and their master laughed sinisterly together.

…

The Grand Ruler and Queen Celestia were notified immediately about what had happened and told everyone to meet at the palace in New Canterlot at once. Twilight felt very horrible for what happened. Some princess she was. She was almost too afraid to face the supreme rulers, and did all she could to hide her tears of shame and fear. Celestia assured her that she was not angry, nor her husband. "Things are already bad enough."

"Yes, the events of today can now be viewed in retrospect." Grand Ruler said "The crystal heart has now scattered in several small fragments all over United Equestria."

"And we've got to find them and get them back." Lightning said "That's not going to be easy."

"Yes, Lightning." Grand Ruler said "But there is far worse to come yet."

Celestia and Grand Ruler had gone over Cadance's report, and there was no doubt what was going on. "We weren't entirely sure until this point." Celestia said "But our fears have been answered. King Sombra has returned."

Just the mention of that name sent shivers down everyone's spines. Even Lightning and his friends knew all about Sombra, though they had never actually met him before.

Even on Unicornicopia, their libraries and archives contained records and histories of Equestria of old as well, as the Grand Ruler was born there. Back when he was captain of the Canterlot guard he, too, fought in the war of the Crystal Empire before it sealed away. Sombra proved to be a merciless enemy, but Grand Ruler's task and main concern was to protect his fiancée, Princess Celestia, at all costs. He fought against many of Sombra's forces which helped Celestia and Luna make it through to seal Sombra away.

After Equestria and Unicornicopia were destroyed and United Equestria was born, Lightning and friends read about and heard tales of how Twilight helped Cadance save the Crystal Empire form Sombra's attacks again with the aid of the crystal heart. The evil dictator was defeated, but there was always the fear that he had not completely perished.

"And it looks like those fears have been answered." Cadance said "He is alive and more powerful than ever."

"But then, why didn't he come and attack us himself?" asked Rainbow.

The royal ones explained that judging what happened, Sombra, as powerful as he was in magic and evil, his body had obviously not been restored since it was badly damaged when he was defeated before. "The crystal heart is the key he requires to gaining his full form again." Grand Ruler said "We must never allow that to happen."

Twilight felt worse than ever now. It was clear that Sombra would be searching for the fragments of the crystal heart too. Not to mention the Crystal Empire was in danger too, without the heart. It would mean that Cadance would have to physically power more energy into the kingdom to keep it safe. "…And it's all my fault."

"Ah, buck up sugar cube." said Applejack "Quit beatin' yourself up over this."

Shining Armor and Cadance assured Twilight it would be okay. United Equestria was not like Equestria of old. It was much stronger now that it was, and so was Cadance after her Starfleet training. She managed to learn how to cast lengthily spells to keep the Crystal Empire and the Crystal heart safe so she wouldn't have to tire herself out and skip meals like she did before. She'd only have to refresh the spell once every twelve hours. "I'll be just fine."

"And besides…" added Shining Armor "The crystal heart only properly works when it's whole; in one piece, and we have at least one of the pieces. So there's nothing that either side can do at the moment."

"Exactly." added Celestia "As long as we have at least one of the fragments, Sombra can do nothing, but be warned, and he will come after it as well as the others."

"But… how are we supposed to find them?" asked Dyno.

_"Si,_ they could be anywhere at all on the entire planet." added Myte.

"Fear not." Grand Ruler said. "Even the crystal heart is not whole, the fragments alone still emit a mystical glow form the energies that launched them across the planet. These energies will be the key to finding them."

"I get it now." Lightning said "It'll be just like when we went searching for the star stones."

"Correct." His master replied. He then raised his hand and levitated the shard into his grip. Then his closed his eyes and concentrated. His three golden horns began to glow and he magically transferred the essences of the glowing energy from the fragment into all of the ponies. It would help them sense the magic of the others fragments whenever they were nearby; almost like their visor-radars, but they had to take heed that the fragments would not be glowing all the time. They only glow when the sunlight or the moonlight were at their best. So, even if they were in the general area of a fragment, they would have to be in the right place at the right time for the senses to work.

Other arrangements would be made with other patrols to help strengthen the search, but it was going to take time. "Go with care, My Brave Ponies." Grand Ruler said "And always remember…" added Celestia "Cherish the faith and friendship, and may the power guide you."

The ponies all bowed to the rulers, and prepared to take their leave and go back home to their respective countries. Grand Ruler kept his eye on Lightning, and felt his wife tap him softly. "You have to tell him."

Her husband nodded, and then stood tall. "Lightning… a moment if you will." Grand Ruler said.

Lightning gazed at the others and promised he'd catch up. Then he and his mentor walked to one of the windows for privacy. "What's on your mind?" Lighting asked.

"Lightning… you have come a very long way since I first met you and trained you, and up to now, you have proven yourself to be an extraordinary creature, and a fine leader."

"Yes. I guess I have." Lightning said "I wouldn't be the strong fighter I am today if not for you, or my friends. You've all had so much faith in me; just I've had faith in all of you."

"Yes." replied his mentor. "However… as strong as you are. Remember this: No single creature truly knows everything. Not I, not the queen, and not you nor Twilight or the other ponies, but there is one thing I do want you to know."

"What's that?"

"Lightning Dawn… of all the things that you know, never let yourself be discouraged for whatever may come your way."

Lightning felt as if his master was trying to tell him of something that was bound to happen, but it would obviously have to wait. For now, United Equestria had entered war, and Lightning also had something else very special he was planning on, but he decided to wait on it.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Lightning Dawn buys an engagement diamond, and plans to propose marriage to Starla Shine, but he doesn't seem to have the courage to do so. Just when things seem to get nice and smooth, Sombra sends Melantha to retrieve a fragment of the crystal heart and demonstrate the new extent of his power and the monsters he can create._**

**_Will Lightning propose to Starla successfully, and how will the fighters be able to deal with these new kinds of monsters?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Rom-Antics!")_**


	2. Rom Antics

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I continue to post this because I am not afraid of Project After, or the mockers and flamers on FIMfanfiction and their childlike cries of jealousy and stupidity. I choose to hold my ground and keep going._**

**EPISODE TWO**

Citizens were made aware that the planet was once again cloaked under the cape of war, while some were shaking in fear, the rest were all confident that Starfleet and Friendship would prevail like they always did.

Starfleet patrols carried on all day, and all officers continued to train hard to keep their strengths in check, especially Lightning and Twilight.

Lightning was learning to master the uniforce in so many ways. He even managed to use it many times in row without feeling tired, and was learning to be able to cast it in small projectiles, like firing energy-bolts.

Twilight continued to train too. Princess or not, she never let that go to her head. Lightning was an admiral and she was only a junior captain. Lightning would always be the commander of the units, and Twilight could never hope to beat him in strength or with magic. She knew this and respected it, just as Lightning respected her as his friend and classmate, as well as a decent fighter and kind-hearted soul.

Of course, there were others important to Lightning; among them was his beloved Starla Shine, and it was no secret to anyone how they truly felt about each other. They had gone on many dates and helped each other both in and out of battle. Lightning even saved Starla on many occasions just as she saved him.

Both of them had common interests: Fighting to save the universe. Studying, training, and when they were off duty they both loved dancing, singing, and, whenever they managed to find the time; they enjoyed having fun just kicking back and enjoying the comfort or excitements of life. In the end they really loved each other, more and more every day. Lightning had been thinking it over, and made up his mind.

He came into the accessories shop one day. The clerk seemed overjoyed to see him. "Well, well. Admiral Lightning Dawn. What brings you here?"

Lightning felt a little embarrassed to be saying so. "I'm here to buy a ring." he said.

The clerk blinked once and asked "Uh, any particular kind…?"

Lightning looked around to make sure no one else could hear him, and leaned forward and whispered "An engagement ring."

The clerk didn't look surprised, and whispered to Lightning to meet him at the shop after closing. By night, when Lightning had returned, the shop was closed, and no one else was there, but the clerk was and let Lightning in to show him something really extra special he had been saving just for him.

With no one watching, he pulled out a locked box from a secret compartment under the floor boards. Inside was a small box, and inside of it had to be the most beautiful of diamonds Lightning had ever seen in the universe. It looked identical in almost every detail to Queen Celestia's wedding ring.

Lightning thought he was wasting a fortune just staring at it, but the clerk was letting him have it totally free. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would be proposing to Starla Shine; it was a sixth sense he had for all the many rings he ever sold. But he knew that Lightning was very special for helping save the world, many lives, not to mention his own countless times. "But if anyone asks, you didn't get it here." the clerk said. Lightning promised not to tell a soul.

Lightning returned home, and kept the ring hidden out of sight. He went to bed planning to propose to Starla in the morning, but deep down he was starting to feel very nervous.

…

Meanwhile, Sombra's minions were already making their plans to search United Equestria for the fragments of the Crystal Heart. "But what if we run into those little freaks again?" Frost-Eye asked.

"You know our orders…" Harkin said "Our main concern is finding the fragments, and if Starfleet should interfere, we have been told what to do."

"So, who's going first?" asked Phaedra.

"Melantha." replied Harkin "She's with his majesty now."

In Sombra's chamber, the wicked king had used his vile magic to cast spells in walnut sized dark crystals that when shattered would unleash a swarm of shadowbolts. However, he had cast a wickeder spell on a larger dark crystal, the size of an egg and gave it to Melantha. "I am trust you to find me a fragment." his evil voice hissed "And if our enemies should show to interfere this shall help distract them."

Melantha accepted the crystal, and bowed to her king. "A-thousand times- thank you, my lord. I shall not disappoint you."

Sombra's wicked eyes narrowed as he snickered sinisterly.

…

The next morning, Lightning got up and kept eyeing himself in the mirror hoping he looked okay, even going as much as to wax his golden horn three times to make it shiny and shimmering. Krysta appeared so suddenly and made him jump, and she jumped too. "Oh, Krysta…! Sorry, I was miles away."

"I see that. You're still nervous aren't you?"

Lightning nodded, but he knew he had to do this. He reached behind him and pulled out the box from his pouch-pack and made sure the ring was still in it, and then he and Krysta headed off to meet with Starla for their breakfast date.

On their way into town they passed by Carousel Boutique where Twilight and Spike were dropping off Twilight's royal garbs to be mended after being damaged in the last battle. Rarity was only too obliged to help. "It is not every day that one has the privilege of helping royalty."

Twilight felt flattered, but wished everyone would stop giving her all this special treatment, or addressing her so formally by title; Princess. She wasn't even wearing her crown and merely wore her patrol uniform. "I'm still you're friend no matter what." she would keep telling everyone.

The three friends decided to head out and get something to eat together, when they saw Lightning and Krysta. "Morning, guys." Twilight said with a smile, but Lightning hardly acknowledged her as he was lost in his mind again.

"Lightning…?"

He stirred. "Oh! Twilight, Spike."

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Spike.

Lightning didn't bother to lie and admitted he was feeling nervous, and he showed them the ring. "Whoa!" remarked Twilight. Rarity's eyes gleamed like the sun, and Spike was drooling practically a waterfall from his mouth and could hardly control himself. Of all the gems he had ever eaten had never seen anything so lovely. What he would give just to have one tiny lick of it.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Twilight teased.

"Oh, darling, she will love it." cried Rarity "I always dreamed a day when that one special creature would propose to me with the biggest and most beautiful diamond for the most beautiful pony of his dreams." She fell happily to the ground in a blurry daze.

Spike gave her a small poke. "Yep, she's out of it again."

The others could only sigh "…Typical Rarity."

Rarity came to, and they all proceeded to the café where Starla waved at them. Sadly, she and Lightning preferred to eat alone, and the others didn't mind, but they intended to watch the whole thing from a few tables down.

Lightning sat down next to his mare-friend and tenderly kissed her hand. "You look prettier every day."

She smiled at him. "So do you."

While they sat and ate their breakfast together, the others kept peeking every now and then. They were starting to grow anxious just waiting for the big moment. "Are you ready to order yet?" the waiter asked impatiently. "Oh, how rude!" groaned Rarity. They all quickly just ordered the first thing that came to their minds and sent the waiter off, but still, Lightning wasn't making any moves yet.

Soon, Starla noticed Lightning acting a little strangely. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Her colt-friend nervously gazed down and twiddled his fingers. "Um, well… actually… I…"

The others gazed with extreme anxiety and excitement. "Come on, Lightning!" Krysta muttered under her breath, but ultimately Lightning asked to be excused a moment and went off, much to Starla's confusion. The others sighed in dismayed. "…Like I didn't see that coming." Spike said to himself. "Come on you guys." Twilight said.

They all got up and followed Lightning behind the café where they found him standing dead still with his head dropped forward and rubbing his hand through his mane. He felt like such a fool that he couldn't get over his nerves.

"Look at yourself!" Rarity said "How could you let yourself be overcome like that?"

Lightning's feature's hardened. "May I remind you, Lieutenant Rarity, how to speak to your superior officer, even when off duty!" he said sharply.

"With all due respect… _sir…" _Twilight said "This is for your own good. You came out here to propose to Starla, and when have you ever gone back on promises you make to yourself?"

Lightning realized they were right, but he was just so nervous, the others couldn't blame him. "Lightning, trust me." Spike said "Just go back out there, and pop the question to Starla. You'll be just fine."

Lightning stood tall and proud and pulled himself together. "Okay. Let's try again!" and he went back to his table. "Are you alright?" Starla asked.

Lightning gazed at her tenderly. "Starla, I… I want to… ask you something."

Starla's cheeks turned pink, as she felt she knew what was coming. "Yes, what is it…?"

Lightning felt his heart racing. "Well… Starla… I…"

The others watched again with anxiety. _"Come on! Do it!"_ they silently said in their minds.

"Starla… how much do you love me?" Lightning finally asked. Starla felt a little taken back by that question. "What do you mean? I love you with all my heart. So why ask?"

"Just humor me."

Starla explained that Lightning was not like any other creature she had known, even from the day they met back on Unicornicopia, she knew there was something special about him. She saw that he was kind and gentle, and at other times he proved to be brave and bold just like any officer on the force. He never gave up, even against unthinkable odds and helped to encourage everyone to believe in themselves and not lose hope. They both shared many interests, and even understood each other's pain from their past lives and hardships and always comforted one another. Of course there were times when they would get into an argument or so, and Lightning would sometimes be a little stubborn, but they were quick to make up because she saw with proof that Lightning truly cared for the safety universe, his friends, and was always willing to put himself at risk to help.

"Ever since I first met you, I wanted to become a better alicorn, and do things I couldn't before. I wanted to better myself and become more like you. Lightning, I love you, and I honestly can't picture myself without you. You may be my superior, but you're so much more. You are my heart and soul."

They shared a soft kiss, and the others gazed in happiness. Rarity wiped a tear form her eye.

Upon hearing those words, Lightning's fear disappeared almost completely and he made up his mind. "Why do you ask?" Starla asked.

He gazed deeply into her azure eyes. "Starla, there's something else I want to ask you."

"Yes…?"

"Starla… I… I want to ask… if you'd-" Before he could say another thing, there was a small tremor. Birds flew out of trees and off the rooftops in panic followed by the warning alarms sounding and all the other ponies and other civilians running for the nearest shelters before the force fields energized.

Lightning felt upset that he got interrupted jus when he was about to pop the question. So were Twilight and the others. Nevertheless, they all had to check out what was happening. They could immediately see where the trouble was happening, just up ahead where trees were falling and dark magic could be seen. The friends all nodded at one another and transformed.

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_

_"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

"Let's go!" said Lightning and they headed off towards the danger-zone, and along the way, the ponies felt a little funny as if they were homing in on another magical force. It had to have been a crystal heart fragment, somewhere in the area, and no surprises when they found Melantha tearing the area up searching for the fragment, cutting down the trees, blasting lampposts, mailboxes and benches. "Freeze!" shouted Lightning.

Melantha turned and saw the fighters. "You again." she hissed "I don't have time to deal with you. I know there's a heart fragment around here and I'm going to get it!"

"Not if we find it first." said Twilight.

"But first we'll deal with you!" growled Starla, and they all stood ready for battle, but Melantha could only laugh. "You don't really think I came here alone." She said as she smashed small dark crystals at ground, creating a swarm of shadowbolts to aid her. "…Did you?"

"Even if you had a thousand of them, they wouldn't keep us from you." said Lightning.

Melantha snickered and signaled her shadowbolts to fight and keep the team distracted while she could search for the fragment. "Go!" shouted Lightning and he and the others, and Krysta jumped into battle, while once again poor Spike was had no option but to stay out of the way, hiding behind a tree stump. He really hated not being able to be old enough, or strong enough to actually help the others fight, but at least he could cheer them on.

The team just couldn't let the shadowbolts continue to roam, knowing they would cause more damage, and had to fight them. They weren't too difficult to beat. Especially not for Lightning, with his strength higher than the others, all the shadowbolts that ran up to him were knocked out easily, and whichever ones he missed, Krysta got them- flying straight through them like a tiny comet and blowing them into smoke.

Even Rarity found it simple. One of them grabbed her and lifted her up off of her feet. "Let go of me at once you! HI-YA!" and she back kicked the creature in his gut and sent him crashing into a lamppost, and he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Rarity merely flicked her mane and huffed.

Twilight punched, chopped, and kicked her way through all the shadowbolts coming after her, threw them all into one big pile and zapped them with a magical beam, blowing them into smoke. "Wow! I'm getting good at this fighter stuff."

A whole row of shadowbolts came after Starla, but she just stood there with her arms folded and fired her **_"PULSAR LASER!"_** from her horn and blasted through all of them at once. The shadowbolts fell like trees. "Like crushing a mocker." she scoffed.

Melantha could see that she was going to require an extra bit of help and remembered the other crystal she had. "Melantha!" shouted Lightning as he leapt down before her, with Krysta by his side. "Give yourself up and make it easier." The little fairy said, but Melantha looked to her side and spotted a large anthill with ants all around it. "You want easier? Well, how about this…?" and she tossed the crystal right at the anthill. The crystal vanished right inside the hill, and the hill and the ants around it began glowing in dark energy and swirling in a tornado of smoke.

The others joined Lightning by his side after crushing the rest of the shadowbolts. "What's going on?" asked Twilight, but she could see for herself that the smoke was clearing and there stood a twenty foot tall mutated ant-like monster with sharp pincers, claws, angry red eyes, and it roared. Rarity screamed in terror. "I DESPISE insects!" she shouted.

Melantha laughed and ordered King-Mantis to deal with the team while she searched for the fragment. "Oh, no you don't." snarled Rarity as she chased after her. "Rarity…!" Twilight called. "Leave her!" Lightning said "We'll take care of this monster, she can find the fragment."

Spike saw everything and didn't like Rarity going after Melantha on her own and silently followed them leaving the others to face King-Mantis. Just as they had scanned with their visors, the Mantis was pretty tough. It swung its huge pincers and claws at the team, which they did their best to evade. Lightning leapt up high and punched the big brute hard. The Mantis roared angrily and fired a stream of power from its mouth hitting Lightning hard.

"Hey! No one does that to my colt-friend!" shouted Starla as she dashed forth leaping on the monsters' backside and booting it hard in the back. "Don't forget me!" Twilight said as she head-bashed the beast hard in its massive chest. The monster angrily swung its claws and attacked the girls hard throwing Starla away and slamming Twilight hard to the ground. "Ooh…! That hurt!" she groaned. The Manits crawled over to her and prepared to smash her, when Lightning swopped down and got her out of the way, and Krysta gave the monster a big zap in the face with her scepter.

While they fought, Melantha could sense the force of the magic getting stronger. She lifted up a small boulder and there it was. "Mine! All mine…!" she cried as she reached down to take it, when she got hit from behind by Rarity's magic pulse. "Taking something that something that does not belong to you? How rude…!"

Melantha growled and unleashed her **_"POISON PETALS!" _**Rarity dodged them and fired another pulse. Melantha dodged it and the two went hard at it with Spike watching from behind a garbage can and he saw the heart fragment and figured while the girls were distracted that he'd try and get it.

Rarity got punched and kicked a few times which really angered her "Do you have any idea how long it takes to beautify my face?" she snarled.

"Spare me." Melantha sneered and summoned for her standard weapon; **_"DOOM TRIDENT!"_**

Rarity winced softly, but despite having no weapons herself, she shook off her fear and stood her ground. Melantha swung and jabbed and thrust the trident at her, but Rarity kept back-flipping out of the way. She even leapt up onto the trident and managed to kick Melantha in the face hard, only to leave herself with open to get bashed like a ball with the trident and sent flying into a garbage can. Rarity's outfit and visor were coated in slime, and a banana peel sat atop her head. "Ah… I… This…!" she then let out a huge long SCREAM of disgust.

The others heard her, and realized that had to get rid of the mantis now, but they couldn't just destroy it as it was just being controlled and formed by the black crystal inside of it, and Sombra's magic made it immune to capture, but Starfleet was trained for this as well!

Once the monster was weakened enough from battling out for so long, Starla Lightning and Twilight agreed it was time. "Stand back!" Lightning said as his golden began to glow along with his entire body. "This is what I trained for."

The King Mantis charged and fired another energy stream. "Oh, no you don't!" growled Twilight as she countered it with her own magical blast. **_"STAR SHOWER…!" _**shouted Starla as she kept on bombarding the beast to keep him distracted so Lightning to charge his attack properly. He had been training hard and discovered a way to aim the uniforce carefully so it would only vanquish all the evil within the monster. "Well, here goes… something." he said **_"UNIFORCE…!"_** and he fired his blast right at the monster blasting all the evil away.

When the bright lights faded, the ant hill appeared on the ground and all the ants, like it were unharmed. The dark crystal magically popped out from the hill and shattered.

"Yeah…! All right, it works!" Lightning cheered.

The girls were happy too. Now, there was yet another whole way to stop evil creatures without harming innocent ones if they couldn't be captured.

However, they had completely forgotten about the heart fragment, which at that moment was in Spike's grip, but as he tried to run with it safety, Melantha stepped right out in front of him. Spike gaze dup nervously at the beautiful but wicked demon as she bent down and picked him up by his tail holding him upside-down. "I'll take that." She hissed as she took the fragment. "Hey! That's mine!" growled Spike as he playfully fussed about and actually blew a tiny breath of fire at her, which really didn't do much. So she just dropped him and let him plop on the ground.

"You!" shouted Lightning. Melantha looked up and saw all the others coming at her. "Drop that fragment!" demanded Starla, but Melantha got what she came for. "Bye-Bye!" and she vanished causing the gang to miss her.

"She got away with the fragment!" cried Twilight.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." said Starla

Spike felt horrible. "It's all my fault." He said sadly trying to hide his tears of shame. "Ah, don't beat yourself up, Spike." said Krysta. "You couldn't help what happened."

The others agreed, even Twilight thought it was brave that he tried to help. Spike felt a little better, but still wished he could done more… like a real fighter.

"At least the kingdom is safe." Lightning said "And we did learn a lot about what to expect here on out. I suggest we report this to the Grand Ruler and the Queen at once. They must know of this."

The others agreed, but suddenly turned when Rarity cleared her throat trying to get their attention. "If it would not be so much trouble, would someone mind helping me CLEAN ME UP?!"

The others couldn't help but chuckle softly at how funny she looked covered in all that garbage. Rarity's face turned beet red in outrage. Still, she got cleaned up, and then everyone decided to head home to make out their routine reports.

After Lightning had written his report and sent it on its way to New Canterlot Palace, only then did he remember "Starla!" He pulled the ring out of his pack, and realized he had completely forgotten to propose to her. "Ugh…!" he groaned as he slumped in his chair.

"Oh, don't feel bad." Krysta said "I forgot about it too. The others probably did too. We had a lot on our minds then."

"I guess so." Lightning said, but he still felt a little bummed for missing his chance, and now was not a good time to go find Starla. She would need some time to rest up after the battle, and so did he. Also, it looked as if it was getting ready to rain outside after a beautiful sunny morning.

"Well, there's always next time." he said. The one thing that comforted him was hearing her profess how much she loved him. So at least he didn't have to worry too much about being nervous anymore. All he wanted now was the right place and the right time to pop the question to her.

…

Meanwhile, the royal ones were in the palace nursery watching over their month-old foals, Castor and Leilani, and taking time to read the Starfleet and Friendship reports they had received that day. Even though the fragment was taken, Grand Ruler was proud to have the results to Lightning's discover and to hear that his new skill would prove useful in battle.

Meanwhile, his wife was enjoying reading all the wonderful friendship reports from young ponies and other creatures, but it was hard to concentrate the way her eyes would always gander at her children in their playpen. "Aren't they adorable?" she playfully asked. Her husband agreed as he gazed at the foals.

Celestia managed to read all the reports and made it to the last one, but this one seemed strange for a friendship report. It was a black parchment with a skull seal on it. In big red letters it read…

_Dear Queen Celestia…_

_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!_

She gasped in shock.

"What?!" snapped Grand Ruler as he examined the note.

A big flash of lightning and a booming of thunder roared outside as the rain came pouring down, while somewhere out there, a mysterious stranger was writing another letter on black parchment which said.

_DIE,  
__CELESTIA,  
__DIE!_

She snickered sinisterly as she wrapped the letter up.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Cadance is struggling and lamenting over the death of her brother, whom she destroyed some time ago. Meanwhile, the teams are being briefed at New Canterlot Palace, and presented with upgraded weapons to assist them in the battles ahead. They also discover one of Brain's newest creations; a creation that Celestia's mystery assassin plans to use to her advantage._**

**_Will Cadance be able to ever put her lament to rest, and what will become of Celestia against Brain's new creation?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Renegade Robot!")_**


	3. Renagade Robot

**_Author's Disgust:_**

**_6,039 Words! This chapter is way too big, and therefore I must regard it as horrible._**

**EPISODE THREE**

A year ago, Cadance was forced to kill her older and beloved brother, Prince Fratello, whom had been taken over by the evil robot empire and tried to destroy and conquer United Equestria. There was no hope of saving him or any chance to make him good again as that sort of magic had no effect on robots. In the finals hours, faced with no other option, and her brother begging and pleading for death knowing fully well the sort of danger he was, and could not be saved… Cadance shot him right through his robot body causing him to fall over and explode while mutter the words _"…Thank you!"_ and he was really gone, and ever since her brother's ultimate death, Cadance had been having recurring nightmares about losing him all over again and being unable to save him.

One night, Cadance was sleeping in bed alone, and she was tossing, turning, frowning, and groaning. She was having another nightmare about her older brother Fratello…

The skies were red and stormy, and all around the ground there were burning fires and bits of rubble and debris as Cadance ran through the chaos, and there, up ahead, she could see a gang of robots dragging Fratello away. "Brother!" Cadance shrieked.

"Cadance…! Help me!" he would cry out to her while stretching his arm out. Cadance ran with all her might, but the robots wouldn't let her come anywhere near them and blasted her back, and as usual, he magic was not good enough to combat them with their magical-proof armor. The next thing she knew, the robots were disappearing through a portal that had appeared and were taking Fratello with them. "Cadance…!" he shouted.

"Fratello…!" his sister screamed as she ran with all her might, but he was gone, and the portal vanished in a huge flash of bright light so blinding…

…That it made Cadance wake up in a startling shriek.

At that very moment, Shining Armor had just entered the room on his way to bed. "Cadance!" he cried as he ran to his wife's side to comfort her. "Are you okay? I could hear you from down the hall."

Cadance caught her breath and decided to step onto the terrace and get some fresh air to cool off. While she was there, she took a moment to refresh the spell around the Crystal Empire, just as she promised every twelve hours. Night breeze was warm and somewhat comforting, but to Cadance it was almost as if she could hear her brother trying to communicate with her as she seemed to hear his voice on the wind calling _"Cadance…! Cadance…!"_

Suddenly, she couldn't really explain it, but she swore she was able to see something… a strange form of light flying along the darkness, and the voice of her brother got louder and clearer to her. "Fratello…? Is that you?"

_"Cadance…! Cadance…!"_

The light soon began to fade. "No! Wait, don't go!" she cried and she moved forward to try and chase, only to be snapped back into reality when Shining Armor shouted "CADANCE…!" and grabbed her just as she was about to fall over the edge of the terrace and would have fallen way down below from such a height. Cadance gasped when she realized what could have happened and was quivering softly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shining Armor asked.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook her head softly and said "… I don't think so."

All Shining Armor could do was hold his wife comfortingly and let her weep softly.

…

The next morning in New Ponyville, Twilight received a letter from her brother which expressed his deep concern for Cadance and her nightmares. It really broke Twilight's heart to hear her sister-in-law was still grieving and in so much emotional pain after all this time. "I don't think I blame her." Twilight said. "It's hard enough her brother is dead, but the fact is _she's _the one who ultimately destroyed him."

Both she and Spike really wished something could be done, but then again Twilight didn't know what to say or do especially considering she didn't know what it was like to lose any loved ones or close friends like that. She had her whole family, and all her friends.

"At least you can do some things for others." Spike said. He didn't mean to change the subject, but he was still feeling as if he was useless. He wasn't a strong fighter like the others and he could hardly do much for the planet. He longed to be something more, like a fighter, but he was much too young to join Starfleet, or even enlist in Starfleet camps.

"But you're not useless, Spike." Twilight said "You're still the best assistant I've ever had, and I know someday… you'll be able to do anything you want, even more."

This made Spike feel a little better, but just then he belched out another letter from Queen Celestia, while at the same time Lightning received one from Grand Ruler.

The letters said that they and all of their friends were to come to New Canterlot palace at once that day to discuss newer battle strategies to use against Sombra's forces, but also for training. The royal ones, along with Professor Brain had worked hard on special spells and formulas to help for future battles, and today Lightning was to bring his teammates on Starfleet to have this new skill added to their weapons and train with them to get a new feel of things. Twilight and friends would need to brush up on their normal training as well.

After breakfast, all the ponies had met up, and Krysta warped them all to the palace. "Thanks, Krysta." said Lightning. Krysta winked at him, and they were all announced into the throne room at once. The guards bowed to Twilight and saluted to the Lightning as they all made their way across and made their way to the royal ones. They all exchanged bows of greeting, and Grand Ruler dismissed the guards.

They held their meeting immediately. Twilight used her magic to replay footage of the last battle in holographic sparkling images. "That's enough." Grand Ruler said, and Twilight made the images vanish. "Now we see how Sombra intends to carry out his will."

"Yes, Master." Lightning said "The monsters and the shadowbolts are merely used to distract us so we won't be able to find the heart shards."

"Finding the shards is very important." Celestia said "However, we can't allow the enemies to wreak any more havoc on the kingdom."

"I guess that means we're just going have to plot more carefully. Maybe even split up the teams?" suggested Rainbow.

"Just imagine how horrible it will be is we let our enemies get any more of the shards." cried Rarity "What if they assemble the entire Crystal Heart. Of all the worst things, it would be THE…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING…!"

"Rarity…!" Starla said, telling her to calm down. Rarity blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry! A-heh-heh…!"

Rainbow Dash had a good point though, and at it was agreed that the next time and others that they were locate a shard and run into Sombra's forces, some of the team would fight, while another or others went to look for the shard.

"But what do we do about the monsters themselves?" asked Buddy Rose.

"Yeah, I mean from what we saw these aren't ordinary beasts." said Applejack.

"We can't capture them, and we can't just destroy them either. Especially if they're made out of other creatures or precious objects and stuff." added Fluttershy.

"Ah, but there is a way." said a voice from a corner of the room, and there stood good old Professor Brain, the royal scientific advisor, and genius inventor, and he asked everyone to follow him to his laboratory.

Once there, Pinkie's eyes glittered at the sights of all the cool and amazing stuff. "Oh, look at all this stuff." she cried "Look at that. Look at this!"

"Pinkie, please…" Brain cautioned her "Whatever happens, you mustn't touch anything."

Pinkie stopped right where she was, like playing freeze-tag, but that's when a large blanket cover slipped off of what was a robot pony, making her jump. Everyone couldn't help but gaze at the robot's facial features. "Fratello…?" Celestia said. "Brain how did you…?"

Brain explained that ever since the defeat of Fratello, he too had been concerned about Princess Cadance and her traumatic adjustments, and felt that maybe it would be best if she had something that resembled her brother by her side.

So he built a special robot that would serve as new castle servant in the Crystal Empire. It was designed to respond and hers only, unless it was reprogramed to obey others or do something else, which was not likely to happen. It could also fight in battle and was armed with weapons and had the power to shoot pulse blasts as its main method of attack, and above all would prove to be just as strong and as powerful as those of the robot empire were.

"Wait a minute." Twilight said. "You're saying that thing is just as powerful, and just as resistant to most magic like the robots we fought before."

"Correct." answered Brain.

"So if we were to engage it in a brawl,

Most of our attacks wouldn't work at all?" asked Rhymey.

"That is precisely it…" answered Brain

"Well you don't seem very worried, Professor." said Spike.

"My dear fellow… The robot is a design of extreme and complex programing, of which only I or others skilled in such arts am able to understand. We are all perfectly safe I do assure you, unless of course somebody with the same skills or a magic powerful enough were to change the robot's programing."

Even still… there was one thing bothering him about presenting it to Cadance. The fact that it both resembled her brother, and being a robot, would constantly remind her of everything that happened, he wasn't sure if giving it to her would only make her feel worse when he really wanted her to cheer up a bit as it broke his heart seeing a beautiful princess weep all the time.

Still, now was not the time to talk about it anymore. It was there that Brain asked Starla, Buddy Rose, Artie, and Rhymey to give him their weapons. He placed them on a conveyer belt and loaded them into a machine, and as the machine rumbled and glowed he recounted what was learned from the battle, and how Lightning managed to knock out all the evil energy from within the monster, thus destroying the evil and sparing the innocent creatures and objects from destruction. Therefore, with the Queen and the Grand Ruler's help he was able to conjure a magical formula. The principle was simple. Most Starfleet weapons had two basic and primary modes to be set on for the finishing blow; "Capture" and "Destroy" and now they would possess a third functioning mode; "Heal" It's basic function was to vanquish all the evil magic possessing someone or something, and heal that creature or object back to normal without harm… almost like the magic of the Elements of Harmony when combined together by Twilight and her five friends. However, as Twilight and all her friends would not always be all together at once during all fights meaning the Harmony magic wouldn't be able to work.

This way, Starla, Buddy Rose, Artie, and Rhymey had this new function built into their weapons. Lightning already could use the Uniforce, and Dyno and Myte had know hand-held weapons, but knew with the right training they could make their Boom-Boom Flare work just like Lightning and the Uniforce.

The machine stopped with a ding, and out came the weapons. "Ah! …Satisfactory! Most satisfactory…!" Brain complimented

As much as the weapons didn't seem any different, the fighters trusted Brain and couldn't wait to try them out in the dojo. "Well… what are we waiting for?" Lightning said. "Let's go." Twilight said, and everyone headed off to test their new weapons.

Along the way, Twilight noticed Celestia seemed a little strange about something. "Is everything all right, your majesty?" she asked.

Celestia gazed at her young pupil. "Why, I feel fine Twilight. Why do you ask?"

Twilight wasn't sure she was being honest, but decided to withdraw her question. Celestia had not told anyone else that she was being threatened by mail. It wasn't even certain yet if it could be taken seriously, but she and her husband agreed it was best not to get the others all roused up. Besides, they were royal figures, and like most leaders they always were getting threatened and blackmailed, and would never get any work done if all they ever did was panic, which was a good thing they held reputations for not scaring easy. They intended to deal with this ordeal themselves.

Usually, New Canterlot palace was under tight guard, especially during times of war. Even a butterfly could hardly fly in too close without being spotted by the patrols. Invisibility spells and shape shifting wouldn't work either as the Starfleet visors helped to see through those acts. To get into the palace, you have to be skilled in the arts of extremely devilish magic, or be able to be undetectable by the Starfleet technology… and that very moment, someone was doing just that; breaking in without being spotted or detected.

Inside Brain's empty lab, a shadowy portal appeared from another dimension, and a stranger appeared. It was a genetically altered anthropomorphic alicorn, just like most of the others. She was about the same size as Cadance, only she had pale greyish skin, and wore an evil looking outfit; consisting of a black suit with faded blue outlining, and dark blue cloak. A massive hood was over her head, hiding her face and horn. Around her neck she wore a pendant of what appeared to be half of a golden heart locket, charred and broken.

She looked around and saw what she was looking for, Robot-Fratello. She waltzed over and waved her finger in front of the robot's chest, magically swinging it open and revealing the robot's circuitry and stuff. She pulled out a small chip from her pocket and began to enchant it with a magical spell in one hand, and activate the robot in the other.

The robot began blinking and vibrating as he came to life, and he spoke clearly and deeply in Fratello's voice. _"Robot is online- Reviewing primary directives. 1: Serve and assist Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. 2: Maintain order… and…har...mo… ny…!" _

The stranger had shut him down and began to implant her cursed control chip into his circuitry. "You're going to be working for me now, and there's only thing that I want you to do."

The robot's eyes glowed red as it came back to life. _"Robot is online- Reviewing primary directive. Two hours after sundown destroy Queen Celestia. Destroy all who stand in the way."_

The stranger snickered as she closed the hatch. "Wonderful." Then she reached into her pocket again and pulled out another black letter with a skull on it and made it disappear which Celestia would read soon.

Before leaving the stranger closed her eyes and thought deeply. She clutched the broken locket around her neck and thought deeply. _"She will pay for what she did to you… to me… to us! What I'm doing I am doing for you… my one true love. You will be avenged!"_ Then she vanished and all the guards outside the lab and all over the palace remained completely clueless of her presence or what she had done.

…

All the rest of the day, the ponies trained in the dojo, testing their new weapons and powering up their skills both physically and magically with target practice or sparring against fighter-droids Brain had built to serve as targets, but the best method was sparring off against each other.

Celestia and Grand Ruler even sparred with Twilight and Lightning. Lightning did much better in his training, but even so he could never hope to beat his master. Twilight had a hard time keeping up with Celestia physically, and got hit many times, but she did do well in a magical brawl. The teachers even had their students spar with one another. As expected, Twilight didn't fare very well.

She tried to paralyze Lightning with her magic, but Lightning's many years of extreme and intensive training gave him a strong and solid body, even without his armor on he could just shrug the magic right off so it had no effect. Twilight fired a magical blast, but Lightning just stood and took it as if it didn't even tickle him.

"Remember Twilight." Grand Ruler said "You cannot always depend on magic alone."

Twilight understood, but Lightning, though stronger than she was still admired her as a blooming fighter and enjoyed sparring with her as she enjoyed sparring with him. It helped to make her stronger and swifter, just as it helped him too, and as a princess in-training, Twilight had to become stronger.

By sundown, everyone was real beat from all that training. The friends were all invited to spend the night as they wanted to get just a bit more training in the next day. They all had a really big dinner feast. Princess Luna joined them as it was almost time for her to take her position on night watch. Everyone each ate at least twenty different courses. All that training made them pretty hungry. Pinke even went around taking things off other's plates going.

"Are you going to finish that?"

"Gee that looks yummy."

"I'll help you finish that."

She even took a bread-roll from Celestia's plate, and grabbed a steak off the tray before Grand Ruler could reach of it. Still, everyone took in good humor. Celestia even found time to pull her old tea sipping gag on the servants- the minute she sipped her tea did the servants refill, so she just made the sipping sound and the servants overfilled the cup causing it to spill out- everyone laughed.

Soon, afterwards it began to get dark. Applejack looked across the table. "Aw, will ya lookie there." Everyone's gaze fell upon Castor and Leilani in their royal high chairs. The sleepy little foals let out tiny little yawns and began drifting off. "I think it's time to put them to bed." said Celestia. Her husband agreed and they excused themselves leaving everyone else to finish up. Brain also had to tend to his laboratory.

…

Celestia and Grand Ruler dressed their foals into their jammies and put them down in their cribs. Celestia pecked her little angels softly on their heads as they drifted off to sleep. "They're so peaceful." She whispered.

"They really are." Grand Ruler said, and he softly pecked his wife on the cheek. They continued to watch their children sleep a few more minutes and then turned to leave, but Celestia stopped when she noticed another black letter was on the diaper table. "Where did this come from?" she asked.

Her husband didn't know, and they both opened it and read it; it was another threat form the mystery assassin.

_Dear Queen Celestia…_

_Roses are red,  
__Your blood is too  
Y__ou'll see lots of it  
__…WHEN I MURDER YOU!_

Celestia felt a small chill run down her spine and Grand Ruler gritted his teeth. What puzzled them both was how the letter got in the room in the first place.

…

As Brain cleaned up a little around his laboratory, he gazed at Fratello and still felt skeptical about giving it to Cadance. "Oh, well, I suppose that if I don't give it to her, I could always… uh… er… reprogram it and have an assistant around here."

As he turned to get back to work, Fratello suddenly came to life. "What…?" snapped Brain as he watched in confusion as his creation began marching forward "I say… what's happening?"

_"Robot is online. Two hours after sunset, destroy Queen Celestia! Destroy Queen Celestia!"_

"What? No!" shouted Brain "Stop this! Go back! Go back I say!" but the robot wouldn't obey him and just kept repeating his orders to kill Celestia. Brain tried to stop the robot himself, but it just pushed him out of the way. The robot then smashed through the door and made his way out to find Celestia.

Brain had no choice but to sound the alarm.

The friends in the dining room jumped. "What's going on?" asked Artie.

Up in the babies' room, the alarm woke up the two little foals and they were crying and squealing. The parents scooped up their children and attempted to calm them down. "What's happening?" asked Celestia. "I don't know." said Grand Ruler, and he passed her Leilani "I'm going down there. Stay here with the babies."

"Be careful!" cried Celestia as her husband dashed out of the room.

…

The guards were rushing to-arms and heading for where the danger was. "What is that?" some of them would say as they saw Fratello coming at them. They then tried to rush the metal monster, but the robot remembered his orders. _"Destroy Queen Celestia. Destroy all who stand in the way."_

He raised his arms and fired his pulse-blasters blasted many of the guard out of the way, and those that got even close got punched and pummeled, and their lances broken by the robot's superior strength. _"Destroy all who stand in the way! Destroy!"_

The robot sensed where Celestia and activated his rocket boots enabling him to soar upward and burst right through the ceiling to the next floor and into the dining hall. "Look!" shouted Dyno. "It's Brain's robot!"

"What is it doing up here?" asked Myte.

_"Destroy Queen Celestia. Destroy all who stand in the way."_

Twilight's blood ran cold at the mention of those words. "Destroy Queen Celestia?!"

"It can't be serious." said Lightning.

_"Destroy!"_

"It's serious." said Krysta."

_"Destroy! Destroy!"_

"We mustn't let it!" said Luna "Come!" and she and all the fights got up. The tried to transform, but they were all still tired for all the training they had done and it didn't work, but they didn't let that discourage them and they all rushed to fight the robot.

_"Destroy! Destroy!" _It continued to shout. Grand Ruler burst into the room and didn't have to ask what was happening. "Stop him!" he shouted.

As the robot prepared to take off and burst up through the ceiling again, Grand Ruler fired a powerful blast at him, which hardly did anything at all, just as Brain promised. The robot angrily glared at Grand Ruler. _"That… was… a mistake!" _and he fired his pulse-blaster again, Grand Ruler dodged and the blast missed and blew a huge chunk out of the wall.

Brain rushed into the room. "Try and short him out!" he shouted.

"Whatever happens, don't let him find Celestia!" added Luna, and the fight was on.

"I'll go warn her!" shouted Goldwin as he dashed off for the nursery.

_"Destroy! Destroy!"_

Lightning and his friends went first.

Lightning high-jump kicked, but the robot batted him away, right into Twilight. Lightning's friends tried their attacks…

**_"STARLIGHT ARROW…!"_**

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

**_"PAINT BOMB…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

All those projectiles and blasts contacted Fratello, but still hardly did much damage. It also didn't help that they were still tired form training and not wearing their super suits to amplify the power.

The robot stomped forward shouting _"Destroy! Destroy!" _and he punched and kicked the fighters out of the way. Applejack tried to lasso it with her rope, but Fratello yanked on the line and whirled her around and around like a hammer throw and tossed her hard into a solid column. Stars were spinning around her head. "Oh, Nellie…! That hurt!"

_"Destroy!"_

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Pinkie as she leapt up and griped onto the robot's backside. "Got'cha now…!"

The robot's eyes blinked red and he began swaying and falling his massive arms to knock her off. "Whoa! Hey!" cried Pinkie as she held on tightly. "Destroy!" shouted Fratello as his right hand disappeared inside his arm and out popped a set of spinning sickles. "Pinkie, watch out!" screamed Rarity, and Pinkie leapt off of the robot before he had a chance to.

Brain tried and tried again to make the robot listen to him, but it wouldn't obey his voice commands, but suddenly, remembering something crucial about the robot, Lightning and Twilight had an idea. "Krysta…!" shouted Lightning "Take Twilight to Crystal Empire! I'll stay here and help out as best I can."

Twilight agreed to the idea, and Krysta, as confused as she was, she warped herself and Twilight away. "What are you doing?" cried Rainbow "We need Twilight here."

"Trust me! This just may help!" Lightning said, and they dodged another pulse-blast. "He's breaking free!" cried Fluttershy.

"Come, fight him with me." rhymed Rhymey as he Fluttershy and Rarity dashed forth to try and stop him. Lightning joined in too. Lightning managed to grab the long stick the sickles were extended on and pull them out, and Rarity managed to jab her horn intro the robot's left eye shattering it and causing a few sparks and electrical jolts to bust out, but the robot shoved them all off of him, throwing them into columns and walls.

Grand Ruler, Luna and Rainbow Dash went after him. Rainbow Dashed forth for a sonic rain-boom, but got punched hard and was knocked the other way. _"Destroy! Destroy!"_ shouted the robot.

Luna growled fired a wave of dark energy at him which managed to knock him back a bit, as energy combined with magic was strong enough to work on robots, but the robot was still not even tired and engaged in a strength struggle with Grand Ruler. To Grand Ruler it almost felt like trying to move a mountain.

"Master!" cried Lightning as he watched his teacher struggle hard to push the robot back, but the robot fired his rocket boots and headed up through the ceiling. Grand Rule gasped as he crashed straight through the hard floor. He was more worried than hurt, for now the robot had a clear stretch towards the nursery. "Stop him!" shouted Grand Ruler.

The guards tried to stop him, but to no avail. The two teams hurried upstairs, but they couldn't stop him with their powers so weak form all the beatings they had taken, and Lightning didn't dare use the uniforce for fear of missing and damaging the palace even more or worse, hurting someone else.

"He's breaking in!" shouted Spike!

The robot smashed down the door to the nursery, and there was Celestia, holding the frightened babies, and Goldwin stepped up bravely trying to defend her, only to get knocked to the side and his mask fell off turning him back into a statue. "Goldwin!" cried Celestia.

There was nothing to stop the robot now as he stomped forth shouting. _"Destroy Queen Celestia! Destroy! DESTROY!"_

Celestia tried to zap him, but to no avail, and there was no place for her to run. "Celestia!" shouted Grand Ruler. The robot powered up ready to deliver the finishing blow…!

"Fratello… cease and desist!" snapped a voice.

_"Command accepted!"_

"Cancel attack sequence, and standby." It was Cadance. Krysta had warped her and Twilight back just in the nick of time.

"Way to go girls." cried Lightning.

"Oh, good show. That was bang on." added Brain.

It was Lightning and Twilight's plain to bring Cadance over, since the robot would obey her voice. "If Brain won't bring Cadance her gift, bring Cadance to the gift." Twilight joked.

The two of them slapped a high five rejoicing that their plan had worked. Cadance nodded and approached the robot. "Fratello…"

_"Online! Standing by…"_

"Return to laboratory and power down."

The robot obeyed and left the room peacefully. Then Cadance playful stared at Brain "Nice gift Professor. Think you could program it to be a little less violent?" she joked.

Brain was just as baffled as everyone by how all this happened, and promised to look into it at once. The important thing was everyone was safe, and not too many serious damages had been caused, nothing the palace carpenters couldn't fix, especially with Dyno and Myte there. "Looks like we better get to work." said Dyno.

_"Si, it shouldn't take too long." _added Myte.

Celestia and Grand Ruler stayed behind the nursery to help comfort their frightened foals and put them back to sleep now that the danger was over, but both of them wondered if maybe this renegade robot was all part of some plot. It was programed to obey Cadance, not kill Celestia.

Celestia gazed at her recent threat letter. "You don't suppose…?"

Her husband wouldn't sugar-coat it. "It is possible. This threat is to seem as no hoax."

…

The repairs didn't take so long, especially with everyone's help. The holes in the walls and floors were patched and sealed up. The doors were set back into place. Broken glass was all swept up and windows were replaced. By the time everyone was finished, Brain and Cadance came back from the laboratory, having discovered what caused all the trouble. "I removed this from the robot." He said while holding up a black chip that was not part of the robot's original circuitry.

"Sabotage!" growled Lightning.

The others all felt outraged, especially Twilight for the very thought that someone would reprogram that robot to kill her beloved teacher! Then suddenly, she began to wonder if this was what Celestia was deep in thought about before when she questioned here.

"Queen Celestia is being threatened…?" asked Fluttershy.

"Whoever would want to do such a dastardly thing?" Rarity demanded to know.

Even Brain didn't know the answer. The chip he had was a form of programing and was infused with a kind of magic he had never seen before. Even Lightning and Twilight didn't recognize it. "And I thought you two studied magic constantly." said Krysta.

Brain decided to keep the chip and examine it more thoroughly. In the meantime he was happy to announce that Fratello was all fixed up, and was ready for Cadance to take home with her. "I'm only just dreadfully sorry." Brain said "And to you, Princess, I do hope you don't think less of my gesture to you."

"Oh, Professor… I like it." Cadance said "It's not going to change how I feel entirely but, it's nice to know you were thinking of my feelings… all of you."

Everyone felt happy to hear that, and it was nice to see Cadance smiling again. Now that the repairs were all completed, everyone decided to head off to bed. Lightning, however, wanted to escort Cadance and Fratello back home with Krysta. There was something he wanted to talk with her about.

…

Once back in the Crystal Empire. Shining was still on the last hours of his shift before retiring for the night and stood atop Crystal Palace, overlooking the entire empire for signs of danger.

Cadance ordered Fratello to power down for the night. "Cadance… can I ask you?"

"Is it about Fratello?"

Lightning nodded "I don't mean to do this if it upsets you, but… well… how do you really feel about Brain's gift?"

Cadance felt somewhat confused herself of how she really felt, but as she before, "I love it, and I'm glad he made it for me. I know he's not really my brother but… he looks like him, and now I really like he's back with me."

Her voice was starting to sound sad again as she walked out onto the terrace and gazed up at the stars. "Whenever I look up at the stars, I wonder if Fratello is among them, gazing down at me. I remember all the fun times we had… and how he swore… he's always protect me… and…"

Her voice was tearful now and she had a hard time resisting the urge to cry. Lightning hated seeing her like this. Not only did it break his heart, but… it reminded him of his own loses to. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pride."

Cadance sniffled and wiped away her tears. Krysta even handed her a handkerchief. "No… it's all right." she said and blew her nose. "Everyone tells me the same thing all the time, that I shouldn't keep letting Fratello's death slow me down."

"They're right too, Cadance." Krysta said "We all know how much he meant to you, but you can't spend all your time grieving. It won't bring him back, and he wouldn't have wanted you to spend your life in tears."

"I know." said Cadance "But it just seems so hard to let go. He was my big brother, and I really loved him, but when I had to destroy him… it felt as if a part of me died with him."

Lightning stepped forward. "You feel like you lost your whole world." The girls turned to face him. "Believe me; I know what that really feels like."

Cadance felt like she was only just beginning to realize the absolute truth and how her problems were really all that bad. She only lost one or maybe a few family members or loved ones in her life but everything else stayed the same for her. Lightning, he lost all his people, his family, his friends… everything… when his birth planet, Harmonious was destroyed. "I'm sorry, Lightning." she said "I… I guess I wasn't really thinking about how others have it."

"It's not your fault." Lightning said as he joined her by her side and looked up at the stars. "When Harmonious blew up, and all my people died, not a day or night went by that I didn't stop to think about it and all that I lost, and I still do… but I try to cope with it, and it helps. Now I have a reason to fight; a reason to keep on living. So that I can help protect others and so they won't likely have to face the same stuff I did. When Unicornicopia and Equestria were destroyed, I knew how everyone felt… but… look at all this, look what we created… in many ways we all learn to move on at some point, even if we ultimately can never put it behind us."

Lightning then pointed up at a constellation in the sky. "See those five stars…? If you look way beyond the center star and kept on going… you'd eventually run into the place where Harmonious once was."

Cadance smiled softly and then looked and saw, "A shooting star!"

"Let's make a wish." Krysta said.

"Sure…" Lightning said and he closed his eyes and thought deeply, and even though it was against the rules, it was no surprise that Cadance wished that somehow she knew her brother was at peace, and Krysta wished for everyone to someday be at ease with their troubles. "What did you wish for, Lightning…?" Krysta asked. A queer look of depression appeared on Lightning's face. "I wished I had my planet back."

"Oh, Lightning!" Cadance said as she softly hugged him close to her. They both couldn't have what they wished for, but it was comforting to know that they understood each other, and could at least be there one another like friends were supposed to be.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Lightning, Twilight, and friends are invited to Horn Kong to take part of a cooking contest as judges, where they even meet an old friend. Meanwhile, Sombra sends Phaedra to do a little trouble cooking of her own, and seek out another shard of the Crystal Heart._**

**_How will the team's new battle strategy work out for them, and who will get the third shard? _**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Troubles A'Cookin''!")_**


	4. Trouble's A'Cookin

**_Author's Count:_**

**_Excluding this, this chapter has 6881 words= Too Big! _**

**EPISODE FOUR**

On Sombra's ship. Harkin was in a private and wide open area and training fiercely, punching and kicking the air. It was his favorite pastime whenever he wasn't called to the king to do any bidding or he just had some spare time, and the while he was training, he was thinking of Lightning and the fierce battle that they had before. _"I must train hard." _he thought deeply to himself _"I will challenge Lightning when the time is right and not before. The only true and noble way for a warrior to fight and ensnare victory with honor."_

Melantha, Phaedra, and Frost-Eye were watching him.

"Gee, does he ever rest?" asked Frost-Eye.

Melantha hardly cared much as she just flicked her long mane and said "I'd say give him a break, but I doubt if he'd even want it."

"I wonder where gets his energy from. His motivation…" Phaedra wondered. She already what hers was, and thinking about it made her itchy to let off steam. She was soon about to get her chance when Sombra had summoned the minions to his chamber. "Firstly, I shall repeat my recommendation to you Melantha, in securing one of the fragments of the crystal heart." His sinister, shadowy eyes narrowed. "…But as you all are no doubt aware, there are six more fragments to collect."

"Yeah, and don't forget that other shard Starfleet already has, so that makes seven in all." Frost-Eye pointed out. This made Sombra slightly angrier.

"See what your big mouth has done now?" scolded Melantha.

"Hey, it's the truth!" snapped Frost-Eye.

Sombra forced glowed a bright fiery orange as he growled "Silence!"

The minions quieted down, and Sombra explained he had found another fragment of the Crystal Heart, and he needed a volunteer to go and get it. "I will go." Phaedra said.

"What…? You?" snapped Frost-Eye.

"Why not…? It's time I had a little fun." said Phaedra, and she thought quietly to herself _"Besides… I can hardly wait to make the people suffer for my pain of what I lost!"_

Sombra allowed her to go and supplied her with a monster gem and shadowbolt crystals to aid her. "Good luck, Phaedra." Harkin said.

"Yeah, just don't mess up." added Frost-Eye, and the others all gazed at him with stern looks. "What?"

…

Meanwhile, Lightning, Twilight and some friends were on their way to New Horn Kong, located in the north-eastern region of United Equestria. Many ponies who lived there were skilled in many fine arts, such as kung-fu, calligraphy, carving, painting, dancing, but most of all; cooking.

Lightning and Twilight had been personally instructed by their teachers to be on the panel of judges for the annual Silver Chef competition, but also to be on the lookout for a crystal shard that had been reported in the area by other patrols but still remained unrecovered.

What really interested Lightning was he was going to get to see an old friend of his whom he hadn't seen in a long time; Cookie Dough… a supreme master chef who made the most delicious known meals in the galaxy to many. After Unicornicopia and Equestria were destroyed, and United Equestria was formed, he moved to New Horn Kong to live in peace and share his cooking with more of the world. He also became the well honored Silver Chef, and had held the position for two years now, since the planet was formed, and he was competing again this year too.

Pinkie Pie was also coming along to buy some special ingredients for the Cake's bakery, and this was her chance to try some new foods. Spike and Starla were there too as well as Applejack and Buddy Rose. So were Applejack and Buddy Rose. Apart from wanting to help look for the shard, both of them were going to buy recipes and gardening-tools they heard they could get.

They were traveling by train, which had left New Ponyville the previous day and traveled all through the night. It was a good thing the trains were new and improved, now they ran on solar energy instead of steam engines being pulled by ponies so they could go faster, as United Equestria was wider than before and the countries were farther apart from each other.

The sun was rising to the next day, and Spike was growing irritable. "Why couldn't we have just warped or flown here?" he asked.

The others had all grown annoyed of his constant complaining, but answered him again…

"In the first place: Krysta's not with us." Lightning said "She had work to do on her planet. She is the fairy queen."

"That's right." Added Buddy Rose "Besides, warping it supposed to be used for emergencies only, and this isn't really one of them."

"Besides, Pinkie and I can't fly." said Applejack "Especially not with the luggage that we brought."

"Yeah…! Besides that, it's fun to take the train, look at all the neat things we can see." Pinkie said with glee as she kept gazing outside and using her camera to take pictures of practically anything she saw. "You might want to save some film when we get there, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"And don't forget, we are going there on a mission." added Starla.

The sound of the train whistle alerted them that they were nearly there, and they disembarked as soon as they arrived at the station in New Horn Kong. It was really a beautiful country with pagoda buildings and open stands in the shopping districts, gongs sounding. Some of the ponies wore yukatas and kimonos, while others preferred to dress casually, and those who were members of Starfleet wore traditional patrol uniforms like the friends were wearing. "This is really lovely." Twilight said. "I only read about it my books but this is my first time ever coming here."

Starla agreed "It's the kind of place Rarity would call…" she imitated Rarity's voice _"Simply sensation of scintillating specialties. _Heh! And she'd probably get ideas for new clothes everywhere she looked."

Lightning searched through the crowd for Cookie Dough. He saw him and with him was a pink pegasi mare dressed in a red and white kimono, and her black mane knotted up in back with small sticks in it. On the front of her kimono was a picture matching her cutiemark; a black belt bathed in shining light which stood for determination and honor.

"Look, there's Cookie Dough."

He saw them and shook hands with Lightning. "Lightning..! Good to see you again, old friend."

Starla and Buddy Rose were happy to see him again too, and he was glad to see Princess, or rather Captain Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike too. "I'd like you all to meet my wife, Lotus Blossom."

His wife folded her hands and bowed in greeting. "I bid you welcome."

Most of the others bowed in response, but Pinkie bounced about in rings around her and shot off her mouth a-hundred miles an hour going…

"How old are you?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Care to be my friend?"

"How many friends do you have?"

"Pinkie Pie!" snapped Twilight.

They hitched a taxi-coach to the hotel they'd all be staying at which was just across the street from the place where the silver chef battle would take place. Cookie Dough prepared a special lunch with the help from his wife. It was just so delicious, Spike especially loved the noodles, though it was a bit discomforting having to kneel on the floor and eat at a low table.

"So, how you'd you two lovebirds meet?" asked Applejack.

Lotus decided to tell the story…

Many years ago, before Equestria was destroyed, Lotus was a single child who lived with her father, Ho-Meng. A yellow ground pony, who's cooking skills were on the same master level as Cookie Dough's. However, her father was very egotistical, and very self-centered to having his own way. He was very disappointed that Lotus was born a girl when he hoped for a son, and also that she was a pegasi and not a ground pony, even though both he and her mother were ground ponies, and Ho-Meng blamed his wife for having different ponies on hear side of the family. _"What a waste!"_ he would say.

"That's awful." said Starla "My father was overprotective and self-centered, but he never acted that badly."

Lotus agreed. "My father seemed to care more about his own honor than the feelings of those around him."

Lotus went on saying that as she grew up; she was wanted to prove to her father that she could still be the idealistic child he had always wanted. She did excellent in school, and even took martial-arts classes. While her mother showed great pride, her father continued to remain distant.

Lotus still remained unfazed and determined to prove herself. So she decided to take up cooking so maybe she would understand her father's world more closely, and it seemed to slightly work. She had gained his attention, but hardly any respect. Even for just being a beginner and making simple ordinary mistakes, her father really let her have it. _"That squid looks like it's been hacked by a blind woodsman."_

_"I said turn the heat down!"_

_"You may do things your way if you wish… but it is not the right way."_

Her father was starting to sound more and more like a real jerk, and the friends were only grateful to hear that at least he never became abusive or violent with Lotus, but that was still no excuse for his behavior.

Lotus' mother died during Nightmare Moon's reign of terror before Equestria was destroyed. Lotus was being whipped and lashed by Nightmare's minions for slacking due to exhaustion, and her mother stepped into protect her daughter, only to take a more brutal punishment… and was beaten to death by those monsters!

As expected, her father blamed Lotus for it!

After Equestria was destroyed and United Equestria was born, Lotus had taken enough of her father's abuse and moved out of her home and decided to live her own life. She managed to get a job as a waitress at a restaurant, and one day while out shopping at the market she bumped into Cookie Dough, and all through the day she bumped into him again, and again, and again. So they both decided to sit down and talk things over before they had an accident. They became good friends…

Cookie Dough felt sorry to hear about what her life was like, and one night she invited him to her place for dinner and tried her best, but her cooking still needed vast improvement, which Cookie Dough was only too delighted to show her how to become better.

Every day or so he would come over and teach her more, and every day she got better and better. He was kind, gentle, and most caring towards her even when she made a mistake. Lotus found herself becoming more and more attracted to him, and one day… she just came up to him and let it out.

_"I love you! I love you, Cookie Dough."_

Cookie Dough was almost speechless. _"I don't know what to say."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Yes… I love you too."_

He approached her and gazed her deep in the eyes. _"Will you marry me?"_

Her smile widened. _"Yes. Oh, yes."_

They were married almost at once. Cookie Dough wished he could have sent out invitations to his friends, but Lotus didn't want to alert the attention of her father. Knowing him, he would be very angry with her choices.

Still, Lotus and Cookie Dough moved into the same house, and Cookie Dough invited her to come and work with him at his own restaurant, and together, they ran one of the most successful businesses in all of New Horn Kong. Cookie Dough was very happy to be married, as he sometimes thought about the blissful joys and giving up his bachelorhood.

It was the inspiration and suggestion of his wife that he enter the Silver Chef contest, as he was sure to win, and he did.

The rest was pretty much history.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Twilight said.

Pinkie was blubbering out of happiness, and blew her nose with a hankie.

Lightning and Starla smiled and felt happy for the couple, and they glimpsed at each other and turned away blushing.

"Well, I hope you win at the contest." Applejack said.

"Me too…" Spike said with his mouthful "I can… GULP… hardly wait for the tasting bit."

"Say, who's your opponent anyway?" Starla asked.

"We don't know yet." Cookie Dough said.

"It is a sacred tradition." added Lotus "The opponents do not know of each other until the time of the competition. This helps to avoid confliction and nervous feelings which would throw them off."

She did, however, show them a poster of what the first prize was. The prizes varied from every year, as well as upholding the title of Silver Chef, this year the winner would receive a mysterious, jewel-encrusted egg. Everyone gazed at the posted in awe. Spike had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. "It's… it's… beyond anything that words can say." He cried heavenly. He wasn't even sure if he had it that he'd ever want to eat it.

Twilight and Lighting recognized it as a dragon egg. "A dragon egg...? Are you sure?" asked Pinkie Pie. "We're positive." Twilight said "It has the same shape and basic style."

Lotus confirmed that it was indeed a dragon egg, but not exactly a biological one, nor the kind you could eat. "The legends say that long ago there was a powerful and fierce warrior called the _Dragon Knight _who wielded extraordinary powers, and crushed all his enemies. This egg belonged to him as his most prized possession, but nobody knows really why."

Lightning remembered reading up something like that in his galactic studies. "But that story is believed to be just a myth."

"Yeah, I heard the same thing." added Starla "As far as anyone knows, the only thing anyone knows about that egg is that it's valuable. Even if it has secrets, no one knows what they are."

That egg was starting to be more and more of a mystery of interest to everyone.

Still, at the moment there was nothing to do but wait until the contest which would take place at midnight. This would give them all a chance to rest up and prepare. Also, Twilight and Lightning had to be careful not to eat so much for all the tasting they would have to be doing as judges.

This also gave them a chance to walk around town a do a little shopping. Twilight bought special charm bracelets for all her friends back at home. Applejack and Buddy Rose did their shopping.

Spike admired the fancy jewellery, so much that he couldn't stop drooling; sadly he couldn't buy anything without any money. He was almost greedy enough to take some while the clerk wasn't looking. "Spike!" snapped Twilight.

As for Lightning and Starla, they were enjoying the sights and activities; they even danced as they went along their ways, as well as keeping a watch out for any sensing of the crystal heart shard.

**_(Power Rangers SNES OST: Area 2)_**

They stepped, kicked, twirled, and leapt about in grand jete and saut de chat. They tried many of the activities they passed…

They caught red fish in a lucky fishing game. They joined a friendly group of ponies doing Tai-Chi. They meditated under relaxing waterfalls. They flew kites with some of the children in the park. Starla even bought herself a yukata almost like Lotus'. Lightning thought she looked really pretty.

"What? You're saying I didn't look pretty before?"

"Oh, no I meant that…"

"Got'cha…!"

"Starla…!"

Before long, they had reached the end of their little spree and dance, and were now sitting on a bench in the park together as the sun began to set. They hadn't seen any signs of the heart shard or even any signs of abnormal, evil activity, and that was good. "This place is so amazing." Lightning said.

"Yeah, I almost wished I lived here." said Starla "But… I'm glad I here at least with you, Lightning."

Lightning felt the same, and he had that soft feeling inside him again, and felt the box inside his pocket with the engagement ring. "Starla...? Since we're alone, and enjoying the scene, can I ask you something?"

Starla felt she knew was coming. "Yes…? What is it?"

Lightning held her hands, and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Starla… I was hoping… that you'd… if you'd like-" before he could say another word, he was interrupted by Pinkie Pie shouting "HEY, LIGHTING…! STARLA!" as she ran up to them, making them wince hard and bonk head.

"Oh!"

"Ow!"

Lightning felt most annoyed that he had been interrupted again, but he and Starla shrugged it off. "We've been looking all over for you two." said Pinkie "We've to head back to hotel and get ready for the show tonight."

In all the excitement, Lightning and Starla had almost completely forgotten, but they decided to hold their last thought and pick it up later… they hoped!

They all went to the hotel and rested, and by midnight they had all gone to the theater where the competition was going to commence. Lightning and Twilight took their places ready to enter as judges, Cookie Dough took his place to enter, and all the others were given special seats near the front row to get a good view of everything.

"This is so exciting." cried Pinkie.

"Easy now, sugar-cube…" Applejack said "Don't wanna be making too much noise now." In actuality, she was just as excited as Pinkie. So were the others. Soon, the large gongs were sounded and the host came out. A very serious green ground pony with a strict and furious look on his face. He drew out his katana to signify the beginning of the contest and announced the contestants starting with Cookie Dough the reigning champion. He came out wearing his special chef's uniform and hat with the official champion around him which he took off and handed to Lotus. His wife pecked him on the cheek for luck as he took up his position at his station.

Then his opponent was announced. "Chef HO-MENG!"

The friends in audience, Cookie Dough and Lotus gasped at the mention of the name. And indeed, it was Lotus estranged father, and he looked just as grumpy, just as strict, and one look at his daughter made his feature curl into disgust and disappointment, worse than ever. Lotus gazed at him in surprise and also outrage. "Father!" she hissed softly in a sneer.

Cookie Dough had never met her father before, but already didn't seem to like him much at first glance. The judges were announced to and took their places at the panel table to await the tasting part of the contest. There were five judges and all; Lightning, Twilight, and three other ponies. The audience bowed to Princess Twilight, and others saluted to Admiral Lightning. The head judge welcomed them as well, and expressed what an honor it was to have two figures of high authority join them in what was sure to be a most exciting event.

Traditionally, the challenger, Ho-Meng was asked why he would dare to challenge the silver chef. "To prove what real honor is, and to show everyone the right way of doing things." He said sternly, to which half the crowd took a liking too, but many more as well as the friends saw it as just him being egotistical again and proving he was right over everyone else. "That guy has seriously got to let loose." Buddy Rose said. The others agreed with him.

Cookie Dough was asked, if he were to win and retain his title, what his were reasons to wanting to be Silver Chef, to which he replied were. "I came to try my best and give it my all. If I win that's fine. If I lose, that's fine too." The audience applauded loudly in respect for his honor and respectfulness, but Ho-Meng already didn't like his attitude.

The host ordered the combatants to their posts. A giant hourglass appeared behind the host as he went over the rules: The chefs had one hour-the time it took for the sand from the glass to fall—and the winner would not only receive, or uphold the title of Silver Chef, but also be presented with the grand prize; the legendary Dragon-Knight Egg… and there it appeared right by the host for all to see. The crowd gazed in awe, and Spike almost felt like he was in love with such a sight. The egg was even more beautiful than he imaged, too beautiful to eat even if he had it.

"Steady, Spike." Starla said.

Finally, the host announced that the chefs were to make up to four dishes using only all the foods and appliances and tools they had, while all containing the same special ingredient to use, and the special ingredient was… Cheese!

"Mmm…! I like cheese." sighed Pinkie.

Ho-Meng sharpened his cleaver. Cookie Dough heated his stove elements and oven. The host drew katana again and shouted for the chefs to begin, and the gong sounded and the two chefs took off at it.

The show was anything but boring to watch as the chefs demonstrated how fast and skilled they were. Cookie Dough trick cracked some eggs into a mixing bowl for a cheesecake, while Ho-Meng tossed a fish in the air and slices and diced it with his cleaver. Twilight and Lightning were both amazed by the excitement. It felt almost like watching a war instead of a cook-off.

The first ten minutes passed and the chefs, to everyone's astonishment, had managed to make starting points at all four of their planned dishes and were still going at it hard, chopping vegetables, mixing batter, stirring and frying foods in the pots and pans. Flipping the foods really impressed everyone. "Whoa! Even Granny Smith could never do this." Applejack whispered.

All the time, however, Ho-Meng kept glancing over towards Cookie Dough's corner and glaring furiously, and he continued cooking fiercely and it was almost scary. The judges took note of this. Lightning and Twilight liked Ho-Meng less and less.

Halfway through the competition, the two chefs were halfway through making all their meals. When suddenly, Lightning's horn began to glow, Twilight's too. Starla and Buddy Rose's horns were also glowing indicating that a heart fragment was very nearby, and before any of them, or anyone else could react or say anything the doors to the theater burst wide open, and hole appeared in the ceilings as shadow bolts entered, and Phaedra appeared down below in the center. "Stay where you are, all of you!" she shouted as she pulled out her sword. "I know there's a heart fragment here and no one leaves until I find it."

"That's what you think!" snapped Lightning as he and Twilight and their friends in the audience stood up. Many of the other audience members who were part of Starfleet also stood up.

"Get out of here!" shouted Ho-Meng.

Phaedra glared at him. "Are you talking to me?" and Ho-Meng glared back. "You are wrecking our contest! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Father, stop!" shouted Lotus "We are in danger."

"Keep out of this!" her father shouted at her. He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier and gripped his cleaver tightly. "No one, I mean NO ONE shall keep me from achieving honor and respect!" he almost looked ready to fight her himself.

"Get him!" Phaedra shouted at the shadow bolts, and the shadow bolts dashed at him and he furiously began to fight them with his knowledge of kung-fun, he even bashed them with his scalding hot cooking pans and managed to beat a few of them, but his fury continued to grow; as he really wanted the contest to continue, caring more about it than the dangers… a thing which the judges had seen to equal enough.

For now… Lightning, as admiral, ordered all the other Starfleet fighters to help escort everyone out of the building, and for Cookie Dough and Lotus to go too, and everyone began to run out, but Lightning, Twilight and their friends stayed behind. Spike remained hidden behind the seats, while the others transformed.

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_

_"HARMONY HOUR…! FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

They all stood ready for battle, but Phaedra didn't seem amused. "I don't have time for this, and she ordered the rest of the shadow bolts to attack. "Get them!" shouted Lightning and the team dashed into battle. Lightning, with a swift kick of his foot sent two of the shadow bolts soaring to the far back row of seats. Twilight swerved and dodged oncoming assaults and blasted a while pile of them into smoke with one blast "Stiiiiirike…!"

Pinkie Pie was faced by a swarm of more shadow bolts coming right at her, but she also felt her tail doing the "Twitch-a-Twitch…?" which told her that something was going to start falling, and she was right, for at the last moment large bits of loose rubble from the holes in the ceiling fell right on top of the baddies, crushing them into smoke. "Hah! Take that!" she chortled.

While all this was going on, Phaedra used what little time and space she had to scout for the fragment which had to be located inside the building; right beneath the flooring under the judges' table. Phaedra drew out her sword and poised it at the table. **_"BLADE BLASTER…!" _**and fired a swarm of energy projectiles destroying the table and making a huge hole in the floor. The fragment levitated into the air glowing brightly.

"Look!" cried Buddy Rose!"

"The fragment!" said Starla.

"Get it!" shouted Lightning, but Phaedra wouldn't let them anywhere near it and blasted them all knocking them to the ground. "Like beating a dead horse." She mocked, and then proceeded to take the fragment, but she had forgotten about Ho-Meng still being there and he was still fighting the shadow bolts. He saw what was happening and, acting fast he threw a frying pan straight and fast as the fragment and sent it soaring out the door and somewhere into the city. "No!" shouted Phaedra. Then she turned angrily to face Ho-Meng! "You…!" she wasn't going to stand for this, but as she had to go and find where the fragment was, she decided to let a monster handle this, and she knew just the thing to use her monster gem on, one of Cookie Dough's boiling pots on his stove. "Hope you're hungry to die!" and she tossed the gem right at the pot. It sank inside and the pot was enraptured by dark magic changing it into a giant beast known as _Hot Pot. _Not only did its steel coating protect it from most attacks, but it also had the power to spew hot, scalding liquids that would burn anything in its path like lava.

"Enjoy your last meal, punks!" Phaedra chortled and she left to go searching for the fragment in the city, but remembering their strategy, Pinkie Pie Twilight decided to out there and try to find the fragment first, Applejack stayed behind to help in the upcoming fight.

"Let's go!" snapped Twilight as headed off "Aye-Aye, Captain!" cried Pinkie as she ran after her. "Good luck, girls." Said Lightning, and he stood with the others ready to fight. Using their visors they could scan that Hot Pot's defense was very high as promised, and his temperature was hotter as an oven.

The pot glared and growled at his enemies and spewed out the scalding hot liquids from its mouth right at them. "Scatter!" shouted Lightning as everyone leapt out of the way. The burning liquid horribly burned the floor where they stood and melted some of the chairs and tables.

"Whoa! That's hot stuff." Spike said as he gazed up from his hiding place.

Buddy Rose went first. **_"LEAF SWARM…!"_** but as expected, his sharp leaves didn't even scratch the solid steel. "Nothing!" he grumbled, and the pot spewed more hot stuff at him. Lightning dashed forth and rammed a hard high-jump kick into the pot's body and managed to nudge it back a little, but hardly damage it, and pot head-bonked him hard in the chest and sent him skidding across the floor. "Are you alright?" asked Starla.

Lightning got to his feet quickly. "I'm okay, but this is going to be harder than I thought! I just hope Twilight and Pinkie are doing okay."

…

All the civilians had gone far from the theater where the danger was and were now shielded within the other buildings protected by the force-fields.

Phaedra and her few remaining shadow bolts scoured the immediate areas around the theater for wherever the heart fragment could have fallen. "I must find that fragment!" she growled.

"Not on your life!"

"Huh?" Phaedra turned and saw Twilight there just as she soared towards her and socked her hard in the face. "A'RGH…!"

Twilight stood in midair ready for battle. Phaedra just let her shadow bolts continue to search as she needed to keep Twilight out of the way.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"

"That was just a warm up…the real pain's coming soon."

"Wrong! You have no idea what real pain and suffering is all about."

She explained how years ago she was humble flower-shop unicorn with a gentle spirit and in personality. She had fallen in love with a perfectly nice young stallion, by the name of Royce Rolls; he was a very handsome and understanding unicorn who was like her in many ways. Their loved seemed pure and would had lasted for ages, but for one small detail… their feuding families that did not see eye-to-eye wished to drive them apart simply out of pure spite and hatred of each other. So Phaedra and Royce continued to meet in secret, behind their folks' backs. Their love for each other just grew stronger and stronger, until finally they decided to elope. They promised to meet in a secret place deep in Ever-Free Forest and runaway together.

She waited, and waited, and waited… but he never showed up! She never had felt such betrayal before in her life, and it only worsened as his letters seemed to stop coming. Her parents forbad her from ever sending any letters to him again kept on enforcing that she was better off without him. All that betrayal and hatred in her continued to grow, and Phaedra decided to run away...

Still, her aching and hurting never ceased. It was always there in her every waking moment, and whenever she slept she would dream about the same events over and over. Finally, one day her travels took her to the Crystal Empire where she met him… King Sombra, who was trying to gain entry to the empire, and steal the Crystal Heart to be revive himself.

However, he could sense the darkness and hate within Phaedra, and keeping in close mind that there was a chance of his defeat, he made Phaedra a deal to come and work for her. _"With the power I shall grant you, I can help you exact vengeance on all those who betrayed you."_

Phaedra accepted and was reborn as a demoncorn, and from then on, not only had she dedicated her new life to serving Sombra, but making others suffer for all the pain and betrayal she suffered. Basically... she was letting off steam.

Twilight felt more livid than pitiful for Phaedra. "All this just because your colt-friend didn't show up…? Didn't you ever stop to think there was some explanation for why he didn't come?"

"If there was, why did he not write to me, or tell me?" growled Phaedra "It's too late now for that… just as it is for you! **_BLADE BLASTER…!"_**

Twilight counter the shots by firing a magical beam at them, exploding them. That's when Phaedra zipped forth and socked her hard on the face just like she punched her. Twilight wasn't hurt much thanks to her training from the other day, and the two fighters brawled hard.

Even with her sword, Phaedra didn't expect Twilight to be so tough and swift. She dogged every single swing and managed to punch, kick, and blast her a few times, but Phaedra managed to return the favor many more times; punching, kicking, and blasting her right back. She even gave Twilight a huge cut to her face with her sword, and it stung a little. "Can you feel the pain?" Phaedra chortled.

Twilight growled.

"Well, you'll be feeling more and more of it pretty soon. Speaking of which, I wonder how much pain my monster is inflicting on your friends."

"My friends…!"

…

The Hot Pot was continuing to prove its strength and power. Against its super defense and its extreme temperature, most of their attacks were useless. There had to be some way to weaken the monster.

Applejack tried to lasso it and hold it down, but it easily poured hot liquid onto the rope burning it to ashes. "My best rope!" cried Applejack "Oh, that is it!" and she foolishly charged forth "No one breaks my rope and gets away with it."

The pot growled and spewed more hot stuff right at her. She would have been roasted had Starla not swopped down from above. "What were you thinking?" she scolded.

"Uh…" to be honest, even Applejack realized she was blinded foolishly by her rage. "I guess I need to learn to cool off a bit."

"Huh…?" Lightning heard what she said and realized "Cool off! That's it!"

The others caught on immediately, and Buddy Rose figured how to put it into action. **_"VINE WHIP…!" _**and he swung his whip grabbing the hose spray nozzle at one of the faucets in cooking corner and yanked it back at into his hand. Before the pot could react, Lightning turned on the cold water full-blast. "Everybody Freeze!" shouted Buddy Rose as he sprayed the monster.

All that cold water…! The monster couldn't take it. Like all things that went from extreme hot to extreme cold really fast, especially kitchen equipment, it got damaged, especially when filled hot burning liquid in it. Sparks and small explosions shocked the monster forcing it right out into the street. "Way to play it, BR." said Applejack.

Buddy Rose nodded, and then everyone ran outside to attack the monster harder. Since it had been cooled off its power was no longer a threat, and its strength had been badly reduced by the shock. All of them punched, kicked, and fired their attacks at it. "Time to finish this…!" Lightning said, but rather than him doing it, he let Starla and Buddy Rose have a chance to test their weapon's new functions.

"Let's do it!" said Starla as she armed her bow.

"I'm with you." said Buddy Rose with his whip at the ready.

Their weapons were set to on "Heal" and they powered them up. **_"GALATIC PROJECTILE…!"_**

**_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_**

The powerful forces struck the monster hard causing it to fall over and explode in a small blaze and a shower of sparks; transforming it back into the plain ordinary cooking pot that it was. The dark crystal emerged from it and shattered into dust.

"Starfleet… victory is ours!" Lightning proclaimed.

Phaedra couldn't believe what just happened, or even more that she couldn't believe as she gazed down in an alley where Pinkie Pie was. "She found it!"

Pinkie laughed as she held the recovered heart fragment up for her to see.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Pinkie stuck her tongue out at her. "Sorry, I don't your name on it anywhere." and she dashed off. Twilight smirked and then gazed at her. "Don't be a fool, Phaedra. You failed. Give yourself up and maybe we can try and help you with your problems." but Phaedra wasn't interested and vowed that Twilight and her friends would pay before she vanished.

…

Later on… the citizens of the town were ever so grateful to the heroes for saving them all. "Man, I wish I could share in the glory." Spike thought sadly to himself, wishing that he could have done something to help in the fight.

Of course the theater was still damaged, so the contest couldn't carry on, but it didn't matter anyway, because despite the battle and the problems the head judge had already made up his mind before it all started, and the other judges unanimously agreed that Ho-Meng was not worthy of being silver chef.

"What?" snarled Ho-Meng "Why? You did not even get to sample my cooking? Do you dare disrespect the honor of our traditions?!"

The head judge picked his ear and stated that his decision was made while the contest was still on, and therefore it was agreed. "You do have great skill Mr. Ho-Meng. You have the potential to be a great chef, but your attitude leaves much to be desired. It would appear you have no control of your anger, and your stubbornness and ego are blinding you to true greatness. The title of Silver Chef is more than just having great skill. It is also about honor, integrity, kindness… all of which you seem to lack."

The decision was final, and Cookie Dough was officially awarded to retain his title; winner for a third and consecutive year. Everyone cheered for joy. Lightning shook hands with his friend, and Lotus pecked him on the cheek. Then she glared at her father. "You see, Father. You may know many things, but you possess no honor. You will never be a true success until you are able to overcome your blindness."

Seeing as how everyone was in total agreement, Ho-Meng felt shame for the first time to befall him. Then he just ran off into the night. Everyone hoped he would be okay and learn to deal with himself.

Meanwhile, Cookie Dough decided to celebrate his victory by cooking a late night feast for everyone at his restaurant right then, which meant the friends got to try some of his dishes made with cheese after all. The first was a cheese soup, followed by a plain pasta and cheese dish. Then it was on to the third dish, which was fondue, and everyone was permitted to eat until they couldn't eat anymore, which was practically what they did and didn't think they could ever eat again, but the fourth and final course, dessert, a chocolate covered cheesecake, made them feel like maybe they had just a little room left.

"This  
is so good!" cried Pinkie "I wish I could make this at the bakery."

Cookie Dough was more than pleased to give her the recipe for her and the cakes. "Think of it as part of my thank you for saving us all."

"Dang it, but you're a real sweetheart sugar-cube." Applejack complimented. Cookie Dough blushed.

Twilight and Lightning enjoyed their meal. "Well done, Cookie Dough." Twilight said.

"Top marks all the way." added Lightning. Cookie Dough nodded and they all clicked their drink glasses together in a cheer.

…

Soon the friends were all on the late-late night express back home.

Cookie Dough was sorry to see them go, but they had to get the recovered fragment to New Canterlot immediately where it would be safer. Cookie Dough understood, and as a token of their friendship he let them all have his prize; Dragon Knight Egg was with them now.

_"Are you sure you want to give it to us?"_

_"I'm positive. I don't really need it anyway, and I know you guys might be able to uncover its secrets if the legend is true."_

Lightning and Cookie Dough shook ands one last time. _"Thanks Cookie Dough. Until we meet again…"_

_"Good luck in the war. I know you'll save us all."_

_…_

So the egg was with them now, and they were going to do their best to learn more about it. As for Lightning he took a glance at Starla sleeping in the bed across the aisle from his, and he took out the ring box and gazed at the ring and remembered how he had missed his chance again. "There's always next time." he said as he drifted sadly to sleep.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, things turn into quite the conflict when Ace Ray causes a scene in town and is finally arrested for violence and treason. After being placed in the insane asylum, Lightning and friends figure out the best way to help Ace realize that his view on Starfleet is all wrong by actually showing him the trust in his dreams._**

**_Will Lightning and his friends finally be able to get some sense into this senseless, insane pony?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "To Dream the Truth!")_**


	5. To Dream the truth

**_Author's count:_**

**_6,594 words. This is not at all how long a thirty minute TV episode should be._**

**EPISODE FIVE**

His name was Ace Ray, once a proud Wonderbolt, who got discharged and dismissed for poor acts of conduct, and constant mockery towards the Starfleet comrades whom he loathed and despised for reason that were not true.

Worse than that he would gather friends who felt the same as he did and started pep rallies trying to persuade people that Starfleet was no good and deserved to be mocked, beat up, or killed, but nobody supported them and merely mocked him in return.

Ace Ray was nothing more than a pompous, disgraceful pony whom everyone but his group of mockers seemed to loathe and despise the way he despised Starfleet. "They blew up our planet!" he would whine "How can support cold hearted killers?"

"They did no such thing!" he would get a response "And they don't do things without reason. They are far better ponies than anything you will ever be; Failure!"

Even his own sister Skye didn't wish to support her brother, namely because her friend, Lieutenant Rainbow Dash was bother a full-fledged Wonderbolt, and a part-time Starfleet fighter, and the fact that she found respect and honor for Starfleet since day one. This made Ace Ray so mad that he ultimately threatened to beat up his own sister from time to time. Everyone suggested, begged her, to get Ace Ray some help, but every time she thought about it she completely went the other way, almost as if she were too much of a coward to go through with it, to the fact that she was just as stubborn as her brother some time, and felt she could help him herself.

Rainbow Dash constantly checked up on her, and was worried about her friend, and would sometimes think about turning Ace in herself, but Skye insisted she not do it.

…

One day, Twilight and Spike were looking forward to a good breakfast at the café with Lightning and Starla. Ever since they had returned from Horn Kong they had done nothing but study the Dragon-Knight Egg and did their best to find anything related to whatever secrets it had… if the legends were true. So far, there wasn't much to go in. Lightning and Starla had covered as many sections from the Starfleet archives as they could, but they were just as stumped.

They all met up at a table and discussed it through. "I'm starting to think maybe it all just is a myth after all." Twilight said.

"Possibly…" Lightning said "But I think we should keep going at it for a while longer. After all, maybe there was a secret but just never recorded?"

The other agreed and decided to keep going at it in their spare time, but now, they just enjoyed being off duty and their breakfast. Krysta and her son Twink stopped by to say hi. Both of them looked dressed up to go butterfly hunting. "I didn't know you guys went butterfly hunting."

"We do it all the time. It especially helps Twink with his princely training and communicating with nature and other life forms" said Krysta "Of course, a butterfly to us is about the size of an eagle to you."

"After we catch one we just play a few games of cards, have some tea, chat for a while, and then we let it go." said Twink.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Twink." Twilight said.

Twink blushed and acted shy before he headed off with his mother. After they left, Rainbow Dash came along after finishing her patrol rounds along with Rhymey and Fluttershy. "What up chums?"

Her friends smiled. "All is quiet I assume?" asked Lightning.

"Yes sir, Admiral." Rainbow said as she saluted. "Too bad I can't say the same about Skye."

"She's still down hard about her brother?" asked Starla.

Rainbow nodded and explained her brother and his friends were getting more and more out of control with their mocks and outright spite of Starfleet and those who sided with him. "He still blames you guys and says you destroyed Equestria."

"But we didn't…" Lightning said "And everyone else knows that."

"He mocks us senselessly all day and night.  
I think he's really looking for a fight." said Rhymey.

Everyone felt very annoyed, but they decided to let it slide. So far, Ace hadn't done anything to violate any of the laws, and unless he did, they were to take no action. "You know… I wonder…" Fluttershy said "Do you think maybe he blames you because he doesn't know the real story?"

That was a possibility everyone had considered, but it was hard for them to get even so much as a word out to Ace as he didn't care to listen and always assumed he was in the right and just mocked and picked at them more.

That's when the soft sounds of the morning were broken by the sounds of an angry mob lead by Ace came marching into the area hollering bad things about Starfleet and holding signs which also gave bad messages. "Huh!" sneered Twilight "Just pretend you don't see them."

Everyone in the entire café simply turned their backs to the miserable mob. "Hey!" snapped Ace "We're talking to you all. Starfleet has to go!" His mob of friends seemed to agree with him, but everyone else just ignored him. Passersby took no notice and just walked right past the buffoon.

Ace had finally taken enough of being ignored and walked right into the outdoor dining are at the café. "What's wrong with all of you?" he shouted "You've been brainwashed by these losers! They've ruined our whole world!"

Still, no one cared to even notice him and his pointless whining.

"They're murderers; they go on killing everything they deem as evil. They never once thought of talk and reason. You know what they are, violent, evil sneaks."

Spike was starting to lose his patience and wanted nothing more than to see him get trashed for all he was spewing. He stood up, but Twilight told him to calm down. "Just ignore him, Spike."

Rhymey agreed with her and said…

"There's no need to make a fuss  
There is nothing he can do to us."

Ace turned and marched angrily over to the table. "And you… will YOU STOP WITH THAT RHYMING!" he screamed.

Rhymey glared at him angrily and picked his ear.

"I fail to see why you mock  
…me, for the way that I talk.  
My entire family speaks in rhyme.  
We have been doing so for a long, long time.  
There is nothing wrong with what I do.  
But I would say something is wrong with you."

His voice was sounding angrier, but Starla cautioned him to cool it, but Ace continued to be as rude and obnoxious as ever. "You lousy bunch of murdering mules…! You're not going to intimidate me. You're all the same, just like the wonderbolts. I'm almost glad they threw me out so I don't have to see what disgraces they've become."

Rainbow really hated it when someone insulted the wonderbolts, and stood up angrily to protest. "Take it easy, Rainbow." Fluttershy said. "I mean… he is just expressing his opinion."

"That's right." mocked Ace "And if I think that Queen Celestia is stupid for allowing all this into our world, well that's my opinion too." His friends in the mob laughed and applauded him for the mock.

Now, Twilight stood up with a look of extreme fury in her face for Ace mocking her teacher like that. Her patience was wearing thin as well, but Lightning stopped her from doing anything else. "Don't do it missy, and that's an order." he said. He realized it wasn't nice to mock any of the royal ones. "He hasn't done anything worth fighting about."

Twilight reluctantly agreed, but as a princess she didn't have to take another minute of this and calmly ordered Ace and his mockers to leave the area. "Why, yes… your majesty." Ace put a lot of mocking emphasis on those words, and Ace began to leave with his mob. "…Jerks!" Starla muttered.

Ace and his mob hadn't even taken a few steps away when Skye came along, and she was very angry with her brother. "Ace, Stop this now!" she growled.

"Get out of here, Skye!"

"I won't! I've had just about enough of your mocking and badmouthing Starfleet."

"Well I've had enough of you supporting them."

"I have every right to support them, and so do others."

A lot of the others began to cheer Skye on. "You tell him, Skye!" hollered Rainbow.

Skye went on giving Starfleet more and more support and how Ace was wrong to badmouth them. "They saved our lives, they helped us evolve into a whole new world, and all you can think about is yourself."

The more she went on, the angrier her brother became, and he dropped his protest sign and marched over to her. "To be honest, Ace Ray…" Skye said "You're as bad and unimaginative as the evil they face!"

That's when her brother punched her right in the face sending her off her feet. Everyone screamed, and watched as Ace began to tackle his sister to the ground and ram numerous punches into her. "DON'T YOU EVER… EVER COMPARE ME TO THOSE MONSTERS!" he shouted. "AND DON'T YOU EVER SUPPORT THESE WASTES OF SPERM AGAIN! STOP SUPPORTING THEM AND START HATING THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Now he had broken the law, Lightning and friends could act and they dashed out form their seats and rushed over and Rainbow gave Ace a huge bash with her feet sending him skidding across the ground.

The mocking mob was shocked, and while some of them dropped their signs and looked ready to fight, most of them had run off scared. Skye was badly bruised and she was crying, but more in fear than pain. Rainbow stayed to comfort her while the rest dealt with the mockers.

Ace got up to his feet and never before had been so enraged. "STARFLEET…! I HATE YOU!" he screamed as he foolishly charged forward to fight, but Lightning hardly had to lift a finger to beat him. Ace had no special training and all his attacks didn't amount to anything. He punched and kicked at Lightning furiously, but Lighting felt nothing.

The same with his friends all attacking the others…Twilight simply contained them in a force field, beating them easily, and Ace, Lightning gave him a simple shove pushing him to the ground, but Ace kept on getting up and ran at him again with all his hatred only to get shoved again. "I hate you!" growled Ace "I'm going to beat you EVEN IT KILLS ME!" but Lightning has heard enough and grabbed his capture blaster. "You're under arrest for assault, threatening, and high treason to the law!" He fired the blast which hit Ace hard. Ace screamed and roared as he felt himself transforming, and he fell over, exploded, and was magically shrunk down and imprisoned in a blue sphere of liquid.

Skye wasn't sure whether or not she was grateful or upset that her brother was captured, but all she wanted to do was weep.

…

All of Ace's friends were sentenced to community service for assaulting officers of the force. And Ace him; rather than sending him to prison, he was immediately convicted to the insane asylum on a dimensional planet called Xandra. Unlike the prison planet Conva, it was home of one of Starfleet's asylum to detain and deal with those criminals who were mentally unstable who needed serious psychiatric treatment or professional help with whatever problems they had. No one had ever broken out from this asylum, and even If they had there was no way they could leave the planet. The warp portals that led out into Dimensional Space were inaccessible by all convicts. Any one of them who tried to enter only got tossed back out again.

Many were fortunate enough to be cured after a long time, but some still remained still uncured, and it was doubtful if they ever would be. This was just the place for Ace to be sent to. Skye didn't what to feel worse about? That her brother was locked up and officially labeled as a psychotic weirdo or the fact that she herself should have had him convicted long ago.

She sat there with all the others gazing at him as he slept miserably on his bed in his padded room, wrapped up in a strong straitjacket. "He looks so helpless. So miserable." Fluttershy said. This made Sky feel worse. "He'll be okay, Skye." Twilight said "But in the meantime he really needs to be left alone to cool off."

"Yeah, just give it a little time." added Rainbow "Who knows, maybe he'll be up and out of here before you know it...?" but the others didn't seem to agree with her there.

Rhymey said…

"He's a very disturbed one.  
It could be a while before this job is done."

Even Skye agreed with him on there, but she was at least glad there was now a good chance to get her brother some help. Still, at least it was comforting to know that his mockery had been brought to a halt.

…

A few days later, the gang was called back to the asylum on Xandra, and they were surprised to find Dr. Penny Sillion there. Not only was she skilled in medicine, and anatomy, but she also had a high degree in psychology and had taken over watch in the asylum for the day, and called Lightning and the others back.

"What's going on, Penny? Lightning asked.

"Well, I've been going over the reports from the doctors and nurses about Ace Ray." Penny said as she flipped through the files…

Over the past few days, the doctors and nurses had done all they can with Ace. They talked to him and questioned him to what his beef was with Starfleet; no surprises it was all the same stuff he always fumed about, however… they had managed to get one breakthrough. Ace had mentioned that he and his sister were on the far side of Equestria when everything was happening; when Nightmare Moon had enslaved everyone before Titan came back, and in the midst of the chaos he was knocked unconscious and remained so. So he never saw what really happened, and only badly and wrongfully judged Starfleet by what he saw in the aftermaths when United Equestria was born.

"That certainly explains a lot." Spike said. "He just doesn't know what really happened and what Starfleet is really like."

Finally, it was all starting to make some sense. "But then, why do we have to be here?" asked Starla. "Ace won't listen to anyone who tells him the truth."

"Ah, but that's just it." Penny said "Follow me…"

She led them into a dark room and flicked on the lights. Inside was a powerful machine penny called the Dream Reprise Emulating Action Machine; _Dream_ for short. "I made it myself."

"You made this?" Twilight asked in astonishment.

Penny nodded and smirked "I'm not just a doctor of medicine and psychology. I know a thing or two about science."

The machine took up about half the room, and consisted of a large central generator shaped like a large box. A patient would lie down on the bed in front of it and wear the special belt, which was connected to the machine, around their head. The machine was designed to produce artificial dreams into their minds based on memories of others and play them, kind of like putting someone under hypnosis or sending them back through time to see things. "I built this hoping to help patients who have amnesia help them gain their memories back. I think this could help Ace; it will show him what really happened and he'll finally see factual proof of what Starfleet is like." Then she turned to the others and explained that she needed them all to help make the dream that Ace would need to see. She led them all to the side room where there was a chair with another belt hooked into the machine which would capture their memories and help piece them together in the dream that Ace would need to see.

"But why do you need all of us?" asked Fluttershy. "Couldn't you just have used your own memories?"

"No, I don't think so, Fluttershy." said Lightning. He was beginning to see what Penny was going at. "This machine can only obtain the memories and viewpoints of only one patient at a time, and she requires bits of all our memories as each of us were in different places of the time."

Rainbow felt psyched to try this out. "This is going to be awesome!"

Fluttershy felt rather nervous at first, and wasn't sure if she was willing to though with it, but Rhymey persuaded her to try.

"I know it seems like scary feat,  
But we need your help to make the picture complete.  
You can do it.  
There's nothing to it."

As usual, his words gave his mare-friend the confidence she needed. Fluttershy stood proudly and volunteered to go first. "Just be gentle?" she peeped.

One-by-one, everyone took a turn sitting in the chair, even Spike. All they were required to do was think back to the days when Equestira and Unicornicopia still stood, and to the times up to, during, and after the war against Titan and his diabolical minions.

Once they were all done, Penny managed to compute and edit it all out through the genius of Starfleet technology and that of what the robot empire provided. Now, all that was left to do was bring in the patient, and this was proving to be difficult as Ace was putting up such a fuss and fighting off the guards. "I'm not going! Get off me!"

The guards decided to slip him a shot of sleeping potion to make him drowsy so he'd calm down enough and make it easy to drag him into the room. He had already fallen into a deep sleep and was placed flat on the bed and hooked to the machine.

"Well… here we go." said Penny and she activated the machine. Nothing to extreme happened, however, there was one another part of the machine; a magical holographic imagery that would show everyone what Ace was experiencing in the dream, and it would allow them to talk to him, like taping into his sub conscious.

"How do you make this stuff?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

…

In his dream, the first thing Ace saw was Equestria of old, and all the ponies were normal ponies again- walking on all fours, they had no arms, hands, and Twilight Sparkle was being coordinated as Equestria's newest princess. "What's happened?" he asked "What's all this about?" but he suddenly didn't think he cared that much feeling that he was home and Starfleet was never there in the first place. He tried to say hello to friends of his he knew, but no one answered him or even took notice of him.

Dr. Penny's voice echoed through the air. _"Do not be fooled, Ace Ray. These are only images of the past, made up of the memories of others. They can neither see hear nor feel you."_

This made Ace remembered what really happened and how he was dragged into that weird contraption of hers. "Let me out of here!" he demanded "Get me out!"

_"Forget it, Ace!"_ snarled Lightning _"You need to be set straight once and for all, and this is the only way, and you're going to stay right where you are until you've seen everything. You have no right to refuse."_

Ace tried to resist, but is only made the dream stronger, even if he shut his eyes, he would only then dream while inside the dream. There was no escape; not until turned the machine off. "Turn it off!" growled Ace "Get me out of this mistake of a story!"

_"Forget it, Ace!" _snapped Twilight _"This is no mistake. All this really happened, and you're about to see. Now, pay attention!"_

Fluttershy's memories replayed images of when Rhymey first came to Equestria in search of a star stone. He fell in love with her at first sight and saw how kind and gentle she was, offering him to stay and rest after his long journey.

Ace felt horrified that there was a Starfleet pony in Equestria before he even knew of it. "What? She's putting him up? Why doesn't she lock him up before he does any damage, or kills her?"

_"Quiet, you..!  
__What you say is not true!" _growled Rhymey.

_"Look closer and you will see,  
__I did nothing wrong, I came peacefully.  
__I got the treasure that I sought,  
__I explored a bit, and what then had I got?  
__I was mistaken for Fluttershy, in a costume so fake.  
__All this ridicule and joking, I just could not take.  
__Fluttershy was indeed a very caring one.  
__I grew more attracted to her before day was done.  
__We had shared a small dance at the grand galloping gala.  
__Then I had to leave, I was a sad fella."_

As he went on, Ace was suddenly starting to see, based on the memories that Rhymey never caused any trouble when he came, and Fluttershy really had fallen in love, even though he had to leave. He was still unmoved. "So what…? You fell in love with Fluttershy, that doesn't make this oh-so awesome guy. You Starfleet fighters are still all the same. You kill for no reason, and you don't seem to care!"

_"QUIET!"_ shouted Lightning. _"We can't keep going back and forth because you keep whining. It takes too long. Now, pay attention for what you're about to see next."_

The next parts were shown at Twilight's coronation, the dark day when the evil Nightmare Moon had returned; despite the fact that Princess Luna was already there and cleansed of her evil nature. She had brought with her new friends; Titan's three minions…

Mysterious!

Rep-Stallion!

Dementia!

They had come to conquer Equestria, and this time they were stronger than ever. "Big deal!" snapped Ace "Hey, Princess. Why didn't you just use the Elements of freaking Harmony? You could have turned them good. Then everything could have been alright."

_"We did try that!" _growled Twilight _"…Look!"_

Being normally non-violent ponies, Twilight and her friends did try the Elements of Harmony in hopes to heal Titan's minions by appealing the magic to their hearts and counteracting the evil within them… except… the magic didn't work! "What?!" snapped Ace "But… that's impossible! The Elements of Harmony always work…! Unless…?"

His answer was displayed right before his eyes. Twilight and her friends were shocked to discover that the minions physically did not have hearts, and were incapable of feeling things like love and harmony and compassion. They were galactic dimensional demons; artificially created beings, made of corpses, graveyard soil and infused extremely evil magic. They existed for only one reason and that was to destroy and conquer. They could not be healed nor redeemed by even the Elements of Harmony. "But, Twilight Sparkle is supposed to know everything about every kind of magic there is." whined Ace.

_"No, Ace! I don't know absolutely everything."_ Twilight said _"No one does, but one thing I did learn was; Nothing is without weakness. The Elements of Harmony are no exception."_

_"Besides…"_ Starla cut in _"At the time, you were all plantery-ponies, from Equestria. Now, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but look for yourself; every single adventure you had, any discovery you made, every kind of creature you met, every villain you faced, and every sort of magic Twilight ever learned-it was all from Equestria. What did you know about space?"_

Ace tried and tried to come up with an excuse, but for the first time he was starting to show signs that maybe they were right. As magical as Equestria was, no pony had ever truly gotten into space before. Every test rocket that was designed and sent up simply vanished, but they couldn't figure out why. So, they had never made it into space and couldn't hope to discover what was really out there and stuff... for the moment.

That was beside the point…

_"This may make you vexed,  
__But I bet you know what happened next."_ said Rhymey.

Ace watched in horror as Nightmare Moon and her minions attacked. The Equestrian's put up a valiant effort, but they were no match against this new kind of evil and power. Twilight fought her hardest and charged and Nightmare Moon full force, only to get blasted extremely hard by the evil mare's magic, and worse… her wings were gone! Nightmare had actually destroyed her alicorn form, and changed her back into a regular unicorn.

Before long, all of Equestria had been enslaved. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight had been thrown into prison cells. Everyone was just powerless to do anything.

"I remember." Ace said "I was on the far side Equestria with Skye when it all happened. We were on vacation, and before I knew it, we were enslaved, and forced into work, and I was beaten unconscious by one of those goons." He has mistaken them for Starfleet ponies because they almost looked the same; anthropomorphic ponies wearing armor.

Ace was starting to actually question his own thoughts about Starfleet, but he quickly began reverting back. "No! I can't believe this! That still doesn't change my mind."

That's when the images began to fade and he found himself in space and overlooking a strange dimensional planet; the planet Unicornicopia, and the main home base world of Starfleet. It was founded and established by the one Equestria pony to ever make it into space… Grand Ruler Celesto. The former first captain of the royal Canterlot Guard, and fiancé of, then, Princess Celestia, who was caught in the first war against Nightmare Moon and was banished into dimensional space, and with no magical pathway, or proper protection, he was instantly teleported by the magical qualities of the void of space itself.

After establishing Unicornicopia and creating the first alicorn ancestors of the race; the planet became an entire world of alicorns; a whole new race of new space ponies. They even discovered ways to genetically alter and reshape their skeletal structures and biological compositions. This gave them humanoid-like bodies.

"That's just sick." Ace said "You look like deranged mutants."

_"That may be, but look at all the things we can do."_ said Lightning. _"We can accomplish menial tasks with our new hands, instead of using our mouths or levitation. It makes things easier, and especially helpful to those who… can't… use... levitation!"_

Ace never thought of it like that before. He had always hated his new body and never once took to heart what wonderful new things he was able to do with it. Still, the dimensional-universe was filled with all sorts of worlds and other races. Some were bad and some were good; some to help and some to fight. Grand Ruler had establish Starfleet to vow to always fight off evil and never allow it to reign again, in compassion and worry for other races that would possibly suffer from other evil forces.

"Just look at how we train." Lightning said. _"Look at the hard work. The struggling and pain…!"_

Ace could see things that even the Wonderbolts never taught at the academy.

They were forced into strange and unusual exercises, such as plowing fields with their bare hands along. Carrying large and extremely heavy objects from one point to another. Even having to wear enchanting weighted clothes that made things difficult to do but would help them build strength, and speed beyond their built in limitations.

Of course they also had to have a proper education of the mind. So they had their schooling and lessons and studied all forms of magic that they could, and slowly learned about new types as their adventures continued. They also learned martial arts, fencing, and practicing to develop their own styles battle magic and battle style, and they had special masusssessions to harden their muscles, endurance, and also to increase flexibility.

One of the best parts of training was dancing and choreographing. They did all kinds of dances. Step dancing, tap, ballet, break-dancing, and any other kinds of ways to dance you could think. It helped them to improve on their footwork, as well as increase their evasiveness. Shots and projectiles were easy to avoid, and obstacle courses could be cleared more quickly and smoothly. Beside from that, dancing was also a lot of fun and good exercise which made it one of Starfleet's most standard of practices.

They even had a machine known as the Hurl-A-Whirl; a machine similar to the dizzitron, except it hurled them in every single direction possible. Hardly anyone ever made it their first time without barfing. Then they had to soar through an obstacle course and make it to the finish line in less than five whole seconds.

Ace could hardly believe such brutal training was even possible, and what amazed him more was the results of the training paying off. Now the ponies had very strong levels of endurance; their bodies were so solid that it wouldn't be easy to hurt them. Their physical strength had improved immensely; they could lift huge and solid objects and hardly break a sweat. Their speed; now that was an astonishing improvement. Some managed to run on their two feet alone at 15.5 kilometers per second, which equaled to 55,800 KPH! More than five times faster than Rainbow Dash and her absolute best speed of 9999 KPH and that was just by running. They could travel at even faster speeds by flight. According to Grand Ruler, some ponies like him were most likely to one day reach the velocity of light squared, but only in theory. With a speed like that, a pony would be able to circumnavigate the entire universe... if they didn't stop for rest breaks!

All this, and the technology and weapons they had developed over the centuries, they became a fierce force to be reckoned with. They traveled to many star systems and discovered many new sorts of sights and discoveries. They fought against many different sorts of foes; Dragons, ogres, giants, witches, warlocks, mutants, demons, aliens, orgs, even a few machines here and then.

Compared to them and their experiences, advanced training, technology and others things… the Equestrian ponies were still in nursery school.

_"What do you say now Ace?" _asked Rainbow.

Ace sighed hard "Okay, I'll admit you guys are pretty strong and pretty slick… but you are not going to possibly deny that you brutally slaughter those creatures. It makes you no different from them."

_"We don't destroy all creatures." _Starla said _"Most of them we just battle them to tire them out, and then it's easier for us to capture them and bring them to justice."_

"You're excuses are as lame as… as… whatever!" snapped Ace "You still kill those you can't capture. Have you even though of putting some effort into thinking of another solution instead of resigning yourselves to cold-hearted murder immediately?"

_"What would you suggest then?"_ Starla said _"And even so… would it even work?"_

_"Ace…" _Lightning said _"We're not as particularly fond of taking someone's life either, but sometimes we just don't have a choice."_

Ace was shown all the many kinds of few monsters that were too big, and too powerful to be captured. The worst of them was Titan, the single most evil villain they ever faced. He had killed so many people and destroyed so many worlds, and he did not wish to be reasoned with, and his evil powers were far too much for healing magic to work on. He could never truly be redeemed for everything he had done even if he wanted to be.

He would send monsters that were merely the same as his minions, or like the shadow bolts which were made of inanimate, non-living objects like rocks, beauty products, tools, vehicles, or even just comprised of elemental energy itself. They were not truly living beings, but still very dangerous and had to be stopped before they caused any more damage or took anyone else's lives.

Ace gasped in shock and shame.

_"Don't you realize what you're up against, Ace Ray?" _Lightning asked sternly _"If we don't stop them, then they'll continue to destroy and conquer more and more. You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for us coming to Equestria!"_

"Equestria!" cried Ace. He suddenly remembered those awful images, and at that moment, the dream reverted back to that scene where Equestria was under the grasp of Nightmare Moon's iron fist.

Eventually, after the three princesses were freed from their prison and taken to Unicornicopia, and after Unicornicopia had been destroyed by Discord, under Titan's power… Starfleet had come to Equestria to wage war on Nightmare and Titan's minions.

Unfortunately, the planet itself was already doomed long before they had come; all the evil energy Nightmare had unleashed was infusing with the pure energy of the magical core of Equestria. The planet was doomed to explode, and there was nothing that could have been done to stop it. The planet itself could not be saved, but using their skills and resources of space-warping, they were able to transfer everyone off the planet, including Ace who still unconscious form being beat up, to safety, as they did not possesses the knowledge, power, or resources to head into space themselves.

"You… saved me?"

_"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Ace?"_ sneered Starla.

_"Had we not come to save you, then…  
__You would have died in the planet's explosion!" _snapped Rhymey.

Ace was officially speechless and he stuttered and stammered. "Huh? But…! But I…?"

_"Face it, Ace..." _Lightning said _"Starfleet is good, and without us, you wouldn't even be here learning that now. YOU OWE US YOUR LIFE, ACE RAY!"_

"AH…!" cried Ace as he just stood there, wide-eyed, mouth agape and completely dazed. He continued to watch the afterimages; with a little help from Twilight, her friends, and the Elements of Harmony. Starfleet destroyed Titan's minions and Nightmare Moon's once and for all, but Titan himself had returned, mightier than ever, and managed to actually destroy the Elements of Harmony treasure, crushing them to dust in his giant hand. Only with their faith, their believing, were they able to give Celestia and Grand Ruler the ability to merge together to form the Grand Celestial Ruler.

Titan was beaten, and although Equestria and Unicornicopia were destroyed forever, there was enough magic and enough believing to rebuild the two worlds into one; United Equestria was born, and a new day had dawned.

_"You see, Ace." _said Twilight _"We all owe each other our lives. We've helped each other out of horrid situations, and throughout the years we still stood strong with our friendship, and believing. It took some time for us to get used to, but now we all live and work together as one, spreading more friendship and harmony throughout the universe and protecting it from evil forces."_

Ace could see what she meant by watching the scenes of Twilight and her friends training to become warriors, and together they and their new friends defeated many foes that plot to destroy their world and threaten the universe. Even if in some events that called for it they would have to destroy their victims, they did in good conscience and for the sake and safety of all that they stood for, namely the lives of everyone they knew.

It all ended with Twilight's team and Lightning's team standing side by side. Twilight and Lightning slapped each other a high five. "Starfleet Magic!"

"Friendship is Magic!"

The two teams stood tall and proud and proclaimed, _"PONIES UNITE!"_

To that day, United Equestria stood tall and proud, still protected by their heroes. Twilight had studied and trained hard and managed to get back her alicorn form, and she was junior captain of Friendship Force.

Ace fell to his knees as the images faded into blackness. "Wow! What a force." he said in awe "Maybe they really are so much more… and they are just trying to look out for us all. Like used to for Skye."

"Ah…! Skye…!"

He was starting to remember all the horrible things he had done to her; bullying her about supporting Starfleet, being a mean and spiteful to his comrades in the Wonderbolts which lead to his dismissal, rallying up his friends and fellow mockers to give more spite and hatred to anyone who showed support towards Starfleet… and worst of all, his recent offense of beating up his own sister.

"DON'T YOU EVER… EVER COMPARE ME TO THOSE MONSTERS!"

He punched her!

"AND DON'T YOU EVER SUPPORT THESE WASTES OF SPERM AGAIN!"

He kicked her.

"STOP SUPPORTING THEM AND START HATING THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Skye screamed, and he just punched her again!

"No!" cried Ace as he watched in horror as he continued to beat on his sister because of his own blind and spiteful ego. "NO…!"

…

Penny saw this as more than enough and switched off the machine causing Ace to wake up in a scream "SKYE…!"

The others all jumped in shock by the suddenness of his scream. He was panting heavily in fear, and he lay back down flat on the bed and burst into tears of shame and woe. "Skye…!" he cried "I'm so sorry…!"

Skye came into the room, on her visitation rights. "Ace…? I'm here."

She slowly crossed over to her brother who gaze dup at her through his tear-filled eyes. "Skye… please forgive me… I'm so sorry…!"

His sister gently stroked his hand and then held him close letting him cry. "…It's okay, Ace. I'm here. It'll get better." Ace felt nothing but sadness, shame of the monster and blind fool he had been acting like.

The others in the side-room couldn't help but pity him, even Penny. At least her machine proved successful and Ace now had a chance to make a full and complete recovery. "Is he going to be okay, doc?" asked Spike.

"Yes… he will be... eventually." Twilight said for Penny.

Fluttershy wiped a tear from eye, and Rhymey sighed softly in pity, and Lightning and Starla held hands.

Now that he knew the full and complete truth, Ace would be okay… someday, but for now he really needed a lot of rest and recovery.

…

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Artie is offered an award in New Manehattan for a statue he donated, and is off to accept with some friends to accept this honor, but it also discovered that another piece of the crystal heart lies within the city, and but Sombra sends Harkin to retrieve it, as well as to cause some misfortune and misery with Artie's special statue, turning the beautiful work of art into a nightmare. As the battle and struggle for the shard proceeds, Harkin finds it hard to resist a small sparring with Lightning._**

**_What are Harkin's motivations, and will he outwit our heroes and steal the shard? _**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Art Attack!")_**


	6. Art attack

**EPISODE SIX**

The sun rose in the skies above New Manehattan to begin a new day, and Lightning stretched out of his hotel room bed and yawned. He wiggled his fingers and wiggled his toes, and crossed over to his mirror. Suddenly, he noticed his golden horn was pulsating and glittering in an unusual way; not like when sensing a heart shard, and he wasn't trying to summon the uniforce either. "What's going on?" he wondered as he grabbing his horn and soft tapped it trying to make the glowing stop, and it did. "Weird."

Krysta and Twink appeared through a small portal that popped up in the room. "Morning, Lightning." Krysta said.

"Good morning, Admiral." added Twink, but Lightning didn't seem to take notice of them. He just stood puzzled in front of his mirror and gazing at and feeling his horn. Krysta and Twink gazed at each other with concern, "Um… Lightning…?"

He still didn't notice her. So she fluttered right up to his ear. "…LIGHTNING!"

He jumped in shock and yelped, making the wince and yelp to. "Oh! Krysta… Twink… Sorry, I didn't see the two of you."

"I'll say." said Twink "Are you alright?"

Lightning nodded and explained about his horn, and the fairies were just as confused. "You sure you aren't daydreaming?" asked Krysta.

Lightning gazed at the mirror again, and as his horn wasn't glowing anymore, he figured maybe he did daydream it. He didn't have time to think of that now. Today was a special day for his friend, Artie, which was why he and all his friends were in New Manehattan.

Artie had won a prestigious citizens award for special statue of Princess Twilight Sparkle. He spent many days and many nights carving the stone, smoothing it, and painting it with a shiny glaze. He made it to commemorate the day Twilight got her wings back long after Titan destroyed them and turned her back into a regular unicorn, and reclaimed her royal title. The statue stood in the town square of New Manehattan on a grand tour of United Equestria, and many creatures gazed at it with such astonishment, inspiration, and even comfort.

The awards ceremony was being held in New Manehattan and Twilight, being the inspiration of the statue, and princess in-training, was going to present Artie with his award; with Celestia and the Grand Ruler as well, and today was the big day; the supreme royal ones were due to arrive at noon and the dinner-party and awards ceremony would begin at sundown; black-tie of course, at the prestigious five-star hotel they were all staying at.

Lightning walked out onto the balcony and took a whiff of the fresh dawn air. He then looked out at the view, and he could see the town square from where he was and saw a lone figure standing by the Twilight statue; none other than the creator himself.

Artie was honored to be receiving such an honorable award for his art talents and gesture to Twilight, but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling nervous. He had received Starfleet awards and Medals before for her service in the force, but this one was different and more special than all the rest of them. Somehow, looking at the beautiful statue he had made helped him to overcome it. He remembered how hard he worked on it, and all the heart and soul that went into it… it was all worth it.

Lightning approached him quietly. "You really outdid yourself this time." He said. Artie turned and smiled. "That's what everyone says." He looked back at the statue "And I think they're right."

All the other ponies, and Spike, who had also been up since the crack of dawn gathered round, and each gave him their comments and encouragement of receiving the award. "Artie…" Twilight said "The fact that you made a statue of me at all is one of the best gestures of friendship I've ever received, and I hope nothing bad ever happens to it."

"Oh, why, Twilight…" cried Rarity as she overdramatically flopped onto a bench "Just the very consideration of the very thought of even thinking about bringing so much as one little hint if defection to this elegant piece of craftsmanship would be a crime to end all crimes in the universe."

The others all gawked in concern at her overdramatic act, but it was understandable. They all hoped nothing bad would ever come to the statue, but their hopes were about to be dashed…!

Harkin was nearby, and hiding well out of sight so as not to be seen by patrols passing by, and had been watching the ponies ever since they came to the statue, and he decided that the statue of Twilight would be a perfect target in his plot to catch the next crystal heart shard that Sombra had detected in the area, and Harkin was planning to take an extra precaution.

He waited until the ponies had left, and with no one else watching, he sent the monster-crystal into the statue, and instead of the statue immediately turning into a monster, its appearance was slightly altered so it was now scowling angrily instead of smiling lovingly, and its violet eyes were black and red.

_"Excellent…"_ Harkin thought sinisterly _"The warrior always plans his sneak attack wisely, and thanks to the enchanted spell I had asked Lord Sombra to cast, the statue will soon become a force to be reckoned with, and not even Starfleet will suspect how it is happening until it is too late."_

For now, he would have to continue to wait in hiding and then make his move when the time was right so things would be more in his favor. Yet deep down, he wondered how Starfleet would do against this plan of his, especially Lightning. _"Ah, I must keep a clear mind." _Harkin thought to himself _"Still… there is something very unusual about that one pony."_

…

All the rest of that morning, the ponies helped with last minute preparations for the festivities. No guests were due to arrive for a while, but already, Pinkie could hardly wait for the party as she giddily bounced about cheering "Party! Party! Party…!"

"Take it easy there, sugar-cube." Applejack said "Party's not for some time yet."

"Oh, let her go…" Buddy Rose said "It's not every day you get invited to an awards ceremony."

The Spanish twins agreed and had spent the whole morning preparing the fireworks for when it got dark out. "Esso Bueno. We're all set." Dyno said.

_"Si,_ especially this one right here." added Myte as he showed his brother a picture of what their best set of fireworks would do when it went up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Rainbow.

"Yeah, let's get to work." added Lightning.

As they all worked and prepared everything, they broke out into a song and dance number singing _"It's a Brazzle Dazzle Day" _and halfway through the song they all began to tap-dance, twirled, and leapt about as their labors finally were completed, and by the end of the song, the royal trumpet fanfare sounded, indicating the royal ones were arriving.

"Come on, everyone." said Lightning and the others all followed him outdoors to meet and greet the royal ones and escort them to their room.

…

Lightning and Twilight escorted their teachers to the royal suite at the top of the hotel, and carried all their bags for them. They were traveling surprisingly light and their bags were easy to carry, even for Spike. "Well, we are only staying for one night." Celestia said "It's not as if we were migrating or anything."

"And it certainly was nice of Princess Luna and Goldwin to look after the palace and watch the children while we are here." added Grand Ruler. He opened the doors to the balcony and took in some of the midday sunlight. It felt nice and warm. His wife joined him by his side and enjoyed the view and fresh air. It felt so nice to get out of the palace and be among other ponies and creatures for a change. Especially went it meant honor someone special.

"We'll leave you two alone, now." Twilight said, and she and the others bowed "See you at the ceremony." Lightning said. Their teachers bowed back and the others left. Grand Ruler suddenly began to look at little down about Lightning. "You haven't told him yet?" asked Celestia. Her husband shook his head "I'm not entirely sure yet. I need more proof. For now, it's best not to alert him either."

Celestia was worried about something else too; mystery assassin. Earlier that morning, before she came to New Manhattan, she received a letter from the assassin, found it waiting in the royal flight carriage, and she still had it with her. It read:

_You can run, but you can't hide, Celestia!_

_I'll get you yet!_

Celestia was doing her best to be brave, and also keep it a secret from Twilight and the others, but she was starting to think of telling them, but her husband advised against the idea until they learned more about this assassin; for fear of putting them in even more danger. In the meantime, they had to prepare for the award ceremony and gala.

…

Meanwhile, other passersby, outdoors, gathered around the Twilight statue in the town square, not even noticing it had been altered. Suddenly, the statue's eyes glowed magically, and everyone around it began to fell strange, weak, and… they all collapsed in the streets, while the statue began to glow and flicker with a dark light that faded almost instantly.

Harkin saw everything and was snickering with glee. "It shouldn't be long now, before the alarms sound." he hissed "I'm waiting for you, Starfleet."

…

With not much left to do except wait until the awards ceremony, everyone just decided to chill out and relax a bit, and Artie was still feeling a little nervous and was practicing his acceptance speech by himself.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen… er, no, no; too boring." He cleared his throat and tried putting more feeling into his words, but it sounded too angry. He decided it best to go for a fly over the city and clear his mind.

"What's the matter with me?" he kept wondering "I've received rewards and honors before. This one should be a snap."

He suddenly snapped out of his trance when he his horn started to resonate. "Uh-oh…! Heart shard alert!" and he immediately soared downward near the town-square, and when he arrived he noticed a whole crowd of ponies lying passed out on the ground. "What the…?" He ran to the nearest red-box on a lamppost and pulled the alarm.

Those who were already outside heard the alarm and ran for shelter. Lightning and the all the others were already well on their way, and other patrolling officers landed near him to help with the unconscious ponies "Get these ponies to safety." He ordered "I don't how they were knocked out, but get them out of here."

"YES SIR!" the soldiers all shouted as they all worked hard to get the civilians out of the way. Artie decided to try and figure out what was going on before his friends arrived, and followed his horn's guidance to where the heart shard would be. As he got closer he came across more unconscious ponies lying in the streets. All of them seemed to be huddled around his statue of Twilight. Then he noticed, "Wait a minute…! Wait… that isn't my statue- it's scowling angrily. It's supposed to be smiling. I'll bet Sombra's behind this."

"Starfleet… Magic…!" Once he transformed into super armor. He scanned the statue with his visor and detected evil energies emitting from it. "Aha! I knew it!" He hated what he was about to do, but knew it had to be done. **_"PAINT BOMB…!"_** his many explosives hit the statue, blowing it to pieces, but in burst of black smoke appeared a monstrous evil version of the Twilight Statue. It growled and hissed at Artie angrily.

"My beautiful statue!" cried Artie, but now was not the time to be sentimental. He had to fight. So he leapt toward Dark Twilight ready to attack, but the monster just swerved out of the way and struck him hard and knocked him to the ground.

Artie leapt onto his feet and charged at Dark Twilight again, punching and kicking, but Dark Twilight managed to block his every move. They met in a fist-lock. "Give up?" Artie sneered, and he got kicked hard in the chest and was sent rolling along the ground. "Guess not!"

Dark Twilight's horn began to glow, and she fired a swarm of projectiles at Artie, knocking him down again. Artie groaned and moaned as he struggled to get up to his feet, and then he heard the sound of laughing as Harkin approached him. "You'll have to do much better than that, my friend." he hissed "My monster has been absorbing the energies of every pony and creature here, especially the unicorns and what magic they possess."

That explained why all the ponies were found collapsed, and now Dark Twilight was possessed the power of at least a-hundred ponies. Artie really didn't stand much of a chance alone, but he stood tall and fierce and got out his **_"SUPER STAFF!"_**

"Are you still trying?" snapped Harkin "You've got guts. I like that." And he allowed his monster to deal with Artie and keep him busy while he went to get the heart shard, and he knew where it was too… right beneath the statue's pedestal.

**_"RED RAYS!"_**

He blasted the rock to bits, and the heart shard was there. He wasted no time and just took it. "Sombra will be pleased when I give him this."

"Think again!" shouted a voice. Harkin looked up and saw Lightning, Twilight, and all the others, in their super armor. "Drop the shard, bud!" snarled Rainbow.

Harkin chuckled and held it out for them to see. "You want it? Come and get it… if you can!"

Rather than waste time arguing with him, Lightning told the others to go and help Artie, and he wouldn't any deviation. "Go!" he ordered, and the others ran off to let Lightning deal with Harkin… much to Harkin's hopes and delight. "It's been a while, admiral."

Lightning stood ready "Your suaveness doesn't get to me this time. Let's do this…!"

Harkin stood ready too, still holding the shard in his left hand, and the two brawled hard, punching and kicking more fiercely than when they first met. Even with one free hand, Harkin still proved to be a very swift fighter.

As for his monster; Dark Twilight blasted Artie hard again, knocking back hard. The others huddled around him. "Artie!" cried Twilight, and then she gazed at her evil double. Spike gazed back and forth and back and forth between the two Twilights. "Really catches a likeness." He said.

"Get her!" shouted Starla.

The monster growled fiercely as all of the fighters came at her, and one by one she dodged or blocked their attacks, and struck them back hard. Even Krysta tried to lift the evil statue up, only to get backhanded hard into barrel of water, and Krysta hated it when she got soaked. "Ugh! Get me out!" she yelled.

Rhymey drew out his sword and fought against the evil statue, and the statue managed to parry his every swing of the blade with her arms alone, as they were solid and strong. Fluttershy dashed into help him, but even the two of them working together wasn't good enough as the statue grabbed Fluttershy by the tail and swung her around and around, hitting all her friends that circled around them, and knocking them all down.

Fluttershy herself felt more dizzy than hurt. "Did we win…?" she groaned.

Rhymey got up and rubbed his head.

"Hits, we've taken plenty

But that monster fights as if she is many."

Artie explained to them how Dark Twilight was doing that, and the others were all shocked. "How in world can we beat something like… like that?" asked Rarity.

"We have to keep on trying." cried Twilight

"Try and scan or find her weakness!" added Starla as she used her visor to scout the creature. Her power and speed were incredible, but no signs of any natural weakness. "We'll then, we'll just have to find it ourselves." hollered Rainbow as she dashed for straight at the monster, who blocked her and punched her back with hit's hands and two engaged in a struggle, but the statue was much stronger than Rainbow, alone, and forced her back hard into a lamppost. "Oh! Ow! Oh, boy, I tell you what… ow!"

As the monster continued to fight with the others, Lightning was still pushing himself to fight harder and swifter. "You're not getting away with that shard, Harkin!" he growled as he continued to throw his fists and feet, and he managed to land a hit on Harkin's face, but still he wouldn't drop the shard, proving his determination.

Lightning grabbed onto the shard in attempt to yank it away from him. The two fighters pulled and tugged hard, and the both of them flew backwards and the shard landed on the ground. "You win…" Harkin said "There are other shards I can take."

Lightning wasn't sure if he was being sincere; a powerful warrior like Harkin just giving in like that? He had to be faking, and just as Lightning thought, the minute he went for the shard, Harkin zipped forth and kicked him hard to the ground. Harkin laughed as he scooped up the shard "One of the warrior's true methods; Fool the mind, and the battle is yours. We'll meet again, and next time… it will be for more stakes than just a treasure. Until then, admiral…!" then he vanished with the shard in hand. "Gah…!" Lightning roared as he angrily slammed his fist into the ground. "I saw right there and I let it happen!" he muttered under his breath.

"Lightning!" shouted a voice which helped him snap to his senses. Lightning looked before him and saw Grand Ruler and Queen Celestia, they had been busy helping to evacuate the unconscious ponies from the streets and raise the force fields around the buildings.

They saw what happened, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. "Lightning, your friends need you." Grand Ruler said. "Go along now." added Celestia.

Lightning got up, nodded respectfully and dashed off to join his teammates, who had been fighting Dark Twilight still trying to find her weakness, but it was hard to concentrate and fight at the same time, even Twilight herself got bashed and shoved hard by her evil doppelganger.

Twilight prepared to fire magic from her horn but was quickly blasted hard by her doppelganger and slammed hard into a wall. "Twilight…!" shouted Dyno "Get out of there, Chica!" cried Myte.

Just as the statue was ready to strike Twilight down, Lightning came in by surprise and kicked the evil Twilight hard and sending it skidding along the ground. "You okay, Twilight…?" he asked as he helped her up. "I'm fine. Thanks." She answered as the others huddled with them.

"You came not a moment too soon." said Applejack.

"We can't seem to figure out her weakness." added Buddy Rose.

"I think maybe I do now." said Artie "She's absorbed the energies of civilians and fights like many. So, instead of attacking her one at a time, let's attack her at all once."

"Right it just may work." Lightning said, and they all spread out.

Dark Twilight got up but couldn't see any of the fighters anywhere. Then, suddenly "GO!" at the sound of Lightning shout, they all leapt out from different areas and attacked all at once, sending Dark Twilight soaring up high and crashing down. "Get her!" shouted Lightning, and in several groups of two or three, from all angles the statue was attacked; punched, kicked, slashed at, blasted. Twilight even got to pay her back for knocking her into the wall, and Krysta paid her back for throwing her in the water. "Paybacks are always sweet." Krysta said with a smug, and for once, Twilight had to agree, and they both slapped a high five, _or rather Twilight just held her index finger up and let Krysta slap it._

The statue was starting to look weak. "Here's our chance." said Lightning "Group formation!"

All members of the team stood in line. Twilight and friends called upon the power of harmony within their bodies, and Lightning and friends charged up their finisher moves. The statue was still charging at them.

"It's all over for you…!" growled Lightning. "Ready… Fire…!"

**_"HARMONY BEAM…!" _**Twilight shouted as she and her friends unleashed their power, and Lightning and friends each fired their attacks.

**_"GALACTIC PROJECTILE…!"_**

**_"WHIPLASH-STRIKE…!"_**

**_"ARTFUL ATTACK SPIN…!"_**

**_"THRASH SLASH…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE…!"_**

**_"UNIFORCE…!"_**

Sparks, explosions, and lightning jolts struck Dark Twilight hard and she roared furiously as she continued flare up. The she fell over and exploded! When the smoke had cleared the dark crystal was seen hovering in midair… and it shattered? Sadly, Artie's statue had not reappeared seeing as how Artie had already destroyed it in the first place.

The team suddenly heard the sound of soft clapping; Grand Ruler and the Queen were applauding the teams for destroying the monster. "Well done, Starfleet. Once again, you have stopped another one of Sombra's evil beasts."

The team acknowledged this, "But Artie's statue… it's been destroyed." Spike pointed out.

"Tragic and sorrow!" cried Rarity "All the time we wished, and we hoped nothing would happen to its glorious stature…. It's magnificent beauty… but, but- Oh... of all the worst things, this is THE…WORST…POSSIBLE…THING…!"

Everyone was staring at her again awkwardly again. "Um, you do realize you've been saying that a lot?" Krysta said.

Still… Lightning was still feeling a bit bad too for letting Harkin get away with another heart shard. "You did your best, Lightning." Twilight said "It's not a total loss."

As for Artie, he seemed to take the destruction of the statue pretty well. "The important thing is we're all safe, and that's more important to me than any piece of art anyone can have."

Everyone felt their spirits rising again. "But… what'll we celebrate about now?" asked Pinkie "The statue's gone! Artie can't receive his award! THE PARTY WILL BE CANCELED!"

Celestia chuckled "Don't worry, Pinkie. The festivities aren't cancelled."

Pinkie froze where she was, "They're not…?"

_"They're not?"_ most of the others repeated.

"Of course not…" replied Celestia "The award is for a gesture of friendship, and it doesn't matter if the statue is intact or not."

"Besides…" Artie said "I think you're all going to be very, very surprised."

The others wondered what he meant…

…

That night, long after the streets were cleaned, and many of the unconscious ponies were revived. The awards ceremony proceeded as schedule. There was dinner, there was dancing, and what was even more surprising was the actual statue of Twilight, fully intact, smiling, and just as beautiful as ever.

When asked how… Artie explained the whole ordeal and that statue they had destroyed was only a cheap copy…

His statue of Twilight was so incredibly beautiful, and considerably more priceless above all his other art creations. As honored as he was that the art authorities wanted the statue to go on tour, he just didn't trust others handling a valuable piece of craftsmanship like that, not to mention he had a feeling it would probably be used for evil by the enemy, or inadvertently damaged in battles. So using his masterful art skills he created an imitation of the statue and let it go on tour, while he kept the real safe and locked up in the giant safe closet at his house in New Ponyville… which he asked Krysta to teleport to the ceremony at once.

"Artie, you're pretty slick." Lightning said.

Artie chuckled "Well, it doesn't hurt to be a little over-protective of one's treasure sometimes."

Soon, the award was being announced. The Grand Ruler and Queen gave their speeches, and Celestia took pride in announcing the one to give the award away. "Ladies and Gentlemen… presenting the award is none other than my faithful student, and the inspiration of this glorious statue… Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight came out on stage dressed in her royal garbs, and everyone applauded, and some whistled to her. Twilight took the stage and made her speech. "It gives great pride to present this award to the pony who created this wonderful statue of me, not for fame and glory, but as a gesture of kindness, friendship, and a token of appreciation, and not only that, but what gives me greater pride and honor is that he was willing to even destroy his own masterpiece for the safety and the protection of others and to help save his planet from certain disasters inflicted by our enemies… and now, I take great pride and honor of presenting this platinum platted plaque, to the creator of this statue, Starfleet officer HV7J- Captain Artie."

The crowds cheered louder than ever as Artie got up from his seat at this table and made his way to the stage to take the plaque. He bowed to Twilight and the royal ones, and Twilight gave him the traditional and friendly peck on the cheek.

Artie took the podium and made his speech…

"To receive an award as prestigious as this, there are many things that can be said, but what I wish to say most is Thank You… Thank you everyone for letting me have this honor, and also, thank you to my friends and my fellow officers. No matter how beautiful or priceless a masterpiece may be, it can never amount to or compare to the real things. To me, the greatest piece of art… is that of which we all share… that binds us together through good times, and helps us through bad times; our respect… our caring… and our deep feelings for one another is truly the greatest art of all."

Everyone applauded and cheered for him, and Artie bowed to Twilight and the royal ones and saluted to the crowd.

Celestia and Grand Ruler were extremely pleased with how everything went, yet they were both still worried about the mystery killer who was out for Celestia's head, as well as Grand Ruler still unsure if Lightning was who he thought he was, or if he should tell him.

This would all still need more time and more thought.

Still, it was a pleasant night, especially when Dyno and Myte's fireworks lit up the skies that everyone could see through the glass roof, especially more when their super special ones went off, creating beautiful flare picture of Twilight. "Does that mean we get an award too?" they playfully asked. Everyone shared a laugh.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, trouble occurs in the Crystal Empire by a mysterious traitor. Lightning, Starla, and Twilight are sent to investigate, and Lightning begins to have suspicions in Shining Armor's behaviour; a very serious suspicion in his friend losing his entire kingdom and possibly much more than that, and forces Lightning to do something he is unsure of._**

**_Is the traitor who we think it is? What will become of the Crystal Empire?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Reason for Treason!")_**


	7. Reason for Treason

**_Author's Count:_**

**_-6,632 words= Too big._**

**EPISODE SEVEN**

One night, in the Crystal Empire, all was quiet. Many of the civilians were at home and in bed and the Starfleet night patrols were out doing their rounds to help keep the peace.

Inside the crystal palace, Robo-Fratello was keeping his guard up for any signs of trouble. He had come quite of ways since he was fist given to Cadance and already knew many things. Now as well as being Cadance's personal servant, he was also programed as a royal guard. He was pacing round the throne room keeping everything copasetic. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and deeply yet softly proclaimed _"The time is midnight, and all… is… well."_

While in the master bedroom Shining Armor was wide awake unable to sleep. Something had been greatly disturbing him lately, something other than Sombra's forces.

Right next to him, his wife was tossing and turning in her sleep again. Moaning and groaning and hearing Fratello's voice calling out to her as she had that same recurring nightmare about being unable to save her brother form the robots… only this time… she was face to face with Fratello before she killed him, and the time he was begging her to shoot him dead before he shot her as he struggle to hold his evil powers back.

_"Sister, please! You must destroy me!"_

_"No! I won't! I can't!"_ cried Cadance.

_"Sister, please…!"_ her brother begged, and then his evil side took over. _"I will destroy you, Cadanza!"_

Cadance suddenly found that her powers wouldn't function, so she couldn't fire on her brother, and she also found that she couldn't move from where she was standing. _"Cadance…!"_ shouted Fratello.

_"FIRE!"_ shouted the robot.

_"No…!"_

The blast was fired and heading straight at the helpless Cadance. She braced for her end as everything went white, and then… the sound of the red alarms woke her up! "What? Huh…?" she groaned. "What's going on? Shining Armor…!" then she noticed her husband was not there, in bed beside her.

She got on her night-robe and dashed to the throne room where a terrible sight met her eyes. There was her husband, gazing down upon the fallen and damaged Robo-Fratello, and Cadance's throne had been smashed and tipped over, and the rug beneath had been rolled up revealing one of her and Shining Armor many top secret safes. The one in question contained valuable information regarding the security works of the entire Crystal Empire, and all the plans, papers and documents were gone!

…

The next day, Lightning looked pretty tired when he met up with Starla and Twilight for breakfast. He looked as if he had been up half the night. "Still studying for your leadership test?" Twilight asked.

Lightning yawned and shook his head "Twilight I took my test yesterday. In fact I just got the letter from Grand Ruler today. I passed with a perfect score."

It was one of Lightning's required trainings to also study leadership, just like Twilight. For the Starfleet code said that, if necessary, there would be times in which Lightning as one of Starfleet's most superior and exalted officers would have to take over whole other units, possibly even take command over an entire country. Living with the Grand Ruler and growing up under his teachings for more than twelve years on Unicornicopia, and seeing him at work taught him a lot about ruling, but as of yet, he never truly had ever needed to properly take over anything really big.

"But that doesn't explain why you're so tired." said Spike.

Lightning tried to speak, but his words were muffled by another yawn. "Pardon…?" Starla asked.

Lightning snapped out of it. "It was my horn. It started blinking again. The light was so bright I couldn't block it out, even when I shut my eyes. It didn't stop until three in the morning."

The others all felt confused. "What do you mean your horn was blinking?" asked Twilight. "You sure you didn't just dream it?"

Lightning looked at her gruffly "No. If I was dreaming, that would mean I got some decent sleep."

Krysta figured maybe Lightning was telling the truth, and told the others that this happened before. The others began to feel maybe Lightning was telling the truth, but not one of them had any idea of why his horn would just blink like that. "I think maybe it's a kind of warning." Lightning said "Like maybe something's about to happen- something big."

That's when Spike's stomach began to grumble, and he belched out a letter from the royal ones in New Canterlot. "Pardon me."

Twilight read the letter, and it said that their majesties were requesting all of them to report to the palace immediately. "…this is an emergency."

"We better go." Lightning said.

The others nodded and Krysta formed a portal immediately and warped them all off to New Canterlot…

…

Upon arriving, Twilight was happy to see her brother, and Cadance. They hugged and did their happy dance…

_"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake_

_Clap your hands and do a little shake"_

…seeing as they had humanoid-like bodies and no longer had hooves, they had to change it up.

Also, they hadn't come for a pleasant, but brought Fratello to Professor Brain to repair the damages done to him. The good professor came out from his workshop. "Give it to us straight prof… is he okay?" asked Shining Armor.

"Oh, satisfactory, most satisfactory. He is as well as well as can be… er… aside from the fact that he is after all… a machine, but I am afraid that his memory banks have been blanked out of the events of last night, am I right sir?"

The robot blipped twice _"Affirmative. I have no my memory banks contain no recollection of the events of the previous night. I do not recall even being deactivated."_

"Gosh… whoever knocked him out knew exactly what they were doing." said Spike.

Goldwin gazed out the window "I don't understand… who would want to steal the security plans."

"…Anyone who would want to weaken the Crystal Empire's defenses." Grand Ruler said "You mean a traitor." Twilight said.

"Exactly right." added Celestia "Unfortunately this couldn't have come at a worse time. Celesto and I were due to leave for a conference in New Cloudsdale to discuss further matters of dealing with Sombra."

"We won't be back for a couple of days and emergency or not, this conference is almost too vital to pass up as it concerns other safeties as well. So we want you all to go and investigate the Crystal Empire case. There is a traitor somewhere and I want he, she, or they found, even if you have to turn the place inside-out."

The team accepted their orders, and made their preparations to leave. An investigation such as this was likely to take a bit of time. Grand Ruler gave them all final orders. Lightning would be in command of the investigation, and both Cadance and Shining Armor would continue their basic duties of their empire, but not to involve deviation of the uncle's orders.

After leaving Princess Luna in charge of the palace, the team saw the royal ones off on their mission and then prepared to leave themselves.

"Good luck everyone." Goldwin said "I wish I could come with you…"

"We wish you could too, Goldwin." Cadance said.

"Yeah, but you remember, you have to stay in the palace, or you'll turn back into a statue." added Shining Armor. "Just let us know if anything shows up here that could be of help to us." said Starla.

Goldwin agreed, and watched all his friends warp out. "Boy… I wish I could go off with them and see what the Crystal Empire is like, or any place at that."

Luna place a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't be sad… for someday your dreams will come true."

"I hope so."

…

Once back at the Crystal Palace, the Captain of the royal guard, Captain Mison- a golden yellow unicorn with a cuite mark picture of a coat of arms on his armor- saluted to the team and bowed to Cadance and Shining Armor. "Security has been doubled, but we have no further leads."

Shining Armor read the reports. "I see. Well, Admiral Lightning, Captain Starla, and my sister will be joining and leading the search now. I want that traitor found." His voice sounded pretty gruff, and he apologized. "I'm just so worried."

Cadance calmed him down "We're all worried, my love."

Twilight approached her brother "Besides, we've been in tougher situations. This should be a snap."

The others nodded, and Shining Armor smiled. "You always knew how to make me smile Twili. Come here you!" and he grabbed her and pulled her into a noogie, and the two of them wrestled a little bit. Lightning thought of butting in and reminding them about the mission, but decided to let them have their moment.

Soon after that, it was mission time. Lightning supervised the searches around the palace while Twilight and Starla interviewed guards and civilians around the empire if they had noticed any strange activities. Spike and Krysta were helping Shining Armor and Cadance around the palace; of course every now and then they all caught Spike trying to find his way into the royal treasury to peek around at the jewels, only to give him the look. "What? I wasn't going to eat any."

Shining Armor was alone in the throne room, and ordered all the guards to search elsewhere. As soon as he saw there was nobody at all about, he moved to a corner away from the doors and windows, and reached behind his throne and pulled out a piece of strange green parchment with a red pencil attached to the parchment on a thread.

He then pulled the seal off of the parchment; it magically glowed along with the pencil…

This was known as M-I-mail; _Magical Instant Mail. _Unlike sending regular letters, all you did was write down whatever it is you wanted to say onto the parchment with the pencil, and the message would magically disappear and then reappear on the receiving end of the other party that had the other parchment. It was almost like a telephone conversation.

Shining Armor wrote down _"Are you there?"_

And the words disappeared as promised. He waited a moment and then a responding message appeared saying _"What have you to report?"_

_"Everything is going according to plan. Phase two of the operation begins tonight."_

_"Make certain you do not fail. Failure would mean disaster for your friends and loved ones."_

Shining Armor didn't realize that Krysta was fluttering by a window nearest to him, while doing her rounds, and she could see what he was doing and could tell what he was writing by the way he was muttering softly and reading his lips.

Suddenly, he stopped and he looked up. Krysta quickly zipped around the corner out of sight. "Hmm…" Shining Armor had his suspicions. He packed up his magic parchment and hid it away.

By the time the gang gathered together for dinner, they went over all the reports, and all they could conclude was the traitor had to be someone either in, or close to the palace itself. "Whoever it is must have a wide knowledge of where everything is and how to get to it and everything." Lightning said "And I think they're going to strike again."

Cadance knew he was right. Even though the security plans were stolen, there was more to them. She explained that ever since the crystal heart had been shattered, she had been doing her best to keep the empire safe from invaders with her spells and the guards and patrols going about. "Whoever has those plans and documents deciphers them; they'll be able to bust us wide open."

"What do you mean _"decipher?" _Spike asked with his mouth full.

"Spike, don't you remember…" said Twilight "Very big and important spells are always written in secret languages and texts to ensure those who are uneducated in such fields won't be able to read them, but there are ways of making the text readable, even without magic."

"Just like our visors…" Starla said "They can translate languages and texts in our Starfleet database."

"And that's just what's liable to be next." added Shining Armor, and he motioned everyone in closer to explain that underneath his throne was safe box contain Starfleet equipment for emergency supplies for those who needed them. The traitor obviously had left in a hurry the other night to avoid getting caught, and didn't have time to even try to steal the equipment, but it was rest assured they were bound to strike again that night, and if they succeeded, with the equipment and the plans, the Crystal Empire would be in even more mortal danger than ever. All their enemies, especially Sombra would virtually have a free hand, and none of the citizens would be able to perform the most simplest of tasks outdoors without being exposed to danger.

"No!" snapped Lightning as he pounded the table "We won't let that happen. I won't let it happen."

Starla and Twilight agreed, and Cadance and Shining Armor were proud to have them helping, but for now, dinner was getting cold. As they all ate, Shining Armor noticed Krysta wasn't eating very much. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, and Krysta decided to come clean. "I saw you… in the throne room using the I-mail."

Cadance looked up from her plate "…The I-mail?"

Shining Armor rolled his eyes from side to side… almost nervously. "Well, yeah, haven't you ever seen anyone use it before?"

"Not the way I saw you doing it." Krysta said. "It looked as if were talking to someone… strange on the other end."

"Oh, that… it was just me writing to myself. You see, I've enchanted the parchment so it answers back to whatever I write to it, like I really am talking to myself. See, sometimes used I like to write letters and instant mail to myself whenever I'm all alone and it helps keep my spirits alive… still do actually but it's all just in good fun."

Even Twilight wasn't sure she bought it. She never knew her brother pull gags like that, not even when they were growing up together. "You promise…?" she asked.

"Ah, Twili… would I ever lie to you?"

Twilight believed him, and so did the others except Lightning _"It's not like him to just goof off like that, especially in an emergency."_ he thought deeply. _"Something doesn't add up here."_ But he decided not to get any further into it… at least not without more evidence.

…

That night, security was doubled. Twilight even put a force-field around the palace that was the traitor wasn't likely to get in or out, but night watches were being carried out. The guards were everywhere, and Lightning was standing guard patrolling the throne room near Shining Armor's throne; it was still intact.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" he called out.

Shining Armor stepped into the moonlight, "Easy, Lightning. It's just me; I came to take over the watch."

"Oh…? I thought Twilight was going to do that?"

"I talked her out it, she's been working just as hard and she's tired herself out with the force-field. Besides, you've been working hard too, you should rest."

Lightning felt he had been working a lot, and thought maybe some rest would do him good, but there was still that little part of him inside that hadn't forgotten about the I-mail, and he had been gathering more and more evidence since.

"Lightning…?" Shining Armor called, snapping Lightning out from his trance. "Oh! I zoned out there. Maybe I am overdoing it." so, he left the throne room and Shining Armor. The second he was gone, Shining Armor glared at his throne sinisterly…!

…

As Lightning walked down the hall to his room, he stopped at one of the windows and saw Starla on one of the higher terraces with her telescope and looking up at the sky. She was off duty for the night, and couldn't sleep so she was stargazing; as she was an astronomer.

She then turned and saw him gazing up at her, and she smiled at him. Lightning fluttered out the window and up to join her. "What's a pretty mare like you doing out on a night like this?" he flirted.

Starla gave him a teasing look "I'll have you know, sir, my colt-friend won't take a good liking to you flirting with me."

"Oh? And I suppose her really wouldn't mind if I did this as well…?" and he softly placed brought his lips to hers. She slowly curled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

For that glorious moment, they felt as if nothing was wrong, despite they were still on a mission, and Lightning began to consider proposing to her right then and there. It was a beautiful night, and the stars were shining like the diamond on the ring he wanted to give her.

"Starla…?"

"Hmm…"

"I… know we're supposed to be concentrating on the mission right now, but… well… I…"

"Yes…? What is it…?" Starla asked with her eyes twinkling like the stars.

Lightning slowly reached behind him, ready to pull out the ring in the box "Starla… I want to ask… if you'd-" but he was cut off by the alarm sounding, and the two of them bonked heads in sudden shock. "Oh…!"

"Ow…! Come on, let's hurry…!" cried Starla as she ran downstairs. Lightning just couldn't believe he got interrupted again. "…I can't take this!" he growled. Nevertheless, he dashed off. When he and all the others got to the throne room, they found Shining Armor's throne tipped over, the safe beneath it was broken into with the Starfleet equipment missing including the visors to translate the text on the missing plans… and Shining Armor lying on the floor looking as if he had been in one heck of a fight. His mane was all ruffled, and his armor was dented, and his left leg seemed hurt.

Everyone helped him up, and got him on crutches. When asked what happened, "I was watching the place and all of sudden I got jumped on from behind."

"Did you see what he looked like?" asked Krytsa.

"I couldn't tell. It was pretty dark in here when it happened."

"Well, I'm not going to hear another word of this." said Cadance "You're going to straight up to bed for a rest and give your leg a break."

"I'm fine, really." claimed Shining Armor "My leg should be better in the morning."

"Oh, no… I'm with Cadance." said Twilight "Now I'm talking you out of your watch. Now go and rest."

Shining Armor could see he was outvoted. "Okay, but I'm going under protest."

Starla and Lightning helped him along the way, leaving the others to examine the mess. On the way Starla couldn't help but feel very concerned. "Now everyone in the palace is under suspect."

"I don't like it any more than you do." said Shining Armor.

Lightning was silent most of the way, and then he asked "Tell me, Shining Armor… what do you suppose would make someone turn traitor?"

"Oh, a lot of things; Money, idea, power, vengeance, politics, duty…"

"Duty…?"

Shining Armor nodded "Like duty to one's self… for satisfaction. Maybe even the protection of friends and loved ones. It ones of the first things I learned before I became captain of the guards."

Both Lightning and Starla took that strongly, but not just to heart. "You mean it's like…. If someone you really love or care about is threatened?" Starla said.

"Exactly right…"

They reached the master bedroom and said their goodnights, and Lightning was starting to find it difficult to ignore now, and he told Starla what he had been thinking…

While downstairs in the throne room. The mess was cleaned up, and the others were running questions back and forth with one another. They even asked Fratello for answers. _"My memory banks contain the information that Shining Armor was the only one present in the throne room. There was no detection of any other presences leaving or entering with the exception of Admiral Lightning Dawn within the time period."_

"That's exactly what Captain Mison and the other guards told Me." added Cadance

"But that doesn't make any sense." Twilight said "My force-field is still up, and security was fool-proof. So how did the one who hurt Shining Armor get in here?"

"Maybe no one did." Lightning said upon entering the room with Starla.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

Lightning gazed at her and Cadance. "It's difficult for me to say this to you two, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and… well, I think that Shining Armor is a bit more involved in this whole ordeal than we think."

"You mean he knows something we don't?" asked Spike, but both Cadance and Twilight both felt insulted and angry. "No, Spike, that's not what he means." Cadance said "Go on, Lightning, say it! You think Shining Armor is the traitor."

"Now, Princess, I'm not fully assuming him. I'm just saying that it's possible." said Lightning "Now I know your upset, but let's just look at this calmly."

"How dare you!" snapped Twilight "You accuse my brother, the co-ruler of this empire, of being a traitor and expect us to take it calm?!"

Starla walked up to defend Lightning. "Twilight, we're only looking at the facts."

"What facts?" snapped Cadance "…Tell us one thing that even remotely makes him look guilty."

Lightning spoke calmly and didn't raise his voice. "Krysta… you saw Shining Armor using the I-mail, but let's all be honest now. Do you all honestly believe he was joking? Well not me… Shining Armor doesn't kid around like that, and he wouldn't especially in emergency. Besides, whoever heard of the I-mail working so you can talk to yourself?"

Starla agreed with Lightning out of factual proof. "I agree with that" said Spike.

The others couldn't seem to back it up. "But that's not proof that he's a traitor." said Cadance. "No, I agree with that." Spike said.

"No, it's not." said Lightning "But how about tonight…? He was alone in here. The guard and Fratello saw no one else come in or leave here; yet, Shining Armor said he was jumped on from behind."

"But… you saw him." said Twilight sound slightly tearful. "I mean, he was hurt!"

"He sure was…" Spike said as he switched sides again.

Starla shook her head "Did you see any bruising, any wounds, or how about his leg. He says he'll be fine tomorrow yet he's in crutches now, and he wasn't even acting like a hurt fighter."

Lightning agreed with her "No, it's no good. I figure he was faking it."

Spike switched sides again. "Yeah, he had to have been."

"You figure!" snapped Twilight "It's just your opinion. You have no proof."

"No proof at all." Spike added, again switching sides.

"Your brother's no fool, Twilight. He may have covered up his tracks well." said Lightning, and Spike took his side yet again. "Okay, Spike! Stop switching sides!" Twilight angrily snapped.

Spike quivered nervously "I'm just trying to fit in."

"Oh, stop it, all of you!" growled Cadance trying to fight her tears. "I can't believe any of this. I won't believe it!" but Lightning was not through yet. "What about the other night, when Fratello was conked out and the plans were stolen? Was your husband in bed with you?"

"Of course he was!" shouted Cadance. She cleared her throat trying to calm herself "We both got off duty together. He was with me when I reenergized the spell around the empire. We both went to bed together. I awoke when the alarms sounded, and-"

"…And?"

Cadance remembered "He… wasn't there! He was waiting here in the throne room!"

"Yes!" snapped Lightning "He found Fratello knocked out, or maybe he was the one who conked him out. After all he knows as much about him as you do."

Fratello calculated it. _"Probability of Shining Armor's guilt complied with building evidence; Ninety-eight point two-seven percent."_

Krysta objected "But… if he was already awake, then maybe he could have gotten down here before anyone else did."

"But that's just it…!" snapped Lightning "_If_… he was awake. _If_… it was a gag. _If_… he was jumped on. _If_… he was hurt. _If_ this and _if _that- There's just too many ifs, Krysta."

_"Correction!" _cried Fratello _"Probability of Shining Armor's guilt, now Ninety-Nine point Nine percent."_

Twilight and Cadance couldn't try to deny the facts anymore, or fight back their tears of fear. "Oh, my…!" cried Twilight.

"What are we going to do?" added Cadance. There was still the slight and only slight possibility that it was all a mistake, but Lightning suggested that everyone keep a close watch over Shining Armor the next day.

…

The very next day, Shining Armor was up and out of bed, fresh as a daisy and eager to resume his duties and help with the case. He was acting very smug considering his throne had been busted and both the equipment and the plans were gone.

Once again, he ushered all the guards to leave him as he wished to be alone to think. The guards obeyed, and left him alone in the throne room. Once all alone, he snuck to the back and got out his I-mail parchment, unaware that he was being closely watched...

Lightning and Starla were hovering outside away and Starla used her telescope to spy on Shining Armor, and at such an angle she could see what he wrote and what he received on the parchment. The conversation went…

_"Are you there…?"_

_"Was the operation a success?"_

_"Yes. Everything has gone according to plan."_

_"And what of the others….?"_

_"They have said and done nothing of any concern, but their suspicions are aroused. It won't be long before they find out what I'm doing."_

_"If you are discovered, you are on your own!"_

At that moment, Starla lowered her telescope. "I guess that's all the proof we need."

Lightning agreed, but he had hoped dearly that it didn't have to come to what he was about to do next. He dashed through the window held out his capture blaster. "Hold it, Shining Armor!"

Shining Armor looked up and glared at him as everyone else came into the room. "I'm sorry about this, but it looks like you've asked for it- In the name of Grand Ruler Celesto and Queen Celestia… I'm putting you under close arrest."

Shining Armor, knowing he was licked, and wouldn't stand a chance against Lightning's more advanced Starfleet training surrendered willingly and calmly. "Okay. Put your gun away. I won't give you trouble."

Lightning approached him still pointing his gun at him. "I… I'm sorry about this, Shining Armor, but… I… I have to throw you into the dungeon."

Twilight ran over to her brother. "No!" she cried "Can't he just come to his room? I can look after him."

"Sorry, Twilight, but I have my orders. It has to be this way. He's a trai-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" shouted Cadance. Her tears were falling rapidly now. "It's so horrible. Do what you have to, but please… I beg you… don't say that awful word."

Twilight hugged her brother almost not willing to let him go. "Easy, Twili… Cadance… let Lightning do his job."

Lightning sighed miserably. "Starla, Krysta, Spike… will you three take Shining Armor into detention, and then get Twilight and the Princess to their rooms. They had a nasty shock. They need a rest."

"Sure, Lightning…" Starla said, and Shining Armor willing went with her and the others to the dungeon below the palace. Cadance and Twilight followed sadly and slowly behind. They were visually in no condition to do any royal duties, which meant Lightning now had to do what he had hoped he didn't have to.

He walked out onto the main Terrace where many of the civilians and the royal guards could see him. "Attention! Attention everyone! This is Admiral Lightning Dawn. As form now, under Starfleet regulations and by orders of Grand Ruler Celesto and Queen Celestia, I have taken over command of the Crystal Empire. Refer all matters to me."

The citizens down below were very concerned and confused by all this, but royal guards understood. "Very well, admiral. As you say." said Captain Mison.

"And alert the supreme Crystal Empire Council. I want all their supreme members here to attend a conference in thirty minutes to decide the future fates." Lightning ordered.

"Yes sir"

…

Shining Armor, not being a too dangerous and violet criminal, instead of being shrunk down and imprisoned in a sphere, he was merely locked up in a cell, chained to the walls, and magical manacle was wrapped round his horn preventing him from using any magic.

Cadance and Twilight kept staring sadly at him. "Why...? Just tell me why?" cried Cadance.

"It's a long story, honey. Right now, you and Twilight get to your rooms and rest. Take them along, would you, Starla?"

"Sure. Come on girls."

Lightning came in as they exited, wearing an official royal sash and gold doublets on his armor, as he was now officially in temporary command of the entire empire. "I'm sorry about this, girls, but I had no other choice. I don't like this anymore than either of you do."

"It's all right, Lightning." Cadance said.

"Believe us; we understand." added Twilight.

"That goes double for me, Lightning." said Shining Armor "You're doing the whole empire a good favor by taking over. Celestia and Grand Ruler would be proud as I am. You're credit to everyone, and good luck with the council."

Lightning smiled sadly. "Thanks, Shining Armor. You're making a messy job a lot easier. I'll do all I can to help… at the trial I mean."

Soon, the ponies of the council arrived and were ready in the conference room. Lightning gave strict orders that they were not to be disturbed on any account.

Twilight and Cadance were very worried. "What will they do to my brother?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I guess there'll be an inquiry, and a court martial, and possibly a world-high trial." replied Starla.

"We know all that…" said Cadance "But, I'm worried! What if he's found guilty?"

Krysta griped her scepter nervously. "You know the penalty, Princess." she hated to say "But don't think about it. There's still the chance it could all be a mistake."

Spike shook his head "Wake up, Krysta. You heard all the evidence, and we caught him red-handed with the I-mail."

The two princesses couldn't deny that either. "Look, you two better get some rest." Starla said "I'll have to get back and watch over the throne room for Lightning."

"We'll be okay, Captain." sobbed Cadance as she dabbed her eyes with a hankie.

"Yeah, thanks, Starla." Cried Twilight as sadly they closed their doors and went for a long rest.

The others sighed softly.

…

Lightning's conference proceeded smoothly. He gave his report, and explained of his actions and the council ponies understood completely. "Very well, Admiral. It's a rough business, but you've done the right thing."

"Thank you, gentlemen… and now to conclude this conference, I request swift, immediate action. I don't want Shining Armor to be kept in detention too long."

The council ponies were almost staggered. "You show great loyalty to a traitor, sir?"

"Perhaps… but try and see it from other views. Shining Armor is my friend, and he's beloved by many and despite his actions, he has served his country, his planet, and the entire galaxy valiantly in the past."

"Quite so, Admiral, and that's what makes his crime all the more serious… but we commend you for your loyalty."

With all that settled, there was a lot to do before Shining Armor's trial, but hopefully it was to be done before the next evening. Until then, Lightning had lots to do himself, apart from dealing with Shining Armor; he had bills and documents to look over, decisions to make about the empire. His first day on the throne really seemed boring and the work never ended, but he had to keep going… but he was in luck…

…

That night, down in the dungeon, Shining Armor was sleeping in his cell, when he suddenly woke to the sound of his cell being opened by Captain Mison. "What's going? Don't tell me I'm being released."

Mison smiled at him. "Out you come, Shining Armor. Looks like we're both on the same side, but I never would have figured it."

"So you were the one who stole the defense plans."

"Yes sir… and you took the equipment. Looks like our diamond dog friends found a good contact in you, and to think, all this time I thought I was working alone. We may have to fight our way out… so take this weapon." He passed him a small sceptre. "I take it you won't be afraid to use it.

Shining Armor pointed it right at Mison and sneered "You bet I won't, Mison. You're under arrest!"

Mison was confused "What is this? Stop playing around."

"I'm dead serious, you traitor!" growled Shining Armor "One move and I'll fire." But he forgot that he was still in chains and powerless, which gave Mison the chance to knock him at the wall forcing the wand out of his hand. Mison grabbed it and pointed it back at Shining Armor "Tut-Tut...!" he said "You almost had me there, or I would've been in for the hi-jump."

"More like a hanging by the neck, Mison!"

"Yeah, too bad your little plan didn't work. Now you're the one facing death, not me."

Shining Armor inched softly to the side so he was right beneath the ventilation shaft inside his cell. "I'd just like to know one thing, Mison. Why?"

His voice echoed along the shaft and could be heard in the throne room. "Guys… listen!" cried Spike. Everyone, even Twilight and Cadance listened. They could hear Captain Mison explaining why he would betray his empire…

He had been Captain of the guards for almost two years since United Equestria was formed, and all he ever got was the same old pay for all the pain, suffering and anguish he put himself through just to save others. He felt he deserved more, but he was never permitted to get a raise. "You always scoffed and shouted at me, and denied me everything for all the hard work I gave, and then one day, I was contacted by a group of Diamond Dogs who promised me all the treasure I could ever want if I helped them get what they wanted… all the diamonds and treasures kept in the Crystal Palace treasury."

"I see…" said Shining Armor "You were out for your own greedy reasons."

"Call it what you want. My friends promised me, and they're nearby in the city for me to deliver what they want, the equipment to decipher the plans so we can all break in without breaking a sweat."

Hearing this, Lightning quietly dispatched the guards to search the city.

"Now, then…" said Mison "Before I do away with you, I'd like to know something myself, and that's what all this double dealing of yours is about? You ransacked your own throne, and faked your own injuries."

"Celestia, Grand Ruler, and I knew for some time that a traitor had been plotting against the Crystal Empire in attempt to pass secrets out. So we decided to lay out a plot to catch you and force you out into the open. We figured that if I posed as a traitor, the real spy would confront me… and we were right."

"My, my, but that's quite a plan." Mison snickered "You had everybody fooled, even your sister and your own wife went for it."

Shining Armor looked down a bit "That was what hurt me the most, having to deceive them. But it had to be done. I couldn't tell anyone. One of them could have been the traitor."

"Too bad it was all in vain. I've wasted enough time with you already."

Shining Armor was completely defenseless and couldn't escape. "Go ahead, Mison, but you won't get away with this."

"I've done okay up to now. I'll take my chances…"

He powered up the wand ready for the kill, and a loud shot fired… from Lightning you fired a projectile knocking the wand away. "It's all over, Mison. You're licked!"

"Not a moment too soon, Lightning." Shining Armor said while grinning, and he was released from his chains and they both locked Mison up to await his fate, which would most likely be twenty years hard labor and jail.

…

The guards returned and informed Lightning that all the Diamond Dogs were found and captured, and the defense plans were recovered, every one of them.

Cadance and Twilight were so relieved and happy; they couldn't stop hugging Shining Armor. "But wait…" said Starla "Who were you talking to over the I-mail?"

Shining Armor snickered and decided to show them. He got out his I-mail set, and informed the other party that the mission was completed and they could reveal themselves now. At that moment, two bright flashes of light shone near the way to the big terrace, and Celestia and Grand Ruler appeared, much to everyone else surprise.

"Well done, everyone." Grand Ruler said with pride "I knew you'd be able to help us solve this mystery."

"But what about the conference in New Cloudsdale?" Twilight asked.

Celestia chuckled "Twilight, there was never any conference. It was all part of our plan."

Her husband nodded and explained that everyone had to act exactly as they did, "Especially you, Lightning. We wanted to congratulate you personally."

"I… I don't understand." said Lightning.

"Well, like I said… you acted exactly as you should have. You followed your orders regardless of personal feelings. You took responsibility and did a noble thing by taking over the Crystal Empire when Cadance wasn't able to perform her duties."

Celestia nodded "And most of all, you showed great courage and initiative. You arrested Shining Armor when you suspected his treason, even though the two of you are good friends. Any less of a pony would have avoided this responsibility. Well done, Lightning."

Lightning proudly bowed to the royal ones.

"How did it feel having rule over an entire empire for one day, Lightning?" Shining Armor asked.

Lightning chuckled "I'm not going to lie to you- it was terrible." He reached up and removed his royal sash "And in my last act of duty, I'm renouncing my royal command and handing it back over to you and Princess Cadance. It's good to have you back."

Twilight and Cadance hugged Shining Armor again.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Rhymey and Fluttershy suddenly become frightened of one another after accidentally sharing their first real kiss, and it couldn't come at a worse time when Frost-Eye comes to retrieve a heart shard located in New Cloudsdale, and captures Fluttershy as well. Now Starfleet has a choice to either hand over the heart shard, or kiss Fluttershy goodbye._**

**_Will they surrender? Will Fluttershy and Rhymey have a chance to work out their problem?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Kiss the Bridle!")_**


	8. Kiss the Bridle

_**Author's notes:**_

_**The rules of FF officially said that they don't allow the posting of song lyrics unless you are the original writer of them, like the song below.**_

**EPISODE EIGHT**

Four shards of the crystal heart had been found, leaving only four left. It was getting harder to locate them, but patrols continued as well as normal life for others.

The sun rose into the sky for a beautiful new day, and Rhymey came out form his house and stretched out his arms taking in the warm weather and music seemed to fill the air. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were passing by on their way to school. "Good Morning, Captain Rhymey." said Sweetie Belle.

Rhymey nodded at them in greeting…

"Applebloom, Sweetie,  
Scootaloo, DD."

"Golly, you sure seem happy today, Captain." said Applebloom

"Why shouldn't I be?  
Everyone is happy, see?"

The girls could see he was right, and as Rhymey walked along with them, he sang a small song he wrote to the soft sweet music that was heard as he and the girls waved a friendly good morning to everyone they passed.

_Each and every morning when I hop out of bed  
__And I feel the fresh air blowing past my head.  
__The sun is shining, and the skies are blue  
__The weather is nice, and birds are singing too._

_Each and every morning… whenever you step out  
__And you see smile on every face about  
__That's saying "things may be okay…  
__…on this lovely, bright… and brand new day!"_

The girls felt that was a very touching song. "Wow… that does feel nice." said DD.

Rhymey nodded…

"Now, I must go see Fluttershy.  
She is waiting for me, so bye-bye."

The girls waved goodbye to him until he was out of sight. All four of them admired his gentle soul until Scootaloo reminded them of their school field trip. "We're going to New Cloudsdale to see the Wonderbolt's show today, and Rainbow Dash is going to be in It." cried Sctooaloo with glee. "I'm so excited." All the girls jumped with excitement and ran off to school.

…

By midday, Lightning and Starla had both finished their patrol rounds and were ready to stop for lunch. As they sat down at their table, they heard the sound of someone groaning underneath it. They looked underneath. _"Rhymey…?" _they both asked in confusion. He was just sitting there, shaking as if he had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing down there?" asked Starla.

"Hiding in fear  
That's why I'm here."

Starla and Lightning exchanged looks of concern "Hiding? What are you hiding from? This isn't like you at all." asked Lightning.

"If you must know, I…  
...am hiding from, Fluttershy."

_"Fluttershy…?"_ Lightning and Starla both asked in shock. They were more concerned than ever now. "What happened?" Starla asked.

At that same moment, Twilight and Spike were busy at the library, sorting the shelves and taking a minute to do more research on the Dragon-Knight egg, but so far they hadn't found much except that Spike was very attracted to it for its beauty. "Uh, Spike, keep in mind that it's not alive." Twilight reminded him.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Twilight answered it "Hi, Fluttershy… uh…" she stopped when she noticed the queer look on her friend's face, as if she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy looked up twitching and whimpering in a small sob. Then she threw her arms around Twilight and wept over her shoulders. "Oh, Twilight…" she sobbed "I'm so scared."

Twilight gently let her sobbing friend in and sat her down. "Here…" Spike said handing her a hankie. "Thank you…" she wept as she dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"What happened today?" Twilight asked again.

Fluttershy sniffled "Rhymey and I… he came over, and he helped me with the animals today. Then he invited me to his annual family picnic the next day."

Twilight and Spike felt confused "But that seems so nice." Twilight said "What happened after that?"

Fluttershy recounted the part where Rhymey was able to leave, and she gratefully accepted his invitation and couldn't wait to meet the rest of his family. She then motioned to her cheek for him to give her a peck, but as Rhymey moved in to kiss her cheek, the part of the step Fluttershy was standing on collapsed under her weight, as it was old, causing her to slip and her lips made contact with Rhymey's, for the very first time.

Twilight and Spike felt chills run up their spines…

…

"And then you both just ran away in fear?" asked Lightning.

Rhymey nodded feeling embarrassed.

Lightning and Starla didn't know what to say. True, they were nervous when they were just falling in love, but they managed to share their first kiss easily, but Rhymey and Fluttershy had dated for nearly two years and this was the first time they ever touched lips, and everyone had always wondered why they hadn't… now it was clear.

"Fluttershy and I were both very nervous,  
We thought of sharing a kiss between us  
Over and over, we thought it a bit longer,  
But our nerves were always a little bit stronger.  
My heart is racing and my mouth is dry,  
I think I've grown scared of…gulp… Fluttershy."

Lightning and Starla never heard such fearful words. "But she's your mare-friend." Lightning said "You can't be scared of her."

That only made things more difficult for Rhymey. He didn't know what to do. To be scared of his own mare-friend was more frustrating to him that a hard to beat monster.

"Rhymey, I think maybe you and Fluttershy should talk about it together." Starla suggested.

Lightning agreed with her, but Rhymey wasn't very optimistic about it. Usually he and Fluttershy did talk to each other whenever they felt nervous or worried about something… but how could they now when it was each other that were making them nervous?

…

Twilight and Spike lectured Fluttershy with the exact same words. Just the thought of facing Rhymey again after what happened made her hide her face behind her mane and cross between whimpering and giggling nervously. "I don't think I can. I… I want to… but I… oh!"

"Gee, I've never seen her this shy before." Spike whispered.

Twilight nodded, and this time the situation called for it. She was going to try and help Fluttershy and Rhymey overcome their problem, as she wasn't Princess of Friendship for nothing, but Fluttershy put up a bit of a struggle like when the Dragon Migration came, she just wedged herself at the frame of the door refusing to go.

"Come on…ugh… Fluttershy!" grunted Twilight as she struggled to push her out the door. "You want to… make up with Rhymey, don't you?"

"But… I…I-I'm not ready yet." groaned Fluttershy.

"Come on!" groaned Spike as he helped push form behind "You should… at least… try!"

"Try what…? Get over the fact that I just kissed my colt-friend so easily?"

Twilight was losing her patience, and poofed herself outside the front door before Fluttershy. "Lieutenant Fluttershy, as your captain I am making this direct order! So you go to Rhymey and straighten this whole thing out!"

"I… said… NO!" screamed Fluttershy as she dashed back in the house, pushed Spike over, and ran out of the place crashing through the wall. Twilight blinked in shock and then gazed at Spike who lay flat on the floor with stars spinning around his head. "That went well…" he said all dizzy.

…

Sombra had been observing everything, and snickered almost uncontrollably "Two little ponies too afraid to even confront each other." he hissed sinisterly. It was amusing for him to see them falling apart, but he had no time to worry about them now. His large eyes gazed to the right of him where the two hearts shards he had obtained sat next to him.

"MINIONS…!" he thundered. His booming voice echoed along the rock walls of the ship, and all four of his Hench-ponies appeared almost at once and bowed to him. "Your majesty…" Harkin said "Tell us, have you found another heart fragment for us to obtain."

"Yes…" hissed Sombra and he presented the monster gem ready to go. "Now, who would like the honor of obtaining it for me?"

"It's Frost-Eye's turn." said Phaedra.

"What? It is not?"

"It is so…" snarled Phaedra.

"Is so not…! It's not my turn, right, Melantha?"

"Spare me." Melantha said deeply "It's your turn, and get moving."

"Fine…! I'll go." grumbled Frost-Eye as he took the gem. "Frost-Eye!" snapped Sombra. Frost-Eye almost jumped out of his icy-body. "Yeah, boss…?" he whimpered nervously.

"I want that shard, and I am counting on you not to mess this up, Frost-Eye. Do you understand?" His huge dark eyes glowed with gruesome green flares which sent shivers up Frost-Eye's already shivering spine. "Y-y-yes sir… I'm your grace… absolutely… whatever you say."

"GO!" thundered Sombra, and Frost-Eye was gone in an instant. "What a dope." Phaedra muttered. "Double or nothing he botches this one." added Melantha.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Harkin said. "Though I admit that I, too, hold doubts of the intelligence of Frost-Eye, I don't deny that even he is not without ways of tipping the scales in his favor."

The girls raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Where do you get this stuff, Harkin?" Melantha asked. Harkin said nothing, but just remained still and almost mysterious, more than usual, even to Sombra's notice.

…

Cheerilee and her class arrived at New Cloudsdale stadium by the special aerial transit where they were greeted by Rainbow Dash herself. "Hiya, ponies! Ready for a special show…?"

The students all cheered and yelled for joy. "You go, RD!" cheered Scootaloo. "Okay, settle down everyone." Cheerilee said "Lieutenant Dash will show you to your seats."

The stadium was packed to the brim with many of the New Cloudsdale residents, and many tourists who came just to see the show. "This is going to be so awesome!" cried Scootaloo.

"I know!" added DD "Watching this will help me a great deal so I can grow up and joint he Starfleet Academy one day."

"Look…! It's startin'!" cried Applebloom as Captain Spitfire marched out into the stadium and sounded her whistle. "Wonderbolts… ATEN-TION…!" At her command, the Wonderbolts and Rainbow came soaring in from the skies and into formation, saluting to the captain. "Fall in!" Spitfire shouted "Present… greeting!"

The Wonderbolts saluted and soared up high flying in rings with Rainbow Dash in the middle. "Here goes…" she called as she soared towards the ground **_"SONIC-RAINBOW…!"_** and she hit the ground created a wild yet amazing colorful explosion of bright lights which wowed the crowd. _"Go Rainbow! Go Rainbow!" _cried the Crusaders.

The show continued with the Wonderbolts doing many amazing stunts and tricks, and even soaring through obstacles. Rainbow excelled at the daredevil course, where she flew through several fire rings while opening a safe placed on her head and landing gracefully on her feet.

The crowd cheered louder than ever, and Rainbow cheered for her own self too. Spitfire gave her a look to tone it down a bit, to which she shyly apologized.

After a while, there was an intermission to give some of the Wonderbolts a rest break. Rainbow had a good soak under the waterfall showers, but she misplaced her towel and couldn't seem to find it. Then someone handed her one form behind the waterfall. "Oh, thanks. Huh?" She looked behind the water "Fluttershy…? What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Please don't tell anyone."

Rainbow knew Fluttershy loved to come to New Cloudsdale and hide in usual places when something was really bothering her. "What are you hiding from now?"

"Me, oh I'm not hiding form anything. No. Not me. No, no, no."

"Hmm…"

Fluttershy got lucky when Rainbow was called by Rainbow to report to her front and center. "I'll be back." she promised. Fluttershy gulped and knew she had to find somewhere else to hide, but not before something shimmering in the cave near her caught her attention.

On her way back, she could see the others talking with Spitfire, and she noticed how Rhymey seemed as nervous as Fluttershy was. "If you see her, notify us immediately." Lightning said.

"Yes sir." Spitfire acknowledged and saluted. Lightning saluted to her back "At ease, Captain."

"Look, there's Rainbow." said Spike.

Rainbow could tell they were looking for Fluttershy, and before any of them said anything she told them she was hiding behind the waterfall, but when they went back to check, she had gone. "What's going on?" Rainbow asked. The others told her what happened. "Wow! So you finally smooched." Rainbow commented to Rhymey.

"We all had a chat,  
I wish to talk to Fluttershy about that.

But I am still very nervous, see.  
But I know this is right for Fluttershy and me."

"Well, first we have to find her." Twilight said, and the team split up to search, but Rainbow had to get back out there into the stadium. "The show must go on!"

She soared back out with her fellow Wonderbolt comrades for more stunts and aerial acrobatics, and continued to please and amaze the crowds.

Lightning and friends searched all over and around the stadium for Fluttershy, and thought of taking the search to all around New Cloudsdale, when suddenly, Rhymey, Starla and Lightning's horns began to resonate.

"A heart shard is near…  
It must be around here." said Rhymey.

The others all exchanged concerned looks back and forth, realizing the situation took precedence over Rhymey and Fluttershy's problem, and they had to find the shard before any trouble happened.

As the crowd continued to watch the show, Sweetie Belle was starting to see flyers in this distance through her binoculars. "Huh? MS. Cheerilee, what are those?"

"What is what, Sweetie?"

The teacher peeked through the binoculars "It's the shadowbolts." Then she gawked in shock "The Shadowbolts?!"

"Shadowbolts…?!"

"Shadowbolts…?!"

Soon many of the ponies and creatures in the crowds could see them, and Lightning burst into the stadium shouting. "Everyone, get out of here, Sombra's forces are coming!" and everyone the stands began to run for the nearest exit, but before they could escape, the exits were suddenly blocked off by walls of very solid ice.

"Frost-Eye!" snapped Twilight.

"Right you are…" laughed the evil demon-corn, "And no one's leaving here until I get that heart shard! Find it!" and at his command, the shadowbolts soared down and prepared to ransack the stadium, but Spitefire blew her whistle and ordered the Wonderbolts to help stave them off.

Then she turned to face Lightning and the others. "We'll hold them off as much as we can, you all try to find that shard and get everyone out of here."

"Right!" snapped Lightning "Rainbow, come with us!"

Rainbow acknowledged and joined the group. She stood beside Twilight. "Let's go…!" shouted Lightning, and he and Starla transformed _"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!", _then _"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER_…!" Twilight and Rainbow transformed too, but Rhymey still hadn't. His confidence was still frazzled over his concern about him and Fluttershy, and when confidence was lacked, the powers wouldn't function all the way, so he couldn't don his super armor.

"There is no doubt about it,  
I'll try and fight without It." he said.

The others agreed, but cautioned him to be careful. Twilight and Rainbow ran to help get everyone out of the stadium, and hopefully find the heart shard while the others stood to face Frost-Eye. "Hah! This should be easier than I thought." he laughed as he stood ready to fight.

Fluttershy peeked out form where she was hiding, behind a large column near the top row of seats. She wanted desperately to join them, but just like Rhymey, her confidence was all scrambled by what happened and she couldn't don her super suit, and that lowered her courage big time. "Oh, my!" she whimpered as she watched the fights all over the place.

The Wonderbolts continued to battle off the shadowbolts, and the others went after Frost-Eye, who hit them with big punches and kicks and knocked them away. Twilight used her magic to melt the ice blocking the doors, Spike helped her with his fiery breath, so everyone could get out, and Rainbow helped the flightless creatures out by flying them to safety. Soon everyone was safely out. "Quick! Let's go help the others." cried Twilight.

"Yeah!" added Rainbow.

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

**_"STAR SHOWER…!"_**

Starla and Rhymey's attacks flew at Frost-Eye, but he countered with his own attack; **_"ICY BARRAGE!" _**unleashing a swarm of icicles at the oncoming attacks resulting in small explosions and a cloud of dust. "Ha! Got'cha!" he gloated, but Lightning soared right through the cloud and gave him a huge kick to the chest and sent him soaring neat the top row of seats where Fluttershy was hiding behind the column.

When he looked up, he could see that he was vastly out numbers by the team, and the entire fleet of Wonderbolts. "End of the ropes for you, pal!" snarled Spitfire.

Frost-Eye then gazed at the giant column he was next to. "Really…? Watch this." and he used his Frozen Wind to freeze the column into a giant block of ice, and then infused the monster gem into it turning it into a strong solid ice beast he called, _Freezcile!_

The team all stood their ground and Frost-Eye ordered Freezcile to attack, and the monster drew in a huge breath. "Scatter!" shouted Lightning as everyone swerved out of the way of a huge frozen wind that instantly froze everything in its path. Spike stood on the ice and it felt so insanely cold that he just leapt about crying "Cold…! Cold…!"

Twilight tried making fire, but even this ice didn't melt very easily. "We need more heat!" she cried.

The monster then leapt down to attack, Fluttershy was revealed and holding the heart shard. "Oh, no…!" she peeped. "Oh, yes…" hissed Frost-Eye.

"Look!" cried Starla.

"Oh, my…!  
…Fluttershy!" cried Rhymey.

Fluttershy nervously backed away from the evil Demoncorn. "Hand over the shard, mare!"

"N-N-No…! I won't!"

"GIVE IT!" shouted Frost-Eye, which made Fluttershy's insides go crazy with fear, but she still refused.

The others tried to rush over to help her, but Freezcicle blocked their way, froze their wings or bashed them away. Rhymey was the only one able to break through and soared towards Frost-Eye who turned to face him, and thinking fast he decided to take both Fluttershy and the shard with him in one piece. He turned back to face her, just as Fluttershy threw the shard telling Rhymey to catch it, he did just as Frost-Eye unleashed his, **_"FROZEN-WIND…!" _**and froze Fluttershy in a big ice-block to everyone's horror. "FLUTTERSHY…!"

Frost-Eye was outraged, but only a moment, and figured he could turn this to his advantage, and grabbed Fluttershy in the ice. She was still conscious, but only barely, and was aware of what was going on, but she couldn't break free. Even her regular suit's heating-function didn't melt the ice fast enough. "That won't work twice, not this time." Frost-Eye hissed.

"Let her go, Frost-Eye!" shouted Lightning.

"Sure I will… when you give me that shard."

Rhymey growled fiercely, and even Fluttershy somehow managed to tell them "No! Don't!"

"Give it to me…!" Frost-Eye demanded "Or I'll put your mare-friend here on ice, permanently!"

Even though Fluttershy was a member of Starfleet and Friendship Force, and prepared, like every other, to die if she had to. Rhymey was getting all torn up over this, and Frost-Eye decided to play on it longer and signaled his monster to come with him. "I'll give you one hour… if you don't bring that shard to me to the cavern on Mount-UE by then, you can kiss Fluttershy goodbye anyhow. One hour!" His evil laugh echoed as he and his monster disappeared, with Fluttershy captive.

Rhymey just stood there with a mixture of anger and devastation on his face. He then fell to his knees and pounded the ground furiously.

"Fluttershy… with all my might,  
I will save you, and put things right!"

The others approached him and comforted him. "We'll get her back, Rhymey. Don't worry." Twilight said.

"Yeah…" agreed Rainbow "Uh, but exactly how are we going to do that?"

"I have an idea." Lightning said "Everyone's going to have to play they're parts. If it works, then we all win."

…

Atop of Mount UE, in the northern most corner of the planet, even a ways past the Crystal Empire, there was a small frozen cavern atop the mountain. Inside, it was all shining and simmering almost like being in a room made of diamonds, only they were actual sharp spikes and walls of ice. The floor was frosty and covered in snow, and the temperature was freezing.

Fluttershy could hardly feel herself while trapped in the ice. She glared at Frost-Eye with pretty much with the same shocking expression. "Don't look at me like that…" he teased "At least you know what it's like to be how I was."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy managed to ask.

Frost-Eye told his story, and how he was sealed away in the Ice Cavern one-hundred years ago by Celestia…

He used to be an ordinary Pegasus pony in charge of wintry weather, and he loved causing snow-storms, or ice-falls, but often he liked having a little fun by misusing his powers to play practical jokes on others by dumping snow on them, even in the summer, or mocking others for enjoying the other seasons instead of winter. Finally, he had gone too far, and Celestia decided he needed to be taught a lesson. She sealed him away in the Ice-Cavern and promised to release him when he had learned respect for others, and the way things were.

A-hundred years past and all he could think about was making Celestia and all of Equestria suffer for this. That's when he was freed by King Sombra, who desired help in taking over the Crystal Empire after it had reappeared. That was how Frost-Eye became the frozen demon-corn he was now, and his freezing powers had increased immensely.

It was Frost-Eye, who helped stirrup the blizzards outside in attempt to weaken the empire's defenses, but ultimately Sombra failed and nearly perished, but Frost-Eye managed to survive and carried out his wishes to help him be revived again.

"I've never felt anything like this, and once his majesty gets all the power he needs, all my dreams will come true as well. I'll make you and your friends sorry for all those years I spent locked up in ice!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes from side to side nervously.

"Speaking of yours friends, they should be here any moment."

"Wrong…!" snapped Lightning "We're here."

"And we heard that story of yours." Twilight said "Did you ever stop and think maybe you were nothing but a pain?"

Frost-Eye almost looked ready to melt as his rage boiled. "Never mind all that…!" he growled "Are you going to hand over the shard or what?" The others all hesitated for a moment and Lightning held out the shard. "Good… now… toss it over here. Come on…!"

Lightning did as he was told and threw the shard right into Frost-Eye's hand. "Now, let Fluttershy go." said Starla.

Frost-Eye didn't comply and ordered Freezcile to come and destroy her! "Hey! We had a deal!" snapped Rainbow.

"What difference does it make? You'll all soon be destroyed anyway. Why not go out now?"

"Stop him!" shouted Lightning, and the team dashed into battle. The monster bashed them all away, and they swiftly got up and went after him again. "Ugh! Do I have to do everything myself?" groaned Frost-Eye, and he moved towards Fluttershy whom nervously shrieked "No! Don't!"

Frost-Eye's right arm formed into a large ice-lance. "It's been fun!" and he readied to spear her right through the ice when Rhymey came leaping over with his sword at the ready and blocked him.

"No you don't!  
You can't and won't!"

And the two of them fought it out in a sword-fight right before her eyes as their weapons clashed and parried. Rhymey got hit several times and was forced back into the ice walls, much to Fluttershy's horror.

The others were far too busy or distracted by fighting Freezcile to come over and help him easily. "Let's knock him outside!" Rainbow suggested

"Right…! All together now!" shouted Lightning "Go…!" and they all leapt forth at the same time kicking the monster right out the window and down the mountainside onto a lower and flatter area from the cavern. "There… at least now we have more fighting room." Lightning said.

Freezcicle drew in a huge breath and blew another frosty wind. "Yeah, but so does he!" cried Spike. "Look out!" shirked Twilight as everyone leapt out of the way. Twilight's left leg and Lightning's right arm got encased in ice. "Wow! This… s-s-s-stuff is… b-b-b-brisk!" cried Lightning.

"N-N-No k-k-k-k-idding!" cried Twilight.

…

Back in the cavern, Rhymey and Frost-Eye were still going at it, and Rhymey got bashed hard again. Fluttershy screamed in fright and Frost-Eye laughed. "Isn't this sweet? First I get the shard, and then I get to kill you and your mare-friend."

Rhymey gazed at Fluttershy and could feel his determination and his courage coming back full blast and he bolted upright onto his feet, much to Frost-Eye's shock. "Huh?

"Starfleet Magic…!" and he finally transformed.  
"Yes… that did the trick!"

"I don't believe it!" roared Frost-Eye.

Rhymey picked up his reenergized sword, and gave a terrific swing and shattered the ice, freeing Fluttershy. Frost-Eye screamed in anger and shock. "Rhymey… You saved me." she said shyly.

Rhymey nodded as he helped her up.

"Let's wrap up this session,  
And teach him a lesson."

Fluttershy bravely agreed, and felt her own confidence had returned. "Harmony Hour… Friendship Power…!" and she finally donned her super suit too.

"I'll take the both of you on!" growled Frost-Eye and he dashed forth with his ice-spear arm ready, but Fluttershy and Rhymey dashed at him, parrying his every attack with their own skills. Rhymey landed two powerful slashes on him, and Fluttershy gave him a huge hi-jump kick, she used on bears with bad backs, into his chest sending him skidding and rolling along the ground of the cavern.

…

While at the same time, they others were having much luck. Freezcicle, especially with Twilight and Lightning weighed down by their iced-limbs weighing them down. Spike tried his fiery breath, but the ice hardly got singed. It also didn't help that they were up on a snowy cold mountain. Twilight tried her heating magic, but it still wasn't good enough.

Freezcicle swung his huge arm back ready to slam them both, Twilight and Lightning barley managed to get out of the way. "We've got to get rid of this ice!" shouted Twilight.

"Hold still, both of you. Maybe I can blast it off of you." Starla said as she aimed carefully **_"PULSAR LASER!"_** and that single blast shattered the ice freeing Lightning's arm and Twilight's leg.

"Good shot, Starla." Lightning said.

Starla nodded. Then they all turned to face the monster. "Now, let's put this guy on ice!"

Twilight agreed "Let's combine all our hottest attacks into one massive blast. That just might work."

"Right… everyone power it up. Rainbow, you distract him" said Lightning.

"You got it." Rainbow acknowledged and she began to fly around the monster, teasing and taunting him into chasing her while the others powered up their hottest attacks. "Take this…!" shouted Twilight as she fired a burning ray of light at the monster's back. Freezcile roared in pain as he felt himself actually getting weaker.

**_"PULSAR LASER…!"_** Starla's attack made it worse, and now the stage was set of Lightning to make the finishing move. **_"UNIFORCE…!"_** he fired it full-blast and blew a hole straight through the monster's icy body, and instead of exploding, the monster merely shattered into many tiny pieces of ice, and the monster crystal shattered as well.

The friends cheered for Joy, and Lightning stood tall and proud. "Starfleet… Victory is ours!"

While up the cavern, Rhymey hit Frost-Eye hard with his **_"THRASH SLASH!" _**knocking him down harder, but not destroying him as he was stronger than a mere monster.

Decided he had taken enough, Frost-Eye decided to retreat. "I may not have beaten you guys, but at least I got the heart shard. Later!" and he vanished.

"Oh, no!" cried Fluttershy "He got away with the shard."

But Rhymey assured her…

"No, he did not,  
Look what I've got."

And he revealed that he had the real heart shard the whole time, and that Frost-Eye was in for quite a surprise.

…

And indeed he was. The shard he had turned out to be a piece of ice Twilight had changed to match the color the shard which melted on Sombra's ship. "I don't believe it!" he growled "They tricked me… I just don't believe it."

"I do…" Melantha muttered as she casually twirled her hair.

"Way to go, Frost-Eye." Phaedra said "Wait until Lord Sombra hears of this."

"FORST-EYE…!" Sombra's booming voice echoed. Frost-Eye gulped nervously and trudged into the master chamber before Sombra's dark fiery spirit. He stammered and apologized like some sorry little school boy. "Silence!" growled Sombra, and then he was laughing sinisterly.

"Huh…? Boss…?"

"You may have failed me this time, Frost-Eye, but you have given me valuable information I will find quite useful for when the time comes."

Frost-Eye was most confused "What do you mean?"

Sombra snickered "I mean… we shall strike our enemies in their one fatal weakness... at their hearts! Good work, Frost-Eye."

Frost-Eye bowed graciously, and Harkin peeked through the door from the shadows. "Just like a true warrior... not without surprises."

…

The snow stopped and Fluttershy and Rhymey walked out of the cavern, hand-in-hand and gazed out at the beautiful view, and suddenly they gazed at one another and remembered what happened between them. They both felt all nervous, and Fluttershy tried to run away, but Rhymey grabbed her arm…

"Fluttershy, no…

…Don't go."

She turned back to face him, but blushed madly and hid behind her mane. "I'm sorry, but… I just can't help myself." she whimpered. "Ever since that happened… I've become so scared and nervous, I can hardly even think straight. I feel like a real fool." She sounded tearful.

Rhymey clenched his fist nervously, and summoned up all his courage…

"I feel nervous too,  
But… Fluttershy… I love you."

"Huh?" Fluttershy softly peeked through her mane and turned to face him. "What did you say?"

Rhymey poured his heart into his words…

"Ever since our lips did touch,  
I was afraid ever so much.  
I didn't know what I could do,  
I was scared to even look at you.  
We both feel scared, but I do know  
…Fluttershy… I… I love you so."

Fluttershy smiled and her eyes were twinkling as tears began to fall.

"We both are nervous without a doubt.  
But somehow I know we can work it out."

Fluttershy agreed. "Yes… we can."

Rhymey nervously but bravely approached her, and gently held her face in his hands. She gazed up and him, and they slowly brought their lips together. Fluttershy softly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gently reached behind her stroking her mane softly…

…to the others delight as they watched them from down below.

_"Aw…!"_

…

A few days later, Rhymey's family had their picnic in the meadows on a beautiful sunny day. Rhymey had a very big family. His parents were Mary and Harry. He had four older brothers; Larry, Gary, and the twins, Barry and Perry… and he had five older sisters; the triplets, Terri, Sherri, and Cherry, and finally were the Carrie and Geri.

And they all spoke in rhyme…

"Hey, this picnic is great."

"Pass me a plate."

"How was the food on your dish?"

"Oh, simply delish..."

Rhymey was the youngest member, and was named Rhymey on the count of his mother running out of rhymes when she had him.

"So they all called me Rhymey.  
And it matches my code; X-L-7-Z"

And he joined Starfleet due to his family's long tradition that at least one member every generation would join the force. Though some of his older siblings had families of their own and other well-to-do jobs, just like he did, others were thinking of joining.

They all really liked Fluttershy and treated her as if she were family.

Still, with all the fun and games and food, Fluttershy and Rhymey managed to find some time to themselves away from the others, just sitting on the hilltops and admiring the view, and even… share soft kiss.

Lightning was passing by overhead on his rounds and couldn't help but notice that. "Way to go, you two." He said softly to himself as he continued to soar across the sky.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, it's Celestia's birthday, and everyone is invited to celebrate, and one of her presents grants wishes, one of which allows each of her friends to have one wish. But things go horribly wrong when everyone starts to wish by accident causing hilarious consequences to occur, and the mystery assassin is lurking somewhere nearby._**

**_Will Celestia's birthday truly be happy? What effects will the wishes have on the others?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Careful What You Wish For!")_**


	9. Careful what you wish for: Part 1

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I finally get to use the scene form "Singin' in the Rain" (Moses Supposes)**_

**EPISODE NINE  
****(Part One)**

One bright beautiful morning, Queen Celestia awoke and stretched her widely, and softly pecked Grand Ruler's cheek. Her husband yawned and opened his eyes and smiled up at his wife. "Good morning, my lovely."

"Good morning, dear."

He sat up right and gazed deeply into wife's eyes. "Every morning, you look more ravishing than ever."

Celestia giggled "Just as you look more handsome."

They're faces moved closer and their lips barely touched when they were interrupted by the sound of their babies crying in the room beside their bed-chamber. "I'll go tend to them." Grand Ruler said as he got up and headed into the next room from the side-door.

Celestia got up, and walked over to the window and opened it, and felt the warm sun shine on her. A little bird flew by and softly landed on her finger. "Good morning to you too…"

She played with the little bird; someone had her right in her sights…

That mysterious hooded assassin was standing on a tree limb on the side of the mountain the palace was built by, and aiming a crossbow directly between Celestia's eyes. She was squeezing her finger, ready fire…

"Hey, you there…!" shouted a royal-guard, causing her to miss and shoot her arrow at the wall, just missing Celestia. She gasped in horror, and she could see the commotion up ahead, the guards had surrounded the tree and the assassin, and warned her to come down with her hands up. She glared at the guards angrily, narrowing her eyes and she vanished in a dark and eerie light.

Celestia saw it all, and then, POOF, another black threatening letter appeared on the window sill near her. She nervously opened it, and it read…

_You've got a wish coming, Celestia… a death wish! _

_…and sooner or later it's going to come true."_

"Oh, my…!" Celestia muttered.

Grand Ruler came in when he heard her scream, and he saw the arrow wedged in the wall outside the window. "It's happened again."

The attacks were growing more frequent, and Celestia was hardly safe to be left alone. "Celesto… I…"

"No." her husband said "Remember, we don't tell anyone outside of this palace until we know more."

…

New Canterlot was bustling with excitement. It was almost Queen Celestia's birthday, and all the kingdom was getting ready have a really grand ball to celebrate. However, Celestia had sent Lightning Twilight and the others each requesting they not attend the ball… and for good reason…!

Like her husband, Celestia wasn't completely devoid of wild fun and excitement. After the ball, she wanted hold a smaller, private party at the palace, and she wanted all of her closest friends to attend. This way, they could all act a bit wilder and have real fun and excitement instead of just standing around at a gala and just talking all night.

This was her special birthday wish, and everyone was more than obliged to agree to it, and it gave them all extra time to figure out what kind of special birthday gift to give to Celestia.

Twilight was busy making her teacher a handmade gift, with Spike's help, a special jewel-covered card. "Another jewel please, Spike." She waited, but Spike didn't hand her any. "Spike…?"

Spike turned to face her "Huh?" he said with his mouth full and his cheeks bulging, much to Twilight's annoyance. "Ugh! Spike, I told you not to eat any of them."

Spike swallowed. "Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. After all, I am a dragon."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I was prepared for this." she said and she pulled the drawer of her desk open revealing more gems she had hidden away, much to Spike's delight as he panted and drooled at the sight of them. "Oh, no…!" Twilight said "You've already had enough. I think I'll finish this alone."

Spike sighed "Okay." And he decided to go for a walk, but he wasn't upset about Twilight and what he did, but something else altogether.

He walked through town, past the meadows and came to the pond where he ran into Lightning was practicing proposing marriage, for what to say to Starla if he got his chance and didn't get interrupted again, when he saw him. "What's wrong, Spike? I thought you were helping Twilight."

"She kicked me out." Spike said "She was right to do it, but that's not why I'm upset."

"Well what's bothering you?"

"It's Celestia's party, I wanted to give her a little gift too, but I just don't know what to give her."

Lightning understood how Spike felt. After all, Celestia already had pretty much everything. "You know, Spike, you don't really have to get her anything all that special. All she really wants is for us to come and have a good time, and she has said that the greatest gift she's ever had was friendship, love, and protection."

Spike knew this, but he still felt he wanted to get her something. "Well… good luck with that." Lightning said "Party's not until tomorrow."

"Yeah… that gives me confidence." Spike muttered softly as Lightning left him on his own to think of all the many things that would make a nice gift, but everything Spike came up with, Celestia either already had or just seemed too dumb to give her. "Ugh! What can I get her?" he asked aloud. Then suddenly he thought he could see something shining under the water. "Huh?"

He saw it shimmer again and stuck his head into the water. There, on the pond bottom- he saw what appeared to be some golden medallion, the size of a cup coaster, it was a little muddy, so he soaked it and rinsed it off with the water and it became more beautiful shinier than ever. He could even see his reflection. "Wow!" he exclaimed in awe "Celestia will love this!"

He crept quietly back to the library, and Twilight seemed pretty occupied with working on her card supposedly didn't notice him, until Spike reached the stares and she poofed herself over in front of him, making him jump.

"What did you bring back, Spike?" she asked with a nosey and naughty look. Spike quickly tried to hide the coin. "It's nothing."

"Looks like a pretty big nothing to me."

Spike tried to run, but Twilight poofed him right back every time. "Twilight…!"

"What have you got?"

"Twilight cut it out!"

"Show me!"

Realizing he wouldn't get away with it, Spike showed her the medallion. "Oh, Spike! Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the pond. Do you think Queen Celestia will like it?"

Twilight admired the shininess of the medallion, and knew Celestia had nothing like this, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had seen it somewhere before. "Well, I think it's lovely. I'm sure the queen will love it, Spike."

Spike smiled wide.

…

The next day, at New Canterlot Palace, Pinkie Pie leapt about, threw a bunch of confetti and shouted "PARTY TIME! WHEE-HOO…!"

Lightning, Twilight, and all their friends had come for the private party. Even Cadance and Shining Armor were there with Fratello. Twilight was very happy to see them, and the party was just wonderful.

Celestia felt so relieved to finally have a chance to put all her royal duties, and seriousness to rest for once and have some plain old-fashioned wild-fun. "Thank you all so much for coming." she said "And I hope you all have a most wonderful time."

Everyone bowed to her, and the party began, there was cake, treats, songs, dances, and fun and games for all, especially one of everyone's favorite game; Ship-Battle; a magical game that was played with illusions consisting of ships at sea. They split into two teams, males vs. females; Captain Celesto VS. Celestia of the Seas

Celestia's team seemed to be on the verge of a comeback. Starla gazed through her telescope. "Enemy sighted, Captain." She said playfully.

Celestia nodded "B-5 to H-7" and her ship sailed into position. "Artillery… Fire…!" And the magical beam was fired at Grand Ruler's ship, hitting it full force. "A direct hit!" cried Lightning "One more hit and we're sunk."

"Surrender…Captain Celesto." Celestia playfully called over. _"Surrender!" _hollered the girls.

Her husband simply smirked "The war is not over until it is over, Celestia of the Seas." He said. "G-6 to H-7…! Fire…!" Their shot missed and the girls teased the guys, but Celesto smirked and motioned above them "Have you forgotten about the aerial search?"

The girls gasped and looked above and saw three of the guys soaring over them. _"BOMBS AWAY…!"_ and they dropped the bombs onto the girls' ship, sinking it and ending the game. Everyone shared a good laugh as the game was that much enjoyed, and the fun was only beginning.

Abra Kadabra had been especially invited to do a magic show, at Celestia's request. Everyone was glad he could come, especially Goldwin. We're it not for his magic, he wouldn't have his enchanted mask and he would still be just a statue.

Abra even invited Celestia to perform in an act with him… in which she stepped into a clear box and could still be seen by everyone, and a magic manacle over her horn preventing her from using her own powers. "Ready…!" Abra shouted "Three… two… one…!" he clapped his hands, and the box exploded; both it and Celestia were gone, much to everyone shock. Rarity fainted, completely overwhelmed, and Fluttershy hid behind Rhymey.

"What happened to the queen?" asked Lightning.

Abra turned and smiled smugly to everyone "Why, there's no reason to be alarmed…" he took off his hat, held it in midair and Celestia popped right out and landed on her feet, safe, unharmed, and still with the manacle attached to her horn. "That was incredible, Abra." she said. Abra bowed to her and the cheering audience.

As the party continued… everyone was unaware that far off and hiding in the shadows and gazing at the palace, the mysterious hooded assassin, who was out to get Celestia was preparing to make her next move; eager to learn just how powerful and resourceful Celestia truly was and it would make it that much easier to ultimately kill her. All she wanted to was to see Celestia dead, and anyone who got in her way would regret it, but she had to move cautiously so as not to be spotted by the guards.

She clutched the broken heart locket around her neck, and quietly slunk around.

…

Long after Abra had to leave to attend another performance...

At the party, Rarity took a sip of punch acting all posh. "I say… this evening is truly remarkable." She said to no one in particular, suddenly, Pinkie Pie ran into her spilling the punch down her leg. "Isn't this the most fun you've ever had in your life Rarity? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Rarity gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to yell in Pinkie's face for spilling her punch. "Pinkie, while I am enjoying myself, I'd much rather prefer to enjoy myself in my own special way. Besides, I'm sure her majesty, the queen, by now must be feeling quite exhausted."

But Celestia was still having the time of life and neither she nor anyone else seemed ready to call it quits. They were all having a tongue-twister contest, the kind that Twilight and Cadance used to have when Cadance babysat for her. Everyone took their turns, even Celestia made a few funny mistakes. Then they all came to a very catchy one…

Moses supposes his toeses are roses  
But Moses supposes erroneously  
Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses  
…as Moses supposes his toeses to be.

Everyone took a liking to that tongue-twister. Goldwin said it again…

"Moses supposes his toeses are roses

But Moses supposes erroneously…"

Cadance approached him…

"But… Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses..."

Shining Armor stepped in…

"…as Moses supposes his toeses to be."

All three of them repeated the rhyme, and suddenly they broke out into a song and dance as they sang the rhyme to the music, and then got up and tap danced. Lightning Twilight soon jumped in, tapping, and twirling to the music.

All of Twilight's friends formed a line and tap-danced together, and Lightning's friends all joined in too. Finally, the Grand Ruler and Queen joined too and had a solo number together. They even performed special dances sitting on, and standing on, and leaping off and around their respective thrones. The others all jumped, tumbled and flipped about like being in a circus show, and the number ended with everyone spread across the massive floor, and then all coming together to form a giant letter A and Celestia standing in the center and everyone shouted "…A!"

After that and everyone rested up from the dance, everyone wanted to give Celestia the gifts they brought for her. "Oh, really… you didn't have to." she said "The greatest gift I have is having all of you in my life, and especially for sharing this lovely day with me. It isn't very often that I get to have all the fun in the universe that I desire, and I'm glad you could all be here today. I love you all very much, and am grateful to your loyalty, friendship, and your dedication."

Still, she appreciated the gifts too.

Buddy Rose and Applejack gave her a special bouquet of flowers they grew on the farm. Artie gave Celestia a painted portrait of her in most special royal garments, with the date marked on it to remember the day it was given. Starla's gift was one of the most impressive- while star-gazing she discovered a new constellation of stars that when, if looked at hard enough, made a picture of Celestia in space. So it was named after her. Fluttershy had summoned a flock of birds to whistle a merry tune, and Rhymey sang a special song of how special the queen was. It brought a tear to her eye. Twilight gave her the special jewel-encrusted card with the words "Friendship is Magic" written in it. "Thank you, Twilight. That's very thoughtful."

Twilight smiled and bowed to her.

Grand Ruler came along with Castor and Leilani. "Darling… the children have something for you too." He said while chuckling and he handed her a piece of paper with hoof marks all over it making a messy but recognizable heart-shape obviously the babies had made. "Aw… how sweet." She cooed, and she softly pecked her son and daughter on their little heads.

The babies cooed and giggled, and then Luna took them upstairs to put them down for their nap.

Celestia then reached over to grab her cup of punch for a sip when Spike softly cleared his throat and nervously approached Celestia and held out the small box with a bow wrapped around it "Uh, happy-birthday your highness."

"Oh, Spike… you too?" Celestia gracefully took to present and opened it. "Oh! Oh, my!" she said as she took the medallion in her hand. "Spike… this is beautiful."

The others were all amazed and wondered what it was. Celestia then saw a small inscription in the medallion, but it was hard to make out so she gently rubbed the coin with her finger-tips, and the coin gave a mystical glow. "What's happening?" cried Krysta.

"I think were about to find out." added Starla.

Suddenly, before everyone's eyes, there appeared a mystical, yet beautiful pony dressed in a pink Arabian outfit and a tulle scarf across her face. "Jumpin' apple-cores!" cried Applejack "Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is…!" said Krysta.

The creature spoke in rhyme…

_"So long have I waited to be set free.  
__I am a magical spirit of a pony genie.  
__I was trapped in that coin, long, long ago,  
__Now that I am free, my spirit shall go…  
__…to join my ancestors in eternal rest  
B__ut first my happiness shall be expressed."_

She gazed at Celestia…

_"You set me free, so here's what I'll do,  
__I will grant you one wish, and make it come true."_

Everyone gasped.

_"Madre de Dios…!_ Did you hear that?" cried Dyno.

_"Si…!_ The queen gets a wish!" added Myte.

Celestia held her heart in shock. "I… I… don't know what to say?"

Grand Ruler, although amazed by all this, had a bad feeling at the same time.

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Cadance.

"I hope it something amazing." added Shining Armor

"Everyone, please… settle down." Celestia said "I'm not sure what I could possibly wish for." She at first thought, aloud, of wishing that they had all the Crystal Heart shards back, or that Sombra and his foes were no longer a threat, and the war would be over.

But the genie shook her head…

_"There are only certain wishes I can grant for thee.  
__Those types of wishes simply cannot be.  
__You must wish for something else, but choose wisely."_

Celestia closed her eyes and thought for a moment, and then she had the perfect idea. "I have it." she said. She looked at everyone, and wanted to show more of her gratitude for helping make her birthday special. "I wish… that you all could have a wish."

Everyone winced in shock, and the genie clapped her hands three times. Everyone else in the room glowed magically, and a magical golden star appeared on their outfits. "What is this?" asked Lightning.

"Oh, how beautiful." added Rarity.

"But what does it mean?" asked Twilight.

_"The wish has been done.  
__A wish is bestowed on everyone."_

"You mean… we each get to have one wish?" asked Goldwin.

"I don't believe it!" cried Shining Amor.

"This is so awesome!" added Rainbow.

_"There are still a few things for you to know  
__I will tell you them before I go.  
__Be careful what you wish for, for they cannot be undone,  
__Except by a wish made by another someone.  
__Before the sun sets is how long you may take  
__After that time, the spell will break."_

Rhymey gazed at his star…

"We have until sunset to choose,  
Or the power to make a wish, we lose?"

The genie nodded, and she began to fade away.

_"I thank you again for freeing me,  
__Now I may join my ancestors and rest eternally…_

_..Farewell!"_

Then she was gone!

"Wow!" Spike exclaimed "That's some birthday gift I found."

This was really something wild to think about, but it had gone noon already and left only six hours before sunset.

In the meantime, everyone helped clean up after the party, and as a final gesture, the royal ones invited everyone to stay in the palace.

Goldwin seemed the most excited to have a wish out of everyone. "I take it you know what you're going to wish for." Cadance said.

"I sure do." Goldwin said grinning "But not just yet, I'm going to wait until tonight when we all get together for dinner. That way I can share the moment with all of friends."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Goldwin." Shining Armor said "It's about time this happened to you as well."

…

Meanwhile, the others were strolling around New Canterlot village wondering what to wish for. Rarity, Twilight and Spike sat near a pond, just gazing at their stars.

"What could I wish for?" Spike wondered aloud "Maybe a whole cave filed with big gems, or… maybe even my own castle to live in."

"Well, whatever it is. Just be careful, Spike." Twilight reminded him and Rarity what the genie said about the wishes "And make sure you don't wish by accident."

"Darling, I wouldn't dream of it." Rarity said "Besides, I would save my wish for something practical, something that everyone could agree to."

Suddenly, a squad of Wonderbolts came soaring overhead, Spitfire was with them, but all were led by Rainbow Dash. "Hey guys!" she called down to them eager to show off her new Wonderbolt's outfit, and also her gold star was gone. "Rainbow…? What are you- Wonderbolt General?"

"You got it!" Rainbow said "I wished for it right there, so meet the new supreme leader of the Wonderbolts in all of United Equestria.

Rarity was impressed by Rainbow's outfit, but Twilight was no impressed by Rainbow's attitude "Don't you think that wish was a little selfish?"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow in confusion. "But it's always been my dream, to one day be the greatest Wonderbolt in the whole universe. I even often wished it, and now it's come true."

Twilight tried to protest, but Rainbow had to leave. "Let's go, squad!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Wonderbolts said saluting and they soared back up into the blue. "I can't believe her!" Twilight said "Can you guys believe that?"

"Um… yeah… Twilight, I think we're going to go now." Rarity said.

"Yes, I… uh… believe we have shopping to do. Come along, Spike." and they both left her.

…

Lightning and Starla walked through town, brain storming of what to wish for, but not one of them had any ideas. To them, their lives were fine just as they were; apart from Sombra being out there and stuff. If only they could wish the war to be over. "That would be nice." Starla said "Then maybe we could have some peace for a while again, and we could spend more time together, not just on missions or patrols."

Lightning knew how she felt, and decided maybe it was time for him to put his practicing to use. "Starla… there is something wish for, but I don't think I need to actually make a wish to have."

"What is it?" Starla asked.

Once again, Lightning held her hands, looked deeply into her eyes, and reached behind him to get the ring, when suddenly something whizzed by at such an incredible speed, creating a strong gust of wind that blew him and Starla off their feet, and the ring in its box fell out of Lightning's hand and through a series of chain-reaction events- bumping and bouncing off of many obstacles- the ring fell into the middle of a forest… much to his outrage added to his frustration that he was interrupted again!

"What was that?" Starla asked.

The strange zooming zip came back and stopped before them. _"Buddy Rose?!" _they said in shock. "Hey, guys…! What do you think of my new super speed?"

"You wished for super speed?" Starla asked.

"But you're already superfast." Lightning said.

"Yeah, but now I'm even faster than ever." said Buddy Rose "In just one hour, I went back home to tend to my garden… dashed to New Horn Kong to buy fertilizer… raced to the Crystal Empire to check up on it and inform Cadance to reenergize the spell… entered a race in New Cloudsdale, and won, and just got back here."

Lightning and Starla were speechless. "That's… pretty impressive." Starla said.

"You think that's impressive… look at Applejack."

That's when Applejack stomped over holding about three giant houses over her head, with one, rather muscular arm. _"Applejack?!"_ they said in even greater shock.

"Eeyup! I wished for super strength and I'm helpings these ponies move."

"They're entire houses?" asked Lightning.

One of the ponies peeked through the window and said that they and the others were planning to move to a new neighborhood, but they weren't very happy of leaving their houses that they loved, so now, thanks to Applejack, they could just go with the entire houses.

"How does that even work?" Starla asked.

"Beats me, but I'm doin' It." replied Applejack as she stomped away carrying the houses over her head. "Gotta zip." said Buddy Rose and he dashed off, and this reminded Lightning of his lost ring. "Oh, no! I wish I had it back." he said. "Oh!" he gasped when he realized what he had said, but his star disappeared, and he got the ring back, still in its box and unharmed.

As the dust settled and Starla brushed herself off, she hadn't noticed Lightning made his wish but insisted they gather gang together to talk about this as some of the wishes were starting to get a little out of hand. Lightning agreed.

**_To Be Continued_****_…_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, more and more of the friends find themselves in awkward situations when accidently using up more of their wishes. Meanwhile, the hooded assassin is moving in dangerously close to making another strike on Celestia._**

**_What will become of our friends? Will the Celestia avoid her killer's sinister plot?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Careful What You Wish For Part-2!")_**


	10. Careful what you wish for: Part 2

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_Spike had discovered a mysterious coin and presented it to Queen Celestia as a birthday gift, which turned out to house genie who promised a wish to the Queen. In an act of kindness, the queen wished for everyone to have a wish, and while some were already planning their wishes, others had made wishes that were starting to lead to confusion and disorder._**

**EPISODE TEN  
****(Part Two)**

Spike and Rarity emerged from a department store. Rarity hadn't bought much, and Spike was more than happy to carry the bags; anything for her!

"Oh, Spike. I'm so glad you came with me."

"I'm glad too." Spike said. "So, uh… anything you know to wish for yet?"

Rarity stopped "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious..."

Rarity still didn't know what she wanted to wish for either. "How about you?" she asked Spike, and Spike, well it was obvious one thing he would have loved to wish for… if he was older and maybe even a pony, and… he and Rarity lived happily together, but it was just complicated, and too embarrassing for him to even think of wishing for. In his daydreaming, of the small boxes sticking out of Rarity's shopping bag he was holding fell out of the bag. "Oh, no…!"

"Ah!"

And it rolled into a bush. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." cried Spike.

Rarity took it well and forgave him. "Oh, darling, it was just an accident. I shall retrieve it." So she went towards the bush to find it, and rather than getting herself dirty, used her telekinesis to move the thickets out of the way. She sniffed the air and smelled something awful. "What is that?" she asked aloud, and she got her answer as she parted the last thickets away and found her box sitting beside a smelly skunk, and it gazed up at her. Rarity winced… and SCREAMED!

"Rarity!" cried Spike "Don't worry, I'll save you!" He dropped the bags and ran to help Rarity only stop at the last ten feet and cover his nose "Eww…!"

Rarity just sat on her knees with her backed turned to him, and the green misty smell emitting from her. She turned to face Spike with her teary eyes. "Oh, Rarity!" cried Spike, still holding his nose.

Rarity couldn't help but burst into a real sob of woe and disgust. "This is so unbearable! I… I… Sti-hi-hi-hink…!"

Spike hated seeing Rarity so miserable, even if it was just a plain skunk spray. "I wish you weren't so upset." He said, and his star disappeared and Rarity stopped crying. She just stood up with a plain expression on her face. "Rarity? Are you okay?"

"I feel… fine." She said calmly "I still smell dreadful, but I feel fine." She gazed down at him and smiled. "You wished I would feel better."

Spike only then realized that he wasted his wish, "I did!"

Rarity still thought it was so sweet of him showing he cared for her, and she reached down and pecked his cheek. Even though she still stank, Spike was so mesmerized by the kiss that he fell over backwards again not caring about the smell.

Rarity still didn't want to stink anymore, and realized the quickest and easiest way that wouldn't involve any heavy washing, or doing something gross was to use her wish. "I wish that I didn't sync… I mean stink… I-" Her star disappeared, and the smell disappeared instantly.

"Rarity…!" snapped Spike "You didn't have to use your wish."

Rarity's lips moved, but no words came out until a second later "Well I couldn't just-" she stopped and held her mouth. Her lips moved again, no sound until a second later "Did you see that?"

Spike nodded, and they both remembered Rarity wished she didn't _sync_ as well as stink. Now her lips were out of sync with her voice, and of course, now that she didn't stink anymore, she could feel upset again. She collapsed on the ground, her lips moving and the sound took a second the get out. "Oh, the humiliation…! The unspeakable horrors…!"

Spike helped her up "We need to find Twilight, now!"

…

The sun would be setting soon, and the magic would wear off.

Grand Ruler was standing out on the tallest terrace of the palace and overlooking New Canterlot. He was still looking rather uneasy, and he still had his star, indicating he hadn't made his wish yet.

Celestia flew up to him and landed gracefully beside him. "Celesto…? It's almost time for dinner."

Her husband didn't even move.

"Celesto…?"

"Hmm...? Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I was miles away."

"Is something wrong? You seem upset about something."

"Oh, I'm not upset, I'm just very worried…"

"Is it about the wish I made?"

Grand Ruler didn't lie to her and admitted it was the wish. "I just have a bad feeling I know how this is going to turn out."

He said no more, and suddenly his wife began to catch on. "Oh, my…! What have I done?"

"Let's just hope it hasn't come to that."

Meanwhile, in the throne room Goldwin was gazing outdoors. It wouldn't be long until sundown, and everyone would be gathering together for dinner to witness his wish. He turned around to face Cadance and Shining Armor. "Oh, I'm so excited." he said "The one thing I've dreamed about is just a wish away. I'm going to be really alive. I'll be able to go outside of the palace."

"You could come visit us in the Crystal Empire." Cadance said "We could go on royal picnics…"

"Or we could play sports and do other neat things too." added Shining Armor.

Goldwin's smile just kept on growing. He honestly didn't think anything could spoil it for him now…

But the hooded assassin was still lurking around nearby, ducking the guards and avoiding Starfleet detection. "The time has come for me to strike again. Celestia, prepare to meet your end!" she hissed sinisterly. Her body magically turned black and sank down like a shadow, and crept along the ground getting closer to the palace.

…

Twilight was peeking around the New Canterlot Library in town, and found what she was looking for about the coin that Spike found. In ancient days of Middle Eastern Equestria, ancient kings badly accused genies and witches of being ill-omens, because apparently everyone always wished by accident or made wishes without thinking of the consequences after which, these ponies were sealed away in ancient relics like the coins and stuff. Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to put an end to the wicked kings and their foolishness, but was unable to recover the captured souls as the relics were buried out of sight and never seen again, until discovered by someone passing by and released the spirits and had their wishes granted.

"I knew that coin was familiar." she said "I've got to find the others."

No sooner had she left the library did she find most of the others outside waiting for her, and a lot of them were missing their stars. "Twilight…" Lightning said "We need to talk."

They all decided to head back to the palace and talk in private, just as well as it was almost time for dinner… but some of the others were still missing. Rainbow Dash arrived, and she looked pretty wiped out and had at least five penciled threaded into her mane. "All that paper work!" she cried "I never knew being a General was such hard work."

"Well what did you expect?" Lightning said "You know there's more to being a soldier than just flying around and battling. Rainbow, just because you have a General's insignia, doesn't mean you truly are one."

"I guess I didn't think of that."

Fluttershy and Rhymey came along. Both their stars were missing, and they didn't seem to want to speak though. "What's wrong?" Artie asked.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes back and forth and Rhymey's teeth chattered, but Rhymey decided to tell them. "Fluttershy accidently made a wish." He said in Fluttershy's voice…

"I hate to burst your bubble,  
But we are both in trouble."

Everyone gasped. "No, don't tell me…" Lightning said.

Fluttershy nodded, and she answered in her regular voice, but it came out in rhyme…

"Rhymey and I were walking  
Having a fun time and talking,  
And right at that time, I wished I had his rhyme  
And now you can hear it in my squawking"

Rhymey nodded and said, in Fluttershy's voice.

"Fluttershy took my rhymes away.  
I just couldn't rhyme, no matter what I did say  
So, I made up my choice, to add her rhymes to my voice.  
It worked, but now I speak this way."

Now they both spoke in rhyme, and Rhymey sounded like a female, and as if that weren't bad enough, Krysta warped Pinkie Pie to the group; both their stars were missing "I found her playing with some children in the playground." She seemed ready to collapse. Her voice was really hoarse. "What happened to you?" asked Rarity, with her lips and voice still out of sync.

"I… was having such fun… that I… I."

"Let me guess…" Twilight said "You accidently wished the fun could never end?"

Pinkie Pie nodded weakly. "It was fun for a while, but then I felt tired. I tried to stop, but I… I…I!" she broke down and blubbered. "Luckily I was passing by." Krysta said "So I used my wish to make it stop. The poor children were just as tired as she was."

"Well, I'm just surprised at all of you." Grand Ruler said. Everyone turned and saw him and the Queen and bowed to them. Cadance and Shining Armor joined them, but Goldwin wasn't there.

Dyno and Myte already felt ashamed, despite not having made their wishes yet. "It looks like we're all haven't been thinking clearly." said Dyno. "No…" added Myte "We've been blowing our wishes on silly things, and just thinking about ourselves."

Those who had made their wishes, preferably the bad and mixed up wishes that messed everyone up felt bad and silly. "But, why work for things, or do it the hard way when we can just wish for it easily and be done with it?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie…" Grand Ruler said "United Equestria, Starfleet, and all the rest of it- Up until now we've all gotten along very well, in spite of all the evil we have faced, and all the hardships we have endured we still stand strong… because we have love, care, and respect for one another and the sakes of others we hold dear… and you cannot wish for those things, not with any kind of magic."

His voice then became deeper and more serious as he gazed at everyone and the messes they had become and caused. "And then we got this… wishes that make our dreams come true, and instead of making us happier, or making the planet a better place, it has sown the seeds of confusion, chaos, discontent, mistrust, and indolence! I said wishes make our dreams come true… well… nightmares are also dreams."

Those who made their wishes felt really badly now, and those that hadn't were already considering to give their wishes up. Grand Ruler was pleased to see they had learned their lessons, and used his wish to wish them all back to normal. So Rarity voice was in sync with her lips again. Rainbow was back to being a plain old Lieutenant, Applejack lost her super strength, and Buddy Rose lost his speed. Rhymey's got his voice back, and Fluttershy stopped rhyming.

The Twilight to use her wishes to get rid of all their wishes, and all the remaining stars disappeared. "Sure am glad that's over with." Applejack said "To be honest, I didn't really like bein' all that strong."

"Yeah, and I'd rather work my way to be a General. Then I'll know I'll be ready." added Rainbow.

"And talking in rhyme is, but I can learn how by myself." said Fluttershy "Besides, it's almost sort of hard to speak in rhyme all the time. I'm sorry, Rhymey."

Her colt-friend didn't mind a bit.

"It takes time to do it,  
But then there's nothing to it."

Goldwin came down and saw everyone. "What happened here?" He asked "Where did all your wishes go?"

"It's a long story." Shining Armor said.

"Well, we'll tell you over dinner." Celestia said, and she clapped her hands and the royal chefs and waiters served dinner. "That's something I didn't have to wish for with magic." Celestia teased. Everyone shared a laugh and then they all sat together for a good hearty meal.

As they ate, the hooded assassin managed to sneak past all the guards, and avoid Starfleet detection, again and was gazing down at the party through the glass-roof. She could see Celestia's cup of tea on the table behind her. She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a very small vial of red liquid. She gazed at the vial, and he eyes glowed yellow, in a small flash, the vial was empty, and Celestia's tea bubbled softly in the cup, but nobody noticed.

The assassin snickered softly, and then disappeared; only a split second after Lightning looked up at the glass ceiling and thought he saw someone up there. "Hey, that's weird… I… I thought I saw."

"What's that, Lightning?" Starla asked, but Lightning merely dismissed it and thought he was seeing something.

Celestia grabbed her tea cup and was just about to sip, when suddenly Spike began to cough and choke for gobbling down his food too fast. This startled her, and Shining Armor who sat next to her on the left. He put down his cup and Celestia put hers down _right next to his._

"Take it easy, Spike." Twilight said as she gave him some of her own tea to help him snap out of hit. "Ahh…! Thanks, Twilight." He panted.

"Spike, you know you really should have better table manners." Cadance said as she helped him back into his seat. Everyone sighed in relief, and both Celestia and Shining drank their tea.

Suddenly, Shining Armor felt very strange. "Say, what's going on?" he asked "Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?"

Everyone was confused. "Are you alright, my love?" asked Cadance.

"I… don't… know." groaned Shining Armor "I… think… I'm going… too…" before he could say another word, he fell out of his seat, flat on the floor. "Shining Armor!" cried Twilight.

…

Shining Armor was brought to the palace infirmary, and the court physician had him hooked up to strong life support. He seemed so pale, and was breathing very softly and slowly. "What's happening to him, doctor?" Grand Ruler asked "Is it exhaustion? Is he coming down with something?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid it's far worse than that, your majesty. Shining Armor is… dying."

Hearing those words made everyone's hearts skip a beat. Twilight was on the verge of tears. "Dying? My brother…?"

"No…!" cried Cadance "He can't be…!"

The doctor nodded his head again. "I've done all I can princess. He appears to have been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" peeped Celestia.

"Yes, but by what I can't say."

Just then, Lightning and Starla came in with Fratello holding the teacup Shining Armor drank from. "Fratello says it's the tea." Starla said.

"The tea…? Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

_"Affirmative…" _said Fratello _"I have analyzed the contents. Chemicals detected: C5, H3, Ho2, and mixed with high contents of…!"_

"Never mind all that!" shouted Rarity.

Grand Ruler took the cup to examine it more closely and realized something even more shocking. "Celestia… this is your teacup."

"What?!" snapped Celestia.

"WHAT?!" everyone else gasped in shock, and it was true. They could tell because when dusting for fingerprints there were marks all over the bottom the cup… where Celestia always held her cups in her hand, and then it suddenly hit everyone that she and Shining Armor grabbed each other's cups by accident. "The poison was intended for me!" cried Celestia.

"But who did this…?" asked Goldwin "Who poisoned the tea and why?"

Lightning suddenly remembered "That hooded creature."

"What was that, Lightning?" Grand Ruler asked.

"During dinner I thought I saw some strange creature, outside on the glass roof looking down at us."

Celestia felt uneasy, and Twilight gazed at her "So it's true… you are being threatened!" she said "And now Shining Armor is dying because of all this!"

Celestia and Grand Ruler said nothing, which further confirmed the answer that Celestia was defiantly being threatened, but right now, that really didn't matter much. Shining Armor didn't look so good. "Is there anything we can do for him?" Cadance cried "Please say there is…"

"I'm afraid not, Princess." The doctor hated to say "There is nothing that I can do. I've never seen this kind of poison before, and I have no idea what's it like, and if I try any magic on him to remove the poison it would probably only kill him faster. I'd say he'll be gone within the hour."

Cadance and Twilight felt their hearts ripped in half. They both collapsed over Shining armor and softly let out their emotions. This brought tears to many of the others eyes, and anger and outrage to others. Some of them vowed vengeance against the assassin, whoever she was!

Krysta sadly turned to face the window in grief, and then noticed that the sun had almost completely set. Then she remembered something and looked at Goldwin and saw he still had his wishing star. "Wait!" she yelled "Goldwin… you still have your wish."

Goldwin had completely forgotten in all the commotion and drama, and everyone's eyes lit up. Goldwin caught on to the idea "But… But I wanted to wish-" he stopped, and by now, everyone was aware of what he was planning to wish for. "Goldwin…" Cadance sobbed "I know how much it means to you, but… Shining Armor… he means so much to me. I can't lose him."

"I can't either." cried Twilight.

"I understand…" Goldwin said as he approached the bed "And you're right. How could I ever be truly alive and have fun knowing I didn't help out."

He closed his eyes and gazed over Shining Armor "I wish for nothing more than for you to be okay, my friend!" His star vanished, and Shining Armor's body glowed softly. The doctor checked his pulse, heart, and blood flow. "It's working!" he cried "He's coming back! He'll be alright!"

And sure enough, Shining Armor rose upright in his bed "Oh!" he groaned "What happened? Why is everyone looking at me?"

Cadance and Twilight hugged him hard, almost squeezing him and cried harder than ever. "I thought you were a goner, bro!" sobbed Twilight.

"Aw, Twili…!"

As everyone huddled around Shining Armor to express their relief that he was okay, no one noticed Goldwin slip quietly and sadly away, except Lightning and Starla.

Goldwin had done a very noble thing, but now all his hopes of going outside were, once again, far beyond his reach. He quietly walked into the throne room, stood on his pedestal, and gazed outside at the twilight, the world beyond, and all the other things that might have been waiting for him.

Lightning and Starla saw how sad he looked, and couldn't blame him. "Goldwin…? Are you going to be okay?" Starla asked to him, but Goldwin really didn't feel much like talking now. He reached up and pulled his mask off, turning back into a statue.

Lightning and Starla gazed at each other in pity for Goldwin, but they knew that Goldwin would come around, and eventually Goldwin did, and Shining Armor was very happy to hear what he had done for him. "You're a real friend, Goldwin." And Goldwin was happy, even while a statue.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Pinkie Pie comes across a new pony that doesn't seem to want to make any new friends and brushes her off, as usual, Pinkie is determined not to give up, and she chases him all the way to New Sweet Apple Acres, and Phaedra shows up to steal another heart shard, when this new pony sees her and something odd strikes of them._**

**_Will Pinkie win over the friendship of this new pony? And will Phaedra succeed in getting a shard this time? _**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Friendship My Foot!")_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I am aware of the many alternatives to the wishing, but TV never does that, and besides in order for the ending to turn out the way I wanted it, it had to be done this way._**


	11. Friendship My Foot

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

Twilight didn't get much sleep in the past few days. Ever since the events at the palace she was worried about Celestia's safety. What really got her frazzled and frustrated was the fact that she was ordered by the Queen and the Grand Ruler not to interfere. They didn't know why this assassin was after Celestia, but they didn't want others to get involved for fear of them getting hurt… Shining Armor almost lost his life.

Now Twilight often had recurring nightmares in fear of Celestia's safety, and her mind was rigged with the mysteries; Who was this assassin? Why did she want to kill Celestia? Most importantly, how was she able to sneak past all the security of the royal palace?

She was so baggy-eyed that she didn't even touch her toast and honey. "Uh, you gonna finish that?" Spike asked. Twilight just sagged down in her seat and let her head hit the table. So, Spike just took it as a _yes _and ate the toast in one gulp.

Starla came along helping poor Lightning into his seat. He looked just as tired. "His horn was glowing again, it kept him awake." Starla said.

Twilight yawned and rubbed her eyes "Think you should see a doctor about that?" she asked groggily. "I did…" Lightning said "But Penny's never seen anything like this before, no doctor has. I even checked in every book possible- nothing. What's happening to me?"

"At least you've got it easy." Twilight said "I don't get why Queen Celestia won't let us help fight against the assassin."

"We have our orders, Twilight, and as much as I don't like it. I'm going to follow them and so are you." Lightning said "…End of conversation."

Twilight sighed, and slumped down again, that's when Pinkie Pie hopped over. "Hiya, friends!" she giggled "What's up?" but she could see that Lightning and Twilight seemed down. "Aw, come on… it's a beautiful day. This is no time to frown."

"Uh, oh…" Twilight playfully groaned.

"I think we know what's coming now…" added Lightning, and indeed Pinkie Pie began to sing her "Smile" song. Lots of creatures joined in the song, even Applejack who was passing through town selling apples from her cart, and Buddy Rose, who was selling fresh picked vegetables from his garden. "SMILE…!" shouted Pinkie as everyone sang and danced. "…Come on and Smile!"

Suddenly, Pinkie stopped when she noticed someone still wasn't smiling. Sitting at table away from everyone else, a lone pony dressed in a ragged brown cloak and hood was eating a stale bread-roll without even any butter. He seemed to chew angrily and made soft growling sounds. "Uh, oh… someone needs cheering up." Pinkie said. She playfully spit in her hands and rubbed them together, and had a dramatic moment like being a superhero "Pinkie Pie to the rescue."

"Pinkie, wait!" cried Twilight.

"Oh, boy…!" Spike said.

Pinkie hopped merrily over to the hooded pony. "Hi there!" she said, but the pony didn't even look at her and just ate away at his roll. "So, you eat stale bread?" Pinkie asked. Still, the pony didn't answer. "Gee… you look like a guy who could really use a friend."

Finally, the pony responded, but very angrily- he glared at Pinkie through the darkness of his hood and growled feircly. "I don't want any friends!" His loud voice blew Pinkie's mane, and everyone was staring at them, and the hooded pony angrily walked away. Pinkie fell flat on the ground all a dazed and confused. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Buddy Rose and Applejack came over and helped her up. "I think that buckaroo's had one too many bad apples today, whoever he is." Applejack said.

Pinkie snapped out of her trance and realized "Looks like I've got a new objective to accomplish." she said.

"Hold it, Pinkie!" Starla said "Don't you remember what you learned the last time you tried like this." Naturally she was referring to Cranky Doodle, and how she barely won his friendship.

"Oh, I remember." Pinkie said "Besides, it can't hurt to try and figure out why he doesn't want friends, and that's just what I intend to do." and off she went.

Lightning and Twilight both gave a heavy yawn. "I hope Pinkie doesn't go to extremes this time." Lightning said.

"At least she's wide awake and all that." groaned Twilight.

"Aw, buck up, sugar-cube." Applejack said. "Why don't y'all come over to the farm and spend the night? Farm work always keeps us wide awake, and you'll sleep just like a log come nightfall."

Buddy Rose agreed "Besides, we could all use some help. Chores have gotten a little out of hand since the last harvest."

Lightning and Twilight yawned again and decided "Sure."

"Why not…? Anything's better than just sitting around and yawning all day."

Starla decided to come too. She didn't have much to do that day. "I wonder how Pinkie's getting on." she wondered.

…

Pinkie Pie followed the hooded pony across New Ponyville, still trying to get him to at least talk to her. "Go away!" he growled "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"But won't you at least, tell me what's wrong? That's what friendship is all about, the magic of getting along and helping others."

"Friendship is magic my foot!" growled the pony "And if you don't stop bothering me, I'll call the police on you."

Unfortunately for him "I happen to be the police." She stood tall and saluted. "That's me, Lieutenant Pinkie Pie- Friendship-Force member and axillary Starfleet-Fighter."

The pony growled and continued to try and avoid her. "Hey! Wait up!" called Pinkie. "Why do you hate friendship so much?"

"Because… I do! So, there! Now, leave me alone!" and he dashed on ahead, desperate to avoid her, but Pinkie wasn't willing to give in, and decided to use her own special ability, aside from her twitching… everywhere the pony went to try and get away from her, there she was; always popping up and asking over and over. "Why do you hate friendship?"

"Why do you hate friendship?"

"Why do you hate friendship?"

Eventually, for the first time, Pinkie lost sight of him. "Yoo-hoo…! Where'd you go?"

She searched all around and didn't even notice the poster on one of the trees of a missing pony, one that pretty much nobody recognized.

…

Meanwhile, aboard Sombra's ship, the minions were hard at training to beef up their skills for the upcoming trails, ahead, and Phaedra was really going hard at it. She swung her sword around swiftly, but her anger was defiantly showing, she was scaring Frost-Eye to shivers that he hid behind Melantha. "I'm right behind you. D-D-D-Don't be afraid."

Melantha simply scoffed and marched over to Phaedra right as she swung her sword and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Let go!" growled Phaedra.

"Not until you cool off a bit." Melantha sneered

Phaedra angrily took her sword back. "You got some nerve!" she grumbled.

"Well, so do you!" snapped Frost-Eye "…throwing your sword around like some crazed pony who's lost her colt-friend."

If only Frost-Eye knew the truth, he wouldn't, right then, be pinned to the wall of the ship with Phaedra staring him dead in the eyes and holding her sword to his neck. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN! …UNDERSTAND!"

Frost-Eye was so shaken with shock and fear that he couldn't bring himself to answer. That's when Harkin came in and pulled Phaedra away softly. "Now, now, Phaedra…You don't have to take that attitude with us- King Sombra has found another heart shard, and told me personally to send you to go after it."

Phaedra obeyed and thought a good chance to get back at the ponies. She cast a sharp look at Frost-Eye before she left the ship "Don't think I've forgotten about you." Then she was gone, and Frost-Eye gulped. "What is with her?" he asked.

"Do I look like I know, or care?" said Melantha.

…

Twilight and Lightning soon found themselves waking up, as there was a lot of work to do on the farm and no time to complain. Buddy Roses garden needed weeding, the soil had to be packed and fertilized before he could plant any new crops. Hay needed to be rolled into big logs. The orchard acres needed to be mowed and the trees to have their branches trimmed, and sprayed with bug repellent to keep the hungry insects away from the apples that were due for picking soon… it wouldn't hurt the trees.

Spike got the fun job, smashing the bruised and bad apples into mush for the hogs. He jumped about and marched playfully, and rolled about, splashing the mush all over the place. He and Applebloom had loads of fun, and they splashed a little mush on Applejack and Big Mac as they were passing by. They could only smile and sigh. "Kids… What can ya do with 'em" said Applejack.

"Eeyup." replied her brother "Looks like Lightnin' and Twilight are getting their winds back."

Twilight along with Starla had finished rolling up the last of the hay into logs, and without using magic, and Lightning helped Buddy Rose plow Buddy Rose's entire massive garden, by hand, without the use of tools, and his garden covered a good width of the land on his side of the acres. "Just what are you planting, an army?" he teased.

"Well, United Equestria is a big kingdom after all." said Buddy Rose "But thanks for helping. I should be done planting by nightfall now."

The girls were glad to be off work too, and Applejack got some fresh cider and apple-pie for everyone. "Come and get it!" she hollered. Applebloom and Spike were already seated at the picnic table, and as the others came to join them, the mail-carrier came by. Starla accepted it, and gave them to Applejack.

They were all sitting down to their snack when Pinkie Pie came to the table, and she looked pretty tired. Her mane was all in a frizzle, and she looked dehydrated. She had been chasing that hooded all over the place and lost sight of him. "Here, sugar-cube, drink up…" Applejack said offering her a glass of cider. She felt a little better "He wouldn't tell me why he hates friendship." she said sadly.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Pinkie, but maybe you should just let him be." said Twilight. Pinkie wasn't sure she wanted to agree, but decided to leave the hooded pony alone, wherever he was… for the moment.

As everyone drank their cider and had their pie, Applejack went through the mail  
and came across a piece of junk-mail; a poster of a missing pony. It had his name, _Royce Rolls._ "That name, I swear I've heard that before." said Twilight.

The others couldn't figure it out, but there was a huge promised reward for the safe return of Royce. Spike practically drooled over the price written. "This guy must be filthy rich." said Applebloom "I'm gonna keep my eyes open for him."

Lightning examined the poster and according to it, Royce had been reported missing for a couple of years, and he was last seen when Equestria of old was still intact before it was destroyed, and it was after United Equestria was formed that he disappeared and had been missing ever since. "Wouldn't someone have spotted him some point by now?" Lightning asked.

This began to spark an interest from the others as well, and so they all decided to add that mystery to their… rather, non-to-critical importance list. It wasn't as if focusing on that mystery alone would help them in their quest for the remaining heart shards.

"We'll find them… I know we will." Starla said. That's when hers, Lightning's, and Buddy Rose's horns began to glow. "I think we may have just found another." Buddy Rose said.

The shadowbolts appeared in vast numbers. Applebloom screamed and hid behind her sister. "Easy now, Applebloom. We'll take care of 'em." Her brother escorted Applebloom and Spike inside, and they watched from the windows. "Great, stuck inside again." groaned Spike, wishing he could be out there where the action was, but Applebloom was so excited, even though she was aware of the seriousness and danger. "Gosh, a real battle!" she cried with joy. "Eeyup." her brother said eager to see the excitement.

The friends stood in two groups of three, and transformed. _"STARFLEET… MAGIC...!"_

_"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

"Let's go…!" shouted Lightning "…And keep an eye out for the shard!" The others nodded and they all dashed into battle with the shadow-bolts. Pinkie and Applejack grabbed two big wheelbarrows and dashed along. "Coming through…!" Pinkie hollered. knocking the shadow-bolts down like bowling-pins. "YE-HAW… strike!" cried Applejack.

Twilight and Starla found themselves surrounded by a whole ring of shadow-bolts, and they were closing in for a big beating. The girls gazed at each other, and nodded, and waited until the last second as the shadow-bolts all dove at them. Twilight teleported herself and Starla out of there causing the shadow-bolts to knocking into and fall all over each other. **_"STARLIGHT ARROW…!"_** Starla shouted as she blasted them all into smoke with that single shot. She gave her bow a twang "Gotta love it!"

While the battle continued, someone was peeking from behind a small brush of trees and bushes near Buddy Rose's house on the other side of the road from Applejack's, and then he saw Phaedra appear. He gasped softly and his heart skipped several beats. "It can't be!" He reached into his robes and pulled out a single, old, and worn out picture of a female unicorn he once knew and gazed back and forth comparing the picture to Phaedra.

Phaedra could tell where the shard was, somewhere under the soil of Buddy Rose's garden. She raised her sword ready to blast the ground, when Lightning and Buddy Rose were standing behind her. "Blow up my garden… I don't think so." hissed Buddy Rose.

Phaedra gazed at the boys and angrily charged at them, and the boys dashed at her. They evaded her blade swings and threw their fists and kicked their feet at her, to which she blocked and dodged easily. Finally she got a good opening and bashed them both hard sending them skidding along the ground. "Is that the best you've got!" roared Phaedra.

"You okay, Buddy?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, but I I've never seen her fight this fiercely before… or this angrily."

Whatever she was angry about, it seemed to be boosting her agility and strength, like being on a rampage. "You want a piece of me some more...?" she growled as she held her blade **_"BLADE-BLASTER…!"_** and she fired her projectiles causing massive explosions. Lightning and Buddy Rose dodged them.

_The hooded pony could hardly believe what he was seeing, but his eyes never left Phaedra._

The girls all rushed over to the boys. "You guy's okay?" asked Applejack.

"We're fine, but Phaedra's really blowing her top." said Lightning, and Phaedra blasted them all again, everyone dodged the blasts. Phaedra was angrily panting, and then in a blinding rage she blasted the soil in the garden hard, much to Buddy Rose's horror. "Oh, no…! I just got it packed the way I wanted!"

Suddenly, the heart shard levitated up from the ground. "No! The shard!" cried Twilight, but Phaedra had already snatched it in her hand. She laughed wickedly "Too bad, suckers." She sneered "That's one more shard for King Sombra."

"Give us that shard, Phaedra!" Lightning demanded.

Phaedra snickered wickedly "I've got something better to give you…" and she tossed the monster gem she had into an apple tree that was growing near the garden. The tree became a fierce and snarling monster known as _Crabby-Tree!_ It growled loudly and was ready for a fight.

Lightning scanned the monster with his visor; its defense was pretty high, it wasn't vulnerable to fire or ice on the outside, and it could throw high-explosive apple-bombs at them. Realizing the full seriousness, and since Phaedra already had the shard, the team decided to take on the monster.

The tree grabbed two apples off of its upper tuft and threw them. "Look out!" shouted Twilight and everyone leapt out of the way just as the bombs exploded and made small craters where they were standing before. "Whoa! I've had my share of bad apples, but this is a doozy!" cried Applejack.

"Let's get him!" shouted Pinkie Pie, and she leapt over dodging the tree's massive limbs as it swung them at her. "Missed me…!"

"Missed me again…!"

She popped up and blew a raspberry at the beast, only to get swatted hard like a fly and knocking her down hard. "Pinkie!" cried Starla as she and Lightning helped her up, and the monster threw more bombs at them, but Lightning blasted them with a small shot of the uniforce from his horn. "We've got to get rid of all those apples." he said. "I'm on it." said Buddy Rose. "I'll help you…" added Twilight. She would distract the monster while Buddy Rose would ready himself for a clear shot.

The monster swung its limbs at Twilight and she dodged every last one of them. When the monster threw a bomb at her, she blasted it with her magic, or shielded herself with a barrier. "Here I come!" shouted Buddy Rose as he soared down from the sky. **_"LEAF SWARM...!"_** and he unleashed his razor-leafs at the tree's tuft, exploding all the apples and seemingly harming the monster. The team was joyful for a moment, but much to their horror, the tuft and the apples grew back instantly. "Take cover!" shouted Lightning as more bombs were tossed. Some of them struck the hayfields and blew the hay-logs into ash. "Ugh! I spent all day rolling those up!" growled Twilight.

Phaedra was really enjoying seeing all the suffering and anguish. "More!" she growled under her breath "More suffering…!" She decided maybe to run in an join the fun and destroy the team for good, but as soon as she armed her sword ready to fire more projectiles… when suddenly. "Fay! Don't do this!"

"Huh?" snapped Phaedra as she turned to face the hooded pony. The others could see him. "It's him!" cried Pinkie.

"Hey, you…! Get out of here!" shouted Lightning, but the hooded pony refused to move, and pulled his hood away revealing the face of a unicorn, slightly deserved, but recognizable by the team. "It's him!" cried Starla.

Phaedra almost dropped her sword. "No! It can't be!" she cried "Royce?"

Royce nodded, but Phaedra shook her head. "No. IT'S NOT TRUE…!" she shouted as she fired her projectiles at him. Sparks flew all over and Royce fell off his feet. "Fay! Stop this…! What's happened to you?"

Hearing his voice, and that name on made Phaedra angrier and she looked ready to blast him again... for the kill! The others tried to race over and help him, but were held up by the monster; except Pinkie. She raced over shouting "NO…!" as she leapt over and knocked Royce out of the way hard before Phaedra blasted him again.

"You?!" cried Royce.

"Are you alright?" asked Pinkie, but Royce was at a loss for words, especially when Pinkie stood up in front to shield him. Phaedra didn't care and decided to zap them both, when suddenly the sky grew dark and Sombra's evil voice echoed "That is quite enough, Phaedra!"

"Sombra…!" Twilight sneered under her breath.

"Sire?!" cried Phaedra

"You have the shard, now return to the ship! I won't tell you again!"

Then the darkness faded and Phaedra glared angrily at Royce, still not believing it was really him, and she vanished and was gone. "Fay! Wait…!" shouted Royce, but it was no use. He fell to his knees and angrily pounded the ground. "What was that all about?" Pinkie asked.

Royce angrily stood up, replaced his hood and began to run. "Wait!" shouted Pinkie "There are things I want to ask you."

"Leave me alone!" growled Royce "I don't want help, and don't want any friends. This isn't about friendship anyway." Then he ran off much to Pinkie's annoyance and concern.

"Pinkie!" shouted Lightning "Get over here!"

Pinkie dashed to help the others with the monster, just as it bashed Lightning hard in the chest and knocking him down. "Lightning…! Are you okay?" cried Starla.

"I'm fine, but… watch out!" and everyone scattered just as the monster let fly with more bombs, and it roared loudly with its mouth opened wide, and everyone immediately happened upon the idea of how to beat the monster. "Get ready…" said Lightning as everyone stood together, and the monster launched a whole swarm of apples at them. "Go for it!"

One by one everyone leapt up and caught the apples like baseballs and they all threw them right back and into the monster's massive mouth, right down its throat. "Down!" shouted Twilight and everyone hit the dirt as big explosions and spark flared from the monster from the inside out really damaging it "Whoo-wee…! If that ain't one bad case of indigestion." joked Applejack.

When the smoke had cleared, the monster looked badly burnt and wheezed. Its tuft was in a mess and all its apples were burned off.

"Let's get him!" shouted Lightning.

One-by-one, everyone leapt at the monster, kicking it hard, and mercilessly opening fire on it with their attacks and magic. Lightning dashed forth and socked the monster hard; sending it up, up into the sky. **_"STAR SHOWER…!"_** Starla's stars bombarded the monster and sent it crashing hard to the ground. "Not, good enough…" Lightning said "We need more power."

"Allow me…! Payback for trashing my garden!"" shouted Buddy Rose as he readied his whip and powered it up. **_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_** and he lashed the monster hard. It roared loud, and leapt over backwards and exploded!

Applebloom cheered loudly from the house, along with her brother and Spike, and Granny Smith just woke up suddenly in her rocking chair "Wha… what's goin' on?" she asked "Is it a holiday?"

The dark crystal shattered, and all that was left was a fallen apple tree, unburned, but it didn't look so good, not to mention the big mess all around the acres, but no serious damage, but the team didn't seem to mind and Twilight suddenly remembered about Royce. "I think he's Phaedra's long lost colt-friend."

"You sure?" asked Buddy Rose.

Twilight wasn't completely sure, but with all the evidence building up it seemed positive. "He said it wasn't about friendship." said Pinkie "That could explain a lot too, but he got away before I could ask him anything."

"I guess that leaves us with another mystery to go on." said Starla "But as if we didn't have enough to worry about already."

Lightning agreed… what with the remaining shards to find, the assassin that was after Queen Celestia, his golden horn glowing so mysteriously. Even the mysterious Dragon-Knight egg that Twilight still had, but that was only a minor mystery to everyone. "I don't know what's going here anymore than the rest of you… but we better start solving mysteries before we get any new ones, because I have a feeling the trials up ahead are going to be more fierce than ever."

The others all agreed. "For now… what say we all get to work and clean up around here?" Applejack suggested.

…

When Phaedra returned to the ship, she was met with a good reception and commendation from Sombra, but she didn't seem to be in much of a mood for their thanks or anything, and just wanted to be alone.

She crept to a lonely and dark area of the ship and backed against a wall and slowly slid down to the floor on her tail. Her mind just kept showing her images of Royce as well as a whole bunch of old memoires, and pain she had tried for so long to subside. _"It can't be him."_ she thought to herself _"I can't let myself believe it. I just can't!"_

A single tear fell from her eye and splashed on the floor.

_"Oh, Royce…!"_

_…_

It sure took some time for the friends to work and clean up the messes that were made, even after dinner there was still work to be done, but by nightfall, the holes in the ground were all patched and re-laid with fresh grass. Buddy Rose managed to help the poor tree and set it right again thanks to his expertise in planting. His garden was fixed, and the hayfields once again had fresh rolls of fresh packed hay.

As for Lightning and Twilight, they had worked so hard, and the battle really wore them out, that they had fallen asleep outside the barn. They just sat on the ground upright against each other's backs with their heads dropped down, and they snored softly. The others couldn't help but be amused by them both. "What did I tell ya? Out like a light." said Applejack. The others agreed and wrapped a couple of blankets around their friends, and just left them to sleep under the stars in the warm night.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Lightning is growing constantly annoyed with his failure to propose to Starla, especially when she is suddenly and mysteriously whisked off to another planet for an alleged arranged marriage to another. Now, Lightning and friends must rescue his love while facing the dangers and craziness of this rival of Lightning's._**

**_Who will ultimately get the girl, and will Lightning ever propose to Starla?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Arranged and Engaged!")_**


	12. Aranged and Engaged

**_Author's notes:_**

**_-For the CCM'S song, look up (Donald O'Conner tap-dances on roller-skates)_**

**EPISODE TWELVE**

Lightning stood at the side of the street, all dressed up in a pure white tux and waiting anxiously but calmly as a carriage pulled up to him with Starla, all dressed up in a beautiful gown, riding in it. She fluttered her eyes at him. "Have I kept you waiting, darling?" she asked flirtingly.

"Why, not at all. You're bang on time." Lightning answered as he climbed inside beside her, and they set off for a most romantic evening. Starting with a moonlight dinner and champagne, followed by a most wonderful and enjoyable dance all around and across a fountain in the park under the stars, by the end of the dance, Lightning got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring in the box and showed it to Starla. "Starla Shine…" he said looking up into her eyes, and she gazed down at him and the ring "Will you…"

…and right before he said another thing, a loud ringing sound of his alarm-clock woke him up from _the dream he was having._ He just couldn't believe it "Even in my dreams I get interrupted! N'ARGH!" he angrily slammed down on his clock, stopping its ringing, and gazed a picture of Starla on the table next to it. In front of the picture was the ring in its box, and a small paper with all the many times Lightning tried to propose and was interrupted. Even though it was just a dream, he decided to make it count too, making an even thirty times he had failed to propose ever since he got the ring.

Krysta appeared, and was in a happy mood that day, but she noticed he was looking down in the dumps. "Didn't sleep well…?" she asked.

"No, but I woke up bad." He told her about his dream, and Krysta was starting to get frustrated with Lightning always being interrupted too, and today he wouldn't get the chance either, as he promised to babysit the Cuite-Mark Crusaders after his patrol rounds, all five of them.

Babs was in town, and Rarity originally volunteered to babysit, but as usual the girls were too much for her to handle, and she practically begged and pleaded for Lightning to take them off her hands, to which he didn't really mind as she was a friend in need, _not to mention he couldn't stand her whining!_

Lightning sighed as he put on his armor vest and his boots "Maybe I should just give up all together." he said. "Lightning Dawn... How can you say that?" snapped Krysta, and Lightning realized maybe he wasn't thinking straight. "You're right…I didn't mean that." He smiled at her, but Krysta could tell he was still feeling bummed. "I have to go do my rounds before breakfast, and then I'm off to pick up the girls. Do you want to come?"

"Um… no, I just remembered I have… something to do, but I'll catch up with you later. Bye!" and she flew off. "Huh! She sure sounded strange."

…

Krysta went off to Twilight's, and was surprised to see Rarity there, reading as if she had nothing more important to do. "What? You don't really expect _moi_ to babysit, do you? Oh, no, no, no!" she said. The others all shook their heads grimly, and then Krysta explained about Lightning's frustration. "I think we should talk to Starla about this." she suggested.

"What?!" snapped Rarity "You can't be serious! Telling her that she's going to be proposed to? It's just not done."

"Actually, Rarity… I kind of agree with Krysta." Twilight said.

Rarity gasped "Twilight?!"

"No." Twilight said "Who knows…? Maybe Starla's feeling just as frustrated as Lightning is?"

"So, I guess we both tell them." Spike said.

They didn't find Starla at home, and assumed she was having breakfast at the café. They found her sitting and eating at a table alone while she looked in a book on dimensional star gazing. "Um… hi, Starla." said Twilight.

Starla looked up. "Hiya, guys…"

"Um, Starla…" Twilight said sounding a little nervous "Are you feeling okay?"

Starla almost insulted. "Sure… I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Darling…" Rarity said "We… um… were concerned that, you noticed how…uh…"

Starla smiled cheekily "You're all worried I'm upset because Lightning has proposed to me yet because he keeps getting interrupted."

The others all looked as if they swallowed flies. "You know Lightning's trying to propose to you?" asked Spike.

Starla giggled "Of course, silly. Who doesn't know? Who couldn't see it coming from dimensions away? And my answer _yes."_

"It is…!" cried Krysta with a twinkle in her eyes. "But then, why don't you just tell him that?" asked Twilight.

Starla hated to selfish, but "It's because… I want Lightning to pop the question. I want _him_ to say those words. I don't care how he does it, just as long as it's from him. That way we both can be satisfied."

Rarity understood what Starla was doing. "I myself have often dreamed that the male of my dreams would ask for my hand in marriage, and my answer would be _"YES!" _Ahh…!" she sighed in a dopey daze.

The others rolled their eyes, and Starla sighed. "Actually, to be honest; I am getting frustrated with the way Lightning keeps getting interrupted. In fact I wish he were here right now, and maybe we'd be officially engaged by now. I love him so much. Even since the day we first met… I knew he was the one for me."

Music was heard as Starla sang **_"To Be in Love"_** while memories and flashbacks occurred- from the day she first met Lightning on Unicornicopia, all the adventures they had and all the dangers they faced, but always keeping their heads high, and there were all the fun times they had while not on duty, all the places they went to and things they did, many times… right up to the point where they shared their first kiss, and their love continued to grow over time, even when they had arguments or got into big fights, they never stopped loving each other.

Starla sighed softly again. Her eyes were half open and her cheeks were blushing. "Maybe you should go to him." Spike suggested "It'll help give him the chance to propose to you."

The other agreed, and decided to hang around to ensure that nothing would interrupt it this time. Starla agreed and they all headed off, except they had forgotten that Lightning was babysitting the Cutie-Mark Crusaders and they were most likely to be anywhere.

…

The Crusaders were happy to be spending the day with Lightning, and Babs was happy to finally meet Buddy Rose's cousin, Daphne Dill. Lightning was just happy that they were all having fun, even before they went out.

First they went swimming. Then for a hike in New Everfree Forest they said hello to Zecora as they passed her hut. They stopped a got ice-cream. Lightning even found time to show them some of his fancy moves, so long as they themselves promised to not try it at home. DD however, merely documented all she saw to help for the day when she would attend the Starfleet Academy.

Then they went to the playground near the skate-park. Lightning enjoyed watching the girls play, and even played tag with them for a while, but when they went skating, Lightning began to see other couples skating romantically together. This brought on his upset over not being able to propose to Starla. He just sat on the sidelines with his skates on, while the girls were skating happily. They even did tricky stunts they had been practicing, like twirling, skating on one foot, or even holding each other like a big group on top of one another. They fell down, but they weren't hurt, and the other four checked their flanks under their pants. "Anything?" asked Sweetie.

"Nope…!"

"Nothin'…!"

"Nadda…!"

Even though DD couldn't earn a mark, being a space alicorn, she felt disappointed too, but then they noticed that Lightning was a down in the dumps, and they, too, knew why, and they got the idea of maybe cheering him up would help earn their cuite-marks… or at least cheer Lightning up, and they knew just how to do it.

They all skated over to Lightning at the bench and gazed at him with the same expression. "What is that?" Lightning asked.

"It's you, Admiral." said Babs "You know if you keep scowling like that you might stay that way forever."

Lightning felt confused "And your point is?"

"Golly, sir. You just gotta pick yourself up again. Things'll be gettin' better soon." said Applebloom.

"Girls, I appreciate your trying to perk me up, but I don't think you can help with this."

"Sure we can." said Sweetie bell

"Hey, let's sing him that new song we wrote together." DD suggested "Come on, Admiral. It might help you…"

Lightning looked at their cute little faces and they gave him the sad puppy-eyes. He chuckled softly "Okay… let's hear it."

The girls each took turns singing the verses of a song they called **_"Life has its funny little ups and downs."_** And Lightning soon realized they were right. The music continued to play even after the girls sang all the words. They all headed back onto the rink in, and Lightning began to twirl to the music, charge at the lampposts, leap up, grab them, and spin around landing back on the rink, and even tap-danced on his skates, to the girls' and other skaters delight and applause. Then he skated all the way around the rink, going faster and faster and faster, until he spotted the others and Starla watching him. He glanced at Starla as she waved to him, only for a split second, and didn't watch where he was going and crashed over the railing, into the bushes outside.

The girls smacked their foreheads in disappointment, and again when they checked their flanks under their pants to see they were blank.

He looked a little silly, but Starla helped him out. He was glad she had come, and Twilight and the others decided to take the girls to give them time alone, but just as promised they kept their watch to ensure nothing bad would happen this time…

Starla helped Lightning brush all the leaves and twigs out of his mane and off of his clothes. "I saw you out there, you really can move on skates."

"Especially when I don't fall over…"

They both giggled and then were gazing into each other's eyes. The others and the crusaders could see it from afar. "I think he's going to do It." chirped Krysta.

"Oh, be still my heart, but this is so exciting." cried Rarity.

"Come on, Lightning!" Twilight muttered.

"Starla… there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes…? I'm listening…"

The crusaders facial expressions grew wider and brighter as Lightning reached behind him and pulled out the and finally opened it to reveal the ring. Starla's eyes glittered and her mouth hung open at the size of the large diamond. "Come on! Come on!" cried Spike. Lightning reached; ready to place the ring over her finger

"Starla Shine… I want to ask you… if you would…" the ring have barely touched Starla's finger when suddenly, she vanished in a flash of light. "Huh? Starla…?"

The others gasped and winced in both shock and annoyance. "Not again!" groaned Twilight.

"What happened?" asked Scootaloo.

"She just disappeared." added Sweetie Bell

"She was teleported." said Krysta "I'd recognize that light anywhere. She was warped by fairy magic." Twilight had to agree with her. Then they all went to Lightning who was still as confused and frustrated as ever. "Lightning…? Are you okay…?"

Lightning turned to face her, and even though he looked calm, everyone could tell that deep inside he was ready to scream. "Where could she have gone?" Lightning asked "Who did this to her and why?"

Nobody knew the answers for sure, but suddenly, saw the ring he left on the bench was softly glowing. Everyone else huddled around it and suddenly they all started glowing, and they vanished too.

…

Before they knew it, they had landed on the grounds of a faraway planet, and were surrounded by large trees and shrubs and tall grass. "Ugh!" groaned Rarity "I had just has this uniform cleaned!"

The Crusaders, however, were very excited. "Wow! What a ride…!" cried DD.

"Golly gee!" added Applebloom "I've always dreamed of travlin' into space… I mean not just on an evac-order."

"Uh… you realize we're lost?" Spike said.

"I think we have something else to worry about right now, Spike." said Twilight. Everyone looked up ahead and could see a whole load of pony guards coming towards them, and they didn't seem at all friendly, or part of the United Equestrian guard, nor were they Starfleet officers, but they were armed with lances and clothed in armored vests and helmets. Rarity seemed ready for a fight after having her uniformed dirtied. "No!" snapped Lightning. "We've got to find out what's going here, and maybe they know where Starla is. Everyone stand down." He then motioned for Krysta to hid in the trees and follow them. "If things get ugly, you know what to do."

Krysta nodded, and hid away as told.

Twilight stood with the frightened crusaders. "It's okay girls. Just try to be brave." she whispered.

Everyone stood up with their hands up high as the guards came and motioned for them to march along, leading them all the way to a large castle, about half the size of the royal palace in New Canterlot. "My goodness!" cried Rarity "I wonder who lives here."

"I think we're about to find out." Twilight said.

They all were to march inside the castle, through the foyer, and brought before the master who was eating his dinner; a rather oversized feast for one. He was a white space alicorn, and had no ID code or Starfleet insignia. Instead, he was dressed in fine blue coat, vest, and cravat, and his black mane was done in a ponytail. "It's like someone out of Colonial Equestria." Twilight whispered.

"My, my… who do we have here?" he said in a very gentlemanly like tone as he stood up from his seat.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, permit me. This is my home-world, the planet Lekio, and I am Sir. Awdr Pomption III. I extend my apologies for bringing you here so abruptly." While he was speaking, a swarm of warping fairies came fluttering in beside him "They can get rather carried away, but with all the excitement, and my wedding coming."

"Wedding?" asked Rarity "You are getting married?"

"Why yes, I am… this was planned long ago, and finally, tonight is it." He then clapped his hands and the chair next to his began to spin around. "Allow me to present my bride."

Everyone was shocked to see that his so-called bride was none other than "Starla!" shouted Lightning. She had been stripped of her uniform, and was wearing a beautiful pink formal gown, but was tied to the chair with magical chains that she couldn't seem to break, and they didn't allow her to use her powers either. "Lightning!" she cried.

"I see you are all well acquainted with her." said Awdr.

"You can't marry her." snapped Sweetie Bell.

Awdr chuckled "Dear child, you are far too young to understand such things, but this mare and I had an agreement that was made long ago."

"What…?!" Lightning asked in shock while gazing at Starla.

"He's lying!" snapped Starla "I've never met this guy in my life, and I made no agreement."

"Silence, please!" growled Awdr. He cleared his throat and reached into his coat, pulling out a contract for an arranged marriage for himself and Starla. He explained that he was born in a rich family, who moved out from Unicornicopia to get away from Starfleet as they wished to live in privacy away from all the noise, but continue to do business and exchanges with others around the universe. Awdr's father and Starla's father were former business associates, and they made the deal that their children would wed, and they both formed and signed the contract.

Starla was just outraged, "My father did that? He just sold me off and he never told me?"

"Yes, sadly, if memory serves me well, your father was assassinated before he could ever tell you. He didn't wish for you to live where all the action was and demanded that you be given a life of peace, quiet, and riches."

"That sounds like her father all right!" grumbled Lightning "He was opposed to Starfleet since his wife died in the force, and foolishly thought he could reason with evil creeps, but above all he didn't want Starla to even think of joining the force at all. He wanted to be in control of her every move and make sure she lived best to his standards."

Even Rarity thought this was too outrageous "I may have standards, but even I know how to make better decisions when regarding others."

"Yeah…sometimes…" Sweetie muttered under her breath. The other crusaders giggled.

Awdr was unmoved "My apologies, but the deal was made, and intend to make good on it. My father recently passed away and I certainly do not intend to live out the rest of my life alone now."

"I don't care what was made; you're not going to marry her."

Awdr was starting to lose his patience "My dear sir. As much as I prefer to remain proud and gracious, you are starting to get on my nerves. My decision has been made, and so has the girl's. I simply took what is rightfully mine, and the only reason you are here is because I required something else."

He snapped his fingers and one of the fairies flew towards Lightning and grabbed the ring in the box from him and gave it to Awdr. "Can't have a wedding without a ring, and this is the most beautiful gem I've ever seen."

"That doesn't belong to you." Twilight snapped. She tried to get it back with her magic, but her horn didn't even glow. Rarity and Sweetie bell tried, but they couldn't cast any magic either. "As I informed you, Lekio is my world, and here we don't fight using magic. You'll find that all your skills, powers, and weapons are ineffective here. Only the fairies have magic here."

Nobody said anything to him after that. "Now then, I think we have an understanding. I was hoping to invite you to attend the wedding tonight, but seeing as you obviously mean to cause no ends of trouble, I'm afraid you've left me no alternative."

He ordered his guards to lock them all up and make certain they didn't get up to any tricks. The guards ushered everyone along. "No! Lightning!" cried Starla.

"Starla…! Starla…!"

"Leave him alone, you sick creep!" Starla demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to speak to your future husband? Not to worry. In time, once you've lived here for a while, you will learn better manners."

"I'm not going to marry you, and I'm not going to live here with you either! I am an officer of Starfleet and I have my own life. Do understand? I won't marry you! I won't say those words… and you should know… I'm in love with someone else."

Awdr snickered softly "Oh, yes, that stallion who wanted to give you this?" he held up the ring for her to see, and he tried to force it onto Starla's finger and claim her as his official bride, but she fussed about and kicked his face. "I'm not marrying you! I won't say those words, and you can't make me!"

As aggravated and sore as Awdr was, he was grinning wickedly and was starting to reveal his true nature- cold, cruel, cunning, pompous…!

He gazed deeply into her eyes. "I think you will find that in the end, I always get what I want. You see, when I said only the fairies can do magic here, I left out one little detail…" His eyes began to glow hypnotically. Starla tried to look away but he forced her to look into his eyes. She felt herself slipping away. "My… husband…!" she groaned "Our… wedding…!"

"That's more like it." Awdr snickered. He instructed his fairies to prepare Starla for the ceremony that would take place directly at sundown, but too bad for him Krysta had seen everything from the castle window. "Why, that dirty creep!" she growled softly. She even bet that was how he was controlling the fairies. She recognized them as many of old subjects that had long set out to find partners to live with and befriend, and he obvious kidnapped them against their will; the pony-guards too. "He won't get away with this. I've got to go for help."

…

The friends were locked and chained in cells in the dungeon, below the castle. They couldn't use their magic to break out, and the warping fairies were all over the place, as well as the pony guards doing standing outside the dungeon door.

Some of the crusaders were awfully frightened, and were trying their hardest not to break out crying. DD did her best to be brave, and the others had to stay brave for the girls as well. Rarity didn't even mind that the dungeon was filthy and dusty, and the chains were really uncomfortable. "Rarity isn't there anything we can do?" cried Sweetie.

"Now, now, Sweetie… you and the girls just sit there quietly. We'll think of something.

Lightning was pulling on his chains as hard as he could in desperation to get out and stop that creep from taking Starla away, but it was no good. "I can't break them. These chains must be made of a special reinforced alloy."

"You're telling me!" groaned Spike, who was chained up and off of the floor. "I can't even move." He tried to use his fire as it was not magic, but it didn't even singe the chains. "It's no use, Spike." Twilight said "I don't think even I could break these, even if I still had my magic."

"So… that's in then?" cried Appleboom.

"We're stuck here… forever?!" cried Babs.

"Oh, no we aren't." Lightning said "Not if my little secret plan works out. I just hope it happens in time."

…

In one of the towers of the castle, Awdr was dressed in his wedding attire and looking at his reflection in three full-length mirrors. "Mmm… yes. Very handsome…" he said to himself and winked at his own reflection. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the tower opposite of his own. "Oh, what's going on now?"

In the other tower, Starla was putting up a fuss, as the hypnosis seemed to have worn off. She was giving all the guards and the fairies a rough time, refusing to go along with the plans, and insisting that she was not part of any deal.

Awdr arrived and tried to act suave and disgusting with her "Now, now, darling... You needn't behave so irrationally. I too am feeling nervous, but once we are married it will be all right."

Starla picked up a lamp and threw it at him, missing him. "I told you I won't marry you!" she shouted, and she tried to fly out the window, but Awdr just counted backwards from three, and Starla was warped back by the fairies. Starla tried to flee again, but was warped back every time. "Escape is quite impossible, my little my angel." Awdr told her "I must admit though, I am surprise that you broke free of my power, but this is not the first time this has happened, and I always come prepared with a backup plan."

He held out a box and opened it revealing a simple ruby pendant. "For my bride-to-be…" he said with a wicked smirk, and he order his guards to hold her down as he hypnotized her again, and the pendant he place around her neck would enforce the hypnosis, making it ten times as powerful. It would keep Starla under his spell, provided it wasn't removed or destroyed.

"We… will… marry." Starla said in a daze, with her eyes glowing red "I… will… be… yours."

Awdr nodded sinisterly grinning. "It sure is paying to get everything you want."

…

After accomplishing her tasks and carrying out her orders, Krysta went back to Lekio and found the dungeon. The crusaders saw her and almost shrieked for joy. "Shh… keep it down, girls." Lightning whispered. And Krysta quietly used her magic to undo all their shackles. The warping fairies spotted her and charged in ready to attack, but Kyrsta, being the all-powerful fairy queen, teleported them back to her home-world, The Valley of Fairies, and had ordered her guards to keep them there until the hypnosis wore off.

"Hypnosis?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah... I saw it myself." replied Krysta "Awdr's hypnotize everyone who works for him, and he's also hypnotized Starla into marrying him!"

Krysta was suddenly grabbed by Lightning "What did you just say?!" he asked sounding very serious. Krysta repeated what she said about Awdr hypnotizing Starla, and Lightning's cheeks turned red, blazing with anger like a steaming kettle whistling, and he dashed to the cell bars and pulled and pulled on them with all his might, and he actually managed to bend them so he could squeeze through. The guard began to race in and charge at him, but Lightning punched, kicked and knocked them all out cold, much to everyone else's shock.

Lightning then ordered Krysta to take the crusaders back to United-Equestria, while Twilight Rarity and Spike would come with him and crash Awdr's plans. "Aw, but, can't we stay Admiral?" asked Babs.

"No, girls… This is far too dangerous for you." snapped Lightning.

"Rarity, we want to stay." cried Sweetie.

"Girls, I agree with Light… er…the Admiral. This is no place for five young fillies."

"Sorry, girls, but it's better if you go." Twilight said. "Come on, Spike." Then she ran off with Rarity and Lightning and left Krysta with the pouting ponies. "We just wanted to watch." complained Scootaloo.

"I don't know…" said DD "These things can get dangerous. Maybe we should just go back."

"Come on, girls. I have my orders." Krysta said, and she warped them all and herself away.

…

Rarity, Twilight, and Spike on Twilight's back, followed Lightning as he dashed through the castle. "Do you even know where you're going?" asked Twilight, and Lightning skidded to a halt. She crashed into him, and Rarity too and they all fell into a pile on the floor. "…Actually, I don't." Lightning said. The castle was pretty big, but they all figured the best place the wedding would be held was in a big courtyard or something, outdoors. "But how are we going to find it?" asked Spike.

That's when they could all hear the fait sounds of a trumpet fanfare, and other music playing. "Follow that music." cried Lightning as he squeezed himself free and dashed off. "Lightning…!" Twilight called out to him, but Lightning didn't stop. He was really determined to get Starla back and teach Awdr a lesson or two about real manners!

…

The ceremony was a small, but an elaborately decorative one, held in the courtyard round the back of the castle. All the pony guards and the rest of the fairy army were there. Candles and flowers decorated all around, and Awdr stood at the alter at the end of the aisle as Starla, wearing a simple white gown, and a flower in her hair, and still under the spell, was slowly marching towards him.

Awdr reached out for her hand, and she took it. Then he proceeded to perform the ceremony himself, and being in such a rush that he was, he skipped over a lot of the basic stuff, and merely had the ring in its box, and special wine for the ceremony. He poured it into a golden goblet, and took hold of it, and made Starla hold it too. "I ask that you now profess your endless and eternal vows of love and worship to Me." he said

Starla slowly laid her hand on the goblet. "I… pledge… my love… to you… my one… and only… Lightning…"

"What…?! Lightning…?" He couldn't believe that his power was malfunctioning. Starla was still wearing the pendant, and she still seemed hypnotized. "You're supposed to say, Awdr. Kindly repeat your vows."

Starla repeated her vows, "I… pledge… my love… to you… my one… and only… Lightning…"

Awdr was losing his cool, and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to drop the goblet, _spilling the wine_. "What's wrong with you?!" His eyes glowed and he glared at her and growled fiercely "Say my name!"

Starla's lips quivered and she looked ready to say it. "Lightning…!"

Awdr looked like he was about to explode, but decided to forgo the vows, and merely claim Starla as his wife with the ring alone, without drinking the wine. He grabbed the ring and was just about to slide it onto her finger, when Lightning burst through the doors in back, kicking them clean off of their hinges. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted.

"You!" snapped Awdr "How did you get out?" but he really didn't care to hear how and ordered his fairies to sick him, but just as the fairies prepared to teleport Lightning to who knew where, Lightning whistled loudly, and Krysta and a whole swarm of fairies she brought from her home world, as ordered, and they used their magic to counter the other fairies' magic. "Good timing, Krysta!" he called to her.

Krysta winked and playfully saluted to him. Then she turned to face the furious Awdr. Twilight and the others came out to join Lightning by his side. "It appears I underestimated all of you." Awdr said "But I'm afraid you've now pushed me too far. Let's see how well you fair without the use of your powers…! GET THEM!" and he ordered his guards to charge them.

"Hah! Starfleet is prepared to fight, even when we can't do magic." Lightning said with pride. "Go…!"

"Have at you!" growled Rarity as five guards surrounded her. She flexed her hands, and cried out like a marital artist, and punched and kicked them aside… not too hard though, keeping mind they were just under a hypnotic spell.

Twilight didn't do so well at the start, usually depending on her magic, but she turns the tables and knocked out a whole swarm of guards.

While they dealt with the guards, Krysta and her army faced all of Awrd's fairies. They constantly threw magic projectiles at each other, back and forth, but Krysta's army managed to get the upper-hand and sent Awrd's fairies through their warp portals and back to their planet where they would be dealt with soon enough.

As the fairies continued to battle each other, one of them tackled another one hard, and the two fairies went soaring towards they alter and knocked over one of the tall candles. One of the flames landed in the puddle of wine that Starla had spilled causing a big fire to spread, and Starla, still in her trance, just stood there not even blinking her eyes.

"Starla!" cried Lightning. He knocked the guard he was fighting away, and then dashed to save her when he was halted by Awdr. "Oh, no, you don't!" he growled as he swung a sword right at him, and Lightning dodged. "Hey! I thought you didn't believe in fighting?"

"Fighting and fighting for a female is quite a different matter."

Lightning saw no difference, but he didn't have time for this, and dodged another blade swing and ran towards Starla before the flames reached her. The fire consumed the entire alter, and the ring on it. "No!" shouted Lightning as he watched in horror as the ring melted away to nothing, which really spiked his anger.

"Guys…!" Lightning cried. Twilight and the others dashed over and promised to look after Starla. "I've got a little score to settle." And he ran back to face in Awdr in a blade battle, or rather he fought with a long candelabra staff. "That's it… fight for honor, like a real man." Awdr sneered "En-guarde!" and the two of them went at it.

Meanwhile, the others were trying their best to wake Starla up. "I will… marry." She kept on saying over and over. Her eyes glowed, and so did the pendant she was wearing. "Hey! That's it…" cried Spike, and he leapt up onto her shoulder and grabbed the pendant off of her.

Starla awoke from her trance in shock, which knocked Spike off of her shoulder, and shattering the pendant. "Ouch!" he groaned as he held up the broken necklace which he thought would have made a tasty treat for him. "Double ouch…!"

"Starla?" cried Twilight

"Darling, are you alright?" added Rarity.

Starla rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "What's going on?" but then she could see for herself, up ahead whereas Lightning and Awdr continued to brawl. Awdr thrust his sword, but Lightning caught it within his candelabra staff! "It's over, young Lightning. Starla is mine!"

"In… your… dreams…!" growled Lightning as he continued to fight back, and Starla remembered everything. She angrily ripped her dress shorter so she could move more easily.

Just as Lightning seemed to gain the upper-hand, and knocked Awdr's sword away. "Hah! Now who's the better male?"

Awdr simply snickered and used his magic to hypnotize Lightning so he couldn't move. "You didn't really think that my fairies were the only ones that could do magic here?"

Lightning growled and struggled to try and move, but it was no use. Awdr picked up his sword. "I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." but just as he got ready to deliver the kill. "No!" Starla leapt out in front of Lightning, shielding him. "I won't let you! H'YAH!" and she kicked the sword away from him again. "Why can't you just get it through your head? I love Lightning, not you! You can't always get what you want, especially by hypnotizing them. Even if you did manage to make me say those words, you'd know they weren't my true feelings. Not that I'd expect a sick, pompous fool like you would even know about feelings."

Awdr finally lost his patience and hypnotized her, paralyzing her on the spot too. The others tried to stop him, only to get paralyzed themselves, and they couldn't use their own magic to break free. "Well, it seems I'll have to do away with all of you then." And he picked up his sword a third time. "Such a pity- We would have been so happy together, and you would have had everything you could ever dream of, but there goes the old ways… if I can't have you, then no one may."

But before he could do anything, his sword was lassoed and yanked out of his hands, yet again! "What?!" he growled as he turned to see Lightning's team and Twilight's friends all around them, along with the Cuite-Mark Crusaders in the front.

"Freeze…! We have you completely surrounded." shouted Buddy-Rose

Seeing as he was no vastly outnumbered, and even he couldn't try to hypnotize everyone at once as it was beyond his power. Awdr lost whatever courage he seemed to possess and got down on his knees begging for mercy. "Please… I surrender!" he cried "Just don't hurt me."

Everyone felt awkward at his sudden cowering. Nevertheless, he was arrested for violating issues and laws within Starfleet's derestriction; kidnapping, blackmailing, bribery. All the other ponies were released from the spell, and were promised to be returned home so things would get back to normal.

Lightning was so relieved that the others came back to save them. "You should be thanking the girls." said Artie.

"Yeah, they're the ones who called us and told us to come." added Rainbow.

Lightning and his team were surprised, and the girls admitted that the second they got back to United Equestria, they went around and gathered all the others and told them of the situation. "And here we all are." said Babs.

"We're sorry we disobeyed orders and came back." added Sweetie. Rarity approached her sister, and she seemed angry at first, but her facial expressions changed to a smile and she hugged her warmly. "Oh, Sweetie Bell… that's the single most wonderful things you've ever done."

"Yes, girls…! That was very brave of you." added Twilight "You're real heroes."

The girls smiled. "Well, that's us for ya." said Applebloom, and all five of them stood together proudly and shouted _"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"_

"Now if only we had our Cutie marks." said Sctooaloo, but sadly, they were all still just blank flanks.

As they all worked to help clean up some of the mess, Lightning found a small melted band on the ground, which was defiantly all that was left of the ring he wanted to give to Starla. This made him really upset, and it reminded him of all the interruptions he had which lead to this whole mess.

As Awdr was being taken away, he growled at Starla "I still fail to understand what you see in him, in this life you choose."

"Maybe you would if you had the one thing that money can't buy and that magic can't conjure… a heart, and you'd know that I love my life just as it is, and I love my friends, and I especially love Lightning." Starla protested.

"Love…! Pah…!" mocked Awdr "Perhaps you two are made for each other after all. You're both as ridiculous as everything else is in my view!"

Lightning had heard enough and stood by his mare-friend with his arms at his side "Okay you inconsiderate, pompous, windbag of a mule!"

Awdr felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face "You dare call me a mule! Outrageous…!"

"Not to mention, ugly." Rarity muttered. She almost couldn't blame him for feeling so disgraced.

"I don't care what you think is outrageous!" snarled Lightning "You can't talk that way to the mare I'm going to marry. Now, get him out of here!" he told the others and they dragged him away, but Starla… her face lit up with glee when she heard those last words. "Why, Lightning Dawn, are you proposing to me?"

Lightning angrily threw away the destroyed ring he was holding "I don't care if I have the ring or not!" he yelled right in her face "I'VE HAD ENOUGH INTERUPTIONS! WILL YOU MARRY ME, YES OR NO?!"

Starla didn't seem to mind at all that he was yelling in her face. "Oh, those are the sweetest words I've ever heard."

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME?!"

"Oh, yes… I will." She answered softly and she gently pulled him into a soft kiss. Lightning cleared his throat "Oh, well… that was easy."

Starla giggled and pulled him into another kiss, much to the delight of all the others, but a little to the sickness of the Crusaders, being young they didn't like seeing lip-kissing. Still, a lot of the others were so happy and they were all thinking the same thing… that it was about time!

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Spike feels very left out and unimportant, and continues to wish he could do more to help. Meanwhile, the seventh shard has been located in new Canterlot, and Melantha comes after it, while at the same time, the hooded assassin reveals herself and her latest plot to destroy Celestia, a threat so powerful that hope seems to be fading for the team._**

**_Will they get the heart shard before Melantha does? Will Celestia survive her newest death threat?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Knight of the Dragons")_**


	13. Kinight of the Dragons

**EPISODE THIRTEEN**

A few days later, word of Lightning and Starla's engagement spread faster than everyone expected. Lightning and Starla couldn't seem to go anywhere without someone offering or extending congratulations to them.

Plans were being made already, but they were going slowly as they didn't want rush into things too prematurely, not to mention they still had their duties to do, and there were still plenty of dangers out there to deal with. For now, normal life just continued for everyone…

Today, all the gang were invited to New Canterlot Palace to discuss wedding plans, and also on official business in regards of the dangers still at hand; as well as group training in the dojo. Cadance and Shining Armor had come too.

Spike could only watch them all from the sidelines as they lifted their weights, or ran on treadmills, spared with each other, or had target practice. Rarity complained a little about all the hard work, and all the sweating she did, but it only made the others force her to go harder and faster.

Spike felt so left out, so worthless. He even tried a few warm ups himself, but he got tired easily, and even the lighter weights were too much for him to lift. When Twilight sat near him for a rest she asked him what was wrong? "Twilight… what am I?"

Twilight felt confused. "What do you mean what are you? You're Spike, the dragon."

"Not who am I. What am I?" When Twilight hesitated to answer as she didn't know what answer Spike was looking for. "I'll tell you what I am- I'm a wimp!"

Now Twilight felt shocked "What?!"

"Not what, wimp. I'm a puny, scrawny, little wimp."

"Spike, that's not true." Twilight protested "You've done lots of wonderful things. Like helping me around the library or on my errands…"

"That's not the point…" Spike cut in, and Twilight finally saw where this was leading. Spike was complaining about not being of any particular use in battles or on missions. Shining Armor came over to the bench "Come on, little guy. Don't beat yourself up like this. Remember when Sombra attacked the Crystal Empire the first time? You helped save us all."

"And what about when we all went to Brogan to get the magical orb, you saved us all again." added Twilight, but Spike remained unconvinced. "Just pure dumb luck..." He had a point too, so far, for every major battle he mostly hid out of the way and watched from the sidelines, or tried to help when he thought he could but completely messed up.

Twilight and her brother tried their hardest, but even they couldn't figure out what to say about it this time, and this only made Spike feel worse. "Sometimes I wish was older, or maybe taller, and stronger, or better yet if I had my own special powers. Then I could lend you guys some better help."

Twilight tried to comfort him, but Spike up and waddled off to take a walk and be by himself a while. Twilight hated it that he was so upset, it only added to all her concerns.

After training, Grand Ruler yawned sleepily. "Master, are you all right?" Lightning asked. "Yes, I feel fine." Grand Ruler answered, but the others were starting to notice that he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping well lately. Lightning could also tell when they were training.

They all decided they had enough training and headed up to the throne room where Professor Brain had just returned from his trip to the Dragon's Land on the southern side of the planet, where he had spent the past week researching for keys of the Dragon-Knight Egg, which Twilight had given to him to study a whole back, to see if they could discover anything about it.

"Good Afternoon, everyone…" Brain said as he tipped his bowler hat and let his large backpack down which contained the Dragon-Knight egg.

"How was your trip, Professor?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, most satisfactory; although… I don't think very much to those dragons and their ill-mannered attitudes." He reached into his coat and pulled out his royal pass, which allowed him access to the Dragon's land by royal command, and the dragons were to behave themselves. "I felt most fortunate to possess this."

"Did you learn anything while you were away?  
We'd like to know without delay." said Rhymey.

Brain smiled "I am happy to say that my expedition was entirely successful, and our theories were proven to be correct. It _is_ a real, genuine power-source which houses all the powers and secrets of that of the legendary being."

Everyone exchanged looks of awe with one another, and Brain told his story…

While on his expedition, he met an Elder dragon, whom unlike many of the dragons was more courteous and preferred to keep a calmer order and decency among the dragons; he knew for a fact the Dragon-Knight egg was real. The tale had been passed through his family for generations…

_Apparently, the elder's ancestor of Equestria of old; Centuries ago he was attacked by violent monster that invaded the land, and was rescued by the Dragon-Knight himself. He watched the whole thing as the Dragon-Knight battled the fierce beast and vanquished it, but got wounded in the fight. The elder's ancestor dragged the wounded warrior to a nearby cave and nursed him back to health, and came to a startling, but expected shock, upon removing the helmet, the warrior was revealed to be none other than an enchanted dragon himself, a dragon who only wished for an era of peace and justice. "This is what I feel these powers should be used for. Remember this."_

_That was the last the elder's ancestor or anyone from then on had ever seen of the legendary warrior, all that remained was the egg that contained all the secrets of his skills and powers, that once unleashed if used correctly, they go a long way towards vanquishing evil and giving the land more hope and peace._

"Wowie!" cried Pinkie Pie.

_"Ay' Carumba!"_ cried Dyno "Imagine if we could use that kind of power. We'd be stronger than ever."

"How can we unlock it?" asked Myte.

"That, I am afraid, is impossible." said Brain "According to the elder and the story, the power can only be bestowed on a dragon; one that is pure in heart as the legendary one."

Everyone sighed softly, and knew that meant they were stuck, but at least finally got somewhere with the egg. That was one problem solved, but it didn't really make things any better…!

Spike was sitting all alone on a window away from the group, and hadn't heard anything that was said. He just sat there sulking and wishing he could feel more useful, and Cadance was still upset of dealing with her brother; a minor problem… and Sombra was still out there, and that hooded assassin who was after Celestia.

…

Meanwhile, at the Dragon's Land across the planet… most of the dragons, some which Spike befriended once were busy enjoying dipping in lava, snacking on gems, playing roughhousing dragon games and all that stuff.

"Man, this is the life!" said Garble.

"Totally…!" agreed Purple. "Way better than having to live amongst them ponies and all their fancy shmancy ways."

"I couldn't agree more." hissed a female voice. All the dragons winced in surprise to hear such a feminine voice and turned to see Melantha sitting casually by the edge of the lava pool.

"Hey, whoever you are? Beat it!" snarled Garble "This pool is form dragons only!"

"Yeah…! No ponies allowed!" added Purple "Now get lost or else…"

Melantha glared at the large dragons hard and sneered "Or else what…?"

A lot of the other dragons perked their heads up when they heard the commotion and smelled a fight coming on. Grable stood up and looked down at the demon-corn as she just stood there acting cocky. All the dragons began to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight…!" and Garble decided to let her have it and he lowered his head down to her, but before he could do anything else, Melantha grabbed him by the ear flap, badly shocking him with her powers. "Oh! Ouch! Ow… Ah! I give! I give up! Mercy! Mercy!" groaned Garble. He sounded almost near tears, much to the other dragons' horrors. Fearing for their safety, they all just flew off.

"I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" cried Garble.

Melantha snickered and let go. "In that case… you are now working for me and King Sombra. You are going to help me get the shard of the Crystal Heart, as well as take down Starfleet!"

"Well what's in it for me?" Garble asked.

"You'll get to keep your ear, and your life."

Garble gulped nervously, but then he acted smug again. "Well, I could, but… uh… I don't think I could do this for any less than say, oh, a whole case of gems." He laughed and chuckled about, and Melantha lost her patience and pitched, not one, but three monster gems at him. Garble gagged, and gasped, and twitched as he his body began to glow brightly, and Melantha laughed wickedly.

…

Meanwhile, in New Canterlot... the hooded assassin was hiding nearby, waiting to make her next move, while the others were all in the palace and had spent the day making up plans for the upcoming wedding for Lightning and Starla, but Spike was still feeling a little glum. Goldwin noticed him. "Are you okay, Spike?" he asked.

Spike didn't lie "No. No I'm not."

Goldwin thought of cheering Spike up by telling him "You know you should be happy considering what you have, and all the things you can do. I know I do."

Spike turned to face him. "That's easy for you to say. You've got so much already."

"Well yes, but there are still a lot of things I don't have." said Goldwin "I love you all very much, and I'm glad that I came to life so I could get know you all and learn about the world, but… sometimes I'm sad too. I'm sad because I always have to stay inside the palace, and I don't know what it's like to walk on the grass, climb a tree, or swim in lakes. I can't go to new places, or met other creatures and make new friends. And sometimes…I'm scared; that I'll wake up one day and you, Lightning, Twilight, the royal ones, and all of you will be gone. I won't have any friends anymore, and no one to look after me or teach me new things."

Spike was starting to come to his senses as he gazed at Goldwin with concern and pity.

"Sometimes… I feel so upset and scared, that… I feel like throwing my magic mask away and being a statue forever. Then I wouldn't be able to feel anymore, but I don't because… I'm just happy for all the better things that I have, and someday I know maybe I will become a real being, and I will get to do all those things."

Spike smile grew, and he did began to feel that if there was hope for Goldwin, maybe there would be hope for him. Suddenly, the main doors to the throne room burst wide open, and the captain of the guards. "Your majesties…! Your majesties!" she shouted in near panic.

"What's wrong, Captain?" asked Celestia.

The captain caught her breath "It is Melantha. She's been seen heading right this way."

Everyone gasped at the sound of that name, and Pinkie began to hop around in panic. "Melantha's coming! She's really coming! We're all in trouble! She's coming! SHE'S COMING!"

Applejack grabbed and shook her to calm her down. "Take it easy, Pinkie!"

Grand Ruler ordered the two teams to head out while Cadance and Shining Armor would remain behind, to help protect the palace

Then the two teams transformed…

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_

_"HARMONY HOUR…! FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

"Good Luck, guys!" Spike muttered under his breath, wishing he could go with them.

"Let's go!" shouted Lightning, and they all dashed and flew off unaware of the presence of the hooded assassin who slunk about in the shadows following them.

"Sound the alarm!" Grand Ruler ordered "We must get the civilians out of the streets."

…

But already, the civilians were well running away in panic before the alarms sounded as they saw Melantha with their own eyes. One little colt even dropped his red toy ball and tried to go after it only to run right into her. The poor little colt sweated and quivered as she gazed down and him and merely said "Scream and run." and the colt did just that. Melantha snickered cheekily. What she would have given to be able to slaughter them all and draw their bloods, but she had a shard to find and could sense it was close by…

When suddenly… multiple projectiles hit her from behind, they startled her but didn't hurt her. "Funny, I detect a presence of company."

"That would be us!" shouted Lightning.

"That's a good one, Admiral. Just the same, I'm glad you've all come, I've prepared an extra special surprise for all of you."

"Cool, I like surprises." said Rainbow.

Melantha whistled loudly and over the hills flew a great big dark dragon, with an armored helmet, armored claws, armored vest, and armor down the upper length of his tail. He roared loudly and Fluttershy jumped fearfully into Rhymey's arms.

He calmed her down…

"No time for fright.  
Now we fight!"

"Don't forget, there must be a heart shard nearby." Rarity reminded everyone.

Lightning nodded, and told the girls spread out and look for it while he and his team would handle the dragon. The girls nodded, and spread out, and Melantha went after them and ordered her dragon to attack, and the fight was on.

…

The others could see from the commotion from the palace. Spike looked through Goldwin's telescope. "Hey, I recognize that monster! It's Garble! I knew him one my Dragon Quest."

This concerned everyone, it wasn't very often Sombra and his minions used living creatures to do their bidding. "We must keep our faith. The teams will know how to handle this." Grand Ruler said as he struggled to maintain the force field spells on the buildings in the village, but he was getting tired much too easily due to his lack of sleep, and suddenly felt weak and collapsed to his knees…

…this made the force-fields get weaker.

"Celesto…!" cried Celestia as she and Cadance ran over to help him get up. "Are you alright, uncle?" asked Cadance. "I'm okay… really I'm fine." groaned Grand Ruler and he strengthened the shields with his power.

Cadance asked Robot-Fratello to scan her uncle's energy. _"Bio signs and physiological strain indicate his strength is fading slowly due to lack of recreation. Recommendation; cease actions and rest."_

But everyone else knew that was ridiculous. He had to keep the force-fields up, or the villagers would likely get hurt from the battle. "No! I have to keep going. I will keep going."

Celestia looked her husband deep in the eyes "I'll help you."

"And so will I." added Cadance

"Count me in too." said Shining Armor

In a flash of dark smoke, Princess Luna appeared. "I shall help you, brother-in-law." she promised. Grand Ruler smiled proudly, and together, they all combined their powers to make the force-fields five times as strong.

While down below…

Melantha raced along the way searching for the heart-shard with the girls on her tail. "You're not gettin' away this time!" shouted Applejack, and she tried to lasso her with her rope, but she dodged it. Rarity fired magical beams from her horn, most of which missed while a few hit her but didn't do much damage. Rainbow sped ahead and landed right in front of her. "Now!" she growled, but Melantha rammed right into her and began attacking. Rainbow dodged most of her blows, but let her guard down and got kicked in the chest, sending her slamming hard into a tree, and snapping the trunk in half. "Uhn…! Why is it I always hit something hard?" She groaned. However, the heart shard fell into her lap after the tree had been cut open. "Wow! I found it!"

Melantha growled fiercely, and proceeded to take it, but the others were still charging at her. "STOP HER!" shouted Twilight.

Melantha sneered and spewed out a big load of her **_"SLUDGE-NECTAR!"_** Twilight leapt out of the way, but all the others got hit and were covered in the gooey, sticky slime. Rarity shrieked with disgust, and Pinkie struggled and fussed about trying to break free, only to wind up getting herself even more stuck.

Melantha laughed at them as she watched them struggle. "Such as the price you pay for meddling in my affairs." Then she proceeded towards Rainbow and the shard she had. "Hand it over!"

"As if!" snapped Rainbow as she got to her feet, Melantha realized she'd have to use more persuasive measures and got out her trident, but before she could do anything else. Twilight dashed in and kicked her hard to the side and sent her skidding along the ground and her trident got stuck in the ground. "Did you miss me… both ways?" she mocked, reminding Melantha she didn't slime her.

Melantha rubbed her sore face, and angrily rose to her feet. "You'll pay for that!" she thundered, and she and Twilight went at one another hard.

Krysta appeared near Rainbow. "I'll take the shard to the palace, you help the others."

"Thanks, Krysta." And she dashed back to help the others, and freed the four trapped in the slime, but they began to feel sleepy and weak… due to poison from the sludge which made them sleepy and easier to beat, this gave Melantha the advantage she needed to turn the tables yet again. She punched Twilight and Rarity in one hit… kicked Applejack and Pinkie, and gave Rainbow and Fluttershy a good blast from her **_"POISON PETALS…!"_**

All six of them went down hard, and all seemed equally as weak, though the poisoned four seemed to be weaker. Melantha snickered wickedly and grabbed her trident again, but Twilight and Rainbow managed to get to their feet. "We're not giving up." Twilight sneered.

"But maybe you should…" added Rainbow.

Melantha gritted her teeth and charged forth for more…

Meanwhile…

Lightning and his team were doing fairly well against Garble, they had faced armored dragons before, but Garble was still bigger than they were and did managed to hit them all with big punches, swipes from his tail, and his fiery breath; sparks and explosions flew about and all the team fell down. "Let's try attacking him from all sides separately!" suggested Buddy Rose.

"Right." said Lightning "Spread out!"

They split up before getting hit by another burst of fire. Grable growled and gazed round for the fighters, and then Lightning dashed right up to him, dodging all the punched and actually running up his along the side of his stomach then kicked off and, WHAM… socked him right from underneath.

While Garble was stunned, the others came soaring in.

**_"STAR SHOWER…!"_**

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

Starla and Buddy Rose attacked him from the left…

**_"PAINT BOMB…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

Artie and Rhymey attacked from the right.

Garble angrily sprung onto his feet and roared, and unleashed another fiery breath, but Dyno and Myte stepped in and fought fire with fire. **_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE…!"_**

The two fires met and exploded on contact, and Lightning saw his chance and powered up for his finisher. **_"UNIFORCE…!"_** His shot whammed into Garble in a huge explosion, and everyone a monster gem fly out form the smoke and it shattered.

Goldwin saw the whole thing through his telescope "They did it!" he cried with joy, and the others were glad to hear of that, but when Spike took a peek. "Wait a minute… Look!"

Everyone raced to the window, and much to their shock…

…as well as the teams, when the smoke had cleared, Garble was still standing; only now he looked bigger, stronger, and had more armor. "What's going on?" asked Artie. Lightning scanned Garble with his visor. "Check it out! He's got two more gems inside of him."

They had to beat him two more times. However, in the bushes nearby, the hooded assassin had seen everything and she was very impressed. "He will do very nicely." She hissed, and her eyes began to glow brightly, and the Garble's eyes began glow the same color.

_"Lo que el-_ What's happening?" asked Dyno.

"He's not attacking us." added Myte.

Then, much to their confusion, Garble began to fly off towards the palace. "After him…!" Lightning shouted.

Twilight and Rainbow both battled hard with Melantha and the others finally managed to free themselves from the slime, when suddenly Garble flew overhead. "What are you doing?" shouted Melantha. "You are mine! I order you to destroy the ponies!" but Garble didn't respond and continued on his way to the palace. The girls wanted to rush over and check this out, but Melantha stopped them. "Monster or not, I'm not finished with all of you!"

Twilight and her team stood proud and tall. "If that's the way you want it, Melantha, we haven't got time for games." said Twilight. "Get her…!"

While in the palace…

Everyone could see Garble heading right towards them, and a threatening letter appeared before Celestia from the assassin. It read…

_A riddle for you, Celestia…_

_What is big, nasty, sounds like a wagon, and destroys you?_

_…it's a dragon!_

This clued everyone in that the assassin was nearby and was somehow controlling the monster. "Call out the guards!" shouted Grand Ruler "Strengthen the shields around the palace!"

Combining their powers, everyone strengthened the barrier around the palace and the royal guards rushed into battle and opened fire with their powers, and weapons, including palace cannons and catapults.

Lightning and his team arrived on the scene to help out. "Fire…!" he shouted, and they joined in assault, but since Garble was stronger now, their attacks hardly made him even flinch. He didn't even turned around to face them and continued to pound and attack away at the barrier around the palace. Each strike made the barrier weaken, and put a strain on everyone holding it up, especially Grand Ruler. He was starting to feel weak again.

Luckily they were all able to launch attacks from inside the palace as well. The barrier only stopped things from coming in, not going out. Using what available power they had, everyone fired magical beams at Garble in attempt to force him away. Fratello charged his pulse-lasers to maximum and fired which helped force Grable off and knock him away. _"Danger is not over."_ he warned everyone _"Observe the monster."_

"Look…!" cried Spike "He's coming back!"

"He's trying to kill Me." cried Celestia "He won't stop until he has."

"Or unless we stop him." said Shining Armor.

"We can't let that happen." shouted Cadance.

…

"We can't let this happen." said Starla and she and the others flew right up to Garble and actually tried to pull him away. Rhymey even got up onto his head and covered Garble's eyes with his hands. It seemed to work, but Garble shook vigorously and swatted them all off.

"Are you all right!" called the Captain.

"We're fine, but we can't give up." said Lightning.

Inside, Celestia began to feel the strain getting to her as well, and knew that she and the others couldn't hold the barrier up much longer. This gave her an idea that would probably give everyone a fighting chance, and she headed off much to the confusion and protest of everyone.

"Celestia!" shouted Grand Ruler. "CELESTIA…! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Celestia leapt through a window and right through the barrier and appeared outside.

"Queen Celestia…?!" cried Starla.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Lightning, and right then Celestia waved her arms and hollered at Garble "Hey! Here I am! Over here!"

Garble saw her and moved away from the palace, and began to chase her like seeker! At least it helped stall the monster, but Lightning and friends couldn't allow this and chased after them.

"CELESTIA…!" Grand Ruler shouted, and he prepared to fly off after his wife, but the others tried to restrain him. "Sire, you're weak. You should stay here and rest." said Krysta.

"She's right, Uncle." cried Cadance, but her uncle didn't care. He broke free from them and soared out through the window and shouted at them "Keep watch over the palace!"

The others wanted to follow him, but had to stay and protect the palace as ordered, and proper, but all this danger. Spike felt more irritated than ever. "Man! This stinks!" her roared "I can't believe I'm stuck here like this!"

Then he gazed at the Dragon-Knight Egg near the thrones. "Oh, why can't you do anything? All I want is to help my friends! He kicked the egg hard, hurting his foot. "Ow…! Oh! Ouch!" he groaned. "Spike, are you alright?" Goldwin asked in concern, and before Spike could say anything, the egg began to glow mysteriously. "Uh, oh…!" cried Spike, wondering if he did it by kicking it.

"Look…" said Shining Armor as the egg glowed brighter, and it slowly opened wide revealing a mystical, glowing ball that fluttered all around the throne-room and then stopped before Spike, landing right in his claws, followed by an enchanted voice. _"Your heart speaks the truth."_

Everyone gazed in awe, realizing that was the voice of the once-Dragon Knight.

_"Many centuries ago, my time in this world came to an end, and for so long have I been observing those around me, waiting for someone to pass on my great skills and secrets too. The truth in your words and the selfless wishes you desire prove the pureness of your heart, and deem you worthy to possess my power. With it at your disposure, you, and you alone, shall carry on my legacy and stave off all that is evil."_

The light flashed brighter, brighter, and then it just stopped. Everyone just stood where they were at a complete loss for words… especially Spike.

…

Twilight and Rainbow were still fighting hard to keep Melantha away from killing their poisoned friends while they were still weak, but they couldn't keep it up much longer and were both losing strength. "Feeling tired, are we?" Melantha mocked.

Twilight and Rainbow stood side-by-side panting wearily. "Twilight… I think I'm going to fall!"

"Don't… give up… Rain…baaaa…" but Twilight fell down complete exhausted and Rainbow fell down next to her. Melantha slowly walked over towards them, and gave them a pitiful but evil smile. She rose her trident ready for the kill "Blood and gore shall become you! I live to kill!" she hissed like blood-thirsty monster she was, and struck, but missed!

"Huh? What?! No!" she roared louder than ever.

Twilight opened her eyes and found that she and he others were floating, thanks to Celestia, using her powers to levitate them as she flew along. "Queen Celestia…?" She was happy she saved her and her friends, but she looked really tired as she slowly descended into an open field outside of the woods. "Queen Celestia…! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But what's more important is, are you alright…?" but she could see for herself that the others were still weak from the poison and Rainbow and Twilight had taken quite a beaten. She would have gladly given them some power to boost their strength, but she was running low as it was.

Suddenly, following a loud roar, Garble came down from the skies and landed before them. Twilight had hardly enough strength to fire anything bigger than a simple spark. Celestia fired the biggest bust of magic she could, and it seemed to damage garble a lot and knock off some of his armor, but he was still too strong, and she herself fell to her knees and backwards onto her tail.

"Your majesty!" cried Rainbow.

Garble glared down at the defenseless ponies and growled softly, licking his teeth, but just as he got ready to swipe them all with his claws, he was shot from behind by many projectiles, followed by Lightning and friends, with Grand Ruler shouting. "CHARGE…!"

They each flew past Garble one by one, attacking and striking him hard. Without his armor, he was more vulnerable than ever. Even Grand Ruler gave him a good blasting.

"Celesto!" cried Celestia.

Her husband and the others landed in front of her and the fallen girls. He turned back and gazed at his wife and nodded bravely. Then he motioned at Lightning and the others to power up their finishers. They did… and fired…!

**_"UNIFORCE…!"_**

**_"GALACTI PROJECTILE..!"_**

**_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_**

**_"ARTFUL ATTACK SPIN…!"_**

**_"THRASH SLASH…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE…!"_**

All that power, even at half strength damaged Garble even more, and Grand Ruler's three golden horns glowed brightly "My turn!" he sneered as he leapt up. **_"Ten-Fold… UNIFORCE…!"_** and using the last of his available strength, he unleashed his own uniforce, which was much bigger and more powerful than Lightning's. Garble was hit, and roared loudly as he fell over.

Grand Ruler felt simply exhausted, and keeled over. "Master!" cried Lightning as he caught his teacher. Celestia, in her weary state struggled to get to him. "Darling…!"

"I am… alright… just very tired."

Another gem popped out of Garble and shattered, but that still left one remaining! Garble was back on his feet and in his final monster from; smaller, but still very fierce and so incredibly stronger.

"We have… to beat him… again…!" Starla panted.

"But… how…?  
We're… weak now." panted Rhymey.

Most of the others looked as ready to pass out as the others from such a hard fight. Lightning was still standing alongside Starla, but they both felt the strain getting to them. They wouldn't stand a chance alone against such a brute with their powers so low.

Melantha reappeared, laughing maliciously. "Well, well… it looks like I may get those kills I've been plotting for after all."

"You haven't beaten us yet, Melantha!" growled Lightning.

"We'll find some way to beat you." added Starla.

"Hah!" snapped Melantha "Look at yourselves, do you expect me to think that some little miracle is just going to pop up and save the day?"

Lightning and Starla stood their grounds. They couldn't let Garble or Melantha hurt their friends and were willing to do whatever it took to protect them. "You've been warned!" growled Melantha.

Garble glared at the two and prepared for attack, when suddenly…

"Hold it right there!"

Garble turned and saw Spike, who had teleported there thanks to Krysta. "Spike?!" cried Twilight. Her poisoned friends were starting to awaken as the effects of the poison wore off. Spike gazed at everyone, and relieved they were okay. "Playtime's over!" he said heroically.

"What?!" growled Melantha "You can't be insisting you can actually stand up to me; you puny little pipsqueak."

The others called out to Spike telling him to run, but Spike just stood where he was. "I can stop you, and I can help my friends… thanks to this!" He held out from behind his back the glowing orb. The others all gazed in awe and wonder. "What is that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Beats me." said Applejack.

"You don't honestly think that little thing will help you." sneered Melantha.

Spike smirked and said. "I don't think- I know!" and he raised the orb to the sky and shouted. _"DRAGON POWER…!"_ All at once, he was bathed in a bright mystical glow as white flames surrounded him, and his body began to spin and glow! Suddenly, he became taller, more muscular, and bit by bit, plates of gold and silver armor clung onto him, along with a red flowing cape, and majestic dragon wings, and huge sword in a scabbard on his back.

He stood, tall and proud, and his voices sounded different, like Buddy Rose's. "Wow! This is incredible!"

The others all gawked in amazement, particularly Rarity. "Spike…" she muttered unable to take her eyes off of him or even blink.

Spike then glared at Melantha and Garble. "Now, evil doers… prepare to be crushed, like all those who dare to face the Dragon Knight."

Melantha gripped her trident fiercely. "Dragon-Knight this…!" she bellowed as she and Garble dashed for him. Spike reached behind him and drew out his **_"DRAGON-KNIGHT SABER!"_** It shined in the moonlight, and the fight was on.

Even though this was his first time, as the spirit had promised, Spike was bestowed with all his secrets and skills. He just seemed to know everything right off the bat as he skillfully parried Melantha's trident, and dodged Garble's attacks.

**_"POISON PETALS…!" _**

"Watch out!" cried Artie

Spike stood here he was and lowered his sword. **_"DRAGON FLAME-WHEEL…!"_** Her curled himself up and flared in a huge flame, blasting his way through the petals, searing them, and rammed right into the two villains hard knocking them over.

"Look at him go!" cried Rainbow.

"He's incredible." added Starla.

Melantha got to her feet, unable to believe this was happening. Then, Spike flapped his wings and flew up high into the air and held his sword up high. **_"IGNITE…!" _**The blade was engulfed in white flames, and he made a fiery white circle as the image a brave, roaring dragon appeared behind him. Then he soared down like a shooting star straight for Garble, and slashed his blade as he zoomed past him.

Garble roared and growled loudly as his body flared and sparked like crazy. Then he finally exploded. The last monster gem was shattered, and Garble reverted back to his normal form. "He did it!" cried Lightning.

"He did it?" Melantha said in disbelief, and she decided to leave before anything else happened. Spike just stood tall and proud as he sheathed his sword…

…

Sombra was furious at Melantha for really botching things up. "Forgive me, my king!" she begged "I almost had them!"

"Silence!" growled Sombra, and he zapped her with his powers. "You were instructed to obtain the heart shard, and you let it go to fulfil your own desires and lust to murder! This is getting out of hand with you, Melantha." He zapped her again. "Feel fortunate that I still have need of you. Now… get out of my sight!"

Melantha did as she was told and left before she got zapped again. She ran into her comrades outside. As much as the three of them enjoyed seeing her getting talked down to, they too were concerned. "His majesty isn't his usual calm self." said Phaedra.

"I've never seen him this hot-tempered. It's making my spine melt." added Frost-Eye.

Harkin had a feeling he knew what was going on, but he didn't feel it was of much concern to him. He had his own little agenda to attend to. He then noticed the others were staring at him awkwardly. "You feeling alright?" asked Frost-Eye.

"I feel perfectly fine."

"You sure seem quiet and smug, Harkin." said Melantha.

"I said I'm alright!" he sneered and then walked off.

"Gee… what's his problem?" Frost-Eye wondered aloud.

Harkin walked to the ship's dojo area. _"The time is near…!"_ he thought to himself _"The greatest battle of my entire life. It will be like no other."_ He clenched his fists tightly, and then proceeded to train.

…

Garble awoke to see a stranger in armor gazing down at him. "Are you alright?" the stranger asked.

"Um… yeah… I guess so." replied Garble "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm just someone who's looking out for those in need. You take care of yourself now." And the stranger flew off. Garble was starting to wonder if maybe that was the…"Nah… it's too farfetched."

…

When Spike got back to New Canterlot, he transformed back into his regular form. "Man! That was awesome." he cried, and everyone else thought that too. They gave him their congratulations, and extended comments on hi performance. Then, the Grand Ruler had something to say as well…

"Spike, I must admit, you did a very noble and brave thing, and you also unlocked the powers of the Dragon-Knight."

"So, does that make me part of the team now?" Spike asked.

"You know the rules, Spike." replied Grand Ruler "You are not an official member of Starfleet, and you haven't been properly trained."

Spike began to feel down again.

"However… rules were made to be broken as well as followed. You saved everyone's life out there, and mine, and we trust you, and know that will learn to master and use your new gift wisely, and it will come in great help in future battles." His horns glowed and a Starfleet badge appeared on a bracelet "That is why I am pleased to, just this once, wave the rules, and initiate you at once. Do you accept?"

Spike's eyes lit up as if he had been present with all the gold in the world. "You bet I do…!" he cried but then cleared his throat and stood tall and saluted "I mean… I accept your majesty."

"Then by my authority as Commander-in-Chief, and Co-Ruler of United Equestria, I hereby confirm upon you the official rank of Starfleet junior member." The bracelet vanished and then reappeared on Spike's wrist, since he didn't have anything to pin it onto. He gazed at it and then bowed to the royal ones, and they bowed back.

"You're one of us now, Spike." Lightning said "Welcome aboard."

"I'm really proud of you, Spike." added Twilight.

"Congratulations, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said and she pecked him deeply on his cheek, and he fell down in a dopey, lovey-dovey daze, but he snapped too when everyone hoisted him up and gave him three big cheers.

Celestia was pleased with all this, but deep down she was very worried. The assassin, whoever she was, was still out there and she almost succeeded in getting her this time, not to mention almost hurt those trying to protect her. She gazed outside at night "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She muttered softly.

While somewhere, out in the darkness, the assassin stood with her cape fluttering in the breeze. "See you next time, Celestia!" she hissed under her hood, and then she vanished.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Twilight knows Cadance is growing so uptight about missing her brother that she decided to do something magical about it, but things go quite wrong when she and Lightning accidently trade bodies and face a huge problem trying to get back together._**

**_To make matters worse, the hooded assassin has a new big attempt to kill Celestia, forcing she and Grand Ruler to use a new spell, but must be protected by the others._**

**_Will Lightning and Twilight be able to overcome this problem? And just who is this assassin and what does want with Celestia?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Twi-Lightning")_**


	14. TwiLightning

_**Authors Count:**_

_**Almost 7700 words...?! And I can shorten it or split it up! This is not good! IT's supposed be 21-24 minutes long, not an hour.**_

**EPISODE FOURTEEN**

Once again, Cadance had been having recurring nightmares of her brother. They came and they went just like the wind, and she found herself losing sleep on the count of always being awoken at night. Shining Armor was becoming very concerned for his wife's mental health, but the court physicians said there was nothing that they could do and just hope that Cadance would finally put it all beneath her.

But one morning, things took a turn for a worst as Cadance was in front of her mirror doing her makeup. _"Warning…! Warning…!" _Robot-Fratello buzzed. The suddenness of his warning caused Cadance to mess up her eye liner. "What's wrong?" she asked. _"My sensors have detected the presence of cosmic spiritual energy waves in this chamber."_

Cadance couldn't see or feel anything, until she felt a soft breeze fluttering around her, and that same voice calling out to her. _"Cadance…! Cadance…!"_

Cadance didn't want to believe it, but she suddenly gazed at her mirror and her reflection seemed to shimmer and the whole mirror glowed in a mystical light, and there, right before her eyes. "F…Fra…Fratello?"

Her brother nodded.

Cadance pinched herself to make certain she was wide-awake, and even asked Robot-Fratello who confirmed that she was awake. "Brother…! It's really you!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

_"Do not be fooled, Cadance. I am merely a wandering spirit of what I once was when I was alive. I have come to warn you of a grave message; it concerns the safety of the planet as well as Aunt Celestia."_

"You mean Sombra will be coming for the heart shards again?"

_"By now you must realize that your enemy is not only King Sombra, but Celestia, herself, is in even greater danger than you realize."_

Cadance could tell he was referring to that mysterious assassin; the one that Lightning claimed to have seen the night Shining Armor was poisoned. "Who is she? What does she want with Celestia?"

_"I have told you all that I know. Take great care, and remember!" _His spirit began to fade. Cadance begged and pleaded for him not to go. _"Remember, Cadance! Remember…!" _then he was gone, and the mirror was plain again. "Fratello!" cried Cadance.

_"Sensors detect the entity is no longer present."_ said Robot-Fratello. Poor Cadance, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. She just couldn't seem to move on, and worse, Shining Armor's own happiness was severed by his wife's unhappiness, but he honestly didn't know what to do.

…

Twilight received a letter from her brother telling her about Cadance's problem, and how she saw Fratello as a wandering spirit, and she finally couldn't take this anymore and decided to do something about it. "Just what are you going to do?" asked Spike.

"I'm going to see Zecora. That's what; I think I may have an idea."

Her figuring was that if Cadance really had seen Fratello, and he was indeed a wandering spirit who hadn't moved on… then maybe… just maybe… with a little help of her own magic, she could get it to possess an artificial body of some sort. Then it would be as if he had been brought back to life, and maybe Cadance would start to ease up a bit. Maybe they could even help him move on.

Zecora was the only one that could help her with this one, but even she herself was against the idea, and protested, but seeing as Twilight's intentions were pure, and it did seem somewhat right to help a wandering spirit, she agreed to help.

They held the ritual inside the hut, around Zecora's cauldron.

"Concentrate hard. Let your mind become clear,

And soon da spirit's location shall appear."

Twilight closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might, and the cauldron boiled and hissed as the fire beneath it roared. It began to show images of where Fratello's spirit was in the Crystal Empire, hanging near Cadance all the time.

"Gosh… that explains everything." said Spike.

Twilight agreed. "So, now that we know where the spirit is, what next?"

Zecora threw some powder into the cauldron and the smoke puffed out showing her more.

"Da wandering spirit of your sister-in-law's brother

It prefers to be around her, and not any other.

Before da spirit can live again,

Dere's a list of ingredients you must obtain.

And only when this is met,

Da spirit shall live yet.

De ingredients you see here,

They are what you need, I fear."

Twilight could see the ingredients consisted of anything solid to use as structure. She would need objects that could serve as certain needed body parts, like gloves for hands, and boots for feet. Finally she would need something to stick it all together with, and finally, a substance that would bid it all together. It would have to be something strong and powerful, not like glue. "Gee… I better get started." Twilight said. "I sure hope this works."

"Da spirits demand a lot

But give it all you got.

With all dis hard work and strain,

You'll make da spirit live again."

Twilight nodded and set off to find the things she would need. "Hey! Wait for me!" hollered Spike as he ran after her. Zecora just stood where she was and blinked twice.

…

All the rest of the morning Twilight and Spike roamed about New Everfree Forest and managed to gather plenty of things needed, and kept teleporting them all in a huge pile to just outside Twilight's place in New Ponyville. Spike was growing tired carrying so many heavy things, and thought about transforming to make it easy. "Don't even think about it, Spike." Twilight reminded him "You don't use your powers for personal gain, or little reasons."

She had collected a big boulder for a body, and logs and smaller rocks to serve as limbs and joints. She even decided to use a pairs of her spare gloves and boots that gave the hands and feet, but she still needed a substance that would allow the body to hold together and take shape… but she couldn't think of anything, nothing she tried worked, and finally she remembered she had a jar containing Melantha's sludge-nectar.

She had gathered it up and had been studying it to possibly help to come up with defenses for it in future battles. "Twilight, are you sure about this? You know what that stuff does."

"I do, Spike, but I just can't think of anything else." said Twilight. She then peeked through her books on spirits and how to lure them out. She needed to mix a special potion, that when mixed correctly, would create a small cloud that would attract the spirit to it like honey attracting bugs.

She told spike to fetch the ingredients and she called out to him. The potion was coming along nicely as it turned a beautiful shade of pink and it glowed brightly. "Cool." said Spike.

"Yep, just one more ingredient and we're all finished."

"Finished what…?" said a voice, and they looked up and saw Lightning standing at the door, and he didn't seem too thrilled as he walked over. "What are you up to now, Twilight? You were supposed to be on duty two hours ago. So I had to cover your patrol rounds as well as mine."

Twilight gasped and smacked her forehead. "I completely forgot." Dereliction of duty was a serious offense, and there was usually no excuse for such actions. Not even what she was doing. "What are you up to anyway?" Lightning asked.

Twilight couldn't see any harm in telling him… "It is for Cadance, and to help her brother out too."

"Ah, well I suppose so." said Lightning. Even he himself would leap at the chance of being able to bring his own family back to life if he could. "But remember, this doesn't get you off the hook."

Twilight agreed, and she called out for Spike to hurry up with the last ingredient for the potion to be complete. "I'm coming!" called Spike, but he rushed in so fast that he slid along the floor. "Watch out!" shouted Lightning, but Spike bumped into the table flipping it over and caused the incomplete potion mixture in the bowl to soar way up, and the potion spilled out and splashed on Twilight and Lightning. At once, their bodies glowed brightly and their sprits magically seemed to emerge from their respective bodies and traded places.

Then all was quiet. Spike came out form hiding under the fallen tablecloth. "I'm so sorry!" he cried "Are you guys okay."

"Yeah…!"

"Fine...!"

The two of them gasped and gazed at each other.

"Twilight…?!"

"Lightning…?!"

"Oh, boy!" groaned Spike.

Lightning and Twilight kept looking their bodies over in absolute shock. It was just an accident of course, so they didn't yell or blame each other, or even Spike for bumping the table, but still. "This is a complete disaster." cried Twilight.

"You're telling Me." said Lightning "Look at me I feel so… so… weird." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Not to mention I look strange too."

Twilight took that offensively "And what's so strange about how I look?"

"I didn't mean it all that literally. I'm saying I look weird for me."

Twilight actually felt the same way. She felt physically stronger than ever before, but she had no magic to use now, being in Lightning's body. She tried and tried to lift a simple teacup. "Nothing…!"

Lightning tried to think about this, and in doing so, his horn began to glow and he lifted the mirror up. "Huh?" he gasped, and suddenly let it go, shattering it on the ground. "Oh!"

"Seven years bad luck..." Spike said.

"Sorry about that." Lightning said "I don't know what I-" as he spoke, a spark of magic blew from his horn shocking him and knocked him off of his feet. "Ow!"

"Lightning, you have to take it easy." Twilight said "Magic usually is usually emitted from a pony's emotions. The more you feel with the magic, the more it'll unleash. You have to take time to focus your magic and your emotions so they won't be troublesome."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." groaned Lightning as he tried carefully to get up. "I've never had real magic before. I've studied it, but never experienced it."

The bottom line was that they couldn't remain as they were. Which meant Twilight would have to fix up another potion to reverse the spell… but there were plenty of problems to overcome.

First: Just as her initial experiment was untested, Twilight had never witnessed this kind of magic before, and would have to cram through her books to see if there was a possible cure.

Second: She used her own magic to help mix the potion and enchant it, but Lightning had her body and he didn't know much about how to use even the simplest of her powers.

This meant it would probably take a while

To make matters worse, they both had places to be and chores to do, plus Twilight now would have to fill out a report explaining her skipping patrol. Lightning had to meet Starla for lunch at the Cake's café to discuss wedding plans with her. Lightning sighed "I guess I have no choice. I'll have to tell her what's happening."

As much as Twilight didn't like this, she agreed, and decided to start researching her books for the cure. Spike was very tempted to go and watch, but Twilight forced him to stay behind and help for his running into the table and spilling the potion on them.

"I'll see you guys later." Lightning said as he left, and the magic sparked again. "Ouch!"

Twilight sighed, and then she and Spike went through the books. Twilight simply reached for one book to look at, she broke the whole shelf just like that. "What the…?" she cried as all the books fell to the floor. "What happened?" asked Spike.

Twilight reached down and picked up a book and tore its cover off. "Whoa!" She then tried to gently place the book down and ended up, accidently, smashing the table as if it were made of a paper.

Twilight had forgotten that Lightning's body was many times physically stronger than her own. All those had been trained became strong like that and had to suppress their strength- hold it back and be more gentile. Obviously she'd have to suppress harder with Lightning's body.

She tried her hardest to hold back, and ended up breaking the bookshelf ladder. "Oh, no…! What next?" she groaned.

…

Meanwhile, in New Canterlot…

Business continued to go along, but guard around the palace was now tighter than ever. A barrier shrouded the palace non-stop in view of the assassin still being out there hunting for Queen Celestia's life, but preparations were still going for Lightning and Starla's wedding. Even they weren't of royal blood, the royal ones instead that two of Starfleet's finest officers deserved a royal-like wedding. It was their gift to them.

Right now, however, the royal ones were busy giving their little ones a bath. It was so cute the way the foals splashed and flopped about in the water and suds and even splashing their parents, which they took with good human. "Why, you naughty little dears." Celestia giggled.

Grand Ruler chuckled and helped his wife dry the babies off and get them into their clothes. "There you go, all clean now."

The babies smiled and cooed, but then they let out tiny little yawns and were ready for a nap, and before long they were tucked into their cribs and were sleeping so peacefully. Celestia almost didn't want to have to take her eyes off of them, but she and her husband began to feel worried, about the assassin. Even with the force-field up they still had their fears.

Celestia gazed out the window and couldn't shake off the feeling that her killer was out there somewhere plotting a new attack, but she had to be brave for her subjects, and her family. "Celestia…" Grand Ruler said, speaking softly so as not to awaken the babies "I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will."

His wife smiled at him and they shared a soft kiss.

…

While down in the village. Many of the ponies were going about their days, working, playing, or enjoying life to the fullest, but some were marching through the village like zombies in a trance, hinted by their red-glowing eyes. Some of them were Starfleet officers. They all seemed to be marching towards the palace. All were under the watchful eye of the hooded assassin who was watching them while standing atop a lamppost.

Three royal guards on patrol spotted her and demanded she step down immediately. She did so, landing right before them, and her eyes began to glow as she stared at them. The guards were hypnotized as well, and they marched along with army chanting. "Kill Celestia…! Kill Celestia…!"

The assassin snickered and looked up at the palace. "See how you like it when your own subjects try to kill you, Celestia. Just like when…" she stopped, and shut her eyes tightly while gripping that broken heart-shaped locket. "Be still my love! Vengeance is almost ours!"

Meanwhile…

Lightning managed to make it to New Sugarcube Corners in one piece without accidently shooting more magic, but he was mumbling to himself a lot about what to say to Starla. "Well, here goes… something." he said as he nervously walked into café.

He saw his fiancée sitting at a table. Even though he was in a female body, he still had the mind of a male and sighed heavenly. Some of the other ponies there thought it weird that Twilight Sparkle was gazing like that at Starla.

Lightning walked towards her. "Oh, hi, Twilight. Have you seen, Lightning? He's late"

Lightning opened his mouth to speak, but Starla interrupted him. "Oh, never mind, I'm sure he'll be here."

Lightning tried to speak again, but Starla interrupted him again, by handing him and extra special invitation. "Twilight, I've done a lot of thinking about it, and… would you be mare of honour at the wedding?"

Lightning took the invitation, and felt awkward. He tried to speak up again, but Mrs. Cake came by with a milkshake for Starla. "Here you are, Captain. Extra special whipped cream for the bride-to-be, as a thank you for inviting us to your wedding."

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Mrs. Cake." said Starla, but that's when Pinkie bounced into the room throwing confetti and flower petals, and little Pound and Pumpkin followed behind her blowing noise-makers. "Whoo-hoo…! It's more than a pleasure. It's totally out of this world to be invited to a wedding."

Pound and Pumpkin giggled excitedly and clapped their little hooves. _They still weren't old enough yet to get their genetically altered humanoid bodies._ Mr. Cake came and took the twins. "Yes, but first we need to take our naps." then he went off.

Finally, Lightning spoke. "Starla…!"

Starla didn't see him say that. "Lightning?" she looked all around but couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Both Starla and Pinkie saw Twilight speaking. "Are you okay, Twilight?" Pinkie asked "You sound a little hoarse." She stuffed a thermometer in Lightning's mouth and felt this head. Lighting spit it out. "Cut it out, Pinkie."

Starla didn't understand this herself. "Twilight, what's going on? Why do you sound like Lightning?"

Lightning was losing his patience "Starla, it's me!" he said sharply, but he could only think of one way to prove it for sure. "Look into my eyes."

Starla looked, and even though she was gazing at Twilight, there was only one creature that could ever look into her eyes that deeply in such a way, "Lightning?!"

He nodded at her, and she fell into her seat in shock, and Pinkie tried thermometer on her own self now and felt her own pulse. "Oh… I wonder how Twilight's getting on." Lightning muttered.

...

Twilight was doing no better. She was trying her hardest but she could keep up with Lightning's body and its awesome strength. So far, she had broken two ladders, three tables, and damaged six books just trying to pick them up. "Ugh! How does Lightning do this?" she grumbled. So she got Spike to fetch the books for her and hold them up to her so she wouldn't damage them anymore, but Spike was really getting annoyed with all this. He had held up so many books for Twilight, his claws looked cramped. "Have you found the spell yet?" he groaned.

"I think so…" Twilight answered. She read a section about misplaced souls, and how it was an old technique used by an old married couple of unicorns. Long ago, they had a big argument saying that neither one of them knew how the other one felt, or how difficult it felt to actually be one another. So they conjured up the spell to switch bodies. Once they learned how difficult it was and how to function properly as each other, the spell wore off, and they regained their own bodies along with new respect for each other.

"Well, that's something." said Spike "It means you don't have to make a potion to reverse the spell."

Twilight sighed, "But it doesn't make things any easier."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Anybody home?" called Rarity.

"Oh, no!" cried Twilight, worrying about how she'd take the switch, but she answered the door, and accidently ripped it right off its hinges, making Rarity jump. "Oh, hello, Lightning. Sorry to be… ahem… a bother."

Twilight gently put the door down and Rarity walked in. "Oh, Twilight? Where are you?"

"Um… Rarity…?" Twilight said. Rarity winced when she heard Twilight's voice but didn't see her. That's when Twilight stepped in front of her and waved nervously "Hi…?"

Rarity gazed at her, almost as if she had forgotten how to blink or move. "Huh…?! T… Twi… Twilight…?!"

Twilight nodded nervously, but Rarity still didn't believe it, but Twilight and Spike sat her down and told her everything…

…While Lightning had just finished telling Pinkie and Starla the story. "So you and Twilight switched bodies?" Pinkie asked for the umpteenth time. Lightning nodded. "And Twilight has your body just as you have hers?"

"Yes, Pinkie… for the last time! We're going to try and reverse this somehow." He took a sip of his own milkshake, and he accidently unleashed more magic, shattering the glass and getting milkshake all over his face. "And I hope it's soon."

Starla couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked, and helped him clean up. When suddenly Krysta came bursting into the café, looking for Lightning, knowing he would be there with Starla. She looked out of breath, and in a panic. "Where's Lightning? We've got an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked, making Krysta jump in surprise. "What…? Lightning…?!"

Lightning sighed "I'll explain later. What's the emergency?"

As soon as she finished explaining, the friend dashed off to the library to warn Twilight and Rarity. "An army of New Canterlot citizens after Queen Celestia…?"

Krysta nodded and then warped them all to New Canterlot and they could see for themselves; the army of hypnotized civilians marching in a trance and chanting _"Kill Celestia...! Kill Celestia…!" _It became obvious that this was the work of that hooded assassin. Twilight's blood began to boil in Lightning's body and her massive muscles began to pulse. "I swear… if I ever find that monsters… I'll…"

"Twilight, that's enough." growled Lightning. He was still the admiral, in his own body or not. "We've got bigger problems. They're heading straight to the palace."

"It's okay. They can't break through the force field, right?" said Pinkie, but the others were not convinced and had a bad feeling. The more Lightning thought about the palace, it made his horn glow, and suddenly they all found themselves inside the palace throne room, landing with a splat on the floor. "What happened?" asked Starla.

"Lightning?!" snapped Twilight "Remember what I told you about emotions and my powers?"

"Ugh…! Sorry!" groaned Lightning. "Can you get off of me now?"

"What's going on here?" echoed Grand Ruler's voice as he and Celestia entered the chamber. They were surprised to see the friends there, though they hadn't requested their presence, and Celestia could instantly see what wrong with Lightning and Twilight. "I must admit, I am very surprised." She sounded more disappointed than surprised.

Lightning bowed to her "Begging your pardon, my queen, can't we deal with this later?"

"Lightning is right." said Grand Ruler "We have a big matter to deal with."

The army had reached the outer castle-gates, right before the force-field, and mysteriously. "Look at that!" cried Spike as slowly the creatures passed right through it. The magic had no effect on them whatsoever.

"We cannot let them get here." cried Rarity "They will try and kill you, your majesty."

"Yes, I know." said Celestia "There just might be a way for us to stop them, but we'll need all of your help."

She and Grand Ruler knew of a spell they could cast together that would hopefully break the spell on the army, but they would need time to meditate and concentrate their powers to get it working strong enough. "With the force-fields not working, all of you will have to help keep the army at bay until we are ready." Grand Ruler said "We'll send the royal guards to back you up, but whatever you do, do not- I repeat; do not destroy them. They are innocent beings."

Most of the others agreed. "Wait!" snapped Lightning. "What about me and Twilight? We can't go into battle like this. Can't you fix us?"

Twilight answered for the royal ones and told him of what she learned in her books. "We have to learn and understand about what it really means to be one another. That's the only way we'll get our bodies back."

The royal ones knew of this as well, and had a feeling that the task ahead would help them to learn it. _"Go, now!" _they both said. The team agreed, and they ran off without transforming just then.

Celestia felt worried, especially as the chanting outside grew louder as the army got closer. "Kill Celestia…! Kill Celestia…!"

Grand Ruler hated the sound of it too, but for now the two of them had to concentrate and build up their magic. They sat down on the floor, facing each other; held hands together, closed their eyes, and concentrated… silently…!

Meanwhile, the team arrived outside and the gatekeepers were losing to the crowd of possessed ponies. Soon, the royal guards joined them, with their weapons at the ready as the army slowly approached. "Remember…" Lightning reminded everyone." we don't want to hurt them too badly, but do what you can to keep them from reaching the queen."

Everyone agreed, and the guards saluted in acknowledgement, and they ran into action.

By this time the army was dividing into many rows of ponies, still marching and still chanting. The civilians were easy to handle as they had no special training and weren't nearly as strong as they all were, even the guards could handle them on their own…

Or so they thought…

Many had tried to detain the ponies in magical bindings instead of force-fields, but again, the simple magic didn't work, as they just passed right through it. Starla even tried to capture them within spheres, but they instantly broke out.

The assassin was watching nearby and had been releasing them from their captures and making them immune to being magically halted. "This is just too easy." she hissed softly. "Let's make it a little more entertaining." She raised her hands, and they began to glow "Fight, my servants. Fight…!"

At her command, the servants started to fight like experts, forcing the team to put more muscle into their efforts to restrain them, forgetting that there were Starfleet Fighters amongst the crowds as well, and they were harder than ever. "Okay, that's it!" growled Pinkie as she stepped forth and stood bravely with arms out. "Any of you ponies wanna get through this; you're gonna have to go through me."

…and she got trampled on as the fighters stomped over and past her, flattening her like a pancake on the ground. "Okay! I need a new plan." She groaned.

Rarity used her magic to lift up the ponies and force them back. "Ingrates!" she growled "Ruffians! Absolute degenerates!" but the Starfleet fighters managed to dodge her every attack and knocked her hard into the wall. "Ugh! Oh, and I just had my mane done this morning!" she whined.

More of the fighters were approaching her and looked ready to cream her into dust, but Lightning and Twilight stepped in their way. Right bodies or not, they had to fight. "How do I use levitation?" Lightning asked.

"You have to concentrate hard with your mind." Twilight answered

"Okay, uh… magic beams?"

"Confidence and furry…."

Lightning tried with all his might, but only ended up throwing out five magic blasts, the force of which threw him backwards into the wall, while the blasts ricocheted off of the walls, ground, and obstacles, and almost hit their friends. "Hey, watch it!" growled Spike.

"Ugh! Forget it! I'll do this the old fashioned way." groaned Lightning, and he got up and challenged the fighters to combat. He managed to knock some of the ponies unconscious, but he was soon getting tired very quickly, as Twilight's body was not as strong or as heavily trained as his.

Twilight had no easier, as she was getting the hang of holding Lightning's super strength back, but a little too much as it left her vulnerable and punches felt heavier to her. She also had a hard time keeping up with Lightning's body's reflexes and often missed her blows and went too far and long when dodging. She couldn't even try to unleash any of Lightning's Uniforce powers as she was not properly or mentally trained to handle it, and she couldn't use Lightning's Capture Blaster as it only would appear in response too, and respond to his voice, not hers.

"This isn't working!" she cried, and she got kicked by three ponies all at once, while at the same time, Lightning was toss hard and landed near her away from the battle area, leaving the others to fend off against the oncoming army. "There's too many of them!" cried Spike.

"We have to keep on trying." said Krysta "We need to give their majesties more time to conjure that spell."

"Right, let's go!" shouted Starla.

Krysta used her powers to conjure portals that the marching ponies just waltzed right into and ended up being teleported back to the starting point at the gates. Then she quickly soared to the next lot and repeated this move.

Spike found a big drum full of oil which he spilled a little of it making a trail across, and a single breath of his fire made huge flame walls which actually scared some of the ponies to go back.

The others helped the guards to shove all the others as far back as they could without letting them get any closer…

…While Lightning and Twilight had landed in the hedges and pulled themselves up. "How can you stand having a mane this long?" Lightning grumbled as he picked the twigs and leaves out from it.

Twilight got up. "We've got to help the others." She cried, but Lightning stopped "Hold it…! We can't be of much help to them like this."

"Well I could be if your crazy strengths were easier control." snapped Twilight "But no, instead I have a body of uncontrollable powers, while you try and use my own magic and blow us to bits."

Lightning took that as very insulting and would have loved to have slapped her across the face for it. Instead of he said to her "Maybe you've forgotten and just haven't noticed; but my strengths are very important to me. I worked very hard to get them, and I work just as hard to keep them in check. Without them, I'd be just one vulnerable moving target."

Twilight had thought about it before, but only now was she starting to think about it more deeply. She never had to worry about her own strength that badly for she was lucky enough to be born with magic, and lots of it compared to all of the many other unicorns… which she used to be!

"We may have each other's bodies, but we need to do what your book said and start getting along better and learning how the other really works, feels, and other things." Twilight said.

Lightning nodded "We're both in this together, and we've got to get out of it together." He held out his hand to hers, she nodded bravely taking a-hold, and they both dashed back to help their friends…

…And they were starting to lose their edge having struggling for so long. No matter how hard they tried to keep the ponies back, they just kept right on coming back again, and they didn't dare fight them any harder or destroy them. "We can't hold them back!" cried Rarity.

Pinkie was still trying hard, pushing and shoving all she could, but the crowd just ended up pushing her slowly along in the opposite direction. Spike was out of breath, and Krysta had used a lot of her magic. "We can't give up!" shouted Starla, but really, she found herself being forced backwards and into the palace by the oncoming crowds along with the guards.

Soon, the main foyer was packed with all the ponies who were chanting louder than ever as they got closer and closer to the big doors leading to the throne room where the queen and Grand Ruler were still meditating.

Suddenly, when it seemed they were about to enter, several of the ponies were levitated in the air by magic. Rarity wasn't doing it and neither was Starla. "Look…!" cried Spike, and they could see it was Lightning, actually using Twilight's levitation spell perfectly. "That's it. Don't break your eye contact." Twilight instructed. "Just concentrate."

"Right…" and Lightning poured more effort into his spell, and soon man more of the ponies were being lifted up and he tossed them hard into the crowds knocking everyone over like bowling pins.

Now, Twilight jumped in and began to fight them all, pushing them back even more, just as Lightning told her how to use his strengths and steady the reflexes. Still, more of the fighters began to advance on her. "Twilight, remember how you hold it all in and give them all a fair chance? Well now's a good time to forget it and just let it out."

Twilight nodded, and she bolted upright and roared loudly and began to ram her way through those crowds; up and down, back and forth. The others were astonished by how well she was getting on.

"What are we just standing here for?" asked Spike.

"Why, nothing at all." replied Rarity.

"Yeah, let's brawl." chirped Pinkie.

Starla nodded, and they all jumped back into action with what little strength they had left, and working together, with the guards, they managed to shove the ponies all back outside.

Of course, some of them still tried to get back in, but Twilight taught Lightning how to concentrate and fire magical beams, and it worked for him almost like using the uniforce, and he sent those ponies flying right out the door. "Wow! I'm getting good at this."

Still, even with their new advantage, it didn't hold up long as soon the crowds had gathered into the palace again, and everyone was find it hard to keep them all back as easily anymore. However, the big doors to the throne-room seemed to rumble and quiver and a mystical glow could be seen shining from underneath it.

The doors swung open, and there stood the royal ones standing hand-in-hand with their eyes, their horns and their bodies glowing in a mystical white light. "Get down!" Grand Ruler cautioned the team, and all their fighters and guards leapt out of them way as they unleashed a powerful, magical wave of light that spread all across New Canterlot, covering the whole village, and breaking the spell cast on the servants.

They all awoke and felt dazed and confused, and many of them had wicked headaches trying to piece together what had happened, but they all peacefully left the palace mumbling about the confusion.

The guards and the friends cheered for joy. Pinkie leapt about cheering louder and more wildly than the others.

Lightning and Twilight stood before their teachers. "Thank for saving us." Twilight said.

"No… thank you, Twilight." said Celestia "Remember, you all did well too to keep us protected."

Her husband nodded. "And it looks to us as if that's not the only thing you two helped to accomplish."

Lightning and Twilight realized he was right. They had learned a great deal already about how different they were from each other, and had found even more respect for one another's aspects than ever, and because of that… their bodies glowed brightly again, and their spirits returned to their respective bodies.

"I'm back!" cried Lightning.

"Me too." added Twilight.

The others cheered for joy. "Twilight, I think there something for you in your pocket." Lightning said. Twilight reached and pulled out the wedding invitation Starla gave to Twilight when Lightning was in her body. "You guys want me to be mare of honour at the wedding?"

"Sure…" Lightning answered "We talked about it, and besides… now that I know how great a pony you really can be, you deserve the honor ten-fold."

Rarity thought that was just sweet and felt tears coming to her eyes, and Pinkie felt like jumping about some more in celebration, when a dark feminine voice replied _"How sentimental."_ followed by a sinister laugh. _"Well done, Celestia. I commend you for avoiding my latest maneuver, but I assure you that you're only setting yourself deeper into place… for the final kill!"_

That's when she seemed to appear before everyone in the middle of the room, laughing at them; a genetically altered anthropomorphic alicorn, just like most of the others. She was about the same size as Cadance, only she had pale greyish skin. She wore a dark leotard and a dark blue cloak with a matching hood over her head concealing all but her lower facial area. Threads of her long purple mane hung out from the hood.

"You…?" Lightning muttered and he realized "You…! You're the one I saw on the roof the night Shining Armor was poisoned."

The guards even recognized her as the same creature they had spotted many times through the palace grounds, but were never able to catch.

Everyone else gasped, and realized this was her; the assassin! "So, you're the one." Celestia said "You've been sending me all those letters."

_"Bravo, Celestia… I only had to reveal myself to get you to figure it out."_ the pony spoke with sarcasm.

Twilight's blood was boiling as she thought of all the horrible things this creature had done. "You've been trying to kill Queen Celestia. You poisoned my brother, and you're getting others to do your dirty work?!"

The pony hissed wickedly and sneered _"Am I good or what?"_

Twilight felt every single ounce of restraint inside of her snap, and she screamed loudly and charged at her. "Twilight!" called Celestia, but as Twilight leapt to attack, she passed right through the pony. "Did you see that?" cried Krysta.

"It's a magical image. She's not really there." said Starla.

_"My, my, don't we love to state the obvious."_ said the pony _"I just decided it was time to reveal myself to you all, and personally threaten Queen Celestia myself." _She angrily glared at Celestia dead in the eyes _"You vile beast! I despise you, you loathsome, despicable creature… more than I have for all these centuries!"_

"You've lived for centuries?" asked Grand Ruler.

"Please, tell me… who are you?" Celestia demanded to know.

"And why do you want to kill Celestia?" growled Twilight "What's she ever done to you?"

_"Very well, I suppose I owe you all that much. The name is Raven."_

"Raven…? That's a weird name for a pony." said Spike.

Raven gazed at Celestia _"You may have forgotten me, Celestia… but I remember well, back to that day when your royal carriage ran over my husband!"_

Celestia gasped as it was all coming back to her…

A-thousand years ago, after Grand Ruler was tossed into space and the evil Nightmare Moon had been sealed away in the Moon. Raven was just a normal unicorn who lived happily in Ponyville of old with her beloved husband, whom she loved more than her own life. They were out celebrating their first wedding anniversary, having a picnic in the lush green fields. Her husband gave her a present; beautiful golden heart-shaped locket pendant with their wedding pictures inside of it, to show how much he loved her, and cherished their marriage.

However, when they had returned to Ponyville, not only were they unaware that, then Princess Celestia, was visiting the village, but a gang of no-good pony thieves had stolen some treasures from her royal carriage that she was planning to donate to the town treasury for all to enjoy.

Celestia and her coach-guards chased those punks down, and they came to a very sharp turn and spun out of control just as Raven and her husband were coming round the bend…!

WHAMM! What a crash!

Raven had been thrown hard into a wall by the force of the impact… _breaking her locket in the process, _but her poor husband hadn't been so lucky for he was laying down badly injured under the fallen carriage. That's when Raven looked up and saw the princess leaping up onto her fallen carriage, and then she took off to chase after the punks that had a head start on her. Raven tried to call to her and tell her about her husband, but Celestia had already shot out of sight and hadn't heard her. The coach-guards got to their feet after the crash, and Raven tried to stop them, but they ignored her completely and told her not to interfere, and they ran off to catch up with the princess, leaving poor Raven all alone and completely helpless.

_"My husband died on that day, just lying there on the cold hard ground, and a part of me died that day with him! He could have been saved, but you and your guards rammed into him and then just ran off doing absolutely nothing! My husband died… and it's all because of you, Celestia!"_

Celestia felt her insides churning with grief and guilt. "Celestia…? Is this true…?" Grand Ruler asked.

Twilight refused to believe it. "Your highness, please… tell me it isn't true."

"I only wish it weren't true, Twilight." Celestia regretted to say "Except I had flown off in pursuit of those thieves that took my treasures, and I couldn't hear her cries for help, and her husband was lying on the other side of the carriage where my guards couldn't see him. They just thought there was some pony trying to get in the way of things. When I found out what really happened, I was completely devastated, but we hadn't found Raven anywhere, for she had gone, and seemed to disappear from the face of the planet."

Raven cut in and continued with her story…

After her husband had died, she was filled with sadness and heartache, but above all that she felt anger and hatred at Celestia, and decided she'd pay her back… by taking her life! However, she knew she had no chance against Celestia. So she decided to make herself stronger. One day, she happened upon an enchanted portal, unlike anything she had ever seen before. Intrigued by its mystical enchantment, she leapt right in, and soon found herself in a strange and mysterious dimension. It was dark, and laden with all sorts of strange phenomenon. Raven had also stopped aging. She never grew any older… never grew tired or hungry; just exist in this strange world.

It was there that she happened upon none other than, the Crystal Empire, deep in its slumber after it had vanished from Equestria when Sombra was first sealed away. All the buildings still intact, yet all the life-forms within the kingdom were deep in slumber due to Sombra's curse. Raven was free to roam the empire herself, all alone. She found the royal magical library and began to study all that she could and began to master new spells and powers beyond her dreams.

As the ages passed, she began to learn more and more, and began to develop a lust to obtain more combined with her desire to annihilate Celestia. A-thousand years had passed, and she had become so powerful that her spirit and personality faded away and she became the sinister alicorn that she was now.

When the Crystal Empire re-awoke, she remained behind in the dark dimension, and wished to study Celestia. Even with all her newfound powers, she didn't dare just rush recklessly into battle without thinking.

Finally, she emerged out of hiding and decided to test Celestia by deliberately sending her warning, threatening letters of her impending attacks.

_"I must confess I never realized how resourceful and slippery you were, Celestia, but despite my failures, it just brings me closer and closer to my ultimate strike."_

Many of the others were growing outraged and irritated by this psycho's lust for murder. "What happened was just an accident!" growled Twilight.

Celestia stepped forth and tried to reason with her. "I never meant for any of this to happen, please believe me!"

_"Hah! You're sincerity has the hollowness of a lie, or my husband wouldn't have died then!" _roared Raven. _"You have nothing I want Celestia, except to see you dead."_

Grand Ruler stepped forth. "You will never succeed!"

Lightning stood beside him. "We won't let you!"

_"Yeah!"_ the others hollered. Raven merely laughed _"Very charming, and very ineffectual, but I've wasted enough time here already, but before I take my leave, you might be interested in seeing what else I have with me… I believe it is something you want."_

She reached behind her and pulled out, for everyone to see, that she had the eighth and final shard of the crystal heart. Raven snickered and gazed at Celestia. _"Until we meet again, Celestia, but your days are numbered. Rest assured… you will rest in pieces!" _she laughed wickedly and faded away.

Many of the friends were outraged, while few of them were frightened out of their minds. Celestia was in a mixture of emotions- fear, guilt, and slight outrage.

Still, at least now they had even more answers, but from that point on, they would all have to be on the tightest guard than ever before.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Phaedra disobeys Sombra's orders and flies off on her own to let off steam and get back at the teams for good, but her long lost love, Royce is also being sought by other and winds up getting caught in the fight. The two are eventually brought together, and it seems Phaedra is prepared to make a sacrifice or two._**

**_How will the team handle this new onslaught, and what is in store of Phaedra and Royce?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Love for my Life")_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Why not, Raven? Check out the new Teen Titans Go... _**

**_Raven's a brony,  
now she's a pony._**


	15. Love for my life

**EPISODE FIFTEEN**

Sombra had summoned his minions before him. All eight shards of the Crystal Heart had been located. They had three, their enemies had four, and Raven had the last one. "The time has come…" Sombra said "I want those remaining shards, and I am willing to forgo our former regulations of mercy."

Melantha and Frost-Eye liked the sound of this as it meant they could cause as much mischief and chaos as they wanted. Harkin, however, though he paid attention, didn't share the same excitement as they did, and Phaedra, she was lost deep in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Royce and their last meeting.

"PHAEDRA!" roared Sombra, making her snap to her senses. "Did you not what I have said? I want those shards."

"Yes sire. They shall be yours."

"See to it that they are. I am sending you down first, and keep well in mind… failure is no longer tolerable… Understand?!"

The minions all shuddered nervously at the booming sound of his voice, but they bowed in acknowledgement, and then left him. "Is it just me, is he getting wilder and angrier every day?" asked Frost-Eye.

"You know… for once, I actually agree; it's not just you." said Melantha "He's really raving mad. Still, at least he's lifted the rules." She held up her trident and picked at its points "No more holding back now."

"Yeah!" hissed Frost-Eye as he rubbed his icy fingers sinisterly. Phaedra, however, was looking down again, still thinking about Royce and it was starting to make her feel furious more than sad. "Is the something troubling you, Phaedra?" Harkin asked.

Phaedra didn't answer directly. She just held her head high and said "I've to get going, I have work to do." Then she was gone.

…

Meanwhile, Grand Ruler hadn't been sleeping well lately. Ever since the official encounter with Raven and knowing more about how powerful she was, he was more fearful for Celestia's life than ever. After all, deity alicorns like them were only age-immortal; they could still be destroyed; even in the night as they slept.

Celestia awoke in the morning feeling up and about, but she looked beside her to see her husband looked baggy-eyed and a little pale. "Darling…? Did you sleep at all last night?"

Her husband softly shook his head, and he tried to get up and put his clothes on, but Celestia wouldn't let him. "Celestia, we have to go on duty, and there is so much to do." He said to her, but his wife protested "Look at you, you're exhausted! You have to stop worrying so much about this."

Grand Ruler tried to make excuses, but he was forced to admit he was worried to her face. Celestia thought it was wonderful that he was showing how much he cared by watching out for her, but she put her foot down and insisted he rest. "I can manage fine on my own for a while, but you need your sleep. Will you do that… just for me?"

Grand Ruler, now realizing just how tired he really was, and how he knew better than to argue with his wife, smiled at her and said "You win." And he climbed back into bed "…but I'm doing this under protest."

Celestia only smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm telling you… I… don't… think that I-" and he drifted off into a very deep sleep. Celestia softly adjusted the covers and softly pressed her lips against his cheek. "My love… you do so much for us all. Sleep well."

…

The whole of the planet was put on wide alert of Raven and her sinister plot, and that anyone who so much as spotted her anywhere or had any information that would lead to her capture was to be reported at once to the authorities, but no one… positively no one was permitted under any circumstances to do battle with her.

The rest of Lightning and Twilight's friends knew of Raven by this point and almost couldn't believe the story they were told. It only made Twilight angrier and more determined than ever to find Raven and strangle her for threatening her beloved teacher. "Captain Twilight Sparkle... you'll do no such thing!" Lightning strictly told her. "We still don't know exactly how powerful Raven really is."

Everyone else agreed. So far, Raven had only been showing them samples and fractions, and with a-thousand years of training, that didn't even come close to all their years of training combined. "She could very well even be stronger than Celestia and Grand Ruler." Spike thought aloud.

This made Twilight so steamed that she just picked him up and glared him in the face and yell "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Captain, Ten-hut!" snapped Lightning, and Twilight suddenly realized her error, and she hugged Spike warmly "Spike, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it like that. It's just I've been so worried about the queen."

"Darling, we all are." said Rarity "I would spend many a sleepless nights if any tragedy would befall her."

"And don't forget…" Buddy Rose cut in "We still have other things to worry about, like Sombra and his minions. They're still out there."

"Oh, evil is roaming all about  
We really have our work cut out." said Rhymey

Hearing the word work reminded everyone about their menial tasks, as well as Lightning and Starla's wedding coming, and Twilight was almost ready to try her little experiment with the spirit of Cadance's dead brother. "I think I've finally got it all ready to go." She said "I just hope it works. I can't bear to think of Cadance being so upset anymore."

"Speaking of Cadance…" Starla said "I wasn't going to tell you all, but… I may as well. You'll never guess what she gave me as a wedding gift."

The others all gazed at her, especially Lightning. Starla gazed at him especially and let it out, and everyone was very surprised "She gave you her wedding dress?" asked Arite.

"Oh… that's so incredibly generous of her." added Fluttershy.

Starla blushed nervously and admitted she was just as surprised, but the package had arrived at her doorstep that morning with the dress and a letter, which she had and read for everyone to hear…

_Dear Captain Starla…_

_Since we're giving you and Lightning a royal wedding, I couldn't think of anything more than to let you have the dress I wore for my royal wedding, and hope that it'll bring you as much happiness on your wedding day as I had._

_I know it's at least a size too big for you and it is designed to fit a four-legged pony, but I'm sure you'll find just the right tailor to help you get it looking just right for you._

_Hope to help out more with the wedding._

_Yours truly: Princess Cadance._

"Wow!" Lightning exclaimed softly. "Starla I… I just…" he was more speechless than she was. Starla had been having a hard time deciding on designs for her dress. He had never seen Cadance's wedding dress before, so it was still a mystery of what it looked like to him. "Still, I need to fix it up." Starla said "If only I could find the right one to help me."

That's when Rarity slowly sauntered up to her, grinning hopefully and fluttering her eyes at her. "Someone, like… um… er… Rarity would you like-?"

"YES! OH, YES I WILL!" Rarity cried for joy. She was acting almost as if she were the bride, and Starla could only chuckle, "Somehow I knew she'd like that."

When everyone broke up and ran off to do their daily chores and rounds, Pinkie hopped merrily through New Ponyville, so excited about the wedding, when suddenly she swore she could see a familiar pony amongst the crowds, dressed in those same ragged robes. "Royce!" she screamed.

Royce winced at the sound of her voice. "Oh, no…!" He didn't mean that just because it was Pinkie again, but because her shouting out his name that loud alerted the attention of many ponies that has seen his picture on the reward posters.

"It's him!"

"That's the pony!"

"After him…! We'll get the reward!"

Soon, a massive chase was on, and Royce was running for his life. Both he and the mob ran right past Pinkie and when the dust cleared, Pinkie stood there, covered in dirt and her mane all frazzled. "Was it something I said?" she groaned and then she fell over flat on the ground, but quickly got back up, shook herself clean, and ran off to find Royce. She had a few things to ask him since they first met.

…

Meanwhile, Lightning has just finished his patrol rounds with all the other boys, and they went back to Lightning's place to plan for the wedding some more, but they got there to find a fancy carriage with a big _R_ on it, parked in front of the house, and two prestigious looking unicorns were just stepping out and reaching for the door, when they dropped down in front of him. "May we help you?" Lightning asked.

The stallion stepped forth. "Ah, Admiral… Permits us- I am Sir. Reginald Rolls and this is my wife, Rani."

His wife waved her fan before her face and acted snobbishly casual. "Charmed." she simply said.

"I repeat… can we help you?" asked Lightning.

The couple explained that they were the owners of one of the largest stone-making organizations in all of United Equestria. They made all kinds of stones, brick, and other sorts of building materials. They held out a reward poster of their missing son, Royce, and had been told he was last seen somewhere in New Ponyville. "Yes, we've seen him before too." said Buddy Rose.

The couple's eyes lit up but they seemed profoundly underwhelmed than joyed, and then asked that if they ever saw him that they would kindly return him. "You see, our son gratefully dishonored our family and ran out on us." said Reginald.

"We were hoping to find him and cure him of whatever ills him and give him the future he so wrongfully ran out on." added Rani.

Lightning and the boys noted the cynicism in their voices, and were starting to have odd feelings about these two ponies, but they promised them. The ponies took their leave, and Dyno and Myte shuddered. "Ponies like them… they don't make us feel so comfortable."

His brother nodded "We've dealt with their kinds before when we mine diamonds for them. They seem to care more about their own happiness than that of others."

Lightning had heard of these kinds of creatures too, and they usually ended up with nothing but humiliation, misery, and plenty of other negative things for their selfish and snobbish attitudes.

The others agreed, but they were officers of decency and integrity, and couldn't turn down those in need of help.

…

Meanwhile, Twilight was at home and writing a letter to her brother in the Crystal Empire telling him and Cadance that she had a surprise for them, and to meet her later. She felt more nervous than excited, but finished the letter and got Spike to send it off.

"Well, that's done. All I can do now is wait." said Twilight. Spike sighed boringly. "Well, I just hope something exciting happens. I'm tired of all this waiting around."

Twilight knew how Spike felt- Even though it wasn't right to wish for any danger to befall on the planet, she felt the need for some action and excitement herself. "Why don't we go for a fly? Maybe we'll find something."

"Yeah." chirped Spike, and he hopped her back, but as she opened the door, they found a couple of common unicorns were about to knock. "Oh! Hello…"

"Please, forgive us for barging in, your highness." said the Stallion "But we really need help and feel you are the one who can help us."

His wife looked as if she was going to cry, and Twilight invited them in. Their names were Rake and Violet, and they were but humble florists, and their daughter had run away a few years ago, and they had searched for her for a long time but never found their precious Fay.

"Fay…?" Twilight muttered, remembering that was what that pony Royce called Phaedra when they last saw her. The couple even showed them a picture of Fay as a regular unicorn, and Twilight and Spike were able to compare the image of Fay to that of Phaedra in their minds… a perfect match!

Violet almost broke down crying out of extreme worry. "We searched so long, and we never found her. Now we fear she may be… she may be…!"

"She's not dead…" Spike said "We've seen her."

The ponies' eyes lit up with joy. _"You have?!"_

Twilight nodded nervously. "We have seen her around. Although we don't know where she is right now, but if we see her… um… we will tell you."

The couple bowed as if they were addressing a deity alicorn, and expressed their many thank-yous, but Twilight and Spike felt very awkward. How could they tell them that their daughter was working for Sombra…?

…

Phaedra stood over a rocky cliff overlooking New Ponyville and a large swarm of Shadowbolts stood behind her. She knew she had to draw Starfleet into the open and try and force them to hand over the shards they had, but her mind was still tied in knots. "Go!" she thundered and the Shadowbolts took off and she followed.

Several civilians caught sight of them coming and ran through town causing uproars of panic. The alarms sounded and everyone dashed for the nearest shelters, but the Shadowbolts had already invaded the village and began to wreak havoc; scaring the citizens, wrecking stands and carts and knocking over trees and ripping up the ground.

One of the ponies tried to stand up to the big beats for ruining his family picnic, only to be punched hard into a trashcan. Lightning and his team arrived just in time, with Starla too, and helped the stallion out of the trash and helped him get to safety before the force fields activated around the buildings, and Twilight and her friends arrived to help those who didn't make it inside to keep far away from the danger-zone.

Among them were the two couples Twilight and Lightning had spoken to, and they were none too thrilled to see each other as was hinted by their sour stares, and their constant nagging at one another, but the teams didn't have time to worry about this, and just left them.

"I've never seen so many Shadowbolts before." said Rainbow.

"Me neither." said Applejack "There's more of 'em here than an escaped herd a 'cattle."

"And there's more where those came from!" growled a familiar voice.

"Phaedra!" growled Lightning.

She glared at them sinisterly "You're all pathetically predictable. I attack the village you come out like a jack-in-the-box."

The others had a feeling they knew why she had come. "If you're here to take the heart shards we found, you're wasting your time. We don't have them here." said Lightning

"They're locked up safely where you'll never get to them." added Twilight.

Phaedra was not convinced. "I was hoping to do this the easy way…" she hissed as she drew her sword "GET THEM!" and the shadowbolts charged forth.

"Let's go…!" shouted Lightning, and everyone transformed.

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC...!"_

_"HARMONY HOUR… FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

_"DRAGON POWER…!"_

The fight was on!

Rainbow flew straight up, and up, and up, and came crashing down at a gaggle of foes. _"SONIC-RAINBOOM…!"_ and the shadowbolts were blown away in a colorful explosion.

Spike and the Spanish twins stood together as a hoard of foes charged at them. They gazed at each other and nodded slyly. **_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

Their rockets took out a great deal of the shadowbolts, and then Spike was up next. "Let's see if I've got this worked out." And he drew in a big breath **_"DRAGON FLARE!"_** and he breathed out a huge breath of fire, knocking, roasting more of the foes into smoke.

_"Bueno…!" _chirped the twins. They were very impressed with that last attack, but not as impressed as Spike himself. "Wow! I'm getting good at this."

There were still many shadowbolts left, and the team continued to brawl. Eventually the number of shadowbolts became fewer, but Phaedra leapt down with her sword at the ready. "My turn!" she grumbled, and began to slash and swing her sword hard knocking the teammates away like baseballs. She was fighting more fiercely than ever before. "Fay! Stop this!" cried Twilight.

"Twilight, don't!" cried Lightning, but Phaedra gave Twilight a taste of her **_"BLADE BLASTER!"_** and knocked her off her feet, and she pointed the tip of the blade right at her. "The one called Fay no longer exists!" she growled "I am Phaedra- Demoncorn… and my only purpose is to make other suffer!"

She was about to stab Twilight hard, when Lightning came and kicked her hard across the ground. Rarity helped Twilight up "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Everyone huddled together ready for a big fight. Phaedra got up and roared screeched loud and angrily. Her screech could be heard for miles, and it reached a cave in the rocky mountain nearby where Royce had hidden from the mobs searching for him. He poked his head out "That voice…! I'd know it anywhere!" Even though the regulations forbad any civilians for getting anywhere near a battle unless it was unavoidable to escape… his heart leapt with a burst of determination and he rushed over to where the action was.

Phaedra's scream was also heard by the ears of her folks, outside of the boundary limits. "Am I hearing things!" cried Rake. "Not unless I am…!" cried Violet "It's her!"

They held hands and jumped for joy, still unaware of their daughter's evil. However, their joyous mood was interrupted by the taunting of Royce's parents. "Just like any common folk… you are as incompetent as you are penniless!" sneered Reginald.

Rake turned to face him. "Oh, yeah…? I'll have you know that our business does well now these days. Had you ever done any real work in your life, you'd know what that feels like!"

Rani stepped in and slapped his hand with her fan "How dare you make such an insult to us! For your information, the family has worked for many, many years. We'd do more if your crazy daughter hadn't corrupted our son!"

Now Violet intervened. "More like how your miserable runaway son forced our daughter into unhappiness!"

The parents argued and spat with each other endlessly, until Rake looked up and swore he could see a familiar looking pony running towards the battle area, with his hood down. "Isn't that your son?" he asked.

Reginald and Rani looked up and could see him. "Royce! ROYCE!" his mother shouted out. Royce heard her, but paid no attention and continued to run towards the battle field. Rani dashed after him calling out his name, followed by her husband.

Then Phaedra's folks realized if they're daughter was there in the battle, she was probably getting hurt, and dashed over as well, but as hey all neared the entrance boundaries to the village, other Starfleet officers blocked their way. "Hold it right there!"

"It's far too dangerous for you to proceed any further."

The parents tried to plead their cases to the guards, Reginald and Rani even attempted to bribe the guards which they angrily rebuked. "We said… No!"

"All the civilians not safely sheltered by the force fields have been evacuated. There is no one else there or we would have seen them."

"But you don't understand, we just my son rush in there!" cried Rani, but the guards insisted that was not the case and still refused to let them proceed. "No… and that is final! Now, be off until it is safe!"

"Well, I have never been spoken to so gruffly before." growled Rani,

"Well maybe it's about time you were!" snarled Violet, and before long another spat had ensued with the parents, much to the guard's embarrassment to watch.

Royce had actually tried to get in through another way, and he, too, was blocked off by another set of guards. "Please… I must get in there."

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders. Please keep away from here. It's for your own safety."

Poor Royce was not willing to give in, but he resisted the urge to fight his way in as he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the guards and their super training. Luckily, he had his own way of slinking about.

Meanwhile, Phaedra's rage seemed to be increasing as the battle continued, increasing her power. Even with the entire team of fourteen against her. "Come on!" she growled.

One by one, they each went after her, and they all got knocked away or hit hard. Rhymey drew out his sword, and Spike got out his and they began to brawl with her, two on one, and they managed to hit her several times, and knock her back hard, and this gave the others the chance to come in from all sides, to punch, kick, and blast her, but even after all that, Phaedra shot up right and looked ready for more.

"Surrender, Phaedra!" said Lightning. "You can't win, and we'll never let you get our heart shards." added Twilight.

"Who cares about that?!" growled Phaedra. The others were confused. "What difference does it make if I get those shards and Sombra rules or not?" She was starting to sound more tearful than angry. "Nothing… absolutely nothing will shake off this pain I feel!" Her sadness soon faded back into fury, and she picked up her sword and blasted everyone again, knocking them over.

Then she decided to rush them and finish them off before they had a chance to get back up again, but as she charged with her sword glowing brightly ready for the kill, Royce leapt in front of her "STOP, FAY!"

Phaedra gasped and skidded to a screeching halt in her tracks just barely stopping before him, and the tip of her sword had lightly tapped him. "Royce?!" she asked in shock "Get out of my way!"

Royce held her arms together. "No! I won't let you do this to yourself anymore!"

Looking deeply into his eyes, Phaedra felt strange inside, but shook it off. "No!" she thundered and wretched out of his grip, and poised her blade at him, but Starla blasted it out of her hand with a shot from her bow. "Stand down, Royce!" she said

"We have strict orders to deal with Phaedra." added Rainbow, but Royce just stood and defended her. "No! I won't let you hurt the mare I love!"

"But, Royce… she's evil, and she's committed enough atrocious acts to get her worse than she's given." snapped Artie.

Royce refused to stand down, and both Twilight and Pinkie understood why, but then they glanced behind him and noticed that Phaedra was gone. "Spread out and find her." Lightning ordered "Use your visors to sense for her evil energy. She can't be far. Spike, get Royce to safety."

"Right…!" Spike acknowledged, but as he approached Royce peaceably to escort him to a safer place, Royce refused and tried to run off on his own, but thanks to Spike's Dragon Knight speed, he couldn't get away as he almost managed to zip and pop up right before him again. "You're not getting away this time. I'm not a puny dragon pushover anymore."

Royce foolishly tried to rush him, but didn't stand a chance against Spike's super powers, and soon found himself lifted up and draped over his shoulders. "Put me down!" he demanded "I have to get to Fay!"

"The only place you need to get is to safety."

"Please…! You must let me go. I can put a stop to all this!"

Spike stopped in his tracks. He had his orders, but he also knew that at times he could follow his own judgement too, but was this the right time to do so?

…

Lightning questioned the guards around the perimeter and gave them a good scolding letting Royce slip past them, though the guards had no idea how he managed to get in without them noticing, nor had they seen Phaedra escape either.

The team searched and searched, but the readings of Phaedra's energy seemed to be all over the place making it difficult to pinpoint her exact location, but it wasn't very likely she had gone back to Sombra.

"Spread out!" Lightning ordered "Cover every possible area around here."

Twilight and Pinkie, however, had a feeling where Phaedra was, and they found her in the cave Royce was hiding in, by the rock formations. They found her sulking in shame and trying to fight her tears of pain. She looked up and saw them. "What do you want now?" she groaned "Look, I've accepted things. I can't beat you. Are you happy now? So whatever you're going to do to me, just get it over with quickly."

Twilight and Pinkie shook their heads. "Fay, we won't hurt you anymore." said Twilight.

"Stop calling me that!" growled Phaedra.

"Why? It's your real name, isn't it?" asked Pinkie.

Phaedra clenched her fists angrily. "No! I gave up that life of mine long ago. Can't you see that? I don't want it anymore! I don't want to be hurt!"

"But you are hurt!" said Twilight "You've been hurting yourself more than ever, any after day with all that you've done, and all because of Royce and both your parents."

Phaedra raised her sword and pointed it at Twilight's face "I'm warning you! One more word…!"

Twilight just stood there, and so did Pinkie. "Go ahead, shoot." said Pinkie "But what will that get you?"

"We'll be gone, but you'll still be hurt." added Twilight.

Phaedra struggled and tried to bring herself to fire, or thrust her blade, only to finally realize, as if for the first time, that they were right. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried. "I don't want to be alone!"

"You won't be, Fay." said a voice from the cave entrance. Royce was there, with Spike. "How did you find us here?" asked Pinkie.

Spike sniffed the air, as another of his new Dragon Knight skills gave him a powerful sense of smell. "And you guys left a trail like a skunk."

"Besides…" Royce said as he approached the fallen demoncorn "I followed my heart. I knew it would lead me back to you someday. He held her hand for first time in a long time. "Fay, please listen to me… I never meant to hurt you."

He finally explained that he had tried to write to her when they were dating, but his folks got to him and stopped his every letter. He tried to sneak out, but they stopped him; desperately in hopes that he would forget a poor, and filthy creature like her.

"My folks always claimed they knew what was best for me, yet all they really seem to care about is their own selves, and making more money. All these big plans for me, telling me what I wanted instead of understanding me…"

Royce explained that his folks were big boasting aristocrats, always looking shamefully at the poor and less fortunate than themselves, but he wasn't like them at all. "My life was nothing without you, Fay. I tried to get word to you, but when that failed… I struck out on my own to find you, but I never did. That's when I began to feel resentful towards friendship myself. Without you, the world held no meaning to me; no joy, and nothing to live for."

A tear rolled down Phaedra's cheek, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Royce…!"

The three friends smiled, but the moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Royce's folks calling out to him, having figured out where he was. "Royce! We know you're in there."

"Come out, this instant!"

Royce held onto Phaedra tightly, and the friends decided to check out the front of the cave, where not only Royce's folks, but Phaedra's folks were there. "We want our daughter back!" they demanded.

"Who cares about your daughter?" growled Rani "Your daughter is the reason my precious son is in that cave."

"Stop this bickering!" yelled Twilight, and they all quieted down, as she was the Princess. "If you folks hadn't been quarrelling with each other, and learned to get along better, none of this would ever have happened at all."

A big argument ensued…

Royce and Phaedra could hear it from all the way inside the cave. Neither of them could stand it anymore, but they didn't want to be separated from each other again. Not to mention that Sombra was likely to really let Phaedra having for dishonoring her allegiance to him. If they tried to run off anywhere together, they would be chased to no ends and be forced to be separated again. "I can't lose you again, really I can't!" cried Phaedra.

"You may not have to." Royce said "There is still one way we can be together, and no one can stop us." As a unicorn for his father's company he was skilled a few bits of magic involving stone… including _turning things to stone_. "So many have tried to tear us apart, but at least this way… we can be together always."

He looked deeply into Phaedra's eyes, and she smiled tearfully at him and nodded her head in agreement. They held hands and embraced each other tightly as Royce's horn began to glow. "I love you!" he said to her.

"I love you!" she said back.

A big flashed of light shone, so brightly, everyone could see it flash from outside the cave, and Lightning could see it from way up in the sky. "What was that?"

"I don't know… I didn't have time to scan It." said Starla.

They all decided to head down and investigate, but found large groups of ponies along with Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike at the entrance. The teams ventured inside only to find both Royce and Phaedra had turned themselves into solid stone a magic that even Twilight wasn't able to break, but she knew of this kind of spell. "Royce cast it out of love for Phaedra. They won't come out until they feel that it's right… someday."

That was it. There was nothing anyone else could do. The teams told the families and others what had happened, and the Rolls and Phaedra's folks felt very sorrowful and ashamed, having finally now realized the full error of their ways with each other and their attitudes towards others.

"You'll all have to spend a long time thinking over about what to do about this." Lightning said, and gazed he gazed back at the statues. "…Your children would have wanted it."

The families promised from then on to try and resolve their differences with each other, and, turn over a new leaf of views and understanding. Hopefully they would learn, and someday their children would come back to them.

For now, it was best to just leave them as they were… together!

…

As for Sombra, he was well aware of what had happened. "So, Phaedra has deserted us, has she? What a shame. Still, this shall affect me in no manner. We shall continue, and victory shall be ours."

Frost-Eye, Melantha, and Harkin bowed to him. "Those ponies will pay for this!" growled Frost-Eye.

"Pay in their blood…" hissed Melantha.

Harkin, once more, was silent and thinking to himself… ready to take matters in his own hands.

…

The team had gone to New Canterlot, to the palace…

Grand Ruler had awoken, and felt much better after his long rest, and he was very surprised to hear of what had happened. "A fitting end to a tragic tale." he said. He was glad the damages were dealt with, and no one else got hurt, but he felt just awful for Royce and Phaedra, but he too, agreed to just let them rest where they were, until a day would come that they would decide to forth froth and live again. "Well done, everyone." He commended.

Also, Shining Armor and Cadance had finally arrived at the palace, responding to Twilight's letter. "What's this big surprise you've got, Twili…?" her brother asked.

"You'll see... I hope." Twilight said as everyone watched her dump her bag of rocks and wood, along with the boots and gloves, onto the floor, and she poured the jar of the sludge-nectar all over the objects. "What are you up to, Twilight?" asked Celestia.

Twilight didn't answer, and asked Robot-Fratello if the ghost of Prince Fratello was present. _"Affirmative…"_

"My brother…?" Cadance peeped in confusion

Twilight threw her potion onto the floor near the mess, and it puffed into a sparkling cloud. "Fratello, if you can hear me, move towards the pile." she said, and cast her spell on everything and mysteriously the pile of junk began to mold together into an oddly shaped creature; a boulder body, logs for arms and legs. Twilight's spare gloves and boots for hands and feet, and the sludge nectar served as joints, held the body together, and even formed the creature's head. "It worked!" cried Twilight "I did it!"

Celestia and Grand Ruler were amazed, and in shock while everyone glared in awe at the creature. Everyone gasped in amazement. "Twili…!" cried Shining Armor "What is this…?"

Twilight smiled, and Cadance slowly approached the creature. Her heart was racing like crazy. "Fratello…! Is it really you?"

"Yes. Sort of…" Fratello spoke in a garbled, sludgy voice. It felt very strange for him to have a weird body, but he was there nonetheless. "I've missed you so much, Cadance."

Cadance stepped forth in attempt to hug him. "No!" he cried as he stepped back. "You mustn't touch me; the sludge; you'll be poisoned!"

Candance quivered in a mixture of emotions, and tears streaked down her face. "Oh, my brother…!" Despite her facial features, Twilight could tell she would be happy and Lightning and Spike smiled and nodded at her. As for Celestia, having her nephew back, she just didn't know what to say or do, but she was very happy, for Cadance, and for Twilight for having mastered such magic. "Thank you, Twilight." she said.

Twilight smiled warmly at everyone, and Cadance walked over to her sister-in-law and hugged her so lovingly, and Shining Armor hugged them both, and Fratello… he just stood their feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

**_(Promo)_**

**_Harkin denounces his allegiance to Sombra, and abandons him and the team entirely, and then heads off on his own, to New Canterlot where the team is in the midst of a wedding rehearsal and Raven drops down in attempt to kill Celestia herself. Disobeying orders, Twilight gives chase to Raven in attempt to stop her with Lightning trailing behind trying to get her to stop, and Harkin shows up demanding an audience with Lightning, and a deathly ultimatum with it._**

**_Will Twilight and Lightning manage to stop Raven for good, and what does Harkin ultimately want with Lightning?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Win, Lose, or Die!")_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_It's time…! It must be done._**


	16. Win, lose, or die!

**EPISODE SIXTEEN**

Cadance couldn't have possibly smiled any more than she had been since her brother's spirit was revived; it was hard for her to keep in mind that this was only temporary. She was to help his spirit try to move on, or discover his real purpose.

Cadance was still struggling with that old painful memory she had when he was the Robot Leader. "I destroyed you… just like that." she cried.

"You did what I asked of you." her brother said "I knew that there was no hope for me, and had you not done as I asked, you would have been destroyed for certain, and all of United Equestria would eventually fall under the robots' evil powers again, given the time. I bear you no grudge Cadance, and I am glad we get to have a few more moments together."

For the first time since it happened, Cadance was finally starting to lighten up.

For now, having Fratello back, he was bound to be of good help to everyone, seeing as how he had been with Cadance all the time and knew of many ways to help tip the war against Sombra into their favor.

"As you know, Sombra is keeping his ship far out in the void of Dimensional Space where you cannot reach it."

"He's right." said Lightning "If we fall into Dimensional Space without proper protection, we'll be teleported somewhere randomly, and may never be seen again."

"We can't even get there by dimensional pathways. They only connect to other planets, not objects or vehicles." Added Krysta

"And Sombra's sure to be prepared for us to make such a move to board his ship." Twilight said "We have to try and get him by surprise."

"There is, however, one possibility." said Fratello "Sombra's minions… they somehow manage to teleport to and from the ship here to your planet. If we can somehow learn of this secret, perhaps we can use it to our advantage. I will need every to lend a hand in helping me to help you all."

Everyone agreed to do their best to help him, even Robot-Fratello, whom Fratello couldn't help but gaze at with great interest. "It is somewhat strange, yet almost comforting to be looking at an unrealistic version of myself."

_"My sensors are all rigged with puzzlement, but I too will lend any service of which I can provide."_

Fratello was very grateful.

…

Meanwhile… Raven was meditating in the dark dimension as she silently thought of going after Celestia again. After obtaining all the information she required, she had decided it was time to make a direct approach. _"No more Ms. Nice-pony. I will destroy her, and I shall skewer anyone who dares to get in my way to defend her."_

…

Elsewhere, there were more evil plots brewing. Sombra had summoned his remaining minions to discuss his new plans to invade New Canterlot Palace. "I nominate Harkin for the job." Melantha said. "Yeah, he's the best we got." added Frost-Eye "If anyone can get in there and get back those heart shards, it's him."

Harkin heard what they had said, but simply remained still and silent. "Harkin? What is wrong?" asked Sombra. "Did you now hear what we have said?"

"Oh, I heard you… I'm just not interested."

Melantha and Frost-Eye gasped in shock and fear as Sombra's eyes narrowed and his magic flared in fiery bright colors. "What did you say?!" he thundered.

"You heard me." said Harkin "I'm done here."

"What are you talking about?" growled Melantha.

"You're supposed to be one of us." added Frost-Eye.

"You dare turn against me?!" thundered Sombra.

Harkin snickered and explained the entire situation to them plan and simple. "My work here is done, and I have no further need for any of you! So consider this my resignation." He preceded towards the hearts shards they had collected and took them. Sombra roared loudly, making the entire spaceship quiver "THIS WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED!" and his eye glowed widely as he at blasted Harkin hoping to take back the power he had bestowed upon him, and kill him, but Harkin raised his hand and counter the attack with what was actually his own powers. "It's not right to take what isn't yours." He teased "I never had any use of the power you gave me."

Melantha and Frost-Eye backed away from him, and Sombra was growing more furious than ever, but he still didn't have a body of his own keeping him bound to the ship. "I could reduce you all to dust right now." Harkin hissed at them all "But consider this my going away gesture, and thanks for helping me find that which I seek. Good work to all of you, and… goodbye!"

Then his vanished, while laughing, and took the shards with him, much to the shock of his now ex-comrades, and his, raging, former king! "You will pay for this!" growled Sombra "TRAITOR…!"

…

The next few days, Fratello spent working with Professor Brain, and his robot counterpart in the labs producing theoretical ways that would possibly help find a way to get onto Sombra's ship…

Still, even with all the impending threats, schedules, routines, patrols, and regulations went on, as well as the planning of Lightning and Starla's upcoming wedding; though many were starting to think of calling it off in view of all the threats and dangers that still remained. Even Lightning and Starla themselves were starting to lean with the idea, but then again, everyone wanted to be brave and bold, and show them that no evil would stop them from carrying on.

So much was done in so little time; Rarity was so excited she had been busy making new dresses and outfits for everyone. Including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all five of them, whom Starla and Lightning had asked to be the flower-fillies; as a reward for helping saving them all on Leiko.

In fact, that was all they could talk about at school, or at home, or even with each other… and they were still hopeful they would finally get their cutie-marks.

Spike would act as ring bearer again, and Shining Armor would be Lightning's best stallion. Buddy Rose was growing and gathering the finest flowers for everyone to use, and Arite was going to paint what he felt would truly be a masterpiece to end all masterpieces to commemorate such a day. Rhymey was working with Fluttershy and Pinkie to compose music and songs for the wedding ball after the ceremony, and the Spanish twins were working with Rainbow Dash and the wonderbolts to put on the greatest firework show and salute ever, which would include a traditional Sonic-Rainboom.

Applejack was helping with catering, as usual, and Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor were helping hard to coordinate everything so it was just right, which brought back a lot of memories from the royal Canterlot wedding when the Changelings invaded the first time… but that was ancient history.

Goldwin was helping out a great deal too with the decorating and placing things just right, and he was going act as an usher at the wedding. "I've never been a royal usher before. Gee… it's so exciting." he said with glee.

Today, they were all going to hold a rehearsal in the royal hall that was being decked out nicely, and Lightning was on his way to fetch his bride-to-be, who was with Rarity at the moment, working on her wedding dress.

He knocked on the door to her room. "Come in." she called. Lightning opened the door, and what he saw nearly took his breath away. "Hey! Starla, what are you doing? You know I'm not supposed to see you in your dress before the wedding."

"Oh, please! That's just a bunch of superstition. I don't believe in it any more than you do. Besides, I'm not _in_ my dress, I'm behind it." and as promised, she walked out from behind the headless pony mannequin to reveal that she was dressed in her regular uniform, but she still look beautiful to Lightning anyway, the way she stood in the sunlight. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Rarity came out from behind a dresser wardrobe with fabric and materials. The dress wasn't quite finished yet anyway. "I can sew and stich any dress instantly, but resizing and converting one so it will fit a genetically altered pony take quite the skill, and I still have so much more to do I don't know where I'm going to find the time to do it all." She overdramatically fainted over the sofa. Starla and Lightning rolled their eyes. "Come on…" Lightning said "We need to get the rehearsal." But suddenly he felt Starla grab his arm "Hold it." she said and snickered teasingly. "Aren't you going to kiss the bride first?"

Lightning teased back. "What, now...? But we haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Well…" Starla said as she moved closer to him "Let's just pretend we have…" and she softy wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly, and he kissed her back. Rarity couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.

…

At the rehearsal, everyone took their positions. Cadance and Celestia helped guide Starla down the aisle and how to walk, being brides themselves. "Just think proud and tall."

"One and two… One and two…"

Grand Ruler and Shining Armor instructed Lightning on how to properly stand at the altar. "Just stand straight and tall, and keep your eyes on her."

"And try to keep a straight face; you don't want to make a goofy scene now."

Lightning already felt he had butterflies in his stomach, and constantly tried to remind himself that it was only a rehearsal, but he held out strong and reached for Starla's hand when she got to him. "He did it!" cried Sweetie Bell, and all the crusaders cheered, but Rarity gave them a strict look telling them to hush. "You're not supposed to yell out like that, especially during the real thing." She reminded them. The girls blushed, _"Sorry." _They all said. Everyone chuckled softly, and they continued.

"Twilight, you have to stand over here." Celestia instructed. Twilight did as she was told and took her place ahead of all her friends; the bridesmaids. "How cool is this?" she cried "This is the third time I've ever been the mare of honour."

"And why shouldn't you be?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, you're the best one there is Twilight." added Pinkie.

"I don't know what would happen to us if anything bad would happen to you, Twilight." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, you go, girl!" said Rainbow.

Twilight felt embarrassed, but loved. "This will be one of the grandest weddings I've ever attended, and I want to see it go through without a hitch." she said with princess pride.

They continued with the rehearsal, unaware that trouble was already eyeing them from afar, just outside the palace. Harkin was standing on a tree limb, in the shadows where the guards couldn't see him. "There they are." He said "If my plan is to succeed, I must show them I mean business."

He suddenly had a feeling he was being watched, and he could see Raven standing on another tree branch and gazing at him. "Well, hello there." she smirked.

"Who are you?"

"It's not who I am, but what I can do for you, for I happen to have reasons for getting inside myself."

He could sense the heart shard she wore round her neck. "So, you are the one we have heard of; the one who seeks the murder of the queen, Celestia."

Raven nodded "And if I'm not mistaken, you wish to obtain the remaining shards. Is that not so? Perhaps we can help each other."

"I do not need your help to accomplish my goals."

Raven snickered "Really…? Even if I knew of a way guaranteed to make your plans succeed?"

Harkin narrowed his eyes interest. "How…?"

Raven grinned sinisterly under her hood "Just follow me, and all be clear to you soon enough."

Harkin wasn't sure if he could trust her for real, but he would be well prepared if she tried anything sneaky. "Show me!"

…

Before long, several guards were guarding the doors to a large vault deep within the palace where the Elements of Harmony were once kept when in gem-form. Now, within that vault sat the four heart shards the team had collected.

The guards could see no one coming, but their Starfleet visors were suddenly detecting some form of dark energy. Popping up through the floor is before they could react, the dark magic knocked them all unconscious. Then Harkin and Raven appeared. Raven casually blew on her finger. "That was too easy." She hissed.

"Impressive…" said Harkin "But this by no means makes us allies."

"I never said we were." hissed Raven. "The other four shards are just beyond that door, and once I have what I obtain, I will let you have the one that I possess."

"Agreed…"

…

The rehearsal proceeded perfectly, but of course it didn't count as the real thing would. "Ooh, I'm so excited; I can't wait!" cried Starla "Me neither." Lightning said "Just think… we're going to be married."

"Married…!"

They kept gazing into each other's eyes, but the moment was shattered when the alarms sounded warning everyone that the vault had been broken into. "Let's hurry!" shouted Grand Ruler. Goldwin stayed behind to look after the crusaders as they were told to remain behind. "What do you think the problem is?" asked Babs.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not very serious." said DD.

"Me too, girls." added Goldwin.

…

Everyone dashed to the vault door to find it was still in one piece, but the guards were all knocked out and laying on the floor. Grand Ruler and Celestia gazed at each other with concern, and then quickly opened the door, only to discover to their horrors, the stone pillar with the red pillow on it were there, but the heart shards were missing.

"They're gone!" cried Cadance.

"How is that possible?" asked Shining Armor. The door had been sealed with a spell that only Celestia and Grand Ruler were able to break together, but then again in that crazy universe full of all sorts of magic and surprises… anything was possible!

Suddenly, Robot-Fratello buzzed and flailed his arms._ "Warning…! Warning…! Warning…! Warning…!"_

"What is it?" snapped Krysta.

_"My sensors detect high levels of evil cosmic powers present in this chamber."_

The sound of a sinister and familiar laugh echoed along the walls. "That laugh." cried Celestia. She felt shivers run up her spine, and Twilight felt her anger spiking. "Raven…!"

"Show yourself!" demanded Grand Ruler.

Raven snickered. _"Why bother? You already know that I'm here, and I bet you know why?"_

"What have you done with the heart shards?" growled Lightning.

Raven didn't answer, and instead, multiple glowing orbs began to shine, and fire projectiles at Celestia. "Look out!" screamed Twilight. Celestia swiftly ducked, and evaded the shots as best she could, but one of the shots hit her in the face and knocked her head against the wall knocking her out cold. "Celestia!" cried Grand Ruler, and he quickly projected a small barrier around his wife deflecting off the other shots.

_"You can protect her all you like… nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!"_ roared Raven and her magical blast continued to fire from the orbs. "Shoot them out!" shouted Lightning, and the team each fired their attacks and projectiles at the orbs, destroying them, but they appeared almost instantly again.

"They keep coming back!" cried Buddy Rose.

Twilight looked around, and suddenly, she could see Raven hiding up in the rafters in the ceiling. She fired a shot of magic at the supports, breaking them and causing her to fall, but she landed smoothly on her feet where everyone could see her. "There she is!" cried Artie.

Raven ran off. "Hey! Come back here!" growled Twilight as she ran after her. "Twilight!" shouted Lightning.

"Twilight, get back here, that's an order!" yelled Grand Ruler, but Twilight continued to run after Raven, determined not to let her get away this time. "Twilight!" shouted Lightning. "Go! Try and stop her." shouted Grand Ruler.

Lightning nodded and took off after Twilight. The others wanted to go too and started running after him, but suddenly, more projectiles shot at them. Starla looked up. "Harkin…!"

"Let's get him!" shouted Spike. They all transformed, and dashed after him, out of the palace and into the grounds below. "Now, isn't this just sad." hissed Harkin "Here I was hoping to see your admiral, but I guess I wouldn't mind a warm up."

…

Raven dashed out of the palace, with Twilight closing on her. "Harmony Hour… Friendship Power…!" Lightning wasn't too far behind either. "Starfleet… Magic…!"

He was catching up to Twilight fast demanding she come back, but Twilight wouldn't listen and fired magical beams straight at Raven. She evaded them and returned fire! Twilight evaded it, and Lightning almost didn't see it coming. "Whoa!" he cried as he barely dodged it.

Raven descended in a small forest just outside of New Canterlot's borders, and Twilight landed too and stared her down furiously. "Leave me teacher alone!" she demanded. "Foolish mare!" growled Raven. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

Twilight glared the angriest glares she had ever glared and charged at her screaming furiously, and the fight was on. Twilight furiously punched and kicked like crazy, and Raven blocked her every pitiful attack, and punched her hard, sending her crashing into a tree, but Twilight dashed right back for more just as Lightning finally made it. "Twilight, stop!" he shouted, but Twilight just continued to fight. The battle became fiercer as the two ponies began to fire magic at each other.

Finally, he couldn't take this and had to jump into battle himself in hopes of breaking them up, but Raven, with her thousand years of training was defiantly no pushover as she managed to defend herself from the two of them almost effortlessly; blocking their punches, dodging their kicks, flipping them over her back. "Twilight, we've got to get out here!" shouted Lightning.

"No!" snapped Twilight "I'm not going to let her terrorize Celestia anymore, even if it kills me!" and she finally managed to land a successful blow to Raven's chest, but it only knocked her back a few measly steps. "Tell me that was not your best. That barely even tickled me."

The battle continued as Raven leapt high up into the trees, and Lightning and Twilight followed her. Lightning managed to land several blows to her, but Raven hardly seemed to flinch, but he did manage to give her a good blast from his golden horn and knock her out of the tree. Raven growled furiously and jumped right back up again, returning the favor and knocking Lightning out of the tree, while She and Twilight seemed to head deeper into the forest, still brawling.

Lightning leapt onto his feet and chased after them, but as he got nearer, Raven blasted him and trapped him inside of a hollowed barrier of magic. He couldn't get out, but the magic. "It can't be…!" he said feeling he knew what kind it was.

Before Twilight knew it, Raven had encased her inside of a barrier too. "Catch your breath!"

Twilight furiously ran against the barrier and it knocked her back. "What kind of magic is this?" she asked.

Raven decided it was time to show them. "Take a good look, and you will see." And she pulled off her hood revealing her full face, and… Twilight and Lightning gasped. "A golden horn?!" snapped Lightning.

Raven was capable of using the uniforce as well, which was exactly what the barriers were made of. Raven couldn't help but snicker at them both.

…

Meanwhile, the others were busy brawling with Harkin at the palace grounds. Starla fire her arrows at him, and he skillfully dodged them. Rarity fired a big beam at him which he counted with his Red-Rays.

Rhymey and Artie came at him with their weapons, but he blocked Artie's staff with his strong solid arms alone, and evaded Rhymey's every sword slash. "You know… if it weren't for the things you lack, I'd say you were almost worthy enough opponents."

"This is a game to you?!" growled Artie.

"You'll think different when we're through." rhymed Rhymey, and they both swung hard at Harkin but he leapt up high, causing them to miss and hit each other's weapons. _"Huh?"_

"Where did he go?" asked Artie.

"I don't know." rhymed Rhymey

Suddenly they looked up and could see him as he soared straight downward with his fists glowing **_"FISTS OF FURY!"_** Krysta quickly used her magic to instantly warp the boys out of the way just in time as Harkin smashed the ground hard making a huge crater, much to everyone's shock. "He did that with his bear fists?" Rarity asked in shock.

Harkin snickered "Anyone who has trained as much as I have could easily do the same thing, a pity none of you seem to know that."

"Say what?!" growled Rainbow and she charged at him with all her might. Harkin merely sidestepped out of the way, but Rainbow curved and bashed right into him, actually knocking him backwards. "All right!" she cried for joy, but when the dust had settled, Harkin was still standing. "Impressive." And he zipped right back and punched her hard in the face, sending her crashing into Fluttershy.

"You'll all begin to realize by now that I'm not as easy to push over as my ex-fellow comrades."

As the fight continued to questions and answers did as well. "Ex-comrades?" asked Pinkie as she blocked a punch.

"You mean you've cut ties with Sombra?" added Krysta as she used her magic to pelt huge rocks at Harkin, which he deflected and scoffed. "That fool, Sombra and his wicked plans are of no concern to me. I'm just out for myself."

Dyno and Myte burst through the ground and tried to hold him back. "That doesn't mean we can't still fight you." snapped Dyno. _"Si…!_ We won't let you cause any more damage!"

Harkin shoved the twins away and was faced with Spike, and he brawled at Harkin hard, actually able to keep up with him for a while. "What is it you want then?" Spike asked as he engaged in a strength struggle. Harkin just sniggered and head-bashed him hard sending him skidding along the ground. "Spike!" cried Rarity.

"I'll tell you what I want, and listen carefully." said Harkin "In exactly one week from tonight I want that your Admiral, Lightning, will come to the summit of Fire-Mountain near the Dragon's Lands. There, he and I shall face each other in a duel to the death!"

_"TO THE DEATH?!"_ everyone shouted in shock.

Harkin nodded "Tell him this when next you see him, and that I look forward to it."

"As if, bozo!" snapped Starla "Lightning won't come after you just because you say."

"Oh, but he will…" said Harkin "Or perhaps this will help persuade him." And he held out, to everyone astonishing shock, seven shards of the Crystal Heart all together making an incomplete whole.

"Give that to us right now!" demanded Buddy Rose.

"Um… if you don't mind that is." whimpered Fluttershy.

Harkin simply snickered and repeated his challenge. "I will be waiting, and your friend denies me, I will shatter this piece of crystal junk to oblivion, and oh, what would happen then?" As he vanished he reminded them to tell him. "I can hardly wait… it will be a real challenge to face a real _Enti-corn!"_

Then he was gone, and everyone was just shocked and upset. After everything they had gone through to keep those shards safe, they had lost them, but what confused them was what Harkin called Lightning. "What's an Enti-Corn?" asked Krysta.

The others wanted to know that too. They had heard of alicorns before… but an Enti-Corn?!

…

Up in the palace, Celestia was finally coming to form her knock out. Fratello and Professor Brain came out from the lab to help out. "Are you alright, Auntie." asked Fratello.

"I am now." Celestia said.

"You gave us quite a scare." said Shining Armor. Then Celestia remembered "Raven…! Where is she?"

"She got away." said Cadance "Twilight went after her."

"She what?!" snapped Celestia.

"Lightning tried to stop her, but I don't think she's listening. She's trying to defend your honor and your life." said Shining Armor.

Celestia was very angry with Twilight. "I specifically told her not to go after her!"

Grand Ruler clenched his fists angrily. "If she ever gets out of this, I'll make sure she's busted!" That was just his anger talking, but the others actually agreed. Twilight had no right to disobey orders this time.

…

Twilight and Lightning were still gazing at Raven's golden horn, still finding it hard to believe. "I know the secrets of the uniforce just as you and your teacher, Admiral." She hissed. "The perfect weapon I'll have to use against Celestia. After all, she has no defense against it."

Hearing those words, burned Twilights blood. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" she thundered and slammed against the barrier several times in futile efforts to break it. "My goodness, are you still trying to defend your teacher?" Raven taunted "You seem to have an overdeveloped sense of rage and confidence."

This made Twilight angrier. So Raven decided to deactivate the shields and turn her and Lightning loose Twilight raced straight for Raven, "Twilight, No!" shouted Lightning, but Twilight had already rammed hard into Raven actual knocking her off her feet and through the brambles and out of the forest down a hill and into a wide open field.

Lightning followed them, very annoyed with Twilight. "She's going to face a court martial for this!"

Twilight and Raven reached the bottom and Twilight was over top of her and furiously ramming punches into her face, which did cause her a little pain, but Raven's eyes began to glow as she shouted **_"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS..!"_ **and blasted Twilight clear off of her with a burst of dark magic.

Twilight was looking weary, but still not willing to admit defeat. "I won't let you hurt Celestia. You hear me?!"

Raven glared at her fiercely, and Lightning finally arrived on the scene and landed right next to Twilight and grabbed her by the arm. "Twilight…!"

"Let go of me!"

"Stop it! We can't beat her like this! We need to go back!"

"No!" shouted Twilight and her horn glowed and she encased him inside a barrier or her own making. "I'm not giving up. This pony has crossed the line threatening Celestia and getting other involved, and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!" and she dashed over at Raven to fight her more. "Twilight!" shouted Lightning.

He quickly charged up his uniforce magic and began to blast away at the barrier, as it wasn't as tough as a uniforce barrier. He managed to break free and charged over at the girls in attempt to break them up again, but Raven kicked him hard and sent him skidding up the hill and hitting a tree, far from them.

Twilight continued to fight as best she could, but Raven was starting to grow annoyed and decided to teach Twilight a lesson once and for all about getting in the way between her and her revenge. Her golden horn began to glow with that mystical light, and she laughed loud and wickedly, and her hands were just glowing brightly. Twilight gazed in concern, but remembered that Celestia's life was at stake, and she began to glow along with her Element of Magic deep within her.

"Twilight!" shouted Lightning, and he dashed down to try and get to her and stop her, but the two ponies already fired two large beams of magic at one another. Twilight pushed and struggled and gave it all she got, but she too stood no chance against the power of the uniforce, and Raven began to send force the powers back at her. Twilight gasped and barley managed to leap out of the way just in time, but Raven zipped right up to her, and actually opened her armorer vest, and zapped her… right through the heart right before Lightning's eyes and horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

**_(Slower speed)_**

Twilight's body jolted with magical currents, and small explosions. Her visor had shattered, and her armor fell off and hit the ground with a loud clang as she fell to her knees… forward onto the ground… followed by a large, fiery explosion!

**_(Normal speed)_**

"TWILIGHT…!"

Raven laughed maliciously with evil glee as the smoke cleared and there, poor Twilight lay on the ground, seriously injured, her mane was all tangled, half of her tail was charred off. Her wings looked badly twisted. One of her boots was missing. Her visor was shattered; her armor was all dented and punctured. Her body was badly wounded, bruised, and charred, the top of her horn was black, and she was hardly moving. "No!" she squeaked.

…

While at the palace, Fratello's body began to glow. "What's this?" he asked. "What's happening to me?"

"Fratello!" cried Cadance "What's wrong…?" and before her brother could answer, the magic that kept him going had ceased, and all the rocks, wood, sludge, other things fell to the floor in a big mess "Brother!"

"What happened?" asked Shining Armor "Why did the spell stop?"

…

It stopped because Twilight was the one, who had cast it, and… there was no doubt, she was a goner. Raven cast a glare at Lightning and decided to let him be. "Let this be a warning…" she sneered "Anyone who dares get in the way of my revenge will meet the same fate as your friends. Ciao!" and she vanished while laughing loudly, but Lightning was almost too devastated to care.

He powered down his suit and walked over to Twilight. He got done on his knees and, ever so gently, scooped her into his arms. The wound on her chest was very fatal. "Twilight…?" he peeped softly as he gently caressed her face with his fingers "Twilight…?"

She weakly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Lightning." she spoke so wearily and softly she almost couldn't be heard. Tears were flowing down Lightning's face. "Just take it easy. She's gone now."

Twilight slowly laid her hand into Lightning's one free hand. "Lightning…" she peeped "…I'm… sor… ry!" Her eyes slowly closed and Lightning felt her hand softly sliding out of his and it just flopped lifelessly onto her chest. "Twilight…?" Her entire body lost its coloring and turned to a chalky grey, her cutie mark glowed brightly under her pants, and seemingly left her flank and dissolved into thin air, and finally out of her body emerged a newly forged stone representing the element of magic. "Twilight?!" sobbed Lightning. His tears were cascading down his face and splashing onto her body. "No… No…"

And he threw his head high up into the air and let out a very loud and mournful NEIGH… just like the pony he was.

…

His neighing was so loud, Grand Ruler could hear it way at the palace. His blood turned ice-cold "No!" he cried softly "The Starfleet mourn of loss!" It was a mournful cry that all officers on the force made whenever a fellow comrade or loved one died so tragically… and if Lightning was the one making the noise.

Grand Ruler gazed sorrowfully at his wife, and Celestia felt her heart being torn to shreds inside. "No?!" she peeped as her tears began to fall. "…She… she…" and she fell into her husband's arms sobbing.

Cadance and Shining gazed out the window, both completely devastated. "Twili…?! No…! NOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

…

It was not long at all before Lightning was slowly walking down a long carpeted aisle, holding Twilight's body in his arms, passing by a long crowd of extremely sad ponies and creatures, including Twilight's heartbroken parents. Her mother was sobbing softly, but painfully, and her father just couldn't believe it. "My girl…!" he muttered sadly "My… brave… little girl!"

At the end, Lightning reached the table-pedestal and gently lay Twilight upon it, and softly folded her arms lightly across her chest.

Everyone got down onto their knees quietly, and all across Equestria, every single creature that heard of her death were doing the same. Many were just as devastated as other. Some even more.

And extremely large funeral was held as Twilight's body was cremated… a warrior's burial. As her body just lay there and became consumed by the fiery magic. Everyone never felt so hurt, so mournful.

All of Twilight's friends and Lightning's felt so upset. She was such a wonderful friend, and good co-leader, not to mention she would have made the best youngest Princess the planet ever had. Spike felt more devastated than all of them. She was his best friend, and his mother figure. She raised him. She helped take care of him. Now he felt he had no one. He felt all alone, and he wouldn't be able to return to the library anymore.

But Rarity hugged him deeply and pecked his cheek promising that she would gladly take him in and look after him. "Thank you!" he whispered and continued to cry in her arms.

Cadance and Shining Armor were more devastated than he was, especially Cadance, first she lost her brother… twice, and now she lost her best friend and sister-in-law. Her heart ached as if it had been pierced with a sword of fire.

But above all of them… nobody… not a single one of them felt worse than Lightning. To him, Twilight dying in his arms was like watching his whole planet, Harmonious, and all his people and his family blown up again right before his eyes. He was helpless to save them, and he was helpless to save Twilight too.

…

Twilight's ashes were kept in a magical chalice that was placed in the walls underneath a stain-glass window of Twilight, as her memorial, in the royal palace.

Except for Lightning who was resting in his room after such devastation… The two teams, Krysta, Princess Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, even Goldwin were gathered in the throne room where Grand Ruler, though vastly devastated by what had happened, stuck to his duty and tried to get everyone to be strong.

"Everyone…" he spoke very softly but deeply as he gazed upon the many heartbroken and tearful faces "There are so many things to say at a time like this… but not one of them will do a bit of good. There is no worse feeling than losing a teammate… a close friend… a beloved one. The only cure for it… the time…"

"Time…?!" Goldwin cut in "You mean we'll just forget!"

"No, that's not what he meant." Celestia said, with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes, but she tried to be brave. "We know how all of you feel; we don't feel any different than you."

Her husband nodded and clenched his fists tightly as so many painful memories flashed by him. "I have lost… so many officers, friends, and comrades over the centuries… more than you could ever imagine. But I have never… NEVER felt as deeply about a loss as this… but we have to go on. We have to keep on living, and fighting if we're going to win this war and avenge her. We have to be brave. It's what she would have wanted!"

"What she would have wanted is to live!" Spike cut in.

Fluttershy was shaking as small painful sobs were contained inside of her. "But it won't do any good. She's gone."

Rhymey passed her a hankie, and said sadly…

"Twilight died, but she was loved by us all.  
Just as she loved us… before her fall…!"

"It was nice knowing her." cried Buddy-Rose "And great to serve with her."

Shining Armor could hardly bring himself to what he was about to say but, "She saved us all, many times, and she helped to protect us all after. I never said this to her, but… I think she was braver than I ever could be."

Cadance held him close letting him cry. "I loved her too…" she sobbed "And I'll never stop loving her."

Starla stood by Twilight's memorial window gazing at the picture. She was very upset, not just for Twilight's death, but how this was affecting everyone else… especially Lightning. "Starla…?" Pinkie said as she came over to her.

"She was going to be my mare of honour." she sobbed, but she couldn't take this, and everyone agreed and understood when she told them that wedding was officially off. No one was in the right frame of mind for it… especially Lightning.

He lay flat on his bed with his arm over his face and just lay there ever so still trying to find his strength again.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Starla.

"He will…" Grand Ruler said "We all will… in due time. For now, it's best to just leave him alone. He'll come round."

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Lightning struggles to cope with Twilight's death, but is in for an even greater shock when he finally discovers that he truly an Enti-Corn, and he is left to face a difficult decision of whether or not to accept Harkin's challenge, while Celestia herself is prepared to make a decision of her own about Raven._**

**_Will Lightning be able to pick himself up again, and what other impacts will Twilight's death have on others?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Lost and Found")_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_*Shaking*_**

**_…I… did it. (At least in my fic world only)_**


	17. Lost and Found

**EPISODE SEVENTEEN**

A few days had passed since the unpleasantness, and during that time, Twilight's death really put a heavy strain on the beings of United Equestria.

Shining Armor had spent many hours in the training dojo of his palace in the Cyrtsal Empire, furiously beating away at the punch-bags, all the time thinking of that cursed Raven for killing his sister! Every so often, he would punch himself out and would feel physically tired and would fall to his knees fighting to keep his tears back. "Twili…!" he would cry under his breath.

He would also, unintentionally be short with the castle servants- losing his temper and yelling at them, and sometimes even threatening them never to mention his sister's name in front of him again, when they really hadn't said a thing. Cadance often came to hold him back. "Please…!" she would cry "Don't do this to yourself! I can't stand all this pain already!"

Shining Armor would then apologize to everyone wholeheartedly, and then slump down on his throne, bowing his head, still struggling to hold back his cries of extreme emotional pain. Cadance almost felt in more pain than he did, especially since it meant her brother's spirit was once again lost and wandering about. She honestly didn't know if she could stand another loss of a loved one.

Robot-Fratello understood how Cadance and Shining Armor felt, but he himself was only a robot and he couldn't really be as affected by this himself, but his circuits and sensors did not enjoy seeing everyone upset.

…

In New Canterlot, Celestia shed at least a few tears every day for Twilight, and before going to bed at night. She and Grand Ruler would gaze up at the stars and say soft prayers for Twilight, and hoped she was in a better place now.

…

Things were feeling just as weepy and upset near and around New Ponyville as well…

The library was closed off until it could be reopened for new management. Spike felt just terrible as he stood with his suitcases and his wagon all packed and loaded while he sadly looked at the library one last time. "I'm really going to miss that place."

Rarity came up to him and hugged him warmly and helped him carry his things to his new home at Carousel Boutique.

Artie hadn't felt much like painting or sculpting. Fluttershy couldn't seem to hold her tears back, and her animals and Rhymey were there to comfort her, while they too felt as badly as she did. Dyno and Myte worked in their mine, but they seemed to be walking a little slower as they pushed their carts along the tracks. Applejack did the same with her wagons of apples she harvested, and Buddy Rose planted his garden without speaking much or even looking up.

Rainbow Dash didn't have the heart fly super-fast when on her patrols, and Pinkie Pie, at the café, she kept staring at the table Twilight always would sit at, and she kept thinking that the door would open any second and she'd walk right in and ask for her usual order. She would break out crying softly, when washing the dishes, and little Pound and Pumpkin would crawl over to her and hug her softly.

The Cakes felt very upset to her so hurt, which only added to their own upset of missing Twilight.

Easily, Starla seemed more upset than most. Not just for Twilight's death, but how Lightning was taking it so much harder. She wrote letters to the palace constantly asking for a report on his condition. "Please be okay my love." she would say to herself.

…

The Cuite mark Crusaders didn't even seem to care much if the wedding was off. They went back to school feeling very sad, even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were actually showing emotions as if for the first time… as they felt just as bad as everyone else.

Cheerilee could see all her students were very upset. Even she was feeling maybe it was but she had to do her best to be brave for her students. "Ahem… everyone, Take out your notebooks please."

None of her students seemed to move, they just sat there with sad and down in the dumps expressions on their faces. Cheerilee tapped her ruler softly. "Children… did you hear me?"

The children did as they were told but, Applebloom spoke up. "How can we just go on like this?" she asked.

Cheerilee approached her. "I know how you're all feeling, Applebloom, but life goes on for us."

"But what are we supposed to do?" asked DD "Just sit around and pretend as if nothing's happened?"

"I wouldn't say it like that, DD." said a voice from the door, and Buddy Rose came into the classroom from around the wall where the door was. "Good morning, Buddy Rose." said Cheerilee.

_"Good morning Captain Buddy Rose."_ said the students.

"What are you doing here?" DD asked. Her cousin came to bring her homework. "You left feeling so down you forgot it." he said softly to her. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were all talking about just now. Do you all feel the same way?"

The students nodded sadly. Buddy Rose stood up and gazed around at everyone. "But look at you. You're all here for school today, and what does that tell me?" The students hadn't the foggiest. "That you want to get over what's happened and move on, just like we all do, and that's good."

"The captain is right." said Cheerilee "We can't spend the rest of our lives feeling upset and mournful. Is that what Twilight would have wanted?"

The students nodded in agreement and promised to try their best to be brave. Buddy Rose nodded and decided to take his leave, but Cheerilee stopped him on his way down the steps to ask him "How's the admiral taking it?"

"Well, we've been told he's made a start, but he's still not taking this well."

…

Lightning had stayed in New Canterlot every day since Twilight died, slowly recovering from that bad shock, and there had also had been a few inquiries regarding what happened.

As Buddy Rose promised, Lightning managed to get up and about, but he was still feeling mighty low and kept blaming himself for what happened. Everywhere he went he was reminded of Twilight and the horrible moment he saw when she was stabbed.

_"NOOOOOOOO…!"_

He snapped to himself in an instant, when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Uh… Come in!" It was Queen Celestia and Krysta, checking up on him while making their rounds of the palace. Lightning was glad to see at least Celestia was showing good signs of having recovered, and he bowed to her. "You look a little better than yesterday." said Krysta.

Lightning smiled briefly and sadly and then gazed right out the window, which had become his usual pastime over the days. Celestia approached him "You know Lightning, you're friends are really worried about you, and the dojo has seemed pretty barren without you."

Lightning looked up at her. "I've been training… alone."

"You sure have…" Krysta said. For first couple of times she saw him in the dojo alone, he seemed had lost his edge. He slipped, skidded, missed his shots, or whenever he had a clear chance to bring himself to throw his punches at the target. "I just can't get it off my mind." He said "If I had been more firm with Twilight… or if I had been able to get her out of there when I should have… none of this would have happened and she'd still be here."

Celestia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and she really didn't like what she was about to say, but it was the truth and Lightning had to be told it, again. "It is not your fault, Lightning. Twilight was the one who did wrong. She was told more than enough times not to go after Raven; not knowing how powerful she really was. We all knew how high the risks were."

Krysta nodded "But it didn't make any difference to her. No, Lightning. She deliberately disobeyed orders, and acted without thought."

"I know…" Lightning said, and he gazed up at Celestia. "But, it was my responsibility as team leader to protect everyone. I still feel I could have stopped her. I tried to, and she pushed me away. She was just trying to defend you and your honor."

Celestia nodded. She knew all this, but she knew Twilight had no right whatsoever to go after Raven. "It could've happened to anyone, Lightning. You all knew what the risks were when you signed up on the force."

Lightning was always aware of the possibilities of a friend dying in action; he just hoped he would have been fortunate enough never to see it again… not after all that happened to his home planet and his people. "I just really miss her."

"We all do." Krysta said as she stood on his shoulder and softly laid her tiny head against his cheek, and Celestia softly stroked his head with her hand. "Come on, Lightning. Your master's waiting in the dojo. He's very concerned about you too."

Lightning smiled a little brighter than he had been, and that was a very good sign that he was getting better, and he left. After he left, Celestia gazed back out the window with a queer expression on her face. Krysta noticed this. "You majesty, are you alright?"

Celestia didn't answer as her mind was miles away, deep in thought. Raven was still out there, and responsible for the death of her beloved student and it was all because she was after her. It really hurt her deep down that Twilight died because of all this, and even Celestia herself was not one completely devoid of a sense of vengeance.

Krysta could instantly tell what Celestia was thinking. "Your majesty, you can't be serious. What would the Grand Ruler think?"

"I know…" Celestia said "I'm not entirely sure I should do this, Krysta, but I know I want to. I can't just keep sitting around and do nothing anymore. I'm the queen of this entire world, and it's my responsibility to be brave help protect it. Besides, this is not the first time I've been faced by a threatening foe."

_"Maybe not…"_ Krysta thought _"But have you ever been faced by one who is so incredibly powerful, alone."_ Naturally her thoughts were not referring to Nightmare Moon, Discord, and Sombra the first time she faced him. Those enemies, then, weren't nearly on the same level as Raven. Plus, she had a golden horn and could use the uniforce… which Celestia had no defense against.

Celestia was aware of all this as well, without having actually been reminded of it, yet her mind remained unchanged.

…

Lightning met with Grand Ruler in the dojo. His master was pleased to see him up and about, and he was very concerned about Lightning's skills starting to slip, and he wanted to help him overcome it, the same way he overcame all the comrades he ever lost. Starfleet and United Equestria still had to go on.

They sparred for a while, and sure enough Lightning was still slipping, even when Grand ruler went easy on him. Lightning aimed a powerful punch straight his face, when suddenly he swore he could see Twilight's face and he froze up allowing his master to strike him. "This is not good, Lightning." he said with disappointment in his voice "I realize and understand what you must be going through, but I cannot and will not have one of my best fighters showing lack of abilities."

Lightning apologized wholeheartedly, but Grand Ruler disagreed "I think the one you should really be apologizing to is yourself. Come, let's take a break."

They sat on the sidelines and had some water. "Master… can I ask you something?"

"Is it about Twilight again?"

Lightning shook his head. "Please tell me… what's an Enticorn?"

Grand Ruler seemed to freeze on the spot, and blinked his eyes slowly and his head dropped down a bit. "Do you remember when I told not to feel discouraged about what may come your way that may seem shocking?"

"Yes… when the war against Sombra first began."

His master nodded, and told him a story; an unknown legend related to the uniforce that was no printed in any book and that only he was aware of.

He had lived over a-thousand years, not knowing that he was a child of the gods, but even still he was gifted with powers and knowledge that most never had or were fortunate enough never to learn, but the fact that he had golden horns meant he could use the power of the uniforce… as he was the first one to discover this, but he did not invent this power. The first time he had used it, on Nightmare Moon's shadowbolts before he was sent out into space, as he fired the uniforce for the first time… he had a vision.

He found himself in a mystical glowing realm, with brightly golden shimmers all around him, and there… standing before him was an enormous creature. It didn't look like any pony, or any creature he had ever seen. This entity looked as if it was composed almost entirely of a magical glowing force, even its mouth and eyes were all glowing white, and it too had what appeared to be a golden horn atop its head.

It was gazing right down at him, with a very serious glare and it spoke to him saying that he had tapped into the power of the ancient entities.

Many eons ago, when the dimensional universe was very young; celestial cosmic entities descended upon it, and developed the very first forces of magic upon the planet of Equestria where the very first pony ancestors lived. This was how magic and spells first began to blossom and come to pass… but even the most mystical of beings are not without flaw and error, as the Enticorns had soon made a grave error in their powers.

Evil forces began to invade the worlds in the hopes of making the dimensional universe their own, the Enticorns banded together and decided to create a very powerful, and seemingly unmatchable force to combat all… the uniforce was born, and the evil had been vanquished, but the Enticorns had soon realized their errors, as the uniforce was so dangerously powerful, even they could not undo what had been unleashed. So the entities did the next best thing and decided to break up their forces and spiritual bodies themselves and conceal the uniforce within that of the rare golden horns, born only within special unicorns and alicorns.

However, the entity told Grand Ruler, that eventually one day, the time would come for the great powers of the entity to be born once again… but only with the help of _the chosen one!_ One who would ultimately tame this great force, and use it to stave off evil, and give the dimensional universe the hope and peace it deserved.

It was unrevealed who this chosen one would be, but the entity's last words were that this chosen one would be recognized by _the sign!_

…

"A unicorn, or alicorn, merged with the power of an entity! Those like me, who were fortunate enough to have discovered this astonishing fact, have dubbed this creature as _an Enticorn!"_

Lightning gazed with his eyes open wide and his mouth agape. He shook himself back to his senses. "And… I… could be this chosen one?"

"It is possible." said Grand Ruler.

"But why didn't you ever tell me this before? How come I haven't heard of this in any book or legend?"

Grand Ruler explained that this type of power and legend was so incredibly dangerous, anyone who learned of it may have felt exactly as he had- that it is too great and too dangerous to let it be known for the universe to see and learn. If this power were to fall into the wrong hands… the thoughts of such consequences could not bear consideration.

"I wasn't entirely sure, myself, and am still not, but you have defiantly shown signs of extraordinary ability, as well as your horn suddenly just pulsating without explanation and getting brighter all the time… but only you, Lightning, can prove this theory for certain. I am sorry, Lightning, but I am afraid this is something I cannot teach you. You'll have to figure this all out on your own."

Lightning spent the rest of the day deep in thought about this shocking discovery, and what to do about it. Especially, seeing as how he had been told about Harkin's challenge; the fight to the death in a few more days, and with the fate of the Crystal Heart at stake, and Sombra and his remaining minions were still out there, but he still was struggling to get over the shame of seeing Twilight die. "Ugh! I'm useless like this!" he groaned to himself "There's got to be some way for me to snap myself out of this."

He decided to head to the royal library and look in a few books of other ways to deal with his emotions, and maybe even help get his mind off of them. Of course being in the library heavily reminded him of Twilight and all of the many times he and she had studied together and took their written exams. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." he sighed, but he tried to brave it and reached for a book up high, causing the whole shelf of books to avalanche on him, some of which hit him directly in the head, knocking him out cold under the mountain of books.

Everything seemed all white and blurry with mist, and when Lightning came to, was he ever surprised. "Why I… I'm standing in the middle of dimensional space!" the same place Twilight had gone to before she changed into an alicorn the first time, he felt as if he were standing on solid ground and he wasn't teleporting to any random area.

Then suddenly, he could see a glowing bright light shining down form above followed by a soft heavily choir, and then… right before his eyes. There she was, wearing a beautiful white dress, her wings were white, and a golden halo ring floated just above her head. "Hello, Lightning."

"Twilight…? Is it really you?"

"Not really…" Twilight said "Your mind's in a state of shock, but I think we can use this as a chance to talk."

"What's there to talk about? I let you down. I let everyone down."

Twilight shook her head "No, you didn't; I did." And she gave him the same speech everyone had been telling him, and how he had a responsibility to protect United Equestria and the whole dimensional universe the same way she did. "I wouldn't act any differently if I was in your boots, Lightning, but you need to face up to your troubles." Her eyes began to glow "Namely, me…!"

Lightning could see where this was going. "You don't really expect me to fight you?" Twilight smirked at him wickedly and motioned with her hand for him to come at her. For the first time ever, Lightning just couldn't bring himself to do it. "No! No, I can't! I won't do it!"

"Too bad!" snapped Twilight as she dashed forth and socked him right in his armor. Lightning actually felt the pain, even in this dream-world, and flipped over backward and down. He got up quickly, but Twilight hit him with a shot of magic knocking him down again. "Come on!" Twilight said as she walked towards him "Where's the brave pony that used to stand up to everything no matter what the odds?" and she kicked him hard rolling him away from her.

She seemed to be so much stronger and swifter than she was when she was alive, but more likely because Lightning was holding back, and too nervous to attack the spirit of his friend. "Twilight, stop this!" Lightning demanded "I order you!"

"You can't order me anymore." Twilight said as she charged at him, and then zipped out at the last second and appeared behind him and grabbed him and held him in a neck-lock. Lightning struggled against her impending grip, but still made no attempt to raise his defenses and attack her. "I… can't…!"

"You have to!" she growled and he shoved him hard. "As long as you continue to remain as you are, you won't stand a chance against anything, and all of United Equestria, along with the rest of the universe may be put in danger because of you."

Lightning began to realize that she was right, and he began to think back to all the battles he had fought, and all the hardships he had faced, yet he always managed to stay focussed. These were the things that he Twilight and her friends to remember when they first enlisted into the force. He began to see the face of all his other friends, and all those he was fighting for, even his family and all the creatures of the once planet Harmonious.

Twilight gazed down up over him, and raised her foot to stomp on him. When he raised his hands and caught her foot, stopping her. Twilight struggled and pushed, but Lightning pushed her right back, and managed to get up to his feet and punched her hard across the face. She gazed back at him and saw he was standing tall now. "I'm sorry, Twilight. This hurts me more than it does you… but you're right, I can't hold back!"

Twilight smiled and stood poised and ready for more, and the two brawled hard, and Lightning landed several punches and kicks into Twilight, but she still fought bravely and thanks to her unexplained new strength and swiftness, she still managed to return the blows, and blast him with her magic. Lightning quickly leapt up high, and she fired at him again, and he quickly shouted "Starfleet… Magic…!" and donned his super armor, negating the attack.

Twilight seemed very pleased, but she glared at him fiercely with her eyes and horn glowing brightly. "Get ready, Lightning. I'm coming at you with everything I've got."

Lightning grunted and charged up the uniforce. "Bring it on! I'm ready for you!" and the two of them fired their magical forces at the same time. The forces collided with each other in the middle, and neither side seemed to give in. Twilight did managed to gain a slight upper hand and started to force the magic back at him, despite that in life she couldn't combat the uniforce. "Come on!" Twilight called at him "Do it…! Face your problems…even if it's me!"

Lightning was still struggling with just the teeniest bit of doubt left in him, trying to shrug it off. _"She's right…! I've never back down form a fight before, and I'm not starting now. Not even for her!"_ and he let out a great roar and forced the magic right back at her ten-fold. KAPOW! Twilight was hit hard, and she continued to combust and flare as she fell over and exploded.

Of course, he hadn't really killed her, this was all just a dream-world, and even still how could he kill who was already dead? What he had in fact destroyed was all that lack of confidence and depression holding him back.

Twilight stood where she was, uninjured, and glowing majestically like the angel she was, and smiled at him. Lightning powered down his suit, and gazed back at her. "Well done, Lightning." Twilight said "I knew you wouldn't let me down… but you never have."

Lightning nodded bravely, but even though part of him knew better. "Come back with me…" he said to her, but she couldn't. "Just promise me one thing…" she said "Tell everyone back home, that I love them very much, and all I'll always be there, in spirit."

"I will.

Twilight slowly approached Lightning and softly pecked his head… causing everything to flash white, and then fade into black…!

…

"Lightning… Lightning, wake up." Someone called to him softly. Lightning slowly opened his eyes and his vision became clear. "Twilight…?" but it was actually Starla, who had come to see him, the one who really pecked his head, which was really aching, and he found that he was in his bed at the palace.

"Shh… just relax, Lightning." said Dr. Penny as she checked his blood-pressure. Queen Celestia, Grand Ruler, Krysta and Goldwin were there too, and they explained that they found unconscious in the library after the book avalanche knocked him out. "You looked as if you were in a state of shock." Grand Ruler said.

"Are you going to be okay, Lightning?" Goldwin asked.

Lightning tiredly at everyone, and especially at Starla meaning he was going to be fine, and all he could say at the moment was. "Twilight says hi."

Everyone smiled at him, and Starla softly kissed him.

…

The next day, all the other ponies had gathered in the dojo, egger to start training again and prepare for the battles ahead. Even Shining Armor and Cadance joined them, to help shake off their nerves. Everyone did very well and showed excellent signs of staying strong.

Krysta suddenly poked her head through the door. "Hey guys…" she called. The others turned to face her and she opened the door for everyone to see. "Look who's finally ready to get back in the game."

**_"Seal: Fly Like an Eagle"_**

Everyone gazed in astonishing awe at Lightning, and how he looked shining and strong and ready for anything for anything. Lightning smirked "Okay, let's see if I'm really ready for this."

And he jumped into the obstacle courses and excelled in evading all the hazards, he soared majestically around blasted all the still targets and those that came at him. He sparred with his friends and his teacher and did much better than he did before, and all through the course even though he had himself to thank… he couldn't help but say to himself in thought as his mind traced back to the memorial window. "Thanks, Twilight."

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Rarity and Spike's move is off to a really bad start as they find it hard to get used to all the new changes, and each other's likes and dislikes, leading into arguments and mistrust. Meanwhile, Frost-Eye shows up with a plan to ultimately render all of United Equestria completely helpless with a big freeze-up._**

**_Is United Equestria doomed to face another Ice-Age? How will Spike and Rarity overcome their differences?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Everybody Freeze")_**


	18. Everybody Freeze

**EPISODE EIGHTEEN**

One night…

Harkin had been standing in the exact same place; near the summit of Fire Mountain, which was a dormant volcano in the Dragon's Land. It hardly ever erupted due to their already being so many lava pits and gas-pockets around, so not too much pressure could get through.

He had been standing in a wide open flat area ever since he had given his challenge to Lightning, ad had hardly moved so much as an inch. He just stood there looking straight ahead with his arms folded, and whenever he felt the need to sleep, he would close his eyes and actually sleep on his feet.

He stood where he was, stirring in his sleep and having dreams about past fights he had had. Then he opened his eyes in a shocking gasp, and then went right back to being calm and quiet. "I suppose one week is just too long to wait… for the battle of your life." he said.

…

While far away in New Ponyville, Spike stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself quietly so as not to wake anyone. "Oh, that's right; I live with Rarity now."

His basket downstairs in the living room next to the sofa, rather than upstairs in Rarity's bedroom, as she preferred to get her beauty sleep alone, but Spike just couldn't help but quietly crawl up the stairs, and peek through Rarity's door which was open, and watched her sleep. He didn't even mind that she was snoring softly, she still looked pretty.

_"Thanks, Rarity." _He said in his thought _"You gave me a home, and I want to help pay you back for it."_

…

Meanwhile, Frost-Eye was busy conjuring up a super-evil spell guaranteed to bring United Equestria to its knees, and locate that traitor, Harkin and steal the incomplete Crystal Heart he had. He presented his idea to Sombra. "Very interesting, Frost-Eye…" he hissed "I can see, for once, you are certainly the least bit intelligent."

"Aw, it's great to hear you say that." Frost-eye said bowing "I do have just one concern though…"

"Speak!"

"Well, you know these creeps… they always seem to have some kind of backup plan- whenever things get too out of hand, they just up and evacuate the whole planet."

"He has a point, sire." said Melantha "We cannot allow them to try that same stunt this time."

"And so we shall not." agreed Sombra, and he agreed to help cast a spell to prevent the evacuation of the planet. However, it would mean that Frost-Eye, after he left and set his plan in motion, he wouldn't be able to return to the ship.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." Frost-Eye gloated "There's no guesswork about it this time. They'll all be begging for mercy before you can say _Freeze."_

…

The next morning, Rarity was mumbling in her sleep, and she sniffed the air. "Ah, the delicate aroma of smoke…" She bolted upright, "Smoke? Smoke?!" and she stumbled out of bed, all tangled in the covers and rolled down the stairs landing with a thud at the bottom.

"Morning, Rarity." Spike said. Rarity lifted her sleep-mask to see Spike in the kitchen wearing a chef's hat and apron. "Thought I'd start off today by making you breakfast."

"Oh… I see…"

Spike only burned the bacon by accident, but he did manage to make a lovely breakfast of sausage, eggs, and pancakes with apple and orange slices. It did look really beautiful. "Why… thank you, Spike…I, uh…"

"Is something wrong?"

Rarity sweated nervously. "Uh… Oh, no, no, no… it looks very lovely; it's just… well… Today is Thursday; I always have oatmeal as according to my food-schedule."

"Food… schedule?"

Rarity walked over to the wall and pulled open a rolled-up chart, showing him a complete and total schematic of her diet, and how she preferred her foods. "One can only maintain one's beautiful completion if one has such a healthy nutrition."

Spike was never told of this, and he began to feel a little down, but Rarity still thanked him wholeheartedly for trying to be nice and thinking about her, but ultimately Spike ended up eating his big prepared meal all alone.

He had only been living with Rarity for a few days, and already things weren't exactly what he had expected. Rarity had a whole bunch of rules and regulations and schedules she expected him to comply to… some of which she had completely not told him of.

Apart from her sleeping in her room alone, and the newly revealed food-schedule, Spike had to get used to a hold lot of other things…

-Don't bother Opal  
-Be at the dinner table on time  
-Don't sit on the furniture after it had just been cleaned.  
-No Snacking in-between meals.  
-Bedtime was much earlier for Spike than Twilight ever gave him.

And above all, Rarity's strictest, most top of the line rule to follow- No entering the house or shop unless you were spotless.

After Spike had finished his breakfast, he let out a huge belch. "Excuse me."

"Spike…!" snapped Rarity "Oh, how dreadfully rude!"

"What? I said excuse me…" but he caught "Wait! Don't tell me… I can't burp either? Come on, even Twilight let out a few once in a while."

Rarity didn't bother to argue, but insisted if he had to make naughty sounds, he do them silently, especially seeing as how she had work to do that day in her sewing room. She left Spike all alone, and he sighed softly. "Spike…! Come quickly!" Rarity called out to him.

"Don't worry… I'm coming!" cried Spike, and he dashed out to the living room to see that Rarity wasn't in any trouble, but in fact standing by his unmade basket hinting the mess that it was in. Spike usually liked to make his bed after he had eaten and freshened up, but Rarity was tapping her hoof and staring down at him. Spike sighed "Okay."

After that, he did the breakfast dishes and made sure everything was spotless just as Rarity preferred, but after that, he just paced around the house feeling bored. It wasn't like living in the library where he usually just went through a book, or helped Twilight with her spells, but Rarity didn't have many books except ones about fashion, and rich attire, or just magazines from beauty salons and fabric catalogues. Stuff he really wasn't all that into, seeing as he never really dressed much.

He thought maybe of helping Rarity with her work, maybe that way he could help pay her back for putting him up. So he walked upstairs, but the door was shut tight and he couldn't reach the knob- Rarity hadn't fitted any small doors for him to walk through yet- So he knocked, and Rarity answered "Yes, Spike?"

Spike felt a little nervous, but asked if she needed any help. "Oh, darling… that's so sweet of you to offer, but I can assure you I can manage just fine alone." And she just shut the door on him, and she sighed softly in relief. She really didn't want him helping her.

Poor little Spike sighed sadly and thought he'd go take a walk.

…

Meanwhile, Frost-Eye had gone back to the Ice Cavern on Mount-UE in the, Frozen North. Within the cave, he placed a powered ice-crystal on a pedestal in the center of the chamber. The crystal began to emit a beam of magic and the entire cavern began to glow a bright shade of icy-blue, and the magical beam shot straight up into the skies through the mountain, right at the sun.

He laughed softly but wickedly. "Everybody Freeze…!"

…

Spike went to the Cake's café, but he didn't bother take a table, nor did he buy anything as he had no money. He was too young to get a paying job, and even though he was a member of Starfleet it was Twilight who always paid for his food and allowance, all he could was sit in the shade under a tree feeling bored and lonely, and snacking on dandelions, which he did not find too satisfying or tasteful.

Lightning, Starla, and Krysta saw him and approached him "What's the matter Spike?" asked Krysta. "Why aren't you eating at a table?" added Starla.

Spike told them about his situation with Rarity. "Surprise-Surprise… The move-in isn't going well." Lightning said.

"That's putting it lightly." Spike said "I thought living with Rarity would be fun, but now it's all _"No"_ this and _"Don't do" _that."

Applejack came along pushing her applecart. "Eeyup…! That's Rarity for ya." she said "All neat-freak and tidy, but she really does care for ya, Spike."

"She's right…" said Starla "She was willing to give you a home. I don't she wants to boss you around. She's just not used to the changes either."

"We all have to adjust, Spike." Lightning said "I'm sure you and Rarity can get along just fine." Spike smiled, but Applejack had a feeling she knew what way this was going to end up going.

She was right too; things did change, from bad to worse! Spike went back to Rarity's and decided, maybe to do some of the extra housework to keep the place even more spotless, to please Rarity while she was still working.

All, the rest of the day he swept, dusted, polished, and even did the laundry to perfection, and even gave Opal a good brushing, which she actually didn't seem to mind, and actually show happiness and enjoyment for the first time. "There ya go, Opal. Wait 'till Rarity sees you."

Opal yawned and stretched out, and showed appreciation by purring against Spike, even though he was a little musty from all the cleaning he had been doing. Then he proceeded to quickly clean himself up in the bathtub, but forgot to clean out the tub itself and the giant ring he left in it. He came out of the bathroom drying himself off and feeling clean as a whistle. "Man, Rarity's just going to scream when she finds out what I've been doing."

That's when he heard her scream downstairs, and he rushed down and casually walked in. "Spike!" she snapped "Whatever has happened to this place? Why, everything seems so, so…"

"Spotless?" Spike answered with high hopes and sparkles in his eyes. "So… did I do a good enough job?"

Rarity stuttered and stammered in shock at how clean everything was. To her everything was all too clean, and went around practically complaining. "The furniture has been moved around, and that lemony fresh sent is just screaming for bugs and mice to come crawling in."

Opal and Spike gazed at each other in confusion. "I thought it was sweet smells that did that?"

Then Rarity saw her cat was only semi brushed but still had a few specks of dirt on her… the result of her rubbing up against Spike when he was musty, but the fact that she had been brushed incorrectly to her own standards. Then she quickly raced up the stairs to the bathroom to get a better brush and she saw the ring in the tub. "And what is the meaning of this?!" she scolded.

As much as Spike realized his mistake there in forgetting to clean out the tub, he was starting to lose his cool. "You don't have to yell at me, you know."

Rarity twitched and struggled to keep her anger toned down, and maintained her calm demeanor. "I suppose it's all right…" she said "After all… children will be children." But finally, she had pushed him over the edge. True he was still a very young dragon, but he could hardly be called much of a child anymore. He could even turn into an adult.

As if that weren't bad enough, as they passed the door to her sewing room, which was wide open, he could see the new set of dresses she had been making, but the gems studded round their necks caught his eye. "Hey!" he cried as he dashed right in. "Spike!" snapped Rarity as she dashed in after them

"Rarity, where did you get those gems?"

Rarity showed him they were in a jar that she had found that was just sitting outside in the sunlight… much to Spike's horror… for those were his personal, private collection, of all the gems he had left that Twilight had giving to him; His only keepsake of her he had left. He ha polished them and left them out in the sunlight in their jar to dry. Rarity didn't know of this, and would have apologized, but Spike… he felt so incredibly mad, that he just kicked a ball of yarn on the floor by his foot, when set off and chain of crazy motions of things falling over and breaking off, eventually turning the room into a big mess and running Rarity's work.

The yarn ball stopped by Rarity's feet, and her entre face turned a steaming angry red, but he were merely pushed out of the room, and Rarity hung a "No Spike's" sign on it. This was the last straw. As much as Spike had feelings for Rarity, he couldn't take any more of this, and was out the door in an instant with all his things in his wagon.

Rarity cleaned up her room, and deep down she did feel a bit regretful, but nevertheless… she stuck to her guns and insisted that if Spike intended to act like a spoiled child then he had be treated like one.

Later that day, she had finally finished cleaning up her room, and managed to save her work. "Finally… perhaps I can get some real work done now." she said to herself. She also noted how quiet it had been all afternoon. "I wonder…" and she couldn't help but peek around the house to make sure than nothing was out of place. Even Opal seemed fine, being her usual grumpy self again. "Aw… that's mommy's wittle kitty." Rarity cooed "Who's a good girl?"

Opal just rolled her eyes not seeming to care.

"Spike…?" Rarity called "Spike…? Where are you? Come out." That's when she finally noticed that all his things were gone, and in their place was a small note.

_Rarity…_

_Sorry, I'm such a bother to you. I still think of you as a friend, and well… you get the idea, but I won't bug you anymore._

_-Love: Spike_

Rarity gasped and she dashed to the door. "Spike!" she called "SPIKE!"

In almost no time, Rarity had gone running to all her friends, and they organized a search party right away. They searched all over the area near her shop figuring Spike couldn't have gotten really far with all that stuff he had, and when the others questioned Rarity as to why he left. "Eeyup…! I knew this would happen." Applejack said.

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Rarity, but the others agreed with Applejack. "Rarity, you've been too hard on Spike." said Lightning. "It's bad enough he's not used to living in a new place, but don't you think you could at least tone your rules down?"

Rarity felt almost insulted to be told such a thing. "Why… I… I make good rules. Reasonable demands that I simply wish to be met."

_"Mhm!"_ the others all remarked sarcastically. They decided to just ignore her complaining and spread out to find him, but it was getting late… very late. "Is it getting chilly, or is it just me?" asked Starla.

"No. I feel it too." said Lightning.

"I gotta be getting' home." said Applejack. "If there's gonna be some sorta night chill, I wanna make sure the animals are tucked in nice and snug."

"Applejack is right." Lightning said "It's been a long day for all of us. I'll send the night patrols out to continue to search."

"What?! Are you all just quitting?!" snapped Rarity.

"No, Rarity… but you know just as well that we can't just search and search all night long." said Starla.

"We're just as worried about Spike, but we'll have a better chance in the morning." said Krysta, and besides if he's got all his stuff with him, he's bound to be fine."

Rarity knew this wasn't the first time Spike had gone off on his own, and he did have his powers in case he ran into danger "But it's just that… I'm really worried about him."

"Well, it is kinda your fault he's run out on ya." said Applejack.

Before Rarity could protest, the others reminded her that although she was kind enough to give him a home with her, she hadn't made things exactly comforting to live with. "But I…"

"No buts, Rarity." said Lightning "We're all going home, and we'll continue this in the morning. Good night." and he and Starla walked off holding hands, with Krysta fluttering behind them.

"No, wait…!" cried Rarity, but they were already out of sight. "Just give it a rest, Rarity. Spike'll be just fine. Sweet dreams" said Applejack, then she headed off leaving Rarity by herself, still unconvinced about her flaws.

…

Very early the next morning, Lightning was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and Krysta slept in her tiny bed on his nightstand, but Twink's little bed was empty. The tiny little fairy hovered swiftly around his mother and Lightning shouting "Mother…! Admiral…! Wake up! Wake up!"

Lightning and Krysta struggled awake. "Twink… What are you doing?" his mother groaned. Lightning checked his clock "It's only four in the morning. It's not even dawn yet. Let us get some sleep!" he groaned.

"But Admiral… Mother… it's snowing outside!"

Krysta and Lightning bolted upright and headed for the window, and sure enough, "Galloping Galaxies!" it really was snowing… in the middle of late spring and very close to summer! "I've got to be dreaming!" cried Krysta.

It was no dream as the sun rose a few hours later, and children were out playing in the snow, while the adults were working hard to plow it all away, but the snow seemed to be falling hard, and the temperature seemed to be dropping.

Lightning quickly wrote a letter to the queen and Grand Ruler, but they were just as baffled and reported the snowfall was all over the entire planet, and they were going to look into it and wanted him and all his friends to investigate for any clues.

…

Soon Lightning and friends met up at the Cake's café, which was bustling busily with ponies demanding hot cocoa, so they met upstairs in Pinkie Pie's bedroom to talk. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash headed off to New Cloudsdale to seek help from the weather ponies.

Pinkie gazed out the window at all the ponies and children having fun in the snow and wished she could join them, but she was on official business now, even she was as baffled as everyone. "How can it be snowing at this time of year?" she asked.

Rhymey looked at the thermometer.

"Hmm, it's dropped down a little more.  
It's even colder than it was before."

"My poor garden was all frosted this morning." cried Buddy Rose "All that work lost in one night."

Suddenly, everyone could hear screaming from outside and all the ponies were running for their homes, and the alarms sounded. "What's going on?" asked Lightning. Krysta could see a swarm of Shadow-bolts, light blue in color, stampeding through town. "Let's move!" shouted Lightning, and everyone transformed and turning up the heating units of their suits. Then they hurried outside and scanned the shadow-bolts with their visors; they're body temperatures were very low, obviously making them immune to the cold. "Go!" shouted Lightning, and everyone jumped into a battle.

The snow and ice didn't seem to stop them that much as they were trained to fight well on any terrain, but these new shadow-bolts with their ice protection seemed stronger than ever, and had more brawn in their punches. **_"LEAF SWARM!"_** shouted Buddy Rose, but his leaves did little to no damage at all. Rhymey tried his **_"DRILL QUILL!" _**but the snow and winds froze them all up causing them to fall miserably to the ground.

Luckily, Dyno and Myte had their fire-powers. **_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!" _**and Artie used his **_"PAINT BOMBS!"_** followed by Starla's **_"PULSAR LASER…!"_**

All those hot attacks blasted the frost-shadows hard, and they melted away along with a good portion of the snow and ice too, but it was still snowing harder than ever and the ground was white again in no time, and it was getting even colder, almost too cold for anyone to be outside, and worse… the frost-shadows were reforming again. "They're everywhere!" cried Krysta.

"Right you are…!" called a voice. Everyone looked up on a rooftop and could see Frost-Eye standing and looking down at them, laughing. "You're behind all this!" growled Lightning.

"Right again." hissed Frost-Eye "It's been quite a while since I saw you and your Princess, Twilight Sparkle." He chuckled and enjoyed mocking them, but the others were starting to lose their cool, especially Lightning. "Oh, but wait, Twilight's not here anymore." And he faked and mockingly cried. "Aw… isn't that sad. Oh! Hey, I know what happened. I saw the whole thing. Some evil, hooded-pony destroyed her!"

Lightning felt his body temperature rise in anger.

"You know, now that she's gone, there's no way I can lose." He pointed up at the sky and explained how the freeze up was caused. "It's very simple; I've deflected the sun's rays. This entire planet is freezing and getting colder by the minute."

"Why you, crazy fiend!" shouted Rarity "Everyone will just freeze to death!"

…

All over the planet, even in the southern areas, were covered in snow and ice, and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Everyone was starting to feel the cold, even from inside their once-warm houses.

In The Crystal Empire, it was much colder, as it was closer to the Frozen North. All the ponies had gone into their homes and built fires and turned on heaters, and even bundled up. So did Cadance and Shining Armor… but Robot Fratello kept warning them about the temperature every so often _"Outside temperature: Minus fifty degrees Fahrenheit, and falling. Inside temperature: Minus ten degrees Fahrenheit and dropping rapidly."_

"Did you say, dropping?" asked Shining Armor.

_"Rapidly" _replied Fratello.

Cadance shivered "This is unbelievable. We can't stay like this forever. Turn up the heat!"

_"Negative."_ said Fratello _"All heart sources are now at maximum. Supplies are draining. In precisely one hour, twenty-five minutes, and fourteen point five seconds, all life forms on this planet shall fall to certain ailment, followed by suspension in animation… ultimately leading to…"_

"Will you just cut to the chase already?!" growled Shining Armor.

_"…Everyone shall die!"_

Cadance and her husband gawked at one another with the deepest of concern.

…

Even in New Canterlot, things weren't going well. Everyone was wearing their parkas, and extra blankets. Poor little Castor and Leilani were cold and crying, even though wrapped in five blankets each. Philomena, Celestia's pet phoenix came along and wrapped the children in her nice warm wings.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash reported to the palace. "It's getting colder, girls!" said Grand Ruler said "Is there anything else you and the Pegasi can do about the heat?"

"We're fighting a losing battle, your majesty." Rainbow regretted to say. "Every time we try, the snow just gets stronger, and it gets colder." added Fluttershy.

"And how!" said Goldwin "I don't think I can take much more of this." Of course it was suggested many times by others that he could just take off his mask and turn back into a statue. Then he wouldn't be cold, but Goldwin didn't feel it was right to just leave all his friends to freeze. "I'm just not doing it! I'm going to stay right here and help out as best I can."

Celestia and Luna came back from their flight, trying to use their magic on the sun, but nothing was working. "My magic isn't functioning correctly." said Celestia "It's as though the sun's rays aren't reaching the planet anymore."

"It seems as if nothing can stop this freeze-up." said Luna "We may very well have to evacuate the planet."

Her brother-in-law agreed it was the only logical answer. "Prepare for evacuation."

Just then, the Captain of the guards came in with distressing news. "What?!" snapped Celestia.

"I'm afraid so…" said the Captain "The space-warp portals, they aren't working." She demonstrated by running against a patrol, only to be deflected right off of it. This was all thanks to Sombra's spell, as long as Frost-Eye's freeze-up remained in-effect, they couldn't get out into space.

…

"Stop this freeze-up right now, Frost-Eye!" Lightning demanded.

"Not, until you surrender."

"We'll never surrender!" shouted Starla.

"Too bad… Really makes no difference either way; I'll get what I want this time… watching all of you freeze for locking me up in the Ice Cavern. Now, I get to make the frozen, never-ending winter world I always wanted, and I'll be back for the Crystal Heart after you all turn into ice-statues." and he flew off.

"The Ice Cavern…?" Lightning murmured "That's it! That must be where the source of the spell is."

"We have to break it from there." said Dyno.

"Well, let's hurry!" cried Myte, but Lightning had ordered the teams split up. Starla, Artie, and the twins were to stay behind, since they could use fire and heat source attacks. The frost-shadows didn't stand a chance, and it would also help to stall the freeze up a little. "The rest of you, come with me to Mount-UE."

Everyone agreed, and Krysta agreed to warp them all to the mountain as Sombra's spell didn't affect translocation warping, but she decided to remain behind as Twink was really getting cold and needed his mother. "Good luck, but for goodness sakes be careful…!"

Starla pecked Lightning goodbye and good luck, and then the teams broke up as Krysta warped Lightning and his group away to the Frozen North, and left the others to face the frost-shadows while the freeze up continued to grow more and more severe.

…

It was much colder in the Frozen North than anywhere else, as was expected, and the blizzards were more savage than ever. The team, after landing near the summit of Mount-UE, felt frost-bitten even with their suit-heats at full power, and visibility was practically zero in all that fog. Their visors got all chilled up. "Switch to Clear-Vu mode!" shouted Lightning, and with Clear-Vu engaged they could see through the blinding storm, but poor Rarity had never felt so cold in her life. Her mane and tail were rock solid with icicles at the ends. "Why?!" she complained "Why did I ever agree to this?! I wish Spike was here to give us some fire."

"Speak for yourself!" cried Pinkie, who had the same condition "I love snow, but this is too much!"

"Never mind that now. Look up there…!" said Buddy Rose. Everyone could see way up at the top of the mountain where the Ice Cavern was, a big beam of light giving off powerful energy waves to their scanners.

"Let's get to the top,  
We've no time to stop!" said Rhymey.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Applejack.

As they slowly walked further up the slope leading to the Ice Cavern, it grew colder and colder that everyone started to stuttered and chatter as they spoke. "K-K-Keep… going!" cried Lightning "We're almost… there!"

The winds were picking up and blew Pinkie off her feet, and she would have slid down the mountainside if Buddy Rose hadn't snagged her by the leg with his whip. "At least I… c-c-can still use… my whip in this… weather!" he shivered.

They all managed to make it into the cavern and out of the blizzard and winds, but it hardly had gotten any less chilly, but their visors became clearer now that they were out of the snow. "Look!" cried Buddy Rose, and everyone could see the magic crystal on the pillar in the center of the cave. "Th-Th-That must be it!" cried Applejack. "We have to… have to… de-de-destroy it!" added Lightning.

Rarity dashed forth, unable to bear another instant of the impending cold, her horn glowed ready to blast it, when suddenly, **_"FROZEN WINDS!" _**she was frozen solid in ice. "Uh-uh-uh… mustn't touch." gloated Frost-Eye. The others growled as he hopped down from the ceiling. "You didn't honestly think I'd leave my chamber unguarded, did you? What's the matter? Too cold to think straight…?"

The others, shivering badly, glared at him furiously which helped a little, and they realized they were going to have to make a fight out of this. "GO!" shouted Lightning, and the others charged at Frost-Eye, but the chills not only gave them a disadvantage, but Frost-Eye had the greatest edge he could get with cold like this.

Buddy Rose tried to rush him, but his body was numb from the chill and it felt hard to run and focus, and Frost-Eye leapt out of the way causing Buddy Rose to slip on the icy floors and crash into the frigid wall.

Rhymey tried to battle him with his sword, but Frost-Eye knocked it out of his hand and gave him a taste of his **_"ICY BARRAGE!"_** Rhymey braced himself as the many icicles bombarded him and knocked him away.

Applejack tried her lasso, but it was all frozen-up and stuck together already and useless, and she got punched. Pinkie Pie kicked hard right into Frost-Eye's fist…CLANG… like slamming into solid steel. "YEOW! Ooh! Ouch!" she yelped as she hopped up and down on her one good foot.

Frost-Eye laughed and turned to face Lightning. "Face it, punk! My power's more than tenfold in this freeze, and just look at you… you and your wimp team can barely stand. Lightning, still leapt into battle, and as he was stronger than his teammates, he was able to fair a little better, and managed to successful rush him, tackling him to the ground, but Frost-Eye kicked him off hard, but Lightning wasn't down yet. "I'm…. not… giving up!" he growled, but Frost-Eye begged to differ and bashed him hard, throwing him against the wall and freezing his arms and legs too it. "C-C-Cold…!" he cried, and felt so numb he could hardly move.

All around the cavern the ponies were slowing down worse and worse as the temperature dropped, and they couldn't begin to imagine how everyone else was feeling.

…

Cadance, Shining Armor, and Robot Fratello couldn't' stand it much longer. The inside of the palace was so cold, the floors were slippery, and icicles were everywhere, and the furniture was all frosted. There were no more blankets, no more logs for fires, and worse off… Fratello couldn't stand much more.

_"Outside temperature: Minus 100 degrees below Fahrenheit and still dropping! Danger! Extreme danger…!"_

"Tell us s-s-s-something… we d-d-d-on't know!" cried Shining Armor

Fratello regretted to inform them that he and his internal circuitry was not built to take on such extremely low temperatures, and this was evident by the sudden sparking and jolting of electricity emitting from his body. "No!" cried Cadance as she watched to her horrors as her beautiful robot… the only somewhat resemblance of her dear brother she had left, had fallen to pieces. "Fratello!" she cried. Her tears turned to icicles instantly.

Fratello beeped and jolted as he murdered his last words _"Goodbye… Princess…!"_ and his voice completely faded out, and the last of his systems shorted out as well. Cadance either fainted from extreme heartache, or overcome by the freezing. "C-C-Cadance!" cried Shining Armor "No! I c-c-can't… lose you… too!"

…

While in New Canterlot, hope was rapidly faded. Even Philomena was so cold now; her wings had icicles on them. Fluttershy and Rainbow were huddled close, but still shivering even under five whole blankets. "W-w-we're… d-d-doomed!" cried Fluttershy.

"D-D-Don't… say that Flut-t-t-tershy!" groaned Rainbow.

"Rainbow's right!" said Grand Ruler "While there's still time there's hope!"

Celestia shivered almost uncontrollably. "S-S-S-S-Soooo… Coooold…!"

…

As the freeze continued, Lighting began to lose strength as the cold started to get to him, and his body felt numb, but he kept on going and punched Frost-Eye hard in the face, and at the same time Frost-Eye kicked him in the stomach. The two skidded back hard.

Lightning struggled to his feet, and Frost-Eye was laughing. "A-hundred years and finally… after all the time I spent locked up in here; vengeance will be mine!" He gazed at the crystal and his spell-beam. "It shouldn't take too much longer now before you all turn into frozen ice-pops!"

The rest of the team, except for Rarity stood by Lightning's side, barely able to keep their stance. "We… won't give up, until it's really over!" growled Buddy Rose.

"Yes, sir!" added Applejack "We're not beat yet."

"No way!" growled Pinkie.

"That's what I say!" rhymed Rhymey.

Frost-Eye only laughed and mocked at their futile attempts even more, and prepared to freeze them all right on the spot and be done with them once and for all, when suddenly **_"DRAGON FLARE…!"_** he was attacked from behind by none other than the Dragon-Knight. "Spike!" the others cried, even Rarity was glad to see him, though she couldn't express it.

"Good thing I'm a dragon… I had my fire-powers to keep me warm." he said, much to Frost-Eye's chagrin. "No! The heat won't save you this time!" he roared and he drew in a huge breath and fired his **_"FROZEN-WINDS!"_** while Spike countered with his **_"DRAGON FLAME-WHEEL!" _**rolling right through the icy winds, and colliding into Frost-Eye, and knocking him back hard into a wall.

"Way to go, Spike!" cried Applejack.

"WHOOPEE!" shouted Pinkie.

Spike nodded at everyone, and then he dashed in Frost-Eye's direction. "Hah! That won't work a second time! I'm ready for you!" he growled. "It's really not you I'm aiming for." said Spike and at the last second he leapt up high over Frost-Eye and pulled out his sword aiming to slice the spell-crystal. "No!" shouted Frost-Eye and he still managed to leap over and bashed Spike out of the way. "SPIKE!" cried Rarity with her teeth clenched in the ice.

Frost-Eye laughed hard and gloated and mocked at Spike how that was such a poor attempt, when Spike suddenly shouted. "NOW, LIGHTING…!"

"What?!", Frost-Eye turned just in time to see Lightning blast the crystal, shattering it, and breaking the spell. "NO!" shouted Frost-Eye.

...

Back in New Ponyville, the Frost-Shadows began to retreat so suddenly. "Look!" cried Starla "Where are they going?"

Artie checked a thermometer on the wall "Whoa, do you see what I see?"

…

In New Canterlot, it had stopped snowing, and the winds died down. Goldwin looked at the thermometer. "Look, the temperature- it's rising!"

The others all gazed at each other, gleaming wonderfully. "Lightning's done it! He's done it!" cried Rainbow.

As the temperature rose, the skies began to clear. The snow began to melt, and the frost-shadows began to explode in puffy snow poofs.

…

Spike breathed a little fire on the ice, thawing Rarity out. "Spike…? But I…"

"It's okay, Rarity…" he said "I don't care how mad we get, I'd never leave my friends in danger."

"I don't believe this!" shouted Frost-Eye. "Next time, you punks won't be so lucky."

"There's not going to be a next time, Frost-Eye." Lightning said "This is the end of the line for you."

Frost-Eye tried to retreat, but soon found that Sombra's spell hadn't been completely dissolved yet, and he couldn't warp back to the ship. He was vastly outnumbered, and his powers were getting weaker with the spell gone. He cowardly backed away from the angry fighters knowing her wouldn't stand a chance against them all. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't do me in would you?" but judging by the looks on their faces, they seemed to have every intention too. "We're not as cold as you are." said Applejack.

"We have something better for you." Buddy Rose said.

Frost-Eye soon found himself back against the wall… the same one he had been sealed in before, and Lightning stepped forth, and reminded him of all the horrid things he did with his bad behavior and his sick, twisted idea for freezing weather, and nearly killing everyone. "You were sealed in here for a reason. Now, you're going back until you learn some manners and respect." His eyes glowed brightly with a small amount of the uniforce, and he fired it right at Frost-Eye and the wall.

Frost-Eye screamed and roared as the entire cavern began to rumble and collapse all around them. "Let's run!" cried Pinkie and they all dashed out of the cavern, leaving Frost-Eye to be helplessly sealed away again, and the entire cavern collapsed and sealed itself up under the snow and ice.

"Lightning, how did you do that?" asked Spike.

Lightning explained he heard tales form Queen Celestia of how she sealed Frost-Eye away the first time, by forcing a magic spell to use as the seal. Since the uniforce was stronger than almost all things, and with the cavern now sealed away under the mountain… Frost-Eye wasn't likely to come out of there for a really long time. Hopefully, he would learn some sense.

…

Sombra's seal around the planet had gone, and the weather was back to normal again, nice and warm just like Spring.

As for Rarity and Spike… they met outside of Carousel Boutique. "Spike… I want to apologize. I suppose I have gotten… a bit… carried away with my rules."

"And I'm sorry too…" Spike said "I guess we both have to learn to adjust and learn to be better roommates. I know Twilight would want it. So, we okay?"

His answer was a great big kiss on the cheek, and he smiled, but then walked off to get his stuff form inside the garden shed where he had been hiding all the time, much to Rarity's shock- she and the others all went on a wild chase for nothing.

…

Cadance was joyful the freezing was gone, but her heart ached and her tears wouldn't stop falling over the loss of Robot-Fratello. She and Shining Armor were no scientists, but they could tell by the sight of the mess that Fratello was beyond repair.

Poor Cadance was so devastated she couldn't bring herself to even cry. "I have lost so much that I held dear!" she said as she gazed down at the mess on the floor and held the robot's head to her chest.

Her husband embraced her and held her tightly. A single tear fell from her eye and splashed on the head of the robot, and at once, it began to glow, and so did the rest of the pieces. Then, right before their eyes the robots seemed to reconstruct itself, and instead of its regular robotic-voice, it spoke like Cadance's real brother. "Cadance, Shining Armor… I have returned again!"

Her brother's spirit had magically possessed the body of the robot, using what was left of the magic Twilight used that hadn't completely disappeared, and Cadance's love and cries actually called out to him and gave him the power to do all that he just did. "Fratello…!" Cadance peeped, and she fainted into her husband's arms.

It had really been a frightening and tough day for everyone.

…

All except Harkin, how had survived the freeze, as he was standing on a volcano, and had his Red-Rays to keep him warm. "The time is coming." he hissed "The grandest battle of my life. I am waiting for you, Lightning."

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; Lightning is preparing for his big battle with Harkin, a fight that will no doubt determine his fate, and the fate of the entire planet. Meanwhile, Celestia is preparing to do battle with Raven, to avenge Twilight's death and put a stop to all her terrorizing, much to the protest of many but to the actual approval of some._**

**_How will everyone react to Celestia's decision, and is she and Lightning really prepared for these great battles that await them?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "This is War")_**


	19. This is War: Part 1

**EPISODE NINETEEN  
****(Part One)**

Everyone was so surprised when Cadance and Shining Armor had come over to show everyone that Fratello had returned yet again. Even Professor Brain was astonished, but he did offer to make some repairs of whatever he could so Fratello's weapons and sensors worked. It also meant that the two of them could get back to the project they were working on.

"Try it again." said Fratello.

"Yes." said Brain, and he threw the switch as bright lights and energy waves began to form in a portal they had built. It seemed to work, but it shorted out and exploded, and Brain marked their test. "Test Number three: Unsatisfactory. Most unsatisfactory."

They were missing only one ingredient, one that would guarantee them all to gain access onto Sombra's ship and they couldn't seem to come up with anything that worked, and figured the only possible solution was to obtain the same kind of power as Sombra's minions, or rather take it from them, which wouldn't be easy.

Fratello was just glad to be back again… at least in some form, and was glad to be of some help in the war. Meanwhile, training still continued for all the fighters.

Phaedra and Frost-Eye, both gone, and Harkin having betrayed him- It was no guessing that Sombra would be madder than ever. The final fight was drawing near, and a new problem had recently presented itself…

Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow- they weren't able to tap into or use the Harmony Beam, and for a good and expected reason. The Element of Magic was the key to unlocking the power of all of the elements within the girls' bodies. All they really had to do was get someone to use it in battle with them, tap into its powers, and all the Harmony beam would work again.

The only problem was, it was empowered with Twilight's magical energy, meaning they would have to train themselves until they could find some way to become just as powerful as Twilight was, or the Element of Magic would continue to remain just a useless gem, and without the Harmony Beam, their most powerful force of magic, it would give the enemies they were bound to face a serious advantage, but they weren't willing to give up, and trained hard and long, but in the end… it was all the same. Neither of them could seem to awaken the element, and Lightning and his team wouldn't be able to use it as it could only be bestowed on an, originally, Equestrian Pony, which they were not. Not to mention they were already more powerful than the element itself and didn't really need it.

But there was more going on as well…

Lightning's big duel with Harkin was the next day, and he had spent all the time training and preparing for anything he felt would come his way. Everyone watched him as he trained almost endlessly and so fiercely in the dojo alone, increasing his speed and strength and power all the time, until he was finally ordered by his master to stop before he hurt himself, and Lightning finally stopped training. "I think I'm just about ready." he panted.

"I still don't see why you're willing to go through with this." Fluttershy said.

"What choice do I have?" said Lightning "You saw what Harkin had on him. The Crystal Heart, and it was almost whole, and you heard what he said if I didn't face him. I can't take that risk that he'll break it, or worse… what if Sombra finds it?"

Despite all this, everyone was still worried about him, but Grand Ruler seemed proud of him. "Lightning, you have faced many battles, but so very few have you ever been all alone, but I still commend you for your courage."

Lightning bowed to his mentor, and then went off to rest as he was told. "Sire, you can't possibly mean to let him go through with this?" said Krysta. Grand Ruler gazed at her and felt insulted. "I most certainly am!" he said sounding stern "This is Lightning's battle to fight. The challenge was given to him and he accepted. Only Lightning may decide how this goes. End of conversation."

The others knew he was right, and after all, it wasn't like this was all new to Lightning, they had all faced many battles before, and practically all of them were the same… to the death!

"He'll be fine." Starla said, much to the shock of the others. "Starla, you're letting him go too?" asked Rarity in shock "How can you say he will be fine?"

"Yeah, Harkin's no push over. We should know." said Spike.

"I know that…" said Starla "But I have to believe in him, and that he can win. He'd do the same for us."

Some of the others agreed too. "Lightning has a lot of spark and determination." said Buddy Rose.

"Besides, every battle is a great risk with us." said Artie "We all know what they are, but it's what makes us strong and gives us reason to train and fight hard."

"If we didn't fight, then the evil would win.  
Then a dark and painful era would surely begin." said Rhymey

Dyno and Myte nodded in agreement. "I just wonder how the commandante feels." said Dyno. "Si, I know deep down he must just as worried as we are."

…

Grand Ruler was standing before Twilight's memorial window. Celestia saw him, and she felt very worried. For the past while, she had been secretly preparing for her upcoming confrontation with Raven. She had even recently received a letter from the hooded fiend, telling her where to meet her and what time… which was roughly the same time as Lighting's duel with Harkin. So far, she believed that Krysta was the only one who knew what she was thinking.

…but her husband, knowing she was there, smiled bravely and said "You have my faith, Celestia."

She gasped softly and she walked over to his side. "Celesto… you knew?"

"I have eyes, haven't I? It is no real secret to me, Celestia. I know you wish to confront with Raven."

His wife felt so stupid and ashamed, but she felt grateful that her husband understood why she wanted to do this. She gazed up at the window, at Twilight's picture, and then she thought of Raven and clenched her fist angrily. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such outrage. She knew that Raven was going to be a tough opponent, tougher than any she had ever faced, and she knew she had to keep a sense of reality with her. "Avenging Twilight won't bring her back." she said "But I can't just let this go on any longer."

Grand Ruler held her other hand in comfort, unaware that they were being watched and were overheard by Goldwin, Shining Armor and Cadance. After a few moments, Celestia decided to do some training for her battle, and Grand Ruler offered to spar with her.

Celestia had gone to prepare her training clothes, and Grand Ruler was soon confronted by his niece and nephew in law. "Uncle… you can't be serious." said Cadance, but her uncle gazed at her showing he was, just as he was as serious about letting Lightning go to face Harkin.

"But, Raven's not like other foes." said Shining Armor "Celestia could be destroyed, just like Twilight was."

Grand Ruler nodded. "Yes, that is a possibility. Celestia knows this too, but what do you expect me to tell her?"

"Well, can't you just tell her you've changed your mind?" asked Goldwin.

"What about Celestia?" Grand Ruler asked.

"Well, she'd get upset, but she'd come round. She'd understand." said Cadance "I know I would, like the times you tried to protect me when Fratello was evil."

"Yes, I suppose so." The others began to feel hopeful that he was starting to change his mind, but he shook his head refusing. He had already given his faith to his wife and wouldn't take it back. "But Uncle…"

"Cadance…" her uncle cut in, and he told her and the others to listen. "I understand how concerned you all are. I don't feel any different than you… but as much as I'd like to do as you ask, I just can't. There's more to it than Celestia just being upset, there's a question of her pride, of her honor as queen and a warrior. If I try to stop her, she'll think I don't have any confidence in her."

"Is that your only reason?" asked Shining Armor.

"No, it isn't. This is Celestia's score to settle. I realize that she may fall, and I am very worried, but she has to have this opportunity."

The three friends were starting feel as if he was glad that Celestia was staring death in the face, and Grand Ruler admitted in a way he was, and how calling her off would make him a gigantic hypocrite. "I have faced more deadly enemies than you ever can imagine, and she wasn't there by my side, just as I wasn't always there for her when she faced all those other dangers in Equestria of old, but we knew we were there for one another in spirit. It's what I admire most about her. It's just the same as all of us. We welcome a challenge. It's in our nature to pit our strengths and skills against powerful threats and problems. That's how Starfleet was formed, and United Equestria stands today."

"Don't you all see…? Risk… Danger… true, they shouldn't be taken lightly, but… All of these things are what help us learn to overcome them, and to make us what we are. Why, without these things and facing them… we'd all be living in caves and eating out stone bowls."

They all turned and saw all the others standing around the corner. "That's sounds like quite a lecture we missed, your highness." said Starla.

"But one I'm sure we're already well aware of." said Buddy Rose.

Grand Ruler gazed back at the other three; especially at his niece "Do you have answer to that, Princess?"

Cadance could hardly believe she was starting understand, but she had to agree. "Well, we can't go back to the stone ages."

Even Shining Armor began to understand. He gazed up at his sister's window, and even though it hurt him that she died, at least now it was starting to seem not in vain. She had exposed a great deal of Raven's powers, especially her golden horn. This was what worried everyone the most, as Celestia had no defense against the powers of the uniforce.

…

She knew this better than anyone else as she stood in the private dojo, in her training garmets, as her husband showed up. "Ready?" he asked her. His wife nodded and stood poised and ready, and they began to brawl to a powerful song **_"This is War!"_** while remembering every single battle they had gone through in the past millennium before they were reunited, and then they even thought of the battles they fought after which, and the battles they were about to face wouldn't really be any different… they hoped!

…

By nightfall there was pretty much nothing left to do but wait it out. Lightning and Celestia both felt ready as ever, both feeling very determined, but deep down feeling very nervous as well. Celestia tucked Castor and Leilani into their cribs and kissed them softly on their little heads. Her little children gazed up at her sleepily, and Celestia couldn't bear to tell them the risks of her big fight tomorrow. At least they were too young to understand anyway. She kissed them again. "Good night, my little ponies." and she left them to slowly drift off to sleep.

It was a very quiet night in the palace, almost too quiet… usually before the big storm would fall, and Lightning couldn't sleep, as he had already been resting a lot, but his mind was just so fixed on his big fight. So he hopped out of bed and decided to head up to the top terrace for a breath of fresh air. Princess Luna was out making her night rounds, and leading the patrols, so he had the place all to himself. He gazed up at the stars, and then at the village bellow. So many things went through his mind at once, but the one thing that actually stuck to him was how much failure was not an option this time.

"Lightning…?"

He turned and saw Starla, who was also unable to sleep, and standing at the doorway. She came out to join him. "You're worried, aren't you?"

He smiled and chuckled softly "I've heard that before. The first and thirty-first times…" That pretty much left nothing open to talk about. It had all been said, and everything was clear. So they just stood where they were and admired the view, enjoying each other's company, and yet, Lightning could tell though Starla was proud of him for going out like this, she was feeling scared deep down, but he decided not to bother her with it… but he was expecting her to say one thing to him…

"Lightning…?"

"Starla…?"

"Just come back to me safely."

Lightning smiled, knowing she was would say that. "I will. That's a promise." he said, and they shared a kiss under the stars.

While in the royal master bedroom, the royal ones were finding it difficult to sleep as well, both feeling equally nervous, but neither were up to changing their minds about tomorrow, but it was no secret that their worrisome were starting to show. Especially Grand Ruler's. "I lost you once before. I don't think I could bear it again."

Celestia, though feeling nervous, herself, thought it was so sweet he was showing so much care and understanding. She placed her finger over his lips. "Shh…" and she slowly leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her husband softly wrapped his arms around his wife holding her closer.

Celestia's long, beautiful tail peeked out from under the covered and waggled softly in sensation.

…

Elsewhere, Sombra and Melantha were wide awake and had been observing things. They had both been very furious since Harkin's betrayal, and the fall of Phaedra and Frost-Eye, but all was not lost for them. "You know what you must do, Melantha. You are my only remaining ally."

Melnatha bowed and acknowledged her orders. "If our plan is successful, we'll be able to hit many birds with the same stone, and the crystal heart will, at long last, be yours."

Sombra snickered wickedly, and prepared himself for a good amusing battle to observe.

…

**_"Digimon: Here We Go (Reprise)"_**

The next morning, Lightning was up bright and early and already transformed into his super suit, and he took off for the southern part of the planet, rather than be warped by Krysta. While Celestia had awakened and transformed into her warrior's outfit, and she flew off, with all the others following her close behind to ensure no tricks were pulled off before the fight, and to keep others away.

Celestia and the teams landed in the middle of the forest where Lightning and Twilight had fought Raven on the night Twilight was killed; just as the note said. "I have come!" Celestia shouted out, using her royal amplified voice, hoping Raven would hear.

The ground began to rumble softly, and Raven appeared in a puff of black smog. "Greetings, Celestia."

Everyone glared at her angrily. "You… killed my student, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said deeply. "And you killed my husband, but don't worry if you miss your student. You'll be joining her soon enough." She saw the others "You have brought others." she snickered "So, come to watch your queen pay for all the suffering she caused me, eh?"

The others could hardly hold it back to rush over there and bash her, but knowing that wasn't smart they just stayed put. "It's time we settled this." Celestia said. "AS YOU WISH!" shouted Raven, and her hands and eyes glowed with dark magic. "What's happening?" cried Krysta.

"Look…!" snapped Starla, as some dark and magical dome seemed to surrounded Celestia and Raven until they couldn't be seen. "Celestia is on her own now." said Grand Ruler.

…

Lightning could see Fire Mountain up ahead, and Harkin still standing in the same pose he had been standing in for a week since he issued the challenge. "Welcome, Lightning Dawn. I'm glad to see you accepted my little challenge."

Lightning kept a straight face. "You seem excited."

Harkin snickered "You have strict perseverance, as well as a strong mind and body. I admire this in you. You are not like others I have faced."

"Is that why you fight? Tell me…"

Harkin felt it was time for him to explain his history, just as he told Lightning's friends and Sombra…

He was always born as a demoncorn, but the first thing he ever remembered was being alone, very young and lost on a distant and dismal planet with no home, no family, no friends. So he never knew where he had originally come from. Just like Lightning, he was forced to fend for himself. He wandered form planet to planet, teaching himself how to be brave, and how to fight off enemies and survive all alone. So he trained almost non-stop, even taking time to watch how others fought and mimic their every move, and in time, discover and master his own hidden powers and becoming a formidable adversary.

Such power, such an immense feeling- He had never felt anything like it.

He fought against many monsters that threatened him, and crushed them all, literally. With each kill he grew stronger and swifter, but this was all child's play to him; too simple. For her had developed a thirst to continue battling and find someone truly worthy to face, even if it meant those he faced would meet with their doom!

It wasn't long before he was discovered by other inhabitants of the planets he had been too, and was hired as a pied mercenary to eliminate victims and enemies, to which he agreed, but not for the money and fame, but rather in hopes of meeting with other challenging foes to help beef up his own power, and maybe find a true worthy opponent. Not one of the enemies he faced even came close and fell at the hands of his power.

He even managed to wipe out whole army swarms in just a few simple blasts. Then, during his wanderings, he came to Equestria of old, after Sombra's defeat and decided to swear allegiance to him, believing that if he followed him around he would get involved in more fights than ever, and find that special opponent he sought.

"Sombra and his wishes meant nothing; just as everything else ever offered to Me." hissed Harkin "I fight only for myself; to increase my strengths and to quench my thirsts for power."

Lightning's mind was all tied up in knots, he could hardly tell if Harkin was truly evil or not, but ultimately he was a monster and very violent. "That's just sickening." Lightning said.

"Perhaps…" Harkin said "I really see no difference, but enough of the chattering. It is time!" he revealed the incomplete Crystal Heart reminding Lightning of the prize on show. "I'm ready." Lightning said as he stood poised for battle, and Harkin stood poised as well. "Fight well… for only one of us shall be left standing in the end."

They stared each other down like cowboys ready to draw. Harkin swung his left fist three times, and Lightning blocked each attack with his right. Then they stopped, and Lightning repeated the same attack while Harkin blocked them the same way.

They then started to brawl, with their fists and feet flying. Neither one of them could seem to hit the other as the other blocked each and every attack, yet they weren't moving very fiercely. "You are trying to study my moves." Harkin said.

"I feel it's a good thing. After all, you should never underestimate your opponent."

"Naturally, if one does not study, they're as good as dead."

Suddenly, Harkin zipped behind Lightning and whacked him hard in the back sending him crashing towards the mountainside, but Lightning sprung off the side with his feet and rocketed right back towards him. Harkin dodged, but Lightning sped right back to him and kicked him hard in the chest. So far neither of them had felt much.

…

Meanwhile, Celestia found herself in the middle of the dark dimension with Raven. "So, this is where the Crystal Empire vanished to..." she said.

"Get a good look, Celestia. This will be the last place you'll ever see. Your friends won't be able to help you either."

Celestia could see Raven was really sick with all this lust for power and wanting her dead for killing her husband, but Raven was not willing to be reasoned with. There was nothing she wanted to hear, except the moaning and wailing of Celestia when she ultimately would kill her for killing her husband. "I've waited for this for a long, long time!"

Celestia had no choice, though she wasn't all approving of what she was about to do, and stood ready to fight, for Twilight as well as her own honor. "I'm ready to fight…"

Raven stomped her foot and charged forth.

"…For Twilight! R'AAH!" and she stomped her foot and charged too. They both swung hard at each other and missed. They swung again, their fists colliding into one another's, and Raven kicked Celestia hard in her gut knocking her back and flat on her face, and as she got to her feet, Raven shot her with a magical pulse, flipping her onto her back.

Raven laughed wicked as she approached her. "Looks like one thousand years of training has done well for Me." she grabbed Celestia making her look up at her "Take a deep breath, for it shall be your last!" She raided herself to slice her through the neck, when Celestia blocked her with her arm, kicked her away and swiftly blasted her hard. "That was for Twilight!"

Raven shook herself up onto her feet, and charged at her again, swinging her fists and kicking her feet, and Celestia, with help from her Starfleet training, swerved and evaded her every strike, and punched Raven hard in her face, but let her guard down allowing Raven to punch her right back. The two got back to their feet and stared each other down. "I don't understand. Why not just kill me and be done with it?"

Raven snickered "Why end it so soon when I can prolong your pain and suffering for as long as I can? A fitting punishment for all the suffering and heartache I've felt since that day."

Celestia growled softly and the two dashed forth at each other.

…

While outside...

Everyone was just gazing at the dark dome, knowing it was in fact an entry way to the dark dimension Raven mentioned, and they were all wondering what was going on inside, while also keeping alert to keep passersby out of the forest. The alarms were never sounded so as not to draw attention out into the open.

"Do you think, Queen Celestia is okay?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Rarity gasped "What if…" she gasped a second time, louder and harder "What if she's already been defeated?!"

"That's enough, Rarity." said Grand Ruler "The battle seems to have barely begun."

"Besides, the dome is still here. If the battle was over, it would vanish." Buddy Rose said.

"But what if it doesn't?" asked Fluttershy. Her legs were starting to quiver. "What if they queen is trapped in there forever, and she'll never get out."

That was a possibility, but not very probable to many of the others, who were still keeping their faith, but Rainbow was starting to lose her cool. "I can't just sit around like this anymore. I'm going in there!"

"Rainbow Dash!" snapped Grand Ruler as he halted her with his telekinesis "You'll stay here with the rest of us, and that's an order!"

Rainbow gritted her teeth and stopped struggling.

Starla looked a bit strange. "Are you okay?" Krysta asked, but she could tell "I wonder how Lightning's doing too."

Starla nodded in acknowledgment.

…

Lightning leapt up for high-jump kick, but Harkin caught him and head-bashed him hard, but Lightning landed safely on his feet and blasted him with a small uniforce pulse. "You're pretty slick, aren't you?"

Harkin clenched his fists "I think that's enough of a warm up. It's time to get serious."

"Fine by me..."

While, Celestia and Raven's fight was really starting to heat up as the two continued to brawl, but Celestia was soon about to realize her major disadvantage. Raven's eyes glowed as she recited her spell. **_"Azarzth, Metrione, ZINTHOS!" _**and she ensnared Celestia with her black, magical waves. Celestia tried to blast her way out with her sun magic, but they didn't work; not a single spark.

Raven laughed at her feeble attempt to use sun-magic in a realm where there was no sun. "Ah!" Celestia gasped when she finally realized this. Raven snickered "Maybe you just need to _squeeze it _out of yourself." And she clenched her hands slowly tightening her grip on Celestia, squeezing her hard. She yelled and groaned as she felt the pressure squeezing her, while Raven could only laugh harder than ever. "There is no hope for you, Celestia. I'll see you dead before me yet!"

**_To Be Continued…!_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode; the battles continue as Lightning and Harkin get heated way up, which is causing the volcano to come to life and erupt. Meanwhile, Celestia must combat Raven without the use of her sun-magic, while the others still worry about her safety form outside the dome, and Melantha is ready to make her move when the fights seem to near their ends._**

**_Just how powerful can Harkin and Raven truly be against Lightning and Celestia, and what is Melantha's plan?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "This is War: Part 2")_**


	20. This is War: Part 2

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_Lightning was busy preparing for his forthcoming confrontation with Harkin; a battle to the death and with the Crystal Heart riding on the line as well. Celestia had also made it clear she intended to confront Raven and face her for killing Twilight Sparkle, which landed Celestia in the dark dimension where he sun-magic is virtually useless and Raven seems to be moving in for a the kill. While Lightning and Harkin still seem to have plenty of steam left to go… and Melantha is preparing to make her move._**

**EPISODE TWENTY  
****(Part Two)**

Celestia was still wailing under the tremendous pressure that Raven inflicted on her, and then… Raven just let her go… drop to the ground hard. Celestia coughed and wheezed trying to catch her breath. She didn't understand though. "Why did you just let me go?"

"Don't you remember…? Ending it fast is not what I prefer. I told you, I plan to prolong your suffering and inflict as much pain upon you for as long as I possibly can." And she dashed over and kicked her hard in the side sending her rolling along the ground.

…

Outside, the others were still gazing at the dome, and Pinkie began to have a twitchy feeling, unlike any other of her twitches before. "Ooh… that can't be good." she cried "I think the queen's in danger!" she fretted.

"Tell us something we already don't know." said Buddy Rose.

"There's not much we can do,  
But stay out here until the battle's through." said Rhymey.

Rainbow was getting the edge to rush in again, but the Spanish twins gave her the look. "Don't think about it."

"We stay here!"

But Rainbow couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going in!" she shouted as she dashed at the dome. "Rainbow!" shouted Grand Ruler, but before he could do anything else, Rainbow had hit the dome and found herself clear on the other side of it. "Huh? What the…?"

"Rainbow…!" called Starla

"You there?" added Applejack.

"Yeah…! I passed right through it!" Rainbow called back, and she jumped back at the dome and found herself on the other side again, facing her friends. "Hold on…" said Grand Ruler as he approached the dome and stuck his hand into it, and his hand appeared right out alongside the dome waving at him "Ah?!" Then he proceeded to walk into the dome, but only came right back out again where he was. "What sort of magic is this?"

Starla approached the dome and fired one of her arrows at it, aiming at the top of the dome, the arrow just passed right through it and shot straight into the sky. "Did you see that?"

Spike approached the dome and stuck his claw through it too, only to have it stick back out and wave at him. "Man! Whatever this smoky-dome thing is, Raven must've cast it to keep the queen in and us out. We can't try to get and help her even if we want to."

Everyone felt more aggravated with Raven than ever, but more worried about Celestia… and Lightning.

…

Lightning and Harkin were swinging their fists and kicking their feet, faster and fiercer than ever and even blasted each other with their powers. Both of them running alongside one another firing multiple projectiles. They both skidded to a halt and engaged in a fist-lock. "You won't win!" growled Harkin.

"We'll see about that." And they both blasted each other hard and at such a close range they knocked each other far away and crashed into the mountain sides.

Harkin got to his feet first **_"RED-RAYS…!"_** and fired at Lightning, and he barely managed to roll out of the way as blast went right through the rocks of the mountain. Harkin continued to fire and Lightning continued to dodge and roll out of the way causing more and more of Harkin's blasts to go through into the mountain, but also striking up thick clouds of dust.

Suddenly, Harkin couldn't see Lightning as he had rolled into the cloud. Knowing this old trick, Harkin stood where he was waiting for some sign that would give Lightning away. Suddenly, he could hear the soft sounds of scraping along the ground. "Hmm…" and he fired multiple and rapid shots into the cloud, but he couldn't hear a thing after, and suddenly, a large stream of uniforce blasted right through the cloud and hitting him hard, sending him crashing through several small rock formations and slamming into the mountain side with a huge, earth quaking thud.

The cloud had cleared and Lightning stood there, panting softly, all covered in dirt, and a few bruises on his face and dents in his armor.

Harkin burst through the rubble of rocks that had fallen on him, pulling himself up to his feet. He was just as filthy and his injuries were showing too, but he felt more pleased than hurt. _"This is it…" _he thought to himself _"The kind of battle I've been waiting for; someone who can actually put up a brawl with me and present me a real challenge."_

He stood tall and ready for more as Lightning approached him. "You give up yet, Harkin…? I've got plenty of fight left in me."

Harkin grinned sinisterly and then rushed him, tackling him to the ground. The two punched and elbowed at each other fiercely, and then got up and rushed at each other, colliding into one another like billiard balls, and the separating and crashing into each other again, harder than the last time.

…

Meanwhile…

Celestia stood tall, after catching her breath, and charged at Raven, who fired her magic projectiles at her and she dodged each one with her swift speed. She stopped right before Raven and then zipped behind; aiming to hit her in back, but Raven zipped behind her again and held her in a neck lock, and rammed several punches in her side and face, but Celestia managed to use her other magic powers, without the aid of the sun; with a magical burst, she blasted Raven right off of her sending her skidding along the ground, and she leapt up and down onto her ramming several punches into her face. "I don't always need my sun magic to help Me." she said and she aimed to punch Raven again, only to be blasted hard in the chest and knocked off of her.

"And you thought I wasn't aware of this?" Raven sneered, and she fired at her again, knocking her back harder. "You forget, Celestia… I've watched you all these centuries, and tested you out with my previous attempts to kill you." She dashed over and grabbed her by the neck. "I trained myself to match your power at every level, and now… you're getting exactly what you gave me… A WORLD OF PAIN!" and she threw her hard on the ground, and she didn't get back up.

Raven slowly walked over to her, "And don't think I'm going to fall for the playing-dead act." She fired at her form a distance, and Celestia zipped out of sight. Raven searched all around, but she couldn't see her anywhere. "It's useless, Celestia… I'll find you!"

She crept forth softly looking all along the wide open dimension, when suddenly she could hear a whooshing sound form above; Celestia dive-bombed right into her chest head first. "D'AAARGH…!" Raven was knocked father then hitting a golf ball, and she lay on the ground holding her aching chest, while Celestia landed right by her. "It's not how much power you have that counts, but how you use them." said Celestia "All you've ever done is use your powers for hatred and bitter vengeance, and what's worse… you bring harm and terror to those who aren't even your objective target!" She clenched her fists angrily as tears came to her eyes as she remembered how Twilight was killed.

Raven didn't care in the least. "That pathetic wimp of a student of yours… got what she deserved for all I care." She pulled down her hood exposing her golden horn, and concentrated hard until she was glowing in golden light. "I've toyed with you long enough… Queen Celestia, in the name of my husband… YOU SHALL PERISH!"

Celestia's blood churned, knowing what was coming.

…

Outside, a severe shiver ran down Grand Ruler's spine, the kind he only got when real, unbearable danger was at foot. "Celestia…!" he murmured. He was desperately wishing there was some way to know if his wife was okay.

The others hadn't seen him so tensed like this in a long time; some of them could even feel his tension. "Sire… we have to believe." said Starla "Remember what you always taught us?"

Grand Ruler was silent for a moment. "Yes… you are right. We must."

Everyone decided the best thing to do was offer Celestia their beliefs in spirit. It usually helped them before, and they thought why should this time be any different? "Everyone, concentrate hard." Grand Ruler told the "And don't lose the faith."

Everyone did as they were told; the fell in line, held hands, and concentrated all their faith and believing, saying that they were all there for Celestia, and knew she'd find some way out of this.

…

Meanwhile, Lightning and Harkin's battle was heating up. Both were still dashed fort and colliding into one another, exchanging punches kicks and blasts. They even took their fight to the skies, high above the mouth of the volcano, every now and then… they would fire a big burst of magic, which would miss and hit the mountain.

Both were looking pretty sore and injured, and both were feeling the battle wearing them down, especially Lightning for his super-suit was running low on power. "Not getting tired, are you?" panted Harkin.

Lightning stood tall and clenched his fists "I'm not giving up!" he sneered "You hear me!"

Harkin laughed, which sounded a little raspy through his panting, he liked Lightning's attitude. "My strength is starting to feel pressured for the first time in ages, but that changes nothing…" he growled as his fists began to glow. "I'm not backing down UNTIL ONE OF US IS BEATEN!"

Lightning stood ready as Harking came zooming at him form high above. **_"FISTS OF FURY…!"_** Lightning stood ready, when suddenly the mountain began to rumble and quiver distracting him. His visor also warned him of high levels of pressure building up deep inside the volcano, but before he could do anything… WHAMM! Harkin crashed right into him, hitting him full force with his fist-attack. "G'AAAAAAAHHHH!" Lightning felt as if he had been hit by a meteor… so hard that he went right through the ground, and Harkin fell through with him.

Lightning groaned deeply as his suit lost all power and de-activated, leaving him in his regular patrol-armor. "Oh…! That... wasn't good!"

He and Harkin saw they had fallen deep into volcano, and were now sitting on cliff top high above the lava in the crater below. The heat was blistering, as well combined with their body heats, but Lighting hadn't forgotten the readings his visor gave him. "The volcano… we've… got to… stop!"

"Why should we? I'm having so much fun." Harkin teased as he kicked Lightning hard rolling him over. His head softly gazing over the side of the cliff as watched frightfully as a couple of rocks fell the long way into the massive bubbling lava below. Lightning managed to flip onto his backside, as Harkin loomed over him, grabbing him by the neck and laughed at him. "I must say, it will be a pity to lose you, admiral. This truly has been a fight I will treasure forever."

"The volcano…!" croaked Lightning "It's… blowing!"

Harkin didn't believe him, as he never felt the first quake. He dismissed it as Lightning begging for mercy. He slapped him across the face for that. "Begging for mercy is a sign of weakness! You accepted this challenge, and you lost."

"Not… really yet!" said Lightning and he swiftly kicked Harkin hard in the chest and flipped him up and over the edge. Of course, Harking didn't fall and just hovered safely in midair with his wings, chuckling at him. "…A very desperate and amateur move."

Lightning's horn began to pulsate again, brighter and faster than ever. _"Enti-Corn!" _Harkin hissed in his thoughts _"His power grows stronger with each fight."_

Lightning still wasn't sure of all this Enticorn stuff, but he could feel much of his strength returning, at least enough to continue, but he couldn't transform. Finally finding strength again, he jumped onto his feet. "You've got to believe me, all this battling is setting off chain-reactions deep within the volcano. It's going to erupt!"

"Silence!" roared Harkin, as he fired a blast at Lightning, forcing him to dodge and leap into midair with him. "I said I wasn't giving up until one of us was down, and I meant it!" growled Harkin "NOW FIGHT ME, ENTICORN!" Lightning saw no choice but to fight just as he was, without his super-suit, leaving him more vulnerable.

He charged forth roaring loud, straight for him.

…

Meanwhile, Raven was still powering up and walking towards Celestia. Her punches, her kicks, her magic attacks didn't work. "No!" she cried.

"Yes!" hissed Raven "The time has come. It's been fun, Celestia, but this is where we settle the score."

Celestia growled as she stood, but since none of what she had could stand up to the uniforce, there was one other way she hoped would work.

**_"UNIFORCE…!"_** shouted Raven as she fired her blast straight at Celestia, and she just stood there… waiting…! KAPOW! There was a big explosion.

…

The others could almost feel it outside the dome, but they didn't break their concentration. _"Celestia… be strong my love!" _Grand Ruler said with his mind and heart.

…

Raven was laughing her loudest and hardest ever. "I did it! SHE'S DEAD! I'VE DESTROYED CELESTIA!" but her moment of joy was brought to a halt when a voice called to her "Think again!"

"Huh…? No! It can't be!"

The smoke cleared, and Celestia was standing tall and proud and looking no more injured than she was before. "Even the most powerful attack can do nothing if it misses its target."

Raven clenched her fists and screeched loudly in fury, and blasted at her again. Celestia dodged it, and began marching towards Raven. She fired again, but Celestia dodged, and zipped right up to Raven and socked her hard in the face. Raven's anger continued to rise, and she charged up more than ever, and she fired a huge burst of power covering a wide area, and Celestia got hit hard, really hurting her, but not fatally. Her left arm was really hurt that she could barely move it.

Raven was panting heavily, while snickering for having successfully wounded her, but she was feeling tired. So was Celestia, but neither of them seemed ready to admit defeat. "Give it up, Celestia!"

"Never…!"

"Fine…!" and Raven charged the uniforce again and fired. Celestia was finding it harder to dodge each blow.

…

While, outside. "Look!" cried Artie.

The dome seemed to be weakening, and they could see only a slight hint of the dimension on the other side, contained within. "It's Queen Celestia!" cried Rarity.

"And Raven too." added Rainbow.

It was still hard to see them completely, but they could see Raven was constantly firing at Celestia. "The uniforce…!" Grand Ruler murmured. There was still no way for any of them to effectively get inside the dome, into the dimension. They saw Raven fire again, and shot Celestia's right leg, forcing her down.

Everyone gasped, but then they noticed that the dome was getting weaker, and Raven didn't look like she could handle much more. "What's happening to her?" asked Pinkie.

The Starfleet ponies looked hopeful "She's been using the uniforce way too much. She's getting weaker." said Krysta.

"Raven's power may be draining fast,  
But how much longer can the queen last?" said Rhymey.

They watched as Celestia blasted Raven hard with magic, but Raven fired at her again injuring her other leg, and she fell forward flat on the ground "Celestia!" shouted Grand Ruler.

"Ce…lesto…?" Celestia cried weakly.

Raven was really shaking weakly, but there was no doubt that she had gone completely insane. "You're… husband… and friends… can't… save you… now!" she growled. "This is the end for you!"

…

While back at Fire Mountain, Lightning and Harkin were reaching the absolute peak of their fight. Harkin pounded Lightning hard, sending him crashing towards the lava below, but Lightning fired the uniforce out his hands downward, thrusting him back up hard and head-bashing Harkin hard, and sending them both out through the top and back outside… Harkin, unnoticed by them both, dropped the Crystal Heart, and it skidded along the ground.

Unfortunately, blasting the lava like that made the mountain rumble worse than ever, and pressure was becoming immense. "There… you see." said Lightning "It's going to blow!"

"So, it is." hissed Harkin, but ultimately not caring, he dashed forth and socked Lightning hard in the gut. "That's no excuse for us to quit!" he growled.

As Lightning groaned, while holding his gut, he gazed up at Harkin. "You… miserable monster…! Is fighting to you so important that you wouldn't even care about your own safety?"

Harkin lunged at him again, but Lightning dodged. "I told you…" Harkin sneered "I only for power, and greatness. To show that only the strong are made to survive in this world, no matter what hazards come their way!" He swung at Lightning, and punched him clean in the face. "Those who aren't properly prepared to take on the challenges that life presents, they deserve to perish!"

He kicked at Lightning, but he dodged and landed at a spot away from Harkin. "You're wrong, you know." he said "There's a reason I've been around all this time. It is because I fight, but I fight for completely different reasons. I fight to protect… to help those in need. To save people and places from horrible fates that can't be dealt with in any other way. It also helps me to understand better, and lets me develop senses that you don't understand! Like kindness, integrity, loyalty, discipline…!"

Harkin gritted his teeth and his body began to glow. "Enough!" he shouted "It's time to settle this… once and for all. I'm going to hit you with everything I've got left!"

The volcano was quivering more violently than ever and smoke began to blow out from the top as air pockets burst from the ground. Lightning realized if Harkin wouldn't be reasoned with, "Then I guess I'll just have to blast you out of my way." he said as he powered up the uniforce.

**_"RED-RAYS…!"_**

**_"UNIFORCE…!"_**

The two forces met along the middle in a power-struggle.

…

Celestia was still on the ground, unable to stand up, and Raven, though she was weak from all the blasted she had done, felt she had just enough power to finish her off once and for all. She leapt up very, very high, and her entire body began to glow. "You are mine!" she thundered as she dive-bombed straight for her.

"Not quite!" thundered Celestia "I still have my wings, and one good arm…!" as the dome got weaker, the sunlight began to shine through a little "…and my sun-magic is returning!"

"What?! No!" Raven gasped, but she continued to dive at her "I won't lose to you!"

Celestia's horn began to glow brightly, and she flapped her wings rapidly rising off the ground, and soaring at Raven like missile. The two ponies roared fiercely like dragons in a duel as they soared closer and closer towards each other. They collided into each other, in a hard struggle, but Raven's powers were hardly working anymore. "This can't be happening!" she cried.

Celestia's horn glowed it's brightest as she shouted "FOR TWILIGHT!"

…

Harkin's had gotten he upper hand and forced his power straight at Lightning. "It's over, Lightning, but you've lost to the greatest!" he shouted. "Not today!" shouted Lightning "It's time for you to see what the difference is between us!" He thought about all his friends, all the planet, and especially Twilight… whom he swore to fight to avenge. This gave him the edge to squeeze every ounce of power he had into his blast, forcing it back hard at Harkin.

Harkin gasped and shouted in extreme outrage as the blast consumed him…

While at the same time, Celestia fired her magic at Raven, who didn't have enough strength to defend herself. "Ah…! AAAAHH…!"

The two villains both struck at the same time, SCREAMED AND YOWLED as the blasts consumed them followed by big explosions!

…

Lightning was panting very heavily, and felt really tired, but managed to remain on his feet. While the dust cleared and Harkin lay on the ground, half buried in pile of rocks and dirt. He looked so hurt, he could barely keep his eyes open, could hardly move, and his voice was so faint you could hardly hear him. "No…! How…? Why…?"

Lightning stepped forth "You're just too self-centred, Harkin. You fought only for all wrong reasons, and in the end… it was your own blindness that did you in."

Harkin laughed ever so soft and weakly, he sounded as if he was running out of air, and he was. "I… have lost… to a worthy foe."

The volcano continued to rumble, and Lightning could feel that the lava was coming. He demanded that Harkin hand over the Crystal Heart, but suddenly, "You mean _this_ Crystal Heart." hissed a voice. Lightning gazed up "Melantha…!" and she had the heart. "I suppose I should thank the two of you for letting me have this. King Sombra will be pleased."

Lightning leapt up to try and attack her and take the heart back, but he was still exhausted from fighting Harkin and Melantha slammed him hard and sent him crashing hard onto the ground. Melantha snickered wickedly, and while she would have loved to stay and kill them, she had one other task to do, and decided to leave them and let the volcano finish them off.

"Melantha!" growled Harkin, and he grinned and snickered at her. "You… and King… Sombra… you will never win!" Then he finally expired from his injuries. Melantha merely scoffed at him, and vanished with the heart. "No!" shouted Lightning! After all his hard fighting, he won the battle but lost the prize, and worse, the lava was rising in the crater below and coming up to the mouth of the volcano, but Lightning felt so weak he could hardly move. "I've… gotta get… outta here!"

…

The dome had completely vanished. "Look there!" cried Artie.

The smoke had cleared, and they could all see Celestia and Raven lying flat on the ground. "Oh, my…!" cried Grand Ruler as he dashed over and gently scooped his wife up in his arms. "Celestia… Celestia…"

His wife opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled "Celesto… I did it." she said weakly. The others huddled around her, and were glad she was okay, while Raven gave a small twitch, much to the others horror, she slowly and shakily got onto her feet. She was in a real mess. Her mane and tail were tangled; her cape and hood were charred and ripped, he leotard was tattered, and she was missing a boot, and she was a very nasty sight with all those scrapes and bruises and small blood-wounds everywhere "This…is… not… over yet!" she growled.

The fighters couldn't believe she was still trying and the all stepped in front of Celestia, shielding her, and telling Raven to give up, but Raven refused and was determined to avenge her husband's death. "You killed my husband, Celestia… now I… will kill you even if it takes me to my end."

"Really…? Well… that's determination for you." Hissed a voice, and everyone looked up and saw Melantha. "It's amazing. Two powerful ponies fight it out and no one dies. I don't think I can accept this."

"This is none of your concern, Melantha!" shouted Grand Ruler.

"Wrong, again, as usual." Melantha said, and she gazed down at Raven "As for you… you want to destroy these ponies… well, I'll give you one last chance. HERE!" and she threw no less than ten monster gems at her. Raven screamed and yowled as the gems entered her body and she began to glow…

The sky grew dark and stormy. Fluttershy quivered, "What's happening?!" she whimpered, but the answer was revealed as Raven turned into a giant, snarling beast, with monstrous tentacles.

"Melentha…! You'll never get away with this!" shouted Starla.

"Oh, but I will… with a sweet prize in tow." and she showed everyone the Crystal Heart. This worried everyone entirely. "What's happened to, Lightning..?" asked Rainbow.

"You really want to know…? He's about to be fried, like all of you!" sneered Melantha, and she vanished out of sight. Starla and Krysta didn't like the sound of the word _"Fried"_

"You two go get him and bring him back here." said Grand Ruler. The girls nodded, and Krysta warped herself and Starla away. While Raven snarled and roared and moved towards the village. "No! There's no time to get everyone inside to safety!" cried Grand Ruler.

Everyone in the village could see the monstrous beast anyway, and began to run for the hills in panic as the monster started to blast magical plasma blasts from her mouth and swung her tentacles at the buildings and homes. Grand Ruler barely managed to raise the shields in time.

"We can't let her ravage the planet!" cried Rarity. Everyone thought the Grand Celestial Ruler would be the one best shot at beating Raven now, but Celestia was too weak and sore from the previous battle and couldn't perform the fusion with her husband.

Everyone soon realized that despite the incredibly losing odds, they had no choice but to try to stop her themselves. Grand Ruler had to take Celestia back to the palace so she could recover fast and promised to join them presently. "Good luck, all of you!" he called as he flew off.

"Let's go!" snapped Buddy Rose.

**_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_**

**_"HARMONY HOUR…! FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_**

**_"DRAGON POWER…!"_**

Once they were all transformed, they dashed straight at Raven, and launched their attacks…

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

**_"PAINT BOMBS…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

…and got her attention, but attacking her like that was like trying to pitch a pebble at an oncoming freight train! Raven roared and growled and swung her tentacles at the flyers. "Watch out…!" shouted Spike as the all swerved, and Raven's tentacle smashed the ground causing the others to fall off their feet by the quake.

"Wow! She sure packs a punch!" groaned Pinkie.

"Stay focussed!" shouted Applejack.

Rainbow flew up high above Raven's huge face and dove right at it…

**_"SONIC-RAINBOOM…!"_**

…KAPOW!

Raven growled and swung a tentacle at her bashing her clear off. Rhymey latched himself onto the same tentacle and stabbed his sword right into it causing Raven to roar and then swing at him too. "Rhymey, behind you!" screamed Rhymey, and thanks to her, he saw the other tentacle and flew off just in time causing Raven to bash herself.

The cavalry soon arrived; the entire Canterlot army, and the Wonderbolts, as well as other Starfleet officers. Shining Armor, Cadance, and Princess Luna had sent them and were there to joint he battle. "Ye-Haw…! Now we got ourselves a fight." cheered Applejack.

…

Meanwhile, the lava was slowly starting to tip over the mountain and was heading straight for Lightning, and he barely managed to crawl forth. "Gotta… keep… going!" he cried as the lava got closer and enveloped Harkin's dead body. "Gotta… keep…!" suddenly he found himself at the edge leading down the steep side of the mountain and long drop below. "I'm trapped!" he groaned. The lava was getting closer, and closer, and just as it was a few feet away from him, Lightning was scooped up and flown to safety by Starla.

They landed in a clearing away from the mountain. "Are you okay, Lightning…?" Starla asked. He gazed up at his fiancée and smiled "Thanks to you… my heroine." he flirted. Starla smiled, and Krysta felt so relieved "Don't you scare us like that!"

"What's going on in New Canterlot?" asked Lightning, which reminded the girls that they had to get back. They told Lightning what was going on and he wanted to help. "Not on your life!" snapped Starla "You can barely move."

They left the volcano to burn itself out knowing the lava wouldn't reach far and would help fill up large craters and lave pits that the dragons would all love.

Before long, Lightning had been teleported to the hospital wing of the royal palace, and was even told by his master to stay behind and rest after all he had been through, and even ordered the doctors to give him a dose of medicine to help him sleep so he wouldn't even be able to try and get up, and sure enough, he dropped out like a light.

"Let's go!" shouted Grand Ruler, and he and the others dashed away to rejoin the battle… which was not going very smoothly. Raven was just too big and too powerful. She grabbed some of the flyers, including Cadance and Luna in her tentacles and whirled and threw them around and even bashed them into one another and tossed them hard onto the ground.

Shining Armor and ordered the artillery soldiers to fire the cannons and catapults, Rarity, added her own magic beam to the fire, and Pinkie and Applejack helped the guards, but Raven just took all the shots and prepared to fire back. "Look out!" shouted Shining Armor as he and the guards scattered away as Raven fired her power at them causing huge explosions and blowing up the artillery, just missing the ponies.

"CHARGE…!" shouted Spitfire as she and the Wonderbolts rushed forth. Raven saw them, and fired more blasts and swung her tentacles at them. "RETREAT!" shouted Spitfire.

Gran Ruler and Starla made it, and Starla fired an arrow right between Raven's huge eyes, and Grand Ruler sliced off one of her tentacles. Raven roared and yowled in anger and pain. "It's no good, she's too strong. We need more power." cried Shining Armor.

"We must keep trying." said Grand Ruler "Celestia is healing right now, but she needs more time!" He then suggested that everyone charge all their remaining power and weapons into one massive blast forward in hopes it would help.

Everyone agreed and all huddled together in the air and along the ground into one massive group and charged up their powers and weapons as Raven moved in closer. "Ready…!" shouted Grand Ruler "Aim… FIRE…!"

All those blasts and fire power… not a single shot missed Raven. Sparks and small explosions hit her everywhere. The explosions got bigger and bigger, and finally a very large explosion flared causing a massive gust of wind and a violent tremor to shake across the entire land, everyone fell to the ground.

…

Even in the palace, everyone could feel it, including Celestia. She tried to get up but the doctors told her to lie back and that she wasn't fully recovered yet. "I feel strength enough." said Celestia, and she fought her way out of bed and past all the doctors and guards, and flew out the window despite the many protests and pleads for her to come back, but she was already gone.

Also, Lightning was starting to stir in his deep sleep. He felt as if he could see and hear the battle through his dreams. He could practically see everyone trying their best to battle with Raven, but despite their efforts she was still too much.

…

Celestia had arrived on the scene and felt she had enough power to try the fusion. She got out her half of the Rainbow Rod, and Grand Ruler took out the matching half. They joined the two halves together and the transformation was successful, and Grand Celestial Ruler had appeared, not a moment too soon as Raven launched several of her tentacles at the others… when they were suddenly attacked and sliced by The Ruler's sceptre. _"You've all don well."_ It said to everyone _"…Now, I'll deal with this foe."_

Everyone cheered for joy believing The Ruler could finish Raven off for good.

The Ruler turned to face the snarling monster and began to fight back hard, punching her with its fists and whacking it hard with its sceptre. Raven was getting angrier and fired her blasts at The Ruler. The Ruler stood its ground and took the blast on full force, but it suddenly winced and felt weak. "Look!" cried Krysta.

"What's happen to The Ruler.? It looks so weak." said Spike.

From deep within the Ruler, Celestia and Grand Ruler were able to communicate with each other separately. _"Celestia, what's wrong?"_

_"Celesto… I didn't fully recover before coming out here. I need more power!"_

This was a disaster; if Celestia got any weak then she wouldn't be able to hold up the fusion. "Quick… maybe we can transfer some of our own powers to The Ruler." suggested Cadance.

"Agreed!" said Princess Luna. Despite that everyone's powers were already extremely low and they could only give The Ruler the teensiest bit, every single bit form every single one them equaled a good fair amount of energy giving The Ruler a small edge so it would be able to fight a bit longer, but it still hadn't quite enough power to give it the big burst it would need to use the Mystic Light, which would destroy Raven for good, sadly, not a single one of the ponies, nor the others had enough power to spare anymore.

The Ruler fought its best, but Raven, still taking advantage of its weakening power, managed to get the upper hand.

…

Lightning was twitching and frowning worse than ever in his sleep and he felt so helpless not being able to help them, and began to have fears that Raven was getting so strong that she began to slaughter everyone to death, the entire army, all his friends, and Starla…! "Starla!" cried Lightning.

He finally awoke form his sleep, in shock, scaring the doctors. "Are you alright, Admiral?" one of them asked. Lightning, held his head and sighed in relief that it was just a dream, but he was shocked to hear that the fight was still going on. He could see it happening far away by looking through the window beside his bed. "Don't even think about it, Admiral." said the doctor. Lightning felt outraged, and still didn't feel he had enough power.

He gazed up at his horn hoping it would pulsate again and restore his strength like it did at Fire Mountain; unfortunately, it didn't, and he didn't know why it wasn't working. All he could do was watch as Raven continued to pummel at The Ruler, and take swings and blast at all the others… including Starla! "No!" he shouted "Starla!" and all his other friends…

Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened, not only was his horn glowing and he felt some of his strength returning, but the Element of Magic gemstone appeared right before him, and was glowing the mystical way it used to, as if it were trying to tell him to follow it… out the window. The doctors argued with Lightning not to go, but once again they were powerless to stop him and he was gone… flew after the element out the window.

The doctors sighed and grumbled that they weren't paid enough!

…

The Ruler took another hit, and Raven fired another blast at the others below. Some of the ponies had gotten hurt. Spike even lost so much strength that he changed back to his normal self. "Spike!" cried Rarity as she scooped him up and held him tightly "Oh, Spikey Wikey, speak to me!"

"You're… choking… me!" he groaned.

"Oh!_ Esto es terrible! _What are we going to do?" cried Dyno.

"We've tried everything we have, and we're still not strong enough!" said Myte.

Krysta looked up, and could see a small glow of light in the distance. "Look!" she cried. Everyone looked up. "It's Lightning." cried Pinkie. "And what's that other light near him?" added Rainbow. "It looks like the Element of Magic." said Applejack. "The Element of Magic?" peeped Fluttershy.

Suddenly, Twilight's five friends began to glow as their element-powers began to awaken, much to everyone's astonishment, and the Element of Magic seeped right into The Ruler's body, much to Lightning's confusion…

Inside the Ruler's body, Celestia's felt her energy being completely revitalized. _"What's happening?" _she asked _"I don't know…"_ said Grand Ruler. Then suddenly, they swore they could see Twilight's spirit appear before Celestia. _"Twilight…?"_

Twilight didn't say a word, and simply smiled at her, and she along with the Element of Magic seemed to course its way all through the Ruler's body. _"I can feel it!"_ it said _"The magic is coursing through me."_

Lightning landed atop the Ruler's massive head, in-between its four horns feeling he knew what was happening; so did All the others as Twilight's friends magically levitated themselves onto The Ruler's shoulders. All at once, The Ruler's body began to glow in that mystical light, much to Raven's irritation, but The Ruler, along with Twilight's friends fired the **_"HARMONY BEAM…!"_** right at Raven which enveloped her in jolts and sparks of magic. She screeched and roared as she flailed around.

Lightning looked down and The Ruler gazed up at him. The two nodded and prepared for the final hit. "For Twilight…!" Lightning said. **_"UNIFORCE…!"_**

**_"MYSTIC LIGHT…!"_**

The two mystical forces blasted Raven hard, and she exploded in one colossal big bang and was really gone. All that was left of her was the remains of her charred and broken locket, the same one her husband had given to her.

The darkness in the sky lifted, and all was well again, a little damage done to the village and forests, but none of the civilians were hurt, and all the ponies cheered for joy.

The Ruler defused back into Celestia and Grand Ruler, and there, atop the center point of Celestia's crown sat the Element of Magic, which was bestowed upon her now, just as it was a millennium ago, and after all, she did train Twilight which was how it bestowed itself upon her. It was only right that she get to bear it again.

Still, as much as they had caused to be joyous for their victory, a lot of them felt very worried… especially Lightning, because Melantha had gotten away with an, almost-complete Crystal Heart. "All is not really lost…" Celestia said and she revealed that she still had the last shard, which she managed to confiscate form Raven during her private duel with her, and as long as they still had it and the Crystal Heart remained incomplete, Sombra could still do nothing…! This was a huge sigh of relief for everyone, but also a desperate warning for it meant things were only going to get worse from here on out. The final battle was approaching!

…

That night, Celestia and her husband tucked their babies into their cribs and kissed them goodnight. Celestia felt so happy to be alive, and that she had avenged Twilight's death, and Grand Ruler was very proud of her. "You're very brave, my love." he said.

His wife smiled "The truth is, deep down… I really was frightened. I helped take someone's life." Obviously, even though in a sense Raven had to be destroyed, especially for killing Twilight deliberately, Celestia couldn't help but not be able to blame her. Raven was angry and insane, and in a sense it was her fault.

Grand Ruler wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close. "I know how you feel." He whispered to her. "But listen to me… she was grieving, and suffering. Every second she grew worse and worse, who knew what she would have been capable of doing. So, in a small sense, by destroying her and ending her life… we've put an end to her suffering, and spared our world from more of it."

Celestia understood, but still… she really missed Twilight, and so did Grand Ruler, but it couldn't have been denied that she was there to help them and always would be. They just stood where they were, embracing each other softly.

...

While up on the highest terrace, Lightning and Starla stood together, Lightining was still beating himself up over losing the Crystal Heart, only for Starla to re-remind him that it wasn't really his fault. "Things got out of hand. You couldn't help what happened."

"I know, but still… it was my responsibility to get it back and I let everyone down."

It was difficult to argue with him there, but at least all was not totally lost, seeing as they still had one shard. "You never let me down." Starla said "I knew you'd beat Harkin, and you promised me you'd come back, and you did."

He turned and smiled at her cheekily "Only because you and Krysta helped me. Thank you, Starla." His fiancée smiled and they shared a soft kiss and continued to look up at the stars.

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Sombra has discovered an alternative way of getting his body back, while Grand Ruler has dispatched the ponies to help recruit and alert Starfleet allies for the oncoming battles ahead, which puts them right in the middle of Sombra's plans causing trouble and havoc to the other worlds._**

**_What is Sombra's evil plot, and will Starfleet be alerted and ready?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "World Warnings")_**


	21. World Warnings

**EPISODE TWENTY-ONE**

Sombra and Melantha were admiring the sight of the Crystal Heart they had assembled, but they still needed that last shard to make it whole, and getting it would certainly not be easy. However, Sombra had recently discovered an alternate was to help get what he wanted… namely his body back. "I don't understand sire." said Melantha.

"You will soon enough." said Sombra "For now, prepare for flight." His eyes glowed mysteriously as did his flaming spirit, and his monstrous ship began to change its course and fly off into space…

A few days later…

Starla was star gazing through her telescope at the time. "What's going on?" She reported what she had seen to the royal ones and all her friends immediately, and sure enough, when Goldwin peeked through his own telescope he couldn't find Sombra's ship anywhere. "Do you think maybe he's finally given up and run away?" he asked, but right then he realized how ridiculous that sounded. "I doubt Sombra would give up that easy." said Lightning.

Grand Ruler and Celestia agreed, but in the meantime they had an assignment for all the team. As the final battle was approaching, they didn't want to take any chances and had been alerting Starfleet forces all across the galaxy to standby for immediate call to arms. "But what has this to do with us?" asked Rarity.

"We have recently received word of trouble on a few of the planets." said Grand Ruler "As you know, Sombra is not the only big enemy we ever face, and there are always other dangers and other foes lurking about in space; Hence, one of my reasons for sending many Starfleet units to live on other planets; to protect other races and keep the galaxy safer."

He then projected a magical map of the charted areas of the galaxy, showing the locations of the disturbances were happening on two worlds. The planets _Herboss_ and _El Mundo…_

The Spanish twins recognized El Mundo as their home planet where they were born, whereas their father, _General Alejandro Demetrio Hontaro La Guava _was the exalted president… and Buddy Rose knew Herboss; a jungle planet and home to plantlike terrestrial creatures called Herbolites. He had only read about in books, but had always dreamt of visit it and studying the plant life. It was also where someone he once knew while at the academy had been relocated to.

The teams would be split into two groups, and were tasked to assess the situations, help in any way that they could, and to contact and gain assurance of assistance from the Starfleet units on those worlds.

The teams were divided- heading for El Mundo were Lightning who would be in command, Starla, obviously the twins, Krysta, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. The others would check out Herboss, and Buddy Rose was dubbed as commander, being a plant expert.

"We wish you all the best of luck." Celestia said "We know that you'll make us proud."

Everyone bowed, and then prepared to leave, and soon the space-warp portal was ready. Lightning shook hands with Buddy Rose. "Good luck."

"You too…"

Then, Lightning's team leapt into the portal first, and once they were all gone, Buddy Rose's team were next. "There they go." Celestia said. Her husband nodded. "They are all brave ponies, and they have to be. No one really can tell what waits for them out there in space."

…

Across the dimensional pathways, the two teams soared and arrived safely at their destinations. Buddy Rose gazed around. "Herboss!" he murmured. The jungles seemed to stretch on for miles, farther than eye could see. "My goodness, it's all green." said Rarity.

"Oh, this planet is so beautiful." cried Fluttershy.

Rhymey sniffed the air

"The sweet fragrance of air and dew,  
It fills my heart with a joy or two."

Pinkie bounced happily along and swung through the trees on a vine making Tarzan yells wearing a pretend loincloth and sash made from foliage. "Eee, hee, hee… this is wonderful."

Spike almost felt like he could get lost under the giant plants, but as he walked past the growths, a terrible sight met his eyes. "Guys, over here, quick…!" The others rushed to his position and could see what all the commotion was. "Look at that…!" said Artie.

All around them was nothing but fast rocky deserts with signs of wilted plant life and old dead trees. There was hardly any green vegetation at all. Buddy Rose felt his blood churning. "But, this is impossible."

"Maybe this is just a barren part of the planet?" asked Rarity.

"No, according to my research it's all supposed to be covered in jungle." said Buddy Rose.

"What could've happened here?" asked Pinkie.

"And what about any life forms that live here?" Fluttershy asked feeling worried. "That's what I intend to find out." said Buddy Rose and he picked up and examined one of the withered plants. There was no indication that it had withered in the sun, or was suffering from any poisons in the ground. "Talk to us, Bud. What's the verdict?" asked Artie.

Buddy Rose guessed that the plants hadn't been taking enough nourishment, but what really was bothering him was the Starfleet unit and why they wouldn't be trying to locate the source of the problem. "Let's spread out." Buddy Rose suggested "We'll cover the whole planet and then meet back here. You all know what to do if you get lost?" The others nodded, and they all split up, Spike stayed with Rarity and Pinkie, Rhymey and Artie flew off with Fluttershy and Buddy Rose took off on his own, not just hoping to find answers, but also to find that special friend.

…

Meanwhile, Lightning and his team made it to El Mundo. Dyno and Myte felt happy to be home one their birth-world and the others were amazed to finally see it having remembered the twins telling them the story…

Their planet was discovered over two centuries ago; it was a warm and prosperous world inhabited by Spanish animals. It used to be calm and peaceful, when, one day, Grand Ruler had received a distress message that the inhabitants of the planet were under the heel of a tyrannical dictator, a monstrous Minotaur, who had changed the calm and peaceful world into a tightly controlled police state, and slavery and taxes had gone way up. Grand Ruler wouldn't hear of it and dispatched a large squad of ponies to over throw the evil dictator, and then remain behind to ensure the planet remain blissful and more peaceful than ever.

One of the officers had been democratically elected as the exalted new president, who only wished to ensure happiness again. This was the Twin's ancestor, and as time went by, after spending so much time on the Spanish world, absorbing the culture, and getting along well with their new fellow creatures… the ponies developed a Spanish nature of their own, naturally as anyone would.

For all those centuries the planet was run smoothly and peacefully, and then Dyno and Myte were born to their mother, Lupe, and their father the General. They were raised and brought up in nobility. They looked up to their father as a role model and wanted to be everything he was… brave, strong, graceful, and to help keep the universe safe. When they came of age, they were sent to Unicornicopia to join Starfleet, it was also then that they discovered their talents in mining, and forging as blacksmiths. So, they decided to stay and make lives for themselves, just as their father always wished they would.

The rest pretty much was history.

Only, their first impressions of the planet didn't seem very well. The farmlands off in the distant seemed dried up with hardly any crops, Applejack deemed rather uninhabitable, and a lot of the creatures were seen poor and thirsty and hungry for they had no homes or money. "I thought you boys said your father wanted to keep this place in balance?" said Lightning.

The twins were just as confused, and as they team continued to walk through town, they came across a giant poster of the president of the planet. "That's your father?" asked Krysta "Looks more serious and stingy than kind and gentle to me." said Starla.

"Just as well… that is not our father."…" Dyno sneered while gazing at the poster. "No! It is his younger brother, our uncle; _Colonel Victor La Guava."_

Both twins looked steaming mad. "Okay, I'm sensing some bad family vibes here." said Rainbow, and twins explained how their uncle, unlike everyone else, was always jealous of their father seeing as he got to be president and had always wanted to have the job himself, but was defiantly not trustworthy as there seemed to be nothing but greed and lust for power in his eyes. He tried to fight his way in, but ultimately lost to his brother.

Though many had called for his exile, the kind-hearted General merely stripped him of his rank as Colonel and put him to work in the farmlands, but now it seemed he was in total power and ruling the planet with an iron fist, much like how Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire.

…

And indeed… their uncle was very horrid as he sat in his office yelling at one of the sentries for interrupting him while he was counting up his collected taxes. "Pig! Son of a pig! Brother of the daughter of a pig! What do you mean intruders have come to the planet without my say so?"

"I tell you, Excellency, it is true. A band of strange ponies and a small fairy were seen flying in from a space-portal."

"A fairy?!" barked the Colonel "Very well… but for your sake, be right, or I shall have grounded into donkey meat!

The guard shivered nervously, but saluted and ran off leaving the Colonel to scowl in his office "Great ones are always surrounded by fools. I am no exception! Fortunately, there is nothing that stupid brother of mine can do at this time. Thanks to the deal I have made, nothing will stop me from being the richest and most powerful in the galaxy!" he laughed wickedly.

…

The twins were worried about what had happened to their father and however their uncle managed to overpower him and take his place. "Well, that's what we came here to find out." said Applejack.

Lightning agreed. "Where's the palace located?" The twins pointed to the west, and everyone could see the palace and a large pueblo-like city off in the distance. "All right, let's go, but stick together."

Since Applejack couldn't fly, Krysta warped everyone closer to the city. "Nicely done...!" Applejack complimented. Krysta winked at her, but their moods as well as the others were spoiled upon seeing their first impressions of the city.

The streets were filled with poor creatures being marched along by harsh guards, being forced to pushed carts, and carry water. Others lay starving and thirty in the streets and were being feed stale bread, mouldy cheese and other unhealthy looking foods, yet they ate them anyway for not having much else. Easily, the most horrifying sight was guards knocking wrenching taxes from those were already poor enough. Mothers, with starving children burst into tears, and others were forced into eviction.

Rainbow's blood was boiling, and she rushed over but Applejack roped her back. "Hold it up there, honey." she said "We don't wanna make things worse than they already are."

"Applejack's right…" said Lightning "But first we've got to figure out some things, like where is the general?"

"Uh… guys…?" cried Krysta. Everyone turned to see a team of guards standing by them and holding they're lances right at them. Something seemed very odd about these ponies, Dyno and Myte could feel it, and all the guards loyal to their father would never have bowed to their wicked uncle, even if it meant execution. "Get ready to fly." Dyno whispered to everyone.

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning.

"Just trust us." said Myte, and then, all of sudden, he and his brother swiftly kicked the guards, slamming them into one another knocking them all over. "GO!" and the team flew up, Rainbow carried Applejack. The guards sounded the alarms and soon a huge chase was on.

The colonel could see the commotion from way over at the palace. "Shoot them! Shoot them down!" he shouted "A price for the soldier who brings them down! They have no right to come here and bother me!"

Lightning and his team continued flew out and away from the city, but the guards continued to chase them, and the ground forces were now in position and firing cannons and catapults. The team decided to try and scare them off or blind them long enough to get in the clear.

Starla fired her **_"STAR SHOWER…!"_** at the ground forces, blowing up their artillery. The twins fired back at the flying squad…

**_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

...hitting several of the guards and sent them crashing down to the ground, and in magical flashes, they changed. "The shadowbolts!" snapped Lightning.

"That explains a lot!" added Starla, but in their distraction they got hit by surprise from more of the artillery below and they were forced to land, out in the wide open desert areas. "You guys okay?" asked Rainbow.

"We're finding, but we need to find shelter so we can come up with a plan." said Lightning.

Just then, they could see a hooded figure waving to them in the distance, telling them to follow her. Unsure if they could trust her, but no time to think of anything else, the team took a chance and followed her to the entrance of a cave before they were spotted by the army.

The guards foolishly believed they were victories and shot down the intruders, while the team had safely hidden in the cave. They sighed heavily in relief and as they turned to thank to creature that helped them, she removed her hood to reveal that was a tannish yellow space-alicorn, and her Starfleet insignia code was NB4P. The twins' eyes lit up with joy. _"Mamá!" _they cried, and jumped into her arms. "Oh… Dyno! Myte! _Mis hijos." _Their mother, Lupe, pecked them each three times. "We knew that someone would answer our distress call. I am so happy you two have come."

The others thought this was sweet, and a lucky break. After proper introductions, Lupe explained that any friend of her sons, and those who ran away from the deadly shadow-bolts, were truly friends of _El Mundo._

"Mamá… tell us… what of Papá?" asked Dyno.

"Is he…?" Myte stopped when he and his brother could see for themselves, the tall, strong and masculine space-alicorn, codenamed OC5Q came from around the corner of the cave. "That's General La Guava!" Lightning whispered to the others "I recognize his pictures from studies."

The twins approached their big father and saluted to him like proper soldiers, and he saluted back. Then they hugged each other warmly. "Father…!"

"Oh, Papá...!"

Their father chuckled happily "My sons! It fills my heart to see you both. I send two boys to join Starfleet, and the return as men."

The twins were very happy to see their father was safe and well, and the general stepped forth. Lightning and the others saluted to him and he saluted back. "Have I the honor of addressing Admiral Lightning Dawn?"

Lightning saluted to him in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, General. I've heard much about you from your sons, and I'm pleased to have them serving in my unit."

The general was pleased to hear of this. "We can speak of this later, but now we have important matters to discuss." he said "I am certain by now that you and your friends are aware of what is happening to our world."

"How did it all happen?" asked Starla.

The General explained how he was working hard in the palace to maintain the peace and prosperity of El Mundo, with his wife, Lupe, when suddenly the palace was invaded by an army of shadow bolts led by his nasty brother, Colonel Victor La Guava, and he was accompanied by a mysterious demoncorn with long black hair and wielding and powerful trident.

_"MELANTHA!"_ the others all snapped.

She had teamed up with the colonel, promising to give him power enough to rule the planet in exchange for magical energies mined from ores on the planet, all for her King, Sombra. The deal was made. Melantha left with the energy, and gave Victor and army of powerful shadowbolts which he further empowered using Starfleet weapons and technology he had stolen from the real guards whom he had overpowered and imprisoned within the palace. Taking advantage of the unprepared people and armies of El Mundo; he became stronger and overthrew Alejandro, and usurped the throne of El Mundo, turning it into the miserable and starving place that it was now. Luckily, he and his wife managed to flee the palace and sought shelter in the caves, and sent their message back to United Equestria asking for help.

"So, you all see how it is. These are very dark times for us all. Our family are the descendants of noble ancestry. Yet, my brother behaves like a savage beast, and willfully uses his power to being sadness and misery to our poor people and friends all for his own benefits. I know that you are all fine soldiers, as am I, and I know that together we will stand hope of reclaiming the planet. Will you help me?"

The team immediately agreed to help; it was what they were sent for in the first place. "We're at your service, sir." Lightning said saluting "I guarantee you; the Colonel won't know what hit him."

…

At that moment, Victor was commending his soldiers for a job well done. "I declare this evening a holiday!" he ordered "Eat my friends. Laugh… Sing… Dance… for we are unbeatable!"

…

Meanwhile, on Herboss, the two teams had nearly completed their rounds of the planet, and indeed there were more mixes of jungle and barren areas, but still no signs of terrestrial life, and soon they would have to meet back at the rendezvous place.

Rarity was getting sweaty and irritable in the hot weather and wouldn't stop complaining, much to Pinkie Pie and Spike's annoyance.

Artie, Rhymey, and Fluttershy found nothing either, which Fluttershy deemed fine, almost as if she were anxious to leave in hurry due to her nerves, but the boys convinced her to stay… by pulling her along as they flew.

While over another area of the planet, shadowbolts was gathered in one area and gathering the energy from the plants which was the cause of their withering, and the jungle in the surrounded area was already turning barren. Melantha was supervising them. "Don't miss a single drop." she ordered "King Sombra demands it all."

The shadowbolts saluted and continued to work as Melantha flew away, while in the bushes two green humanoid creatures, with pointed ears. One had a red rosebud for her hair, and a yellow and blue one as shoulder pads, and the other was covered in vines. "You remember what the colonel said, Iris?"

"Yes. We take them all out… by any means."

They readied themselves, and got the signals from their comrades they were all in position. They waited a moment, and then Iris stuck her head through the brushes of the jungle, straight at the shadowbolts. **_"POLLEN PULSE!" _**and she fired a big blast like a cannon, hitting one of the shadowbolts and giving the signal. "ATTACK…! ATTACK…!" and at once, she, her friend Moss, and several other plant like humans like them leapt out from the jungle and engaged in a fight with the shadowbolts, they did surprisingly well, almost as if they had been trained by Starfleet.

Moss lashed at the shadowbolts with his vines as Iris blasted them with her **_"POLLEN PULSE…!"_** while others attack with powers and abilities of their own…

…at the same time Buddy Rose was flying nearby and his visor-scan began to pick up traces of magic auras far up ahead, and he decided to investigate.

Meanwhile, the creatures had finally taken out, seemingly the last of the shadowbolts, blasting it to smoke, but the area of jungle around them had already been shriveled to nothing. "We can't keep up like this forever." said Moss "Might have to consider moving on."

"But to where?" asked Iris "It's not like we wouldn't run into trouble elsewhere."

Suddenly, a couple of remaining shadowbolts roared leapt out from hiding in the brush of the jungle still intact. "Look out!" shouted Moss, but before anyone could react, Buddy Rose saw them from above, and got out his whip. **_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_** and blasted the two evil creeps into smoke, unnoticed by the other creatures. "What happened?" asked Iris.

Moss didn't know "It's not like them to just blow up like that." Then he gazed up. "Heads up…! Bogey at noon…!" Everyone looked up and saw Buddy Rose flying overhead, but couldn't recognize him and couldn't tell if he was friend or foe, but didn't want to take any chances after that last surprise attack. "I got him." said Iris **_"POLLEN PULSE!"_**

Buddy Rose didn't see the shot coming, until it was too late. He got hit, and fell down to the ground, landing with a huge thud, and just lay there. The creatures all loomed over him, still unable to tell who he was. He did wear a Starfleet uniform with the insignia. "He's not one of the colonel's soldiers." said Iris.

"Better take him in for questioning while he's still out." said Moss, but as he and his comrades prepared to pick him up, Buddy Rose swiftly kick tripped him up and flipped Iris off of her and cautioned the others to all stay back. He powered down his suit showing everyone that he was a regular pony, but still cautioned them with his whip "Sorry… but I don't really like to wander off with strangers." He got a good look at the plantlike humanoids, "You're Herbolites. Are there any more like you around here?"

"Stick it in your ear." sneered Iris.

Buddy Rose chuckled sarcastically at her boldness. "All right, now all of you listen up… I'm tired! My tail hurts! I don't like being shot out of the air by those I'm trying to help! Now I want some answers, and I want them fast!"

Suddenly, he felt a weapon press up against his armor in back, followed by a feminine voice telling him "Freeze!"

"Turn around, invader. Let the colonel look at you." said Moss. "I'm no invader." Grumbled Buddy Rose as he turned and saw a pretty pink space-alicorn, wearing leaf-green colored armor, and her code was PD6R, and she lowered her weapon, smiling warmly at him. "Lily Bud!"

Lily chuckled, "Why Buddy Rose- You old son of a space stallion." And Buddy Rose picked her up and twirled her round as they hugged warmly, much to the confusion of the Herbolites.

Buddy Rose quickly rounded up his team, brought them back to the place, and Lily lead them all to her base camp deep in the jungle, consisting of huts made of jungle-brush and foliage and mud. A few other Starfleet ponies lived with her, but the rest of the team were all Herbolites.

As for Lily, herself… she and Buddy Rose were cadets together at the Starfleet academy, they had many good times together and were always helping each other out, but upon graduation they were forced to part ways when Lily was transferred to serve on Herboss with her father and new commanding officer, for the plant life on it was rich magical qualities and energies that evil would love to harness for wicked plots.

It became obvious, and only recently, that Sombra and his forces were stealing all the plants energies, but exactly why they didn't know. "What's going to happen to the planet?" Fluttershy asked with worry in her voice. Pinkie Pie began to panic and shot off her mouth "Is it doomed? Is all the jungle going to fall? Will life cease?"

"Relax…" said Moss "The plant-life will return in due time."

"Moss is right." Agreed Lily "But in the meantime, Sombra and his forces are still afoot, and their making things very difficult for all the other inhabitants, and we need help to contain them, that's why I called out to Starfleet." She smiled at Buddy Rose "I'm glad that it was you that came."

He smiled back at her, and the others could already tell that Lily was more than just an old friend of his. Still, they needed to plan an attack to get Sombra and his cronies off the planet.

The others and the Herbolites spent hours looking up maps of the planet, and it seemed that the way the jungles were falling were forming a patter around the planet, which gave them a clue as to what the next area the next invasion would be. "Do you think it will work?" asked Rarity.

"We don't know…" said Iris "Thanks to Colonel Bud's training, we have been taught to defend our world form invaders, but we've never seen anyone like Sombra."

"We've been fighting him of as best we can, but some of our people have been taken prisoner by those monsters, and others refuse to stand up and fight for freedom." added Moss.

"Well, you have to worry about that, not while we're here." Spike said bravely.

"By working together, we'll stand strong.  
The evil will be gone before very long." added Rhymey.

The others all nodded, and Artie asked "Where's Buddy Rose?"

He and Lily had gone to Lily's hut for a cup of herbal tea, and to catch up a bit. "It's nice to see you're still alive after these few years." she said.

"You too." he replied "I never thought I'd see you again."

They were suddenly gazing deeply into each other's eyes, but the turned away and blushed softly. She knew of what happened to Unicornicopia, but had been away longer than that and missed a lot of things. "You're parents… are they…?"

Buddy Rose looked down a bit "They… were on their way on a holiday when Titan got them. We didn't make it in time."

Lily felt sorry for him.

"What about your dad…? I know he lead the expedition…but…"

Lily looked just as down as he did "He went back to help fight the clone swarm on Unicornicopia. He never came back. So…I trained and took over operations here."

Both of them now had more in common than ever, having lost families. Lily placed her hands over his "Stay on Herboss, Bud… with me. We're both soldiers and ecologists, there's so much more for us here."

Buddy Rose didn't know what to say, but Lily quickly apologized and was merely acting out of impulse. She knew he couldn't just leave United Equestria, or Lightning's unit. "I can't change your mind, can I?" she had to ask anyway. Buddy Rose was sorry to shake his head, but Lily was more than understanding.

The night seemed to creep up fast, but only because each and every planet had its own night and day; daytime to some worlds mean night on others, and it wasn't exactly too safe to go wandering the jungles at night when it was dark and hard to see, even with their visors night-vision. They decided to rest up a bit and began their attack before dawn. "I… uh… don't think too much of your… choice of luxury." Rarity said, trying to hide that she was outraged that she had to sleep in a hammock of vines and sticks, and pillow and blanket made of soft green moss. It was all that was available as everyone held had beds and hammocks of their own in their huts.

"Come on, Rarity. It's not so bad." said Artie "I mean… once you get used to it."

Pinkie Pie was more with Rarity, she was tossing and turning hard to try and sleep, but the moss was a little itchy for her, and some of it got in her mouth. "Poo…patoey…!" she spat. Fluttershy didn't seem to mind. It was just like laying on the grass with animal friends back home, and she felt more comfortable with Rhymey sleeping in the hammock beside hers.

"We'll need some rest  
to fight at our best." he said.

As for Lily, she slept in a bed made from rocks and wood and laden with moss. It was pretty hard, but she soon hoped to establish more for everyone, but she wasn't sleeping, nor was Buddy Rose. He was making a few maps and taking down notes of the planet to study upon when he got home, and maybe try a few things out on his garden. "I still wish you'd reconsider." Lilly called to him.

"You know I can't, and besides, who would take care of my cousin and teach her how to be prepared for training?"

Lily stepped out from behind leafy curtains, wearing a lovely white formal gown. "What do you think?" she asked softly. Buddy Rose looked up, and he was speechless. "Lily."

Lily felt a little embarrassed "I've been saving this for a special occasion. I wanted to wear it to the graduation prom, but… I had to leave." She giggled almost sadly "Look at me- A smart and serous officer parading around like I belong in something like this. Talk about strange-case."

She turned and prepared to go back and change, but Buddy Rose walked up to her and softly turned her to face him. "Lily…" he said looking her deep in the eyes "You look beautiful. More beautiful than any flower that I've ever seen or grown… and I've seen and grown a lot."

Giving into their obvious deep feelings, Buddy Rose slowly brought her closer and captured her lips with his. She softly curled her arms around him, kissing him back.

…

Back on El Mundo, night had just fallen, but the town was partying like no tomorrow in celebration of the colonel's supposed victory of shooting Lightning and his team down. Even the colonel himself was sitting his office with wicked glee. "Play on my friends. Hah! Tomorrow I shall put the taxes up by half. Where is the sense of being a dictator if cannot make a profit out of ones subjects?"

Unbeknownst to him and all his sentries, however, Lightning and team were ready to move out. They had talked a lot with the twins' father, and discussed the best way to deal with Colonel Victor. While it was true that he had an army of stronger shadowbolts, that he powered up with Starfleet technology to make them stronger, it was believed that his one fatal flaw was the fact that he, himself, couldn't stand up to a fight alone. So they decided to wait until nightfall and now they were ready to plot their sneak attack against the palace.

"You sure we won't get spotted?" asked Krysta.

"Well, if my brother believes himself to be the victor, they will be feasting in the city like wild creatures." said Alejandro.

"You mean there won't be as many guards around?" asked Starla.

"We know the people of our planet well." said Dyno _"Si! _At fiesta time; it is a real sentry who stands to his post." added Myte.

With that settled, Krysta warped everyone back to just outside the city boundaries. "All right, let's move, and keep it low." said Lightning, and they all proceeded on foot to remain hidden in the darkness. As they got nearer to the city they could smell the scents of good food cooking, and everyone laughing and dancing in the streets.

"Listen to all that ruckus." said Applejack "Why they're partyin' more wild than the cows in a stampede."

"Did we not tell you, Lieutenant?" said Lupe "Our people can very festive. There should no sentries for us to worry about."

"Well, let's go show them they're celebrating too early." Rainbow snickered, eager for a fight.

Alejandro led everyone around the city lines to an area where they could sneak into the palace by a secret underground tunnel-system, which he had built for just such emergencies. "My brother was never fortunate enough to realize of these caves. They will not be guarded."

"That's good…" said Lightning "It means we should be able to sneak in without causing too much trouble."

"And my brother, Admiral…?" asked Alejandro "True, he has behaved very badly, but I do not wish for him to come to any fatal harm."

"Don't worry, General. With the element of surprise, this should be easy. All right, everyone standby, we're going in."

With the celebrations still going on, most of the guards were stuffed from over-eating, and some were passed out from dancing some much. The colonel was  
still sitting and gloating in his chair. "Listen to them, the fools! They will all be sleeping, and the people will have no permission to argue." He laughed greedily "Yes! Tomorrow, I decree the building of a new palace. This place is only fit for stupid apes!"

All that while, Lightning and friends emerged in the palace courtyards in back by the secret entrance. There were only a few sentries posted around, but nothing they couldn't handle. "On my mark…" whispered Lightning "One, two… NOW!" and everyone leapt out from the hedges, surprising the sentries, and they began to fight.

All that noise disturbed Victor. "What do I hear?" he growled "What is happening? I wish there to be silence!" and he decided to go and investigate.

Lightning and friends managed to knock out the guards, who hadn't put up much of a fight. Lupe and Alejandro proved to be very skilled fighters as well. "Alright, general, it's all yours." Lightning said.

"Do it, Papá!" cheered the twins, and their father stepped forth and called out loudly, "Colonel! Colonel Victor La Guava! It is I… your brother, returned!"

Victor had already burst through the glass doors on the large patio armed with a large and powerful cannon. "Get out!" he shouted "Get out! I have no brother!"

"Lay down your arms and surrender! Your president orders it!"

"Never…! Get out, before I make you sorry!"

Rainbow could hardly contain herself "Sounds like he's going to need a little persuasion." She got up and ready to charge, but Alejandro held her back. "No! Rainbow Dash! True, he is not fit even to wear the insignia of an officer, but I wish there to be no bloodshed."

"But I wish it!" shouted Victor and he began to fire the huge cannon. "General, jump!" cried Krysta. Everyone took shelter behind large stone columns set up in the yard, but Victor continued to fire recklessly. "He's gone completely insane!" cried Starla.

"We've got to draw his fire and get him out into open. Then I can freeze him with my capture-blaster." said Lightning. The others agreed, and began to dash between columns avoiding the shots, and returning fire to distract him. Finally, Victor ran out of shots, and Applejack managed to lasso the evil colonel. "Okay, that'll be all from you!" Lightning sneered "And since the president declares you unfit to wear an officer's insignia…"

Starla, aiming her bow carefully, shot off Victor's golden shoulder doublets, and his cap, and now that he was wide in the open, Lightning got out his blaster and shot him. Victor screamed and roared "A-THOUSAND MANY CURSES ON ALL OF YOU!" as he exploded and repapered encased in a blue sphere and with his vanishing, all of the shadowbolt guards in the town lost power as well, allowing all the angry citizens to gang up on them and chase them out of town.

Lupe felt so relieved, but her husband he hugged his sons "I am proud of you, my boys. You make your father proud." He said, and he turned to Lightning and the others "And to you and your friends, Admiral… I thank you, and all our people will thank you too when they learn the truth. If you will all excuse me now, however… I have much to do- much to put right."

…

Meanwhile, on Herboss…

The team managed to get a bit of rest, and as dawn approached, they set out through the jungle. It wasn't too dark to not see at all, but still pretty dark. The fighters had transformed and quietly crept through the jungle, using their visors and expert senses to walk through the blindness, heading in the direction of the prison where Melantha and the shadowbolts had kept the captured Herbolites.

Rarity didn't like having to move through all the thickets and brambles as they scraped right past her, scratching her armor and staining her suit with green stains. "Keep it quiet, Rarity." Spike, as the Dragon Knight, whispered to her.

"Shh…!" went Lily "Look..." She motioned for everyone to peak through the brambles and there, out in the open, stood Melantha and her shadowbolts, and many Herbolites being held in magical cages while their energies were being drained from them. They looked in really bad shape, much to Iris', Moss', and their other comrades' hatred and worry, but Buddy Rose was easily the angriest, and clenched his fists.

"Wonderful!" Melantha hissed "We have almost gathered enough energy for King Sombra, and for once, Starfleet won't be able to do much about it."

The weak and weary Herbolites gazed up at her grimly but fiercely, but they felt too weak to even growl at her. She just gazed at them mockingly "Don't feel bad. Your energy is going to good use. You've given it to the future ruler of the entire dimensional universe."

"Not if we have anything to say of it!" shouted Lily as she and the team all leapt out from behind the foliage. "Get them!" she shouted at the shadowbolts, and her army dashed forth. "Let's go!" shouted Buddy Rose.

The others agreed, and Spike transformed **_"DRAGON POWER!"_**

"Let's see how these guys like a little blaze!" but before he could do anything, Fluttershy screamed "Spike, No!" and he skidded to a halt. "You can't use fire here; you could set the whole jungle a blaze."

"Use your other powers." said Artie, and they all jumped into battle with the Herbolites at their side. The shadow bolts were surprisingly stronger, having absorbed a lot of the energy from the creatures and the jungle plants, but the team refused to give up.

Rhymey swung his sword, slashing at the evildoers, and Artie wielded his staff.

Pinkie bounced on their heads hard, one by one, and Rarity, using her telekinesis, lifted up one of the shadowbolts and sent him soaring at a gaggle of his buddies. "That was for my uniform being ruined." she sneered.

The Herbolites proceeded to free their trapped friends, but Melantha stood in their way. "Oh, no you don't!" she growled. The Herbolites fought bravely, but Moss was soon at her mercy. Melantha nearly skewered him with her trident, only to have her arm get looped n Buddy Rose's whip. He yanked her towards him and then kicked her hard in the air. "Do it, Lily!" he shouted up. Melantha looked behind her and saw Lily soaring right at her…

**_"FLOWER CANNON…!"_**

**_…_**Blasting her hard, with her powerful weapon, and while she was still up in the air, and away from the jungle below, everyone could use their attacks as well, even those of fire!

**_"PAINT BOMB…!"_**

**_"DRAGON FLARE…!"_**

**_"DRILL QUILL…!"_**

A big explosion blew, and Melantha fell from the skies and crashed hard into the ground, and everyone was glaring at her. "Uhn…! You… blasted beasts!" she roared as she got up onto her feet. "…No matter! I've gathered all I needed. King Sombra will be very pleased with all this energy."

"Tell us, what does Sombra want with all this?" Buddy Rose demanded, but Melantha snickered wickedly "You'll find out soon enough, and when you do… your end shall begin!" She disappeared, laughing maliciously, and was gone, much to the outrage of the team but at least it meant that Herboss would be safer, the Herbolites were free, and the jungles that had been withered would soon be restored to normal, naturally.

Lily was grateful to everyone for their help, and when she was told to remain on standby in case of any huge attacks expected on United Equestria, she, the Herbolites, and her team agreed to help, no matter what, as a gesture for helping them save the planet.

For now, with their mission complete, Buddy Rose and friends had to get back home and report to the royal ones. "We thank you all again." said Moss.

"We're it not for you, who could guess what trouble we would have been in." added Iris.

"Well, I might consider re-visiting you again… provided you upgrade your class of luxury a little." Rarity said. The others all gazed at her grimly, but extended their friendships and thanks to their new friends as well. "It was so nice meeting all of you." said Fluttershy.

"And thanks for all you're help too." rhymed Rhymey.

They prepared to leave through the space-portal in the Starfleet camp, when the noticed Buddy Rose was taking time with his goodbye with Lily. "You take care of yourself now, Captain."

"You, too, Colonel." He gently held her hand, shaking it tenderly, and she slipped him her dimensional interstellar address code so he could space letters to her, and she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, much to everyone's shock or delight.

…

Once back at United Equestria, the teams made out their reports, and the royal ones were exceedingly pleased. "Now we know what Sombra was doing, but still have no clue as to why he wanted that energy." said Grand Ruler.

It was only a wild guess, but obvious to everyone that Sombra was going to use it to power himself up and be stronger than ever. Until they knew for sure, they would all have to remain on constant alert, and at least many of the outer forces were prepared and on standby to lend any assistance if they could. The final fight was yet to come!

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Lightning and Starla's wedding is back on and preparations go smoothly and musically as well, but Sombra is on the verge of getting his body back and obtaining incredible power. Just as the wedding takes off without a hit, Sombra crashed it all with his forces, and kidnaps Starla, taking her aboard his ship._**

**_What are Sombra's true intentions, and will Lightning be able to get his bride back?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Part 1: A Royal Starfleet Wedding")_**


	22. Part 1: A Royal Starfleet Wedding

**_Author's notes:_**

**_The song "Wedding to the Stars" is my property. I wrote it all from total scratch, so back off!_**

**EPISODE TWENTY-TWO  
****(Part One)**

Sombra was most pleased to have gathered all the energy from his previous invasions, and revealed to Melantha why he wanted it…

The Crystal Heart, despite being still incomplete, would still be able to produce a little power, and combined with the energies he had collected he would finally be able to produce a suitable body for his spirit to inhabit. He would no longer be bound to his spaceship, and would be free to attack United Equestria himself, but this changed nothing with his original plans. He still wanted and needed the last shard to make the heart complete, though Melantha didn't know why… she merely carried her orders and helped her king prepare.

"Excellent…!" Sombra hissed as the magic and energies mixed together. "I only require one final ingredient; one that is pure in heart who can transfer the energy to me, and I know just who."

His eyes glowed and an image of Starla appeared, much to Melantha's confusion. "Forgive my asking, but why Captain Starla Shine? Why not simply seek any victim and be done with it?"

Sombra sniggered "Do you recall what I said some time ago… about the best way to attack our enemies…? Where it hurts the most and causes the most suffering… _right in the heart."_

Melantha caught on now. "So we wait…"

"And then we take, and then we destroy, and all will be just perfect."

…

A few days had passed and there were no signs of Sombra, or even his ship, which really baffled everyone. He had all this power… what was he waiting for? But then again, he was also aware of Starfleet being prepared for him, or so.

…still, life continued for many.

Fratello and Professor Brain were happy to announce that a possible breakthrough was being made in their project. Ever since Lightning had defeated Harkin, there little bits of magic burns on the suit or armor Lightning had worn for that battle. They took it and examined all of what little samples they could get from it, and discovered small bits of special teleportation properties Harkin, like all his comrades, had used to transport themselves hither and yon, including the possible entry gateway to Sombra's ship.

"That's wonderful." said Celestia.

"When will we be able to see it in operation?" asked Grand Ruler.

"I fear that will not be for some time yet." Brain regretted to say, and Fratello agreed. "After many failed attempts, and hardworking, we think we have to solution… but _we only think we do_. We haven't had much to test on it with, and we dare not subject any living beings to it yet. The results may be fatal, and even if we were successful to get one onto Sombra's ship, the chances are very slim of them ever returning."

This concerned everyone, which meant further tests would have to be made, but at least they were getting a breakthrough. Even still, Goldwin searched the starry skies with his telescope and reported that he still couldn't find Sombra's ship anywhere. "He must gone deeper into space where we can't see him." He suggested "Or maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to appear again…"

Everyone rested assured that Sombra would eventually show himself if he was to obtain the last shard of the Crystal Heart. Grand Ruler and Celestia were almost anxious for Sombra to show himself. Lately for some reason they weren't sure why, but there was something about Sombra that seemed oddly familiar to them.

_…Something from their distant past before they were separated from each other._

…

Lightning was at the doctor's, as ordered by his master, and Starla was there for support during his exams. Penny was ordered to further examine for any new developments of Lightning's new powers that seemed to be blossoming; as evident by the constant pulsating's of his horn followed by the suddenness of his energy and strengths rising.

Now, he was truly known to be an Enticorn, the question was how to tap into this power, he didn't know, even Grand Ruler didn't know…

Now, Lightning was lying on the examining table as Penny lined up the X-ray scanner. "Hold perfectly still." Lightning did as he was told, and Penny took his X-Ray. The pictures came out clear but nothing to indicate anything too unusual. "Well, Penny…?" Lightning asked with hope in his voice, but Penny shook her head "I've done all I can, but I can't figure this out either. Sorry."

"It's all right, Penny." said Starla "We'll figure this out somehow."

Penny smiled "Invite me to the wedding, 'kay…?"

Lightning chuckled "…Consider yourself in the front row."

As Lightning and Starla left, they both were feeling excited. They had decided to reschedule their wedding and get it over with while Sombra was slightly out of the way. "It won't be long now." he said to his fiancée. Starla giggled and blushed "I'm so scared and excited at the same time. I love it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for...? Let's go!" and they headed off for New Canterlot, to the royal palace to help everyone with preparations. It was much easier getting things set up this time as all the previous plans were just put on hold since the cancelation, which meant the wedding would be held in a just a couple of days.

The part of Mare of Honour now belonged to Cadance, and she was happy to accept. Everyone else still had their roles and chores to do, and Rarity was working non-stop night and day to finish Starla's dress, and Lightning had not permission to see it this time, whether she was wearing it or not.

Fratello was excited to be able to attend a royal wedding, it made him sad that he wasn't able to be there for his sister's wedding to Shining Armor, and maybe he could have helped against the Changelings first invasion. He gazed down in shame. "And to think… I actually feigned allegiance with those beasts!"

Celestia placed a hand over her nephew's shoulder "You did no such thing, my boy." she said "All that happened was the work of evil forces, but you were never truly evil yourself."

Fratello still found it so amazing how everyone was just accepting him and letting him into their lives so easily, and it made him feel less miserable, and least with him being in a robot's body, he could really help out plan the wedding to the stars…

As everyone worked, and did their preparations over the next couple of days, they broke out into a song and dance while they worked.

_There's so much to do,  
__We'll see it all the way through.  
__From start right to the ends  
__For very special friends  
__The spirits are so high  
__As the day draws nigh  
__Lightning Starla's love shines so strong  
__We're gonna plan carefully so things don't go wrong  
__For all that they've done and they've come so far  
__Gonna give them a wedding… a wedding to the stars._

_Gotta fix up the treats and make the cake stand tall  
__Make sure the music plays nicely at the wedding ball.  
__Put the flowers right here, and then some over there  
__Put 'em up and then down, about everywhere.  
__Gonna paint a big picture to remember the day  
W__hen they say their "I dos" and go on their way…!_

_There's so much to do,  
__We'll see it all the way through.  
__From start right to the ends  
__For very special friends  
__The spirits are so high  
__As the day draws nigh  
__Lightning Starla's love shines so strong  
__We're gonna plan carefully so things don't go wrong  
__For all that they've done and they've come so far  
__Gonna give them a wedding… a wedding to the stars._

_Gotta fix up your gown so it's pretty and white  
__Then we style your mane until it looks quite alright  
__The groom needs a new suit so he'll stand out real proud  
__See the wedding guests coming. "Gee, what a big crowd"  
__"I'm ever so nervous, but I'm so excited too"  
__"I'll make Starla my wife if it's the last thing… I do…"_

_…I do!_

_…I DO…!_

At the point, Lightning and all the male members of the party began to dance and groove to the rock music as the colorful lights blinked about. "…Take it, Lightning!" shouted Shining Armor and Lightning leapt out into the center and really began to bust some serious and excited dance moves. During his routine he leapt way, way up high in a powerful Grand Jete and shouted for joy "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

While at the same time, the girls were all doing the same thing, dancing and frolicking about with such glee and excitement. "PARTY…!" cried Pinkie, and the girls hoisted Starla way up, and she gazed up at the sky and shouted with all the happiness in her heart "I CAN'T WAIT!"

_There's so much to do,  
__We'll see it all the way through.  
__From start right to the ends  
__For very special friends  
__The spirits are so high  
__As the day draws nigh  
__Lightning Starla's love shines so strong  
__We're gonna plan carefully so things don't go wrong  
__For all that they've done and they've come so far  
__Gonna give them a wedding to the-  
__Gonna give them a wedding to the-  
__We're Gonna give them a wedding… to the stars…!_

_…To the Stars  
…To the Stars!  
__…To the Stars!  
…To the Stars!_

_…TO THE STARS!_

…

With all the preparations complete, there wasn't much to do now but wait until the big day. The royal hall was all decked out, and many of the guests were already arriving in New Canterlot at the train-station and settling into their hotels in the village for the night before the big day.

Those who couldn't make it to Canterlot themselves, Grand Ruler and Celestia had been practicing a special spell which would enable everyone to see the ceremony via magical images right from their very own towns.

The star-gazers reported there was still no sign of Sombra's ship anyway, which di relieve but also worry everyone. Everything seemed perfect… too perfect and easy! Many already had their suspicions that the ground was getting ready to crumple beneath their feet, but things were all set and the members of the wedding party were, again, going to stand up and show that they weren't scared, at least not about that.

Lightning stood at his window gazing out at the night, too excited and nervous to sleep. Beside him on a headless mannequin was his wedding attire. It looked just like the one Shining Armor wore for his wedding, only it was white instead of red. It also came with a matching pair of white pants, and had all of Lightning's medals and ribbons on it, as well as the blue sash and gold doublets at the shoulders. Of course a special transformer insignia was there just in case he would have to transform.

It still amazed him of how much his life was going to change for him tomorrow… again! True had undergone many extreme and dramatic changes, but none were like this.

Krysta woke up and saw him. "Lightning…? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I know. You don't have to keep telling me."

Krysta flew over and stood on the windowsill near him. "You don't have to worry. There's no sign of Sombra. Everything's set up and everyone's here…"

"Not… everyone…" Lightning cut in. Krysta already could tell he was a having a small grievance about Twilight. "It's not just her… I wish my parents could be here, and maybe even… give me some pointers of what it's like to actually be married."

Having lost his parents at such a young age, Lightning never got to learn and understand about the joys of being married. True, he had seen how many married couples got along, preferably Grand Ruler and the queen, but he was still nervous and asking himself if he would really be a good husband to Starla.

"Dumbest nonsense I've ever heard." said Krysta "I know what it's like living with you, and I loved every second of it. It was kind of like we were married."

Lightning chuckled at that funny thought.

"All I'm saying is you and Starla will be fine. You're crazy about each other, and you both believe in fighting for freedom and justice. You may have a few arguments here and there, but what married couple doesn't? And you're always quick to make up."

"Okay, enough, enough…" Lightning giggled "I guess I am ready…" and he let out a huge yawn, and was really ready for sleep now. "Good night, Krysta."

Krysta snuggled into her little bed on the table. "Good night, Lightning."

…

The next morning, everyone was up and busy. Grand Ruler, Celestia, and Luna were all dressed in their fanciest royal attires. "Yes, I think that will do." Grand Ruler said as he looked himself over and added some extra sparkle dust to his mane to make the space stars within twinkle brighter. He wanted to look his absolute best seeing as how he was going to be performing the ceremony, as Lightning and Starla were his officers, and it was the Starfleet tradition.

"I think you look fine…" said his queen as she stepped out fully dressed in her robes. He gazed at her lovingly and gently got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "You look beautiful, just as the day I married you."

His wife smiled. "I'm so happy today, I hope nothing goes wrong."

Princess Luna came out fully dressed as well. "Here they are…" she said as she held Castor and Lelani dressed in their tiny little suit and dress for the wedding. "Aw… don't you two look precious." Celestia cooed and she gently played with the children, and they playfully giggle and clapped their little hoofs showing they were excited.

Grand Ruler chuckled. "Ah, this is a proud, proud day." he said with pride. "I wonder how Lightning is feeling."

…

Lightning was up and dressed in his wedding attire, and stuck his head out the window and too a huge whiff on the morning air. "Ah…!" he sighed, and he also could see the many ponies and creatures gathering into the palace for the wedding, while others remained outside to watch the visuals and await the arrival of the newlyweds after the ceremony to grace them with their live presence.

There was a knock at the door. "En-ter…!"

It was Shining Armor Spike, and the other boys form Lightning's team, all dressed in their formal attire. They all complimented how each other looked handsome and brave, but easily, Lightning was the most handsome. "It's almost time now." Shining Armor said "You alright, Lightning?"

"Are you kidding, I've never been so nervous in my life. I'd almost rather intercept 30 incoming projectiles than this."

Shining Armor understood. He felt the same way before his wedding to Cadance. "You're going to be just fine, Lightning." Buddy Rose said.

"Yeah, we've spent so much time preparing. Let's not ruin it all now." added Artie.

Rhymey nodded and said…

"This is your very special day,  
And we are here for you all the way."

The twins agreed and teased everyone by giving hints about the special fireworks show they promised everyone at the ball after the ceremony. "Well, come on then… what are we waiting for." Spike said almost impatiently. The others chuckled, and Lightning gazed at his reflection in the mirror one last time. "Let's go!"

As he left his room, he and other others felt music filling the air, **_"Today's Special: Jeff's Christmas Dance"_** and they all just broke out dancing along the halls and they made their way down to the royal hall. Lightning loved how his wedding suit seemed so much lighter and made it easier to flex as he did his moves.

On their way, they dashed right past the room where the girls were finishing getting dressed. Rarity had made new gowns for them all, each corresponding to match their armor colors. Cadance had on her royal attire and had her mane done up the traditional crystal headdress style. "It's not every day one gets to be a Mare of Honor." she giggled.

Pinkie couldn't stop bouncing and crying with glee. "Wedding day…! Wedding day…! Oh, this is going to be sooooooo great! Hee, hee…!"

"Pinkie Pie, do try and settle down." said Rarity "I did work long and hard on these new gowns for us all." She admired her silver shiny dress in the mirror, and deep down she almost felt like a bride rather than a bridesmaid.

"Oh, I'm so nervous I feel I have butterflies in my stomach." cried Fluttershy.

"That's a hoot. You're not the one who's getting married." said Rainbow.

"No… I am." Starla said as she came out from behind the curtains, for all the girls to see, and they all eyed her in awe. She looked simply gorgeous…

Rarity had spent a lot of time remodeling Cadance's old wedding dress to fit Starla and give it a humanoid shape. Now, it had a full skirt that completely surrounded her and softly hugged her narrow waist as the golden ruffles rung all the way around, and the long train had been shortened. The large pink bow in back had been removed It had long sleeves, and golden shoulder pads like on Celestia's traditional royal garbs. He veil was longer and ran all the way down to the floor just toughing the train, and it was held in place by a silver tiara, with a heart-shaped fire ruby in the middle, gracefully on her mane which was styled the same way Cadance had hers styled for her wedding as it seemed the most appropriate and correct to do, seeing as she gave her the dress, and to finish it all off she still had a transform-insignia as well as all her medals and ribbons on the left side just below her shoulder.

"Well… what do you think?" she asked shyly.

Rarity overdramatically gasped twice "Darling! You look simply wonderful! Oh, prettier than diamonds. Softer than silk, I've done it again!"

Applejack chuckled "Heh, heh, heh… try and calm down there, Rarity." She gazed at Starla "But she's right, honey. You look fabulous."

"Lightning is going to die when he sees you." teased Rainbow.

"I hope you don't mean that literally." said Starla "I'd hate to be a widow moments after my wedding."

"Oh, you'll be just fine, Starla." said Cadance "You and Lightning are some of the toughest ponies I've ever met, and you've never let anything really stop you before. Why should this be different?"

Starla smiled.

"Well, let's shake a leg." said Applejack, and the girls cheered for joy and headed out, leaving Cadance and the bride to go over some last second checks. Cadance noticed that Starla seemed a little sad. "I just wish Twilight was here." she said. Cadance knew how she felt and wished it to. "She _is_ here, and I bet she's very happy for you."

Starla smiled weakly. "Um… Princess… I… I was wondering."

"What is it…?"

Starla admitted she was feeling a little nervous, and even though she wasn't Twilight, and it was her special thing with Cadance. "Do you think… we could do your happy for luck?"

Cadance smiled "Sure, I'd love that. Ready?"

Starla nodded and they went at it…

_"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake  
__Clap your hands and do a little shake."_

The girls giggled. "I do feel better now." Starla said.

"Me too…" Cadance said "Come on… it's time."

…

The wedding wouldn't officially start until the royal trumpet fanfare sounded. Many of the guards and most senior Starfleet officers stood at the edges of the aisle. Goldwin, dressed in a nice suit and a top hat, had already ushered everyone in to take their seats, or stands on the sidelines. "Gee, what a big crowd. I bet they can hardly wait either." he said.

"I would agree, this day is very exciting- most exciting." said Brain.

"Every joint in my body is squeaking with excitement." added Fratello. Literally his joints were squeaking, so Brain gave him some oil.

Lightning was standing tall and proud near the arch atop the small stair flight. Shining Armor stood next to him, as did all the other boys; except for Spike who was in of the wedding march.

Lightning stood tall and proud just as he was taught too as he felt every eye in the hall gazing at him, but the guys could tell he was so nervous it was as if he had forgotten how to move or even blink his eyes… which was really how he felt. "Don't be scared, Lightning." Shining Armor whispered.

"I'm not." Lightning said "Right now I'm a mixture between exicted, scared, I don't know what it is… but I'm going to do this." That's when the trumpet fanfare sounded signaling it was time. Everyone quieted down and the music started!

The Grand Ruler softly levitated down from above with Queen Celestia at his one side, and Princess Luna at the other, and the three landed gracefully at the arch by the alter. Lightning and everyone else bowed to them. Grand Ruler clapped his hands once, and the long roll of red carpet began to unroll, merrily making its way past all the guests and the big doors at the end opened wide. First, the captain and six of the royal guards emerged and walked down the aisle, taking their positions at the end, followed by Krysta, the fairy queen, and some of her loyal servants she had brought from her home world, flew along over the aisle and sprinkle fairy dust everywhere to brighten up the place. Spike came out next gracefully carrying the rings on the pillow like he had before with such experience, and all five of the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed him sprinkling flower petals everywhere.

Lightning winked at the girls, and they winked at him back.

Then Cadance walked out and everyone bowed to her as she passed, and the girls followed behind her until all of them took their potions by the arch. Then, everyone turned to gaze down the aisle as the second set of doors opened wide and there she was.

"Whoa!" Lightning softly sighed under his breath as he gazed deep into her eyes from that far away, and she gazed at him as she slowly proceeded down the aisle. Everyone gazed at her in awe almost as if she was royalty, but she wasn't. Still, the lancers tipped their lances as she passed, and the Starfleet ponies saluted, but her eyes never left Lightning's just as his didn't leave hers. Shining Armor had to give him a tiny nudge telling him to go down the steps to take her.

Lightning did so, and as they were both officers, he and Starla traditionally saluted to one another, but their smiles just kept growing. "You look beautiful." he said to her. "So do you." She answered as Lightning took her hand and they proceeded up the steps to the altar, under the arch, and the music stopped and everyone took their seats as Grand Ruler cleared his throat. "Inhabitants of United Equestria… Officers and allies of Starfleet… Friends all over… we are gathered here today to bear witness to the joyous union of these two officers as they take the magical journey of matrimony."

Lightning and Starla both kneeled down as their ruler tapped them with his hands. "Admiral Lightning Dawn… Captain Starla Shine… you kneel before me now as two individuals, whom have battles against many hardships and helped to keep our world safe, and your love for each other has grown stronger even through toughest of times, a love that has never been unnoticed by all the friends you have made, and all those who have gathered here to bear witness to this union. There are also those who have loved you, but unfortunately are no longer with us in the land of the living, but they are watching over you and bestowing their blessings upon you and us all on this fine day."

As the ceremony continued, the guards were continuing to maintain a constant watch for any unusual activity, when suddenly, there it was… Sombra's ship and it seemed to be heading straight for them! The guard gasped, but his partner insisted they not sound the alarms yet, nothing had happened yet, and maybe they could finish the ceremony in time.

By this time, Starla and Lightning were asked to stand, look into each other's eyes, and repeat their solemn vows to one another… while holding each other's left hands and saluting with the other.

The guard was growing nervous and desperately wanted to press the alarm, but his partner still insisted not to. "Let them finish!" but the guard wasn't going to wait any longer.

Grand Ruler gazed amongst the crowd and had to ask, though this felt pointless, "If anyone here knows why these two should not be joined… speak now."

Lightning and Starla gazed around, but no one said a thing. Some were even playfully turning their heads away proving they had no wish to put a stop to things. Everyone shared a slight chuckle. Then, as Grand Ruler prepared to begin the final phase of the ceremony, the rings, which Spike seemed ready for, Grand Ruler opened his mouth to speak… and the alarms went off!

The crowds gasped in shock and began to mutter in panic, and suddenly the skies grew dark. "No! No!" growled Lightning. Starla felt her nerves coiling into anger and upset "I don't believe this!"

Suddenly the doors burst wide open and windows shattered, even Twilight's memorial window, much to Celestia's extreme anger, and the Shadowbolts rushed in in such vas numbers. "Guards, to-arms!" shouted Grand Ruler.

Lightning and Starla were outraged. "All I wanted was to get married peacefully!" Lightning murmured. He gazed up with a blaze of fury in his eyes "Starfleet… Magic…!" he transformed and leapt down to join in the fight.

Starla was still slightly in disappointment and hurt feelings. "You okay, sugar?" asked Applejack. The young bride shook her head. "Starfleet Magic!" and she transformed too, and the rest of the gang did as well and leapt into action to drive the shadowbolts away, and keep the guests all safe. Grand Ruler and Celestia shielded all the guests within magical barriers to keep them safe, and joined in the fight themselves.

The fighters fought well…

Buddy Rose and Applejack lassoed two shadowbolts, and whirled them like balls on chains knocking down all others in their path.

Dyno and Myte didn't dare use any of their powers to damage the palace anymore, and merely fought side-by-side punching and kicking the baddies away and shouting angry Spanish words at them.

Shining Armor was given a lance and fought alongside Artie as he wielded his staff, but no matter how hard the forces fought, the shadowbolts just seemed to keep right on coming, stronger than ever!

"There's so many of them!" cried Fluttershy.

"How do they just keep coming like this?" asked Pinkie.

"Keep on trying!" shouted Rainbow as she dashed forth and bowled through a whole gaggle of enemies.

One of the shadowbolts fiercely pounded at the barriers scaring the guests, but then felt someone tapping his back. He turned just in time as Starla punched him hard right in the face. "That was for crashing my wedding!" Both she and Lightning were really raving mad and fought so fiercely, but the shadowbolts just kept right on coming, and no one dared to use any super attacks while inside the palace for fear of causing extreme damage and harm to many, force fields or not!

The battle just never seemed to end, and the forces were starting to grow tired after a bit, and then things got worse when Melantha appeared laughing and pretending to cry "Forgive me, but often cry at weddings." She mocked.

"…YOU!" Starla roared and she leapt up to fight her in midair, but as she was tired from her fights with the shadowbolts, not to mention badly losing her temper, Melantha punched, kicked and slammed her down on the ground hard. "Starla…!" cried Lightning as he dashed over to help his bride. **_"SLUDGE NECTAR…!" _**shouted Melantha and she spat her sludge right onto Lightning's visor, blinding him long enough for the shadowbolts to advance on him, and more of them advanced on Starla in her weakened state and took her as prisoner. "Help!" she cried.

Everyone tried to rush in and save Starla, but they were tired form fighting so long, and Melantha and other Shadowbolts knocked them all away. Grand Ruler and Celestia were the only ones with enough fight left in them, but Melantha finally gained the ultimate upper hand and poised her Doom Trident at the helpless Starla, threatening to skewer her if anyone tried to make a move.

"You let her go this instant!" shouted Celestia.

"Oh, believe me your majesty, I fully intend to, as soon as you relinquish the final shard of the Crystal Heart to King Sombra. This is his ultimatum."

"More like blackmail!" snapped Grand Ruler "No deal!" Many of the others agreed with him, and even Starla did herself, knowing fully well what dangers could occur if such.

"Oh, but you will give it to us." Melantha turned to face Lightning "Especially if you wish to ever see your little bride again, Admiral. What will your heart do then?"

As much as Lightning didn't want to give up the shard, he didn't want to lose Starla either. Melantha could see how the whole "Playing with the heart." Strategy was working perfectly, and saw this as her chance to leave. "You have three hours to decide; the shard or the girl?"

"Get her!" shouted Grand Ruler, and everyone dashed forth, but Melantha and her shadowbolts had already vanished taking Starla with them. Her voice echoed as she vanished…

"Lightning!" and she was gone.

"No!" shouted Lightning. All the shame and outrage swarmed through him like a plague. "…STARLAAAAAAAAA!"

**_To Be Continued_****_…_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, Starla awakens to find herself a prisoner aboard Sombra's spaceship, and the evil king reveals to her his past and how he came to be, and he finally manages to restore his body with her help. Meanwhile, the team argue over what to do about Starla, and Lightning is almost willing to break regulations and put others at risk for the sake of just one._**

**_What will the team ultimately decide, and will Starla survive Sombra's wicked ordeal?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Part 2: Revelations and Regulations")_**


	23. Part 2: Revelations and Regulations

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_Plans for Lightning and Starla's wedding went off without a hitch, and the ceremony soon followed, but Sombra's ship had reappeared and suddenly it was all chaos. The shadowbolts seemed unstoppable and were just an elaborate plot to tire everyone out for Melantha to spring her real plan… to kidnap Starla and use her as a bargaining chip to gain the last shard of Crystal Heart, now her life and the fate of United Equestria rest in the decision the team must make._**

**EPISODE TWENTY-THREE**

**(Part Two)**

Lightning was sitting in a chair away from the doors and windows, clutching his head in such frustration and desperately trying not to lose his mind and start lashing out… just as anyone would have after having their bride kidnapped and taken away!

Grand Ruler and Celestia were very upset with the two guards and seriously reprimanded them. "Do you realize what's happened?" Grand Ruler said "You were given strict orders to sound the alarms at the first sign of anything. What have you to say for yourselves?"

The guards admitted remorsefully that the fault was theirs, and they really didn't have any excuse, not even if it meant disrupting the wedding, to not do their jobs. "We don't have time to deal with this, right now." said Celestia "You're both officially relieved of your duties until further notice."

The guards bowed and left in shame.

The royal ones had never known such lacks in discipline in all their centuries, but now they adjourned to the briefing room to consort with the team about the situation. Lightning seemed to have calmed down a little, but he still looked pretty agitated, ready to pop like cork at any second. "I just want Starla back!" he said softly yet deeply.

"We know you do, Lightning, we all do." said Shining Armor.

"But that doesn't change the problem we have." added Cadance.

Sombra wanted the shard they had, and of course, even Lightning knew they couldn't just let him have it, and the regulations clearly stated that every officer was willing to die if need be, especially when it concerned the safety of everyone else.

"There has to be another way." Lightning said.

"Lightning, you know the regulations, as well as what's at stake." said Celestia "I know how you feel about Starla but we can't make bargains with Dusk Shine- I mean, with Sombra."

"Dusk Shine…?" Krysta said "Did you say Dusk Shine?"

"That's what I thought they said." said Spike.

"Is there something you're not tellin' us?" asked Applejack.

Grand Ruler admitted that only recently did he and Celestia realize who Sombra really was, and how he came to be…

…

Meanwhile, Starla was starting to awaken to find she was bound by the wrists and ankles to a solid wall by dark and powerful magic manacles. "Oh! Where am I?" she groaned "Wait… I remember. I was taken by the shadowbolts."

A sinister voice snickered in the darkness. "Glad to see you're coming around, Captain Starla Shine." Starla gazed up ahead and saw those eyes… those horrible, wicked eyes surrounded flaming dark spiritual forces. "You're… you're King Sombra?"

"Yes! So glad you could join us."

Starla struggled to tray and break free, but it was no good. Sombra's magic seemed a lot stronger, and she could see why! There, on a pillar before him stood the Crystal Heart, still missing its last shard, yet it was glowing mystically. It didn't take Starla much to realize "The energies you stole from the other planets."

"Very good, Captain. Yes…" hissed Sombra "Power has always been my passion. It is the only true way to truly live and to ensure obedience. By showing how strong you are and ensuring that everyone around is afraid of you. You are the master, and they are the pawns, living their every waking moment bowing to your every command knowing that you have the power destroy or torture them any time you wish."

Starla gazed at him horridly. "How can you be so… so sick?!" she asked in disgust, and Sombra explained everything to her that he had always been this way, It was all how he came to be…

Everyone knew the story of how Grand Ruler Celesto was born in Equestria of old as an ordinary four-legged pony, over one thousand years ago, long before he founded Unicornicopia and Starfleet, and ascended to his royal title. He was horribly and wrongfully bullied and ridiculed as a colt because of his appearance, having three horns and golden wings, and the worst among them all was Dusk Shine, the meanest and most arrogant, pompous, and cold-hearted pony of them all. He never learned true sense and was always exceedingly mean to all ponies, believing that bullying and striking fear and misery in their eyes would keep them at bay and get him whatever he wanted, but his parents had always thought he would grow out of it…. unfortunately he never did.

Dusk Shine was also extremely conceited and vain as he had the hots for young Celestia, before her official coronation as Princess of Equestria. He really did think she was beautiful, but that was just it, all he ever saw in her was her looks, and the fact that she was rich and would one day be powerful… all the thing that Dusk craved, and yet it greatly angered him that Celestia seemed to prefer Celesto to him.

So, After Celestia was officially crowned, he decided that the best way to get close to her and possibly try to woo her would be to enlist in the royal guards, where he was just as arrogant and conceited as ever, often acting like a loudmouth captain and yelling at those who seemed weaker than he did.

Unfortunately, to his anger, Celesto had also enlisted to be a guard, and his bullying no longer seemed to affect or distract him as he stayed focussed and graduation with flying honors. Celestia was very proud of him, which only further angered Dusk Shine, and even further when she personally had invited him to participate in the tournament of guards to determine who was worthy to be captain of the Royal Canterlot Gaurd.

At the final round it was down to Celesto and Dusk. Dusk Shine had cheated by drugging Celesto's refreshment water with sleeping powder, which slowed him down and made him easier to battle… ultimately costing him the match. However, Dusk Shine's cheat was exposed, and he was exceedingly reprimanded by Celestia, and he was stripped of his guard title and exiled to working in the palace grounds cleaning up messes in hopes it would teach him a lesson, even his own parents had disowned him for such humiliation and disgrace and just up and abandoned him... while Celesto ascended as Captain of the Guards, much to the delight of everyone else.

But Dusk Shine vowed vengeance, and still clung to his desire to gain power and dominance. He managed to break away from his duties and crept out from Canterlot, and made his way to the Crystal Empire, home of the crystal ponies… and the Crystal Heart! Using his skills and training he had learned from form the royal-guard academy, he over powered all the forces protecting the heart and managed to steal it and claimed himself as the new ruler of the empire, and forced all the ponies to bow to his every wish.

Fearing for their lives, the poor crystal ponies obeyed and soon were thrown into a life of misery and fear, while Dusk Shine continued to gain power and torture his slaves. His spirit and original personality soon transformed with all the magic he had usurped as his dark desires increased and he became King Sombra whom as Celestia had described _"A unicorn whose heart is as black as night."_

Upon hearing of all the trouble, Celestia, Luna, Captain Celesto and an army of their finest guards rushed over to deal with the tyrant, _not initially knowing it was Dusk Shine._ Sombra had dispatched his forces and fought valiantly, but he was ultimately defeated and banished to the dark dimension. The rest was pretty much history...!

Starla couldn't possibly hate him even more than she did now, but what confused her most "I don't understand. Why do you need me?"

"You're friends have something I want, and they will bring it to me… if they ever want to see you alive again, and don't even think that despite your Starfleet code of honor about dying if you have to will save you. They _will_ come… but for now, I need your help with something more."

Starla struggled and growled "Forget it… there's no way in this universe I'm going to help you!"

"Fool! I wasn't giving you a choice…!" Sombra's eyes glowed, as did the Crystal Heart and a huge burst of magic fired at Starla. She screamed as she felt the magic course through her and it fired back out again towards Sombra's spirit, enveloping him in an eerie glow of dark light. "Yes…!" he hissed "Yes… I feel it… my bodily form is returning to me."

Out from the magical waves burst two sinister arms, followed by two ghastly legs, and then his monstrous head. In bright flash he stood whole again and in a newer body more sinister than his old pony body. He practically wasn't even a pony anymore but rather a despicable demon with dark scaly skin, with fangs and bull horns, dragon wings, black waving hair like fire He wore dark silvery armor with a dark red cape, and a scaly tail. "Magnificent!" he cried "I've waited centuries, and now I feel better than ever!"

Melantha gazed in awe and bowed ever so gracefully to her king and offered her congratulations, but still, Sombra was not satisfied. There was still one final thing to do. He appeared Starla, who was weakened form transferring the power to him. "What… are you going to do to me?" she asked weakly.

Sombra snickered and merely said "What finer way to appeal to your friends… than through their heart." and his eyes glowed eerily as did Starla's.

…

Back in United Equestria, the royal ones had finished telling the story of Dusk Shine or Sombra, and the team was ever so outraged and more determined than ever to beat him, but they still had no way to even get onto Sombra's ship. Even Professor Brain and Fratello's experiments were still going wrong, but they assured everyone that would have it working order… they hoped!

"Hope is not enough!" snapped Lightning. "We have to do more than just hope… we need to take action!"

"Admiral, calm down!" snapped Grand Ruler.

Lightning apologized and sat back down again. Time was running out. Only less than hour to go before Sombra's ultimatum was up, but everyone was still against the idea of handing over the shard. The situation was beginning to look more and more hopeless for Starla.

There wasn't even any hope of deceiving or invading Sombra either. He was most likely prepared for something like this. "Wait… what are we thinking this way for?" Buddy Rose said. "We're going to wind up fighting him eventually anyway. Why not challenge him for it?"

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" snapped Rarity. "We already agreed we can't make deal with that… that monster!"

Artie stood up "Yeah, but we have to do something. Regulations or not, I don't want Starla to get hurt!"

Rainbow stood up and protested "Even if it means dooming the entire planet?"

One by one everyone stood up and began to argue and protest back and forth, until Grand Ruler pounded the table "QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" he shouted. Even Celestia was growing cross "We understand how all of you feel, we don't feel any different… worse, but we have to think about what's right for everyone."

The others agreed, and Grand Ruler issued a fifteen minute recess for the Celestia and the other royal ones to gather thoughts and then make the final decision.

Lightning left the room and felt everyone eying him. "What are you looking at?" he grunted "You don't have to worry about me… I know the regulations."

Everyone just bad for him, but they all left the room.

Lightning walked over to a window and slumped down with his head down into his arms on the sill. "I've never seen him so upset before." said Goldwin.

"His heart is sore and his mind in knots,  
It's Starla who remains deep in his thoughts." said Rhymey.

"What do you think their majesties will decide?" asked Spike.

"I don't know, Spike. Maybe none of us do." said Applejack.

…

Grand Ruler sat in his seat gazing over the large book before him. _"The Starfleet Codes of Regulations" _containing all the rules, codes, and regulations which he had spent centuries writing and rewriting since Starfleet first began. It also contained the Magna Carta, which meant even he had to obey his own rules.

He knew all the rules very well, and sighed hard "How has it come to this…?" he muttered. He had been faced with situations as this before, but never when it concerned an officer so well loved.

"Celesto…" his wife said putting her hand on his shoulder. "What if it were me up there?" she just had to ask. Her husband froze up for a moment "Celestia…?"

"I know I don't really have to ask, but… what would you do if I was kidnapped?"

Grand Ruler honestly didn't know how to answer that. He loved her almost more than the universe itself, but during their thousand years apart he was willing to let go of her and resolve himself to not affect by the loss of their love, but ultimately "I'd… fight for you… and offer myself as replacement if that failed."

"…Just like I would for Cadance…" Shining Armor cut in. "I would for you too." added his wife.

Luna admitted that though she had no one special, she would gladly put herself at risk to save another. "After all… is that not what friends do, officers of the force or not?"

Grand Ruler remembered his glory days as Captain of the Canterlot guard, and the battles they fought protecting everything. Even when one of his men was down and needed help, begging for the others to leave him and go on… would he pick him up and remind him _"A good soldier never leaves a friend behind."_

Even when Starfleet was formed he taught his very first troops the same manner, and lived the exact same experiences.

Suddenly, he realized something, and scrambled through the rule book, and sure enough he found exactly what he was looking for and grinned proudly…

He immediately called the meeting back into session. "I have my decision!" he announced, and everyone gazed at him nervously. "The Starfleet code… Section six, paragraph two: The safety of missions and promising of success will not be affected by the fate of any individual."

Many of the others felt their hearts being crushed. "What does that mean?" asked Spike.

"It means, no matter how strongly we feel we can't go after Starla." said Buddy Rose.

Spike felt his insides churning with grief and shame.

"However…!" Grand Ruler suddenly said, and everyone turned to face him again "If there is one thing I have learned and that every good warrior has… it's that you never leave anyone behind, so as is stated in the first and foremost sections of field combat."

Everyone's hopes started to rise. "So… does this mean…?" Fluttershy stuttered.

Grand Ruler nodded "The first rule is strict and must always be noted and followed if need-be, however, we have not come to that yet. Therefore, if we were to make the exception this time, it may very well be the exception that proves both rules. We're going after Starla!"

The team cheered for joy, but had little time to spare, but a while later Lightning was given the last shard to guard with his life. He and his friends would present themselves to Sombra, and if all went well they would be teleported onto his ship.

The rest of the ponies, Krysta, and Spike would remain behind in case Sombra decided to attack the planet again. Still, it was very risky for Lightning and his team. They most likely wouldn't be able to come back… unless Professor Brain and Fratello got their transporter working.

At this very moment they had their portal set up, and managed to transport objects from one end of the room to the other, but the still needed a bit more time and power to make it strong enough to penetrate the hull of Sombra's ship. Krysta, being a warp expert planned to the help them as best she could.

In the meantime, Lightning and friends prepared to leave. "Well everyone… No one knows really who or what you can expect to find inside that ship." Grand Ruler said "But if the circumstance arises, you know what must be done."

Lightning acknowledge "We destroy the ship."

"Sombra will be stopped then…" said Dyno.

"…And so will we" added Myte.

They bravely transformed and flew out the window, and over the village as everyone waved to them and cheered them on, but Lightning and the boys remained focussed as they touched down in a clearing away from the village, just as the sky began to grow dark again with those same eerie clouds from when it all began. "This is it…" Lightning murmured "No turning back now!"

The boys all stood brave strong, and suddenly… they all were cast in a tube of red light and were being lifted up, up, up into the sky…

…the others could see this from the palace. Goldwin kept watching through his telescope until they had vanished into the clouds, and the clouds themselves vanished. "They're gone!"

"That's it then…" cried Pinkie "There's nothing we can do to help them now."

Everyone stood all tensed and worried already.

…

The boys found themselves on the cold misty floors in the middle of a large, dark room, almost like a cavern. There rocks, stalactites, columns… just like Sombra was, creepy, wicked... yet so far there was no sign of Starla, Sombra, or anyone else. The boys tried to scout out with their scanners, but the readings were all scrambled.

"Perhaps we should search around,

And see if anyone can be found." Rhymey suggested.

_"What a marvelous idea."_ hissed a sinister voice, which startled the boys. _"Welcome to my spacecraft. I hope you enjoy your surroundings. They shall be the last you will ever see!"_

"He's just trying to psyche us out." said Artie.

_"Oh… am I?"_ hissed Sombra _"Then let's see if you can find your way around."_

A small doorway appeared in a wall, the boys took as a sign to head right in, but decided to stay close at all times and be extremely careful. They all never had felt so brave and yet so scared in a long time. Every little noise they heard made them stop or turn to gaze around. "Who's there?" called Lightning, but there was no answer. Dyno accidently kicked a small rock out in the middle of the floor which startled the boys again. "Ay'! Sorry!"

"I don't get it…" said Buddy Rose "We're already here, why doesn't he just show himself?"

"He's toying with us." Lightning said "Stay alert. We've got to find Starla."

As they continued to trek down the hallways and corridors, they didn't feel if they were getting any closer, nor could they find much they would expect to find within a normal spaceship; no controls, no power sources, which lead them to believe the entire thing was controlled by Sombra's magic.

Suddenly Dyno noticed something in the middle of the floor. "This rock- It's the exact one that I kicked before."

"You mean… we've been going around in a circle?" groaned Myte. The team was outraged and confused, but as Lightning looked up at the ceiling he could see a few large openings "There! Maybe that's it." He fluttered softly thorough the hole and the others followed him, and they emerged in an upper area of the ship. "Where are we now?" asked Artie.

"All these chambers look the same  
Exactly as from where we came." said Rhymey.

"Wait!" snapped Lightning "Listen! Do you hear anything?"

The boys listened and could hear the sound of softly and weak groaning up ahead, and there through the mist and darkness, they could see her. "Starla!" cried Lightning. She was still bound to the wall with her head drooping down. His heart leapt with joy as he dashed over to help her. "Lightning, wait!" cried Buddy Rose.

Lightning reached Starla. "Starla...! Starla…! Are you okay?" he spoke softly as he tilted her head up. Starla's eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and she head bashed him hard away. "Lightning!" cried Artie as the boys helped him up.

Starla turned out to be Melantha wearing an actual costume and a wig. She threw it all to the floor and scoffed "You're pathetically predictable, like a moth to the flame."

"That was a dirty trick!" snarled Lightning "You'll pay for that!"

"Not as much you will if you don't hand over that shard. Now give it to me!"

"No! Where's Starla?"

"Give me the shard… or you will never see your bride again!"

Lightning stood where he was all stiff and serious. "Don't do it, Lightning." said Dyno. "You can't trust her." added Myte, but Lightning reached behind and then held out the shard for all to see, and he slowly began to make his way towards Melantha seemingly to completely ignore the others protests. Melantha held out her hand as Lightning got closer, and closer, until finally he was standing just before her. "Stop stalling!" she snarled and reached out impatiently.

All the more slowly, Lightning reached to hand her the shard and at the last split second, "NOW!" he shouted as he swiftly flipped up high and the others fired their attacks at her sending her crashing into the wall. Melantha roared angrily, but Lightning landed and cheekily said "When dealing with a trickster, think like a trickster."

Melantha growled and whistled loudly, summoning a whole swarm of shadowbolts. "Get them!" Buddy Rose, Artie, and Rhymey each got out their weapons…

**_"VINE WHIP…!"_**

**_"SUPER STAFF…!"_**

**_"WARD SWORD…!"_**

…and the fight was on. While the boys dealt with the shadowbolts, Lightning faced off with Melantha, and she was just as eager to get back at him too. **_"DOOM TRIDENT…!"_**

"Where's Starla?" Lightning demanded again. Melantha looked ready for a huge brawl "You want her back…? I'll take you to her!" and she suddenly took off. "Hey!" snapped Lightning.

"Lightning, Go!" shouted Dyno. "We can handle things here." added Myte.

Lightning nodded and dashed off in the direction Melantha ran, following her trail by the way the mist seemed to flow, disturbed by movement, almost forming a pathway. He continued to run, and run… and finally he emerged in the ship's inner sanctum, and there he was laughing and glaring at him from afar, in full body. "Welcome to my lair, Admiral Lightning Dawn."

"At last we meet, King Sombra!"

"Yes! I've been wishing for this day."

Lightning stood poised for battle. "Be careful what you wish for. You might just get it!"

Sombra snickered "I'll get what I wish for, namely that shard you hold."

Lightning gripped the shard tightly. "If you want it so bad, you're going to have to take it from me!"

Sombra's wicked eyes shimmered once "That's just what I intend to do and I know just who will do it for me…" That's when someone crept up from behind Lightning and kicked him hard in the back, knocking him down. He turned and was shocked to see who it was. "Starla…?" She was glaring at him madly and growling too.

"That's right…" hissed Sombra, and he revealed that after he had forced Starla to make the magic transfer to build his new body, he placed her under his control, the perfect way to strike Lightning… right at his heart.

Starla dashed at him again. "No! Starla, wait!" but she hit him again. He skidded right towards Melantha. "Give it up, big boy!" she scoffed as she kicked him over back towards Starla. "What are you going to do now, attack the love of your life, or will she rip to pieces and give us the shard?"

Lightning was really in a spot now, much to Sombra's amusement.

Starla whipped out her **_"STAR BOW…!" _**and aimed a shot for him. "Starla…! Stop! I know you're in there. Fight the control!"

**_"STARLIGHT ARROW…!"_**

He dodged it!

Starla fired another shot, and he dodged it. Then he dodged a third shot and Starla leapt over to him and began to punch, chop, and kick at him. Lightning kept to his evasiveness and defenses, but made no attempt to hit her back. Somehow he had to get through to her, and he hadn't forgotten about his other friends…

…who were down in the lower levels still fighting off the shadowbolts, and they only seemed to keep coming and coming. "We can't keep this up forever." said Buddy Rose.

"We have to give Lightning more time." said Artie "Try to keep going!"

So they continued to brawl, knocking each and every shadowbolt down.

Starla continued to swing at Lightning, and soon Melantha joined to help her, and soon Lightning was backed against the wall on the floor at Starla's mercy. Sombra was laughing with evil glee "Too bad, Admiral. Looks like your wedding day just turned into your doomsday, but don't worry I'll make sure you aren't alone. After you are finished, I'll destroy the rest of yourself friends as well and finally there will be nothing left standing in my way to conquer United Equestria!"

**_To Be Continued_****_…_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, the battle becomes so intense that the spaceship begins to break up and explode, which severely puts Lightning and the team at risk. Sombra's ultimate plan to conquering United Equetsira is revealed, and he grows impatient and challenges the gang to combat himself to get the last shard._**

**_Will Lightning and friends manage to escape and thwart Sombra, or are the doomed to be blown into space dust?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Part 3: Evening the Score")_**


	24. Part 3: Evening the Score

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_The team were all in uproar trying to decide what to do about Starla and the last shard of the Crystal Heart. After much deliberation and a few words form his family, Grand Ruler allowed Lightning and his team to board Sombra's spaceship in a final attempt to get Starla back. Upon entering, Lightning's friends deal with a swarm of shadowbolts while Lightning came face-to-face with Sombra and Starla now supposedly under his control._**

**EPISODE TWENTY-FOUR  
****(Part Three)**

Starla glared ever so fiercely down at Lightning, but he still made no attempt to attack her, and also, the way they had been fighting before, _Lightning noted something odd and yet familiar about the style Starla fought him._

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Sombra hissed, and he ordered Starla to strike him. Starla swung her first hard… and thrust forward! POW!

…

Meanwhile, in United Equestria, Lightning and the boys had been gone for over an hour, and Pinkie Pie kept shooting off her mouth. "Are they back yet…? Are they back yet…? Are they back yet…?"

"Cut it out, Pinkie!" snapped Rainbow "You're making me nervous. What's going on up there?"

"Easy there, RD." said Applejack "I'm sure Lightning and the boys are okay."

"Of course they're alright?" Rarity agreed "Although it has been rather a long time. Suppose they aren't alright? Suppose… they've run into trouble… or if they've already been destroyed!" She grabbed Fluttershy and shook her vigorously in panic "WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Um… call for help?" Fluttershy suggested softly.

"Rarity, will you calm down?" said Spike "There's nothing we can do, but keep hoping their okay up there."

Rarity calmed down and caught her breath "You're right, Spike. I will try." She breathed deeply again. "I am totally calm."

"HEY GUYS!" Krysta shouted, making Rarity jump into Spike's arms, and of course he couldn't carry, and they stumbled about and crashed into a suit of armor by the wall and knocking a table and flowerpot over too. "Sorry…" peeped Krysta.

Professor Brain had sent her to tell everyone to report to the laboratory immediately. The three royal ones, Cadance and Shining Armor were there too. "Now, er… everyone… I have good news and bad news to announce."

He first explained how after Lightning and the boys were taken onto Sombra's ship, Krysta had flown out to gather particles of those dark clouds that had appeared and brought them back to the lab. Brain, Fratello, and Krysta then analyzed and confirmed the magical qualities of the cloud contained the same kind of power Sombra's wicked minions used to teleport directly to and from the spaceship itself… without the aid of a dimensional pathway, but rather a simple long distant teleportation, making it no difficult to help perfect the portal in the lab.

"So, does this mean the Teleporter is working?" asked Shining Armor

"Er well, yes… almost."

"What do you mean _almost?" _asked Luna.

Brain and Fratello decided to show them, by firing the magical transport-beam out the window and into sky in the direction of Sombra's ship. "…Ready to fire, Professor." said Fratello.

Brain nodded and ushered everyone to step back. "…Fire!" and the machine fired the magical beam from the portal, out the window, up, up, up into the skies, out into space and heading for Sombra's ship… but it just stopped before it reached the ship at all.

"That's wonderful!" said Celestia "…But it didn't reach the ship at all."

"That is er… the bad news, your majesty." Brain said. Fratello nodded in agreement "We've been trying our hardest, but the Teleporter only has a limited range. The ship is much too far out for us to reach it at present."

"Well, can you not increase the power?" asked Grand Ruler.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. We would require more energy form those dark clouds and we simply haven't any."

That was it, at present all they could do was wait and hope if by some miracle the ship would move in close enough to be in range. Grand Ruler and Celestia hoped it would so, but Cadance hoped the Crystal heart was safe too.

"Why? Is there something else that we should know?" Rainbow Dash asked, and the others all gazed at her and the royal ones with looks of deep suspicion telling Cadance to spill it!

She had taken time and did her studies, and finally she had a good idea of what Sombra was really trying to do with it.

Not only would the Crystal Heart house power enough to grant him his body, but it had long since played a secret role that only few were aware of. It served a key for a gateway into what had to be the dark dimension, where the Crystal Empire had vanished to long ago. She was certain of this because of Raven… just the one shard she had alone and the power she possessed allowed her to warp to and form that horrible place… but Sombra, if he somehow managed to complete the Crystal Heart, with it and his wicked magic, he'd be able to cast all of United Equestria and its inhabitants into that dreadful world. With all that darkness and all that power by his side… he would most likely become invincible. Then nothing would be safe, even the strength of a million ponies wouldn't be enough to combat him.

"Whoa!" cried Spike "All that power?! We can't take that chance he'll do that."

Everyone else agreed, but until Lightning and the others got back… if they would get back, they could do nothing. "I wonder what's happening up there." Goldwin wondered aloud.

…

Lightning had actually caught Starla's punch in his hands. They just stood where they were, hardly moving or making a sound, but Lightning looked up at her, and saw her twitch her muzzle twice… just what he needed to see.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy him now!" bellowed Sombra.

Lightning, now fully aware of what was really happening, shoved Starla back hard and rose to his feet and began to fight back, punching her hard in the chest and knocking her smack into Melantha. "Get him!" shouted Sombra. Lightning stood poised and the two girls lunged at him.

While down below, the others were still fighting with the shadowbolts, and all of there were starting to run low on power, but they continued to fight on. Buddy Rose punched a shadowbolt, sending it slamming into the wall making the ceiling rumble and crack slightly… Artie kicked another one into a large stone column, breaking it, and causing more rumbling and cracks.

Rhymey powered up his sword, **_"THRASH SLASH…!"_** and struck three more shadowbolts, blowing them up, causing the rumbling to become more severe and little teeny bits of sand and pebbles start to fall right onto Dyno and Myte's heads. "Huh…?"

"Que…?"

In their distraction, the shadowbolts hit them, sent them crashing to the ground, which caused more tremors and slightly larger stones to start tumbling down. _"Esperen, muchachos!_ Stop!" cried Dyno.

Artie spun round to face them. "What? What do you mean stop…?" and he got tackled to the ground. His staff flung out of his hands and jarred into a huge crack in the wall, now everyone could feel the rumbling and the falling stones were falling faster due to all the stress from the all the fighting, and all the slamming and crashing against the walls and breaking the supports. "I don't think this ship can stand my more!" cried Myte.

"It's shaking,  
And breaking!" added Ryhmey.

The shadowbolts, however, didn't seem to care a bit and just continued to fight and come out from the large alcoves and openings. The boys couldn't just stop fighting either… not until they found a way to stop the shadowbolts for good or at least keep them held back.

…

The brawl continued with Lightning and the girls, and he didn't hold back. He dodged all of Starla's strikes and attacks and punched, kicked, and bashed her back hard. Melantha swung her trident at him, but he grabbed it in his hands and furiously struggled against her, and swiftly kicked it out of her hands sending jamming into wall, and the punching Melantha harder in the face than she ever had been.

**_"PULSAR LASER…!"_** shouted Starla, and she blasted Lightning hard in the back and down onto the floor. He got up and dashed for her. **_"STAR SHOWER…!"_** She unleashed her star clusters at him, but he dodged and swerved and tackled her to the ground.

Melantha grabbed her trident, yanking it out from the wall and dashed back over, bashing Lightning off of Starla.

Sombra just continued to watch and do nothing else…

He didn't care who really won or lost. Even if by some fluke Lightning would win, he believed Lightning would be tired out from all the fighting, he would be standing by and ready to finish him off and take the shard from him.

…

Goldwin was still gazing up at the ship though his telescope. "Hey, everyone, look at this!" he hollered. The others huddled around him, and Spike gazed through the telescope and could see that the ship seemed off balance and was ever so slowly drifting forward, towards where Brain and Fratello had fired their transport beam.

"Strange- most strange…" remarked Brain.

"Professor… maybe you can get ready to try the device again?" asked Cadance.

The others nodded in agreement telling him to go for it, and Brain agreed that if the ship continued to drift forward and come within range "…This just may work."

Everyone got back to the laboratory and Brain and Fratello readied the Teleporter again. "But wait…" said Luna "What if something goes wrong? What if you were to accidently beam and enemy to our palace?"

"Oh, that is quite impossible, your highness- Quite impossible." replied Brain.

"We are able to program this device with DNA samples of the boys." added Fratello "If this works… it should transport them, and only they. No evil ones will be able to hitch a ride on this."

Everyone was still amazed by Fratello's knowledge "That's my brother." Cadance said, but she said it to herself.

…

The ship continued to rumble, and the rocks seemed to get bigger as they fell, this suddenly gave the boys and idea of how to stop the shadowbolts from coming out at them. It was risky, and would defiantly cause critical damage to the ship, but they had no choice. "Get away from the openings." shouted Buddy Rose, and he and his friends back flipped out of the way and away from the oncoming shadowbolts, and once they were in the clear. "Do it, guys!" Artie hollered at the twins…

They stepped forward, **_"BOOM-BOOM ROCKETS…!"_**

…the twins fired their rockets at the ceiling and walls, blowing them up and causing a huge rock fall to bury the shadowbolts, and block off the tunnels so they couldn't come out anymore. The boys cheered for joy and slapped a few high-fives, but just as they expected, the ship was now rumbling worse than ever and the rocks were falling all around followed by small explosions.

"We better find Lightning and get out of here! This place could go up any minute!" said Artie. The others agreed and headed off.

…

The tremors were felt by the others on the upper-level, Sombra was well aware of what was going on, but he still didn't care and was really losing his patience. Just as well, Lightning got punched in the chest hard and was flipped over backwards onto the floor and was once again at Starla's mercy as she aimed her bow straight at his neck. "Yes!" and she walked over to join her ready to strike Lightning down for good.

"Destroy him! Destroy him now!" demanded Sombra.

Starla armed her bow, and Melantha raised her trident and POW…

"What?!" snarled Sombra when saw that Starla had turned at the last second and blasted Melantha and sent her skidding across the floor, and she quickly turned and blasted him as well, which he barely evaded.

Starla helped Lightning to his feet and turned to face the evil ones "You monsters! Don't you know that Starfleet officers are trained to resist ordinary hypnosis? Even still, you honestly think you could force me to hurt the love of my life? That old trick never works."

Lightning was able to tell she was faking by the Starfleet official code signals she gave… her fighting style, slightly holding back, and the twitching of her muzzle which told him to play along. Sombra and Melantha were outraged and both decided to finish the job then and there, when they were suddenly bombarded by a swarm of attacks.

"It's over, Sombra!" sneered Lightning "You'll never win against Starfleet!"

Sombra roared loudly in anger, and blasted at him hard from his throne, hitting him hard against the wall! "Lightning!" cried Starla as she rushed over to help him up. Melantha jumped in to help him. "Oh, no you don't!" snarled Buddy Rose as he lassoed her leg and pulled her down so he and the others could fight her.

The battle was becoming so intense that the explosions around the ship were now visible from outside…

…

"…Look!" cried Goldwin "The ship… it's blowing up from the inside." This greatly alarmed everyone. "We gotta do something!" squealed Pinkie.

"Professor… is the Teleporter ready yet?" asked Rarity.

"It is, sire, but I am afraid the ship is still a wee bit out of range. It needs to drift in closer."

"It might be too late by then!" cried Applejack "That thing's getting' ready to blow eight ways form Sunday!"

"Rhymey!" Fluttershy peeped. She was so scared; she couldn't even look and just buried her face into Rainbow's chest weeping her little head off."

Rainbow gently patted her back trying to comfort her, but she didn't know what to say at this point, except muttered softly to Lightning and his friends on the ship. "Come on, guys! Don't give up!"

…

Melantha fought fiercely against Lighting's five friends, and they fought back, thought he fight was seemingly equal, what all their powers at an all-time low, it was bound to be anyone's win. "Die!" shouted Melantha "You must die! I live only… only to kill! To slaughter…!" she slashed her trident around like the crazy fiend she was, hitting the boys one by one and causing their power suits to completely run out and power down, back to their regular patrol armor suits.

Melantha took a huge swing and pinned Rhymey down holding her trident just an inch above his neck.

"No!"

"Rhymey!"

Melantha laughed like a screeching banshee "Of all the lives I've taken, yours will be a pleasure to end all pleasures!" but Rhymey swiftly grabbed the ends of the trident preventing her from thrusting it into him.

"A thing you've forgotten, I will explain.  
You have power… but you've not used your brain!"

He curled his legs inwards and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her backwards, and her trident when soaring up high in the air. One by one the others let her have it… punching… kicking, and beating her to no ends. "You're through, Melantha!" snarled Dyno.

"Your killing days are over!" added Myte.

"NO!" shouted Melantha and she dashed forth to strike them all at once, when her own trident came crashing down and skewering her in the chest. The boys winced and hid their eyes in fear upon the impact as Meleantha's body sparked and flared up. Then she simply exploded in a big bang really upsetting the structure of the ship!

At least she was gone…!

…

But the ship were blowing up worse than ever, but was almost within range of the Teleporter. "Just a little further!" cried Fratello!

…

Sombra, not noticing or even caring that his ship was damaged, or Melantha was gone, just glared at Lightning and Starla, and with his new body and increased power, he was just as fierce as ever as he claws and bashed Lightning and Starla around like ragdolls, they were barely able to even get close. Lightning managed to get close enough, but as he punched for Sombra's face, he caught his fist. "Easy pickings!" and firing a beam from his eyes shot him back into wall… _and dropping the shard._

Starla had taken enough and fired her **_"GALACTIC PROJECTILE_**…!" straight him, but much to her and Lightning's shock, he caught it in his grip and crushed it to bits without succumbing to any damage himself. "Your puny little Starfleet weapons are no match for the might of King Sombra!" he laughed as he threw the projectile right back at her, really hitting her hard as sparks and explosions ruptured all around her. "Starla!" shouted Lightning.

The smoked cleared and Starla was still alive, but her suit had powered down. Lightning turned and growled at Sombra and charged at him only to be grabbed by him in his claws. "Fool!" laughed Sombra, and he shocked Lightning jolting him with his power until Lightning's suit powered down as well. "You actually thought you could beat the most powerful being in the dimensional universe!"

The others ran over to help Starla up onto her feet. "You okay?" asked Artie.

"Lightning!" cried Starla. She and the others tried to run over to help him, but Sombra blasted them back. "Stay out of my way!" he snarled "You'll get your turns, but first thing is first."

"Guys!" cried Lightning, and he felt Sombra tighten his grip on him. "It is no use." he hissed "You and your friends tried your best, but your power pales to mine, and soon everything you have come to know, everyone you've come to love will be bowing to me as servants of the darkness!"

"That… won't happen… Sombra!" growled Lightning, and his horn began to pulsate wildly again as his strength slowly began to return just like all the other times. "What's this?!" growled Sombra, and Lightning gave him a good blast of the uniforce right in his face, forcing him back and letting Lightning go!

…

The ship was almost completely within range, but it was still blowing up. "Closer! Closer!" cried Brain "Anytime now…!"

The others couldn't stand the suspense. Rarity fainted for real, and not overdramatically. Spike fanned her with a cloth trying to revive her.

Grand Ruler gazed out the window and up at the ship. "Come on, Lightning. Stay strong! Fight…!"

…

The others ran up to him, and Sombra brushed off the smoke from his face "How is this possible?" he growled "Could it be…? A real Enticorn…?! No! You don't look anything like it, and you'll never defeat me! I won't lose; not again!"

Lightning stepped forth with his entire body glowing. "Evil… will always lose to good!"

Sombra roared and fired his power at Lightning, who swerved, dodging it. Sombra blasted at him again, but Lightning leapt up high yelling and roaring as he thrust his glowing fist right at Sombra's wicked heart, striking him hard where it hurt most. Sombra roared like a great big beast as many powerful explosions erupted, breaking the ship badly.

"Lightning!" screamed Starla.

"This is it!" cried Buddy Rose.

Dyno and Myte hugged each other whimpering _"Adiós mi hermano!"_

…

"FIRE!" shouted Brain, and Fratello fired the beam out the window and straight for the exploding spaceship, finally hitting it…

…and Lightning's friends vanished…

…and reappeared in the lab on the floor. The Professor, Fratello, and Krysta exchanged looks of cheer and glee. "We've done it!" cried Fratello.

"We really did!" added Krysta, and yet all Brain could say was his same phrase, but chuckling with ever so much glee. "Satisfactory! Most-Most-Most Satisfactory…!"

Everyone was so happy they made it back safely. Fluttershy tackled Rhymey to the ground and showed his face with kisses. Rarity awakened from her faint and leapt for joy but then noticed, "Wait! Where's Lightning?"

Starla bolted upright "He's not here?"

"Look!" shouted Luna, and everyone huddled to the window, looked up at the sky and watched the ship explode in one mighty big boom, lighting up the skies that everyone shielded their eyes, and when the brightness ceased… there was nothing left of the ship! Everyone didn't want to believe it, but couldn't ignore that Lightning was most likely still on it when it blew. "Lightning…!" Starla cried as she fell to her knees. Her heart was machine and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"No! You can't be gone!" Krysta peeped.

The boys couldn't believe it, and all felt so incredibly outraged and crushed! Rarity felt like fainting again, and the girls couldn't take another loss of a good friend, when suddenly the Teleporter began to glow again. "Hey look!" cried Shining Armor.

Everyone watched and their eyes filled with joy as Lightning appeared safe and sound. "Hey!" he hollered "I made it!"

"Lightning!" squealed Starla as she dashed over and he grabbed her and twirled her round as everyone else huddled around him welcoming him back and extending their congrats. "You really scared us!" cried Krysta.

"Yeah… I scared myself pretty bad too. I thought I was a goner."

"Well done, Lightning." his mentor said "I'm glad that you and all of your friends returned safely."

"And an especially big thanks to you, Professor Brain, Fratello, and Krysta." added Celestia. The three of them bowed to their queen…

But suddenly the skies began to grow dark again. "Now what…?" grumbled Lightning.

Everyone looked out the window and couldn't believe their eyes. There, floating in the sky…

"It's… Sombra!" cried Cadance, and still in full, demonic body as well which most of the others didn't recognize. Celestia felt shivers run up her spine, having never seen him in his new form before.

"He has taken the true shape of evil." Luna said.

"But… it can't be!" cried Buddy Rose.

"We saw Lightning destroy him!" added Artie.

Sombra turned and could see them. "Oh, really…? Guess again!" he laughed maliciously as the skies grew darker and all the ponies and other creatures of the planet gazed up in horrors. Sombra just loved their whimpering, and the cries of frightened children. He turned back to face the others at the palace. "You only destroyed my spaceship. Not that I should really care as I not only have a body of my own, but I've also gained these!" and he held out both the incomplete Crystal Heart along with the last shard that Lightning had dropped during the battle and he forgot to check for it. "Ah! Oh, no…!"

Everyone watched in horrors as Sombra joined the last piece to the main heart and in a flash of bright light it was whole once again. "No!" cried Cadance as she and the others watched Sombra infuse it into his body- showing it on his chest- His magic turned it dark with evil and he power increased immensely. His evil laugh grew louder and more evil as he glowed in dark fiery magic. "UNITED EQUESTRIA IS MINE!"

The entire planet began to rumble and quake, and there was no time to evacuate everyone or get them inside to safety. "It's all over…!" shrieked Pinkie Pie "WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YA!"

**_To Be Continued_****_…!_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, as United Equestria slowly begins to sink under Sombra's wicked wrath, the inhabitants are slowly sinking into fear and despair just, only further increasing his power. Unfortunately, just as promised, the team are seemingly no match for the evil king even altogether, especially when he revives whole army of old friends from the past to aid him in his new dominance, but after witnessing so much pain and struggling, Lightning succeeds in the impossible and unlocks the legendary powers of the Enticorn._**

**_Will Lightning be able to stand up to Sombra's wicked power? Is United Equestria truly doomed?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Part 4:"The Legendary Enticorn")_**


	25. Part 4: The Legendary Enticorn

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_It turned out that Starla had never truly been under Sombra's control, and she, Lightning and the rest of the team turned on Sombra, effectively destroying Melantha in the process, but severely weakling the already damaged spaceship. In a big blazing punch, Lightning struck Sombra hard causing the entire ship to explode into space dust, and the team barely managed to escape with their lives. Unfortunately, Sombra had completed the Crystal Heart and is now using it to wreak havoc on United Equestria._**

**EPISODE TWENTY-FIVE  
****(Part Four)**

The rumbling continued as lightning struck across the skies. "What are we going to do?" cried Rarity.

"There's nothing we can do. Not against this." said Spike.

The ground below where Sombra floated in midair burst open, revealing a breach into the dark dimension. Although it started out small, the darkness, which was already flooding out from it, began to consume the planet, cursing it with despair and fright. Soon the entire planet would be enveloped and sealed in the dimension forever!

Sombra could hardly bring himself to stop laughing with wicked glee. "Dusk Shine!" shouted Celestia. Sombra gazed down and could see her and everyone else gazing up at him. "Well, well… Celestia. It's been such a long time." he snickered "And Celesto… Well, look what the three-horn has become in the past millennium."

Grand Ruler clenched his fists "You've changed a lot over the ages, Dusk Shine, but for the immense worse. You're still nothing more than the same schoolyard bully who needs to torture others just feel grand about himself!"

Sombra chuckled "And what if I am…? Look where it's gotten me. With every passing second, the darkness seeps through and my power increases. After all these ages, I am finally getting the greatness I desire. The planet is mine now- to rule as king"

"You are unworthy to even think of yourself as King!" growled Celestia "You cause nothing but pain, suffering, and misery to everyone around you and for only your own amusement. You're nothing but monster, Dusk Shine!"

"Ha!" growled Sombra "You've still got that same old attitude as before Celestia, but it will no longer intimidate me, and one more thing…" he fired a shot at her which she barely dodge. "It's Sombra! _"Your majesty"_ to you, slaves!"

"You vile beast!" snarled Shining Armor "We won't ever bow to you! No one will!"

"Really…? Perhaps you'd like to see how persuasive I CAN BE!" Sombra raised his arms out and the dark crystal heart on him glowed along with the spewing darkness in the ground. "Now what is he doing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Through the dark smog, they could all hear the sounds of cackling, snarling, and hissing, and finally the sound of marching. The gang could hardly believe they're eyes. It was practically every single monster they had defeated in the past. All of Sombra's monsters, Titan's monsters… there were even many of the monsters that Starfleet had defeated from way back over the centuries that couldn't be captured, banished, or changed. "It cannot be!" cried Grand Ruler.

"Oh, but it is…" hissed Sombra "With the dark crystal heart in my possession, and the darkness ever spreading, it was no difficult task to resurrect the evil magic spirits of those you defeated in the past."

All those snarling, growling beasts just eyed at the gang, and it didn't take much to realize they wanted payback. "There's so many of them!" cried Rarity.

"We don't stand a chance against them all!" added Spike.

"We have to do something!" cried Pinkie.

"There's nothing you can do!" sneered Sombra "Me and my ever expanding army of monsters will continue to grow stronger as the darkness increases, and all the creatures of this world will have no choice but to bow to my every command if the wish to survive!"

All over the planet, more monsters appeared and wasted no time in terrorizing the inhabitants and forcing them into Sombra's slavery- every stallion, mare, and child, and all the other creatures as well. Already their fears were turning into hopeless glumness, which only further accelerated the growing darkness.

"You're world is now mine. Bow to me!" growled Sombra.

"Never!" shouted Celestia. That's when the sound of trumpets called out followed by the hollering and rushing of the entire New Canterlot army of guards, and all the Starfleet officers coming to aid the gang, and also those from all the other planets that had long since arrived on United Equestria ever since Sombra's ship blew up, and ready to fight. Krysta had even summoned some of her best fairy fighters to join in form her home-world. "Now we'll really see who has whom beat!" snarled Grand Ruler.

The two forces stood at opposite ends of the wide open areas glaring at each other fiercely until Sombra and Grand Ruler both yelled out _"…ATTACK!"_ The two armies rushed into extreme action, covering almost every square foot of nearly half the planet with fighting.

"Warrior-mode, go!" shouted Celestia, and she transformed into her warrior-garments. "Girls, come, form a circle around me!" ordered Celestia as the Friendship ponies huddled around her. "Altogether now!" and using the Element of Magic, bestowed upon her, the other Elements of Harmony awakened form within the girls and all six of them used their magic to help restore power to Lightning and the Starfleet ponies.

"Wow! I feel totally pumped up!" said Lightning.

"Me too!" added Starla

"Okay! No more taking things light.  
It's time to fight for what is right!" said Rhymey

All the others agreed with courage and determination. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Lightning said "Let's go!" and he and his friends transformed.

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_

Then the girls transformed…

_"HARMONY HOUR…! FRIENDSHIP POWER…!"_

And finally, little Spike…

_"DRAGON POWER…!"_

Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Fratello stood tall along with everyone else, and Lightning stood in the center in front of Grand Ruler and Celestia. He gazed up at them and they gazed down at him proudly, and let him make the call! "…TO BATTLE!"

Everyone dashed forth hollering like true warriors against the monsters along with their many comrades. Shining Armor and Fratello joined them on the ground, while Grand Ruler, Celestia, Cadance, and Luna flew straight at Sombra and brawled with him. "Oh, how I've waited for this." Sombra hissed as he fought back fiercely against the four royal alicorns…

They all punched, kicked, and fired their magic at him, only for him to show how much his fighting had improved by blocking and evading their attacks and hitting them all back, one after another, but the royal ones weren't giving up!

While down below everyone was fighting ever so fiercely. Some monsters they recognized, others they didn't, but they all seemed to be much stronger than before thanks to all the evil magic Sombra had cast, but not a single fighter was willing to give in.

Lily Bud and her team of Starfleet ponies and Herbolites stood up against a swarm of monsters. Buddy Rose landed to join her by her side. "Colonel…"

She smiled at him "Captain…"

"Attack!" they both shouted.

**_"LEAF SWARM…!"_**

**_"FLOWER CANNON…!"_**

The Herlolites unleashed their own powers, straight at the monsters knocking them all down.

Dyno and Myte joined their mother and father, punching, kicking, stomping, and blasting every creature that came their way. _"ARRIBA!"_ they hollered slapping each other a four way high-five.

Krysta and her fairies were faced with a swarm of monsters stampeding right at them. "Now!" shouted Krysta, and she and her fairies created a warp-hole some of the monsters dashed into and then popped back out of again crashing into each other. Other's reappeared over small cliffs. The fairies even proceeded to use their incredible strengths, able to lift things up to three thousand times their own weight, to lift up some of the lighter monsters and bashed them into the others. "Not bad for a bunch of half-pints." Krysta joked.

Shining Armor fought valiantly; as he kept on punching, kicking, and blasting the enemies he shouted at them "This is for Twilight… and so is this… and this…!" Suddenly, he ran straight into one familiar monster that was once Artie's statue, Dark Twilight! She glared at Shining Armor, snarling at him, and her almost froze up and found him unable to hit her, feeling that it was really his sister, but Spike and Fratello leapt down in between and attacked the monster. "It's not Twilight." Spike reminded Shining Armor, snapping him out of his trance. "You're right! Let's get her!" and together, the three knights blasted Dark Twilight hard, but she got right back up again, as did many of the other monsters that had been knocked down or blasted hard.

Lightning and his team gave some of them a good taste of their finishing attacks, but still the monsters got back up. "They won't stay down!" cried Buddy Rose.

"Oh, yes they will!" hollered Rainbow Dash as she and the girls charged forth fighting and brawling, but still the monsters wouldn't give in!

Sombra laughed wickedly at their futile attempts. "These are the spirits of monsters that you have already defeated. In this darkness they are immortal. You can never beat them, but they can beat you." he was suddenly tackled hard by Grand Ruler, shoving him to the ground. "We'll beat you yet, Dusk Shine!" he growled as he socked him hard in the face, but he himself was kicked off. "Now, now, Celesto… I've told you before… IT'S SOMBRA!"

All four of the alicorns rushed him at once, only to get blasted hard, and a huge explosion throwing them to the ground, much to the horrors of the main team, but they were all, one-by-one, tackled down by more monsters, and soon… all the monsters were back on their feet again, and seemed to be completely unharmed, just as Sombra had promised, and they looked ready for more fighting.

Some of them blasted at Lightning and the two teams back hard and off their feet. "Wow! That hurt!" groaned Pinkie.

"It's no use…!" cried Fluttershy "There's no way we can win now. We're done for!"

Applejack softly slapped her across the face in attempt to snap her out of it. "We can't let 'em get us like this."

"But what else can we do?" said Rarity "Sombra is the one controlling them all and feeding them power, and he…" She paused, and suddenly everyone began to realize what she was saying. "Of course!" snapped Lightning "Get Sombra! If we beat him maybe we can stop all this!"

The others all agreed, and broke away from the monsters, and left them to the other fighters to hold them off.

While the four royal ones were still not holding off very well. Celestia got punched. Luna was kicked. Cadance was grabbed by her tail whirled around and bashed hard into Grand Ruler. "Get up, quick!" cried Grand Ruler, but Sombra blasted all four of them down again with his power, and it felt as if he was growing stronger all the time, and not just from their getting weaker.

He stepped forth laughing at them. "How does it feel to fail?"

"You should know." growled Cadance.

"Not this time!" He raised his arm and fired a pulse at them, but his blast was intercepted by Lightning's power, and he and the others stepped out before the royal ones. "We're on to you now, Sombra! The game's up!" Lightning sneered.

"You're too late!" growled Sombra "As the darkness increases, so does my power. Nobody can stop me now!"

"No one but us, you see…

We will claim victory!" said Rhymey.

Sombra roared and charged forth, and all the others charged at him. The royal ones joined them, feeling weak but not beaten, but even still, nineteen against one, Sombra still fought fiercely and hit them all with huge attacks, while the team did their best and managed to land a few successful hits on him, but hardly damaging him at all, but neither of them were willing to give in with the fate of the planet at stake.

**_"DRAGON FLAMEWHEEL!" _**shouted Spike as he curled himself up and charged in a blaze at Sombra, but Sombra raised his cape in front blocking him, and after a small struggle, force him back hard into some of the others, colliding in a big explosion. "Fools…! Haven't you had enough?"

The whole team stood together "We won't let you win!" said Lightning "No matter how powerful you get, it won't make a difference." His horn began to pulsate as his power increased… glowing brighter than ever before. "Oh, no you don't… not this time." Thunder Sombra as he prepared to blast him, but Celestia and the Friendship Ponies stepped forth. "Oh, yes we do!" she snarled, and the Powers of Harmony began to glow, ensnaring him in magical lines. "Ah! What?!" he growled and roared unable to move.

"Let's get him!" shouted Shining Armor. His wife agreed and they both charged at him and struck him hard, followed by Grand Ruler and Luna striking him again. Fratello charged up his weapons to full power. "FIRE!" and he blasted him hard. One-by-one, Lightning's friends unleashed their finishers with all the power they had!

**_"WHIPLASH STRIKE…!"_**

**_"SUPER STAFF SPIN…!"_**

**_"THRASH SLASH…!"_**

**_"BOOM-BOOM FLARE…!"_**

Starla aimed with her bow "This is for what you did to me back on the ship! **_GALACTIC PROJECTILE…!"_** She fired it right at the dark crystal heart, making Sombra screech in extreme agony. "My turn…!" sneered Lightning "Time to finish what I started back on the ship… **_UNIFORCE…!"_**

The blast hit Sombra, full force and making tons of giant explosions that seemed to engulf him, after which, the team was exceedingly exhausted, the fighters had only little power left in their suits. "We… did it…" panted Rarity.

"We won!" cried Artie.

Pinkie Pie sighed hard and fell flat on the ground. "Whew! I'm glad that's over I'm pooped!"

Something didn't feel right, however. The darkness was still growing, and all the monsters hadn't disappeared. The reason was obvious and answered as they all heard a soft, and wicked hissing coming from within the smoke. Fluttershy felt shivers run all over her body as she gazed for as the smoke cleared. "N-N-No…! It can't be!" she squeaked "I… It's… IT'S…"

"…SOMBRA!" Rarity screamed. Everyone gawked, gasping in horror as Sombra stood there, a little bruised and battered, but not at all beaten. He just stood there snickering at them. "Impossible!" sneered Celestia "Nothing could have survived that!" added Luna.

"You just never learn, do you?" hissed Sombra and he explained, proving Cadance's worst fears had come true! As long as he had the crystal heart, and the darkness continued to grow he would be virtually unstoppable against all of their best forces. "Now then… who shall be first to go? I think I'll start with the metallic one." He raised his claw and magically levitated Fratello high up into the air.

"FRATELLO!" screamed Cadance.

"NO! DON'T DO IT, SOMBRA!" shouted Celestia.

Sombra narrowed his eyes and fired a powerful blast right up at the defenseless robot. "…CADANCE!" Fratello shouted as he exploded in a huge ball of fire and bits and pieces of him went flying all over the place. Cadance fell to her knees and burst into tears of anger and sorrow "…NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not again!"

Blazes of fury filled everyone's eyes and they all lunged at Sombra, forgetting that they were still low in power and tried from all the fighting and using up so much power. Sombra easily smashed, booted, and struck everyone hard…. Lightning's team and the friendship ponies, their suits powered down form all the weakness. Celestia and Grand Ruler rushed at Sombra together, colliding into him with such force, determined to get at him for killing their nephew- Cadance's brother, but they too had used up a lot of power in the battle and were easily over powered and shoved back hard, skidding across the ground!

Lightning was livid to have seen such a thing… and his fury only worsened as things continued. One-by-one Sombra went after the others, ruthlessly attacking them and really hurting them. Krysta and her fairies flew over just in time to see almost all the friends lying sore, battered, and weak from such beatings, and they were shocked and livid… but Lightning, he had seen enough and bolted up right shouting "ENOUGH!"

Sombra turned to face him and laughed "Take a good look at your pitiful friends now, brave admiral." And he blasted all the others with powerful shockwaves making them holler and wail in agony which only further infuriated Lightning. His blood was boiling so hot and his heart was pounding just like his head with blazing fury…

The fairies decided to try and help the fallen friends out, but Sombra fired a few warning blasts telling them "Keep out of my way!" and he continued to harm the fallen ones. "Darkness is all! Suffering is the key to ruling everything! This world… the universe… I will make it all suffer and wail and rule it all for myself!"

"NEVER!" shouted Lightning and his horn began pulsate brightly again and he swiftly unleashed a forceful blast right at Sombra, hitting him hard and sending him off his feet. "What?!" he growled "What is this? You should be weak from over-exhaustion!"

"Lightning…!" Krysta cried as she gazed at him in awe.

"Sombra…! I won't let you do this anymore! I won't let any more of my friends get hurt! YOU WILL PAY!" All the love in his heart for his friends combined with all his courage and determination and all his hatred for evil… something inside him finally sparked, as his horned he glowed in waves of very bright golden light.

Grand Ruler could see it even in his weakened state softly groaning "Light… ning…!"

Sombra growled as he shielded his eyes from the brightness, and when the lights faded down he gawked in shock at what he saw. Lightning had taken on a completely unique shape. He didn't even look like an alicorn anymore, or anything close to a pony, despite still having his golden horn. His body seemed almost totally human and was glowing so brightly with golden energy, as if it were made of the stuff. His edges were white rimmed, and his hair was all spiky and sticking straight upward.

He turned to gaze at Krysta, and his voice seemed a little deeper and echoed as he spoke. "Krysta… You and your fairies help get the other out of here so they can heal. Go ahead. This is my fight now."

Starla shook herself out of her gawking, and acknowledged. "Well you heard him!" she snapped at her fairies "Get these ponies and Spike out of here!" and soon all the ponies and Spike were being lifted to safety by the fairies and their super strengths. "I see now…" Krysta muttered to herself "I see what's happened to you, Lightning…"

Grand Ruler spoke in his thoughts _"Lightning, you've done it! The legendary power has been unsheathed. You've become… an Enticorn! It's all up to you now!"_

Lightning gazed at Sombra not even blinking his eyes, but all he was thinking of were all that he was fighting for. All his friends, all the good creatures, and even for those whom he and other shad lost… including Twilight. "Evil has done nothing but make other innocent creatures suffer, and taken the lives of others." He unleashed a furious wave of power as he shouted "IT'S OVER, SOMBRA!"

"Come and get me!" roared Sombra and he lunged right at Lightning with his fists ready, he thrust them forward, but Lightning simply raised one fist and punched his fists upward, and then socked him hard in the gut with his other hand sending him crashing through a row of trees, one another.

Sombra burst through the fallen trees to find Lightning standing before him, and before he could react, Lightning kicked him up high into the air. Then, even without wings, Lightning took off and after him and kicked him hard again sending him slamming down towards the ground, but Sombra stopped at the last few inches by flapping his wings and zoomed right back at Lightning colliding into him hard, and he punched him hard in the face, and tried to blast him with a powerful beam, but Lightning countered with a beam of his own forcing it back at him! "You'll discover that I'm no pushover this time!" Lightning growled and lunged at Sombra aiming to punch him, but Sombra caught his fist and punched him hard, but Lightning seemed to take hardly any damage, and kicked him.

The two creatures brawled furiously, swiftly swinging their fists and feet. Blasting each other and colliding into one another forcefully, but the more the battle progressed; Sombra got hit more and more and was really taking a lot of damage, while Lightning did get hit and blasted at as well, he didn't seem to take as much damage as Sombra did, much to his annoyance and confusion. "This… this cannot be! No one should be able to stand up to me! Who are you? What are you?"

Lightning snickered "What? You can't figure it out?" He stood in midair tall and proud and proclaimed "I am… the bane of evil's existence, the sworn protector of all that is good and decent. I am the answer to all problems, a hero to those in danger who cry out for help. My name… is Lightning Dawn, and I AM AN ENTICORN!"

Sombra never thought he could feel so furious ever. "Curse you! Curse you, it can't be!" he looked as if he were about to explode, but really it was his power increasing with the impending darkness. "I have come too far to face defeat again! I will defeat you, Enticorn!" He only had one option left if there was any hope for him to combat Lightning. He began to absorb the powers and magic of all the monsters he had resurrected. "Yes! Yes, I can feel it! Prepare to witness true power like never before!" he snarled as he was enveloped in dark flares. "First I will smash you, and then your planet will follow!"

"Bring it on! I'm ready for you!" growled Lightning, and the fight continued. This time, Sombra put up more of a fight than ever and managed to bash Lightning back harder than ever, and match his magic strengths as well, but Lightning refused to give in.

Their battle was so fierce that it could be seen from all over, even at the palace. Goldwin hadn't budged from his telescope at all. "Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a more fierce fight before."

The others were resting in the sickbay, recovering quickly, and they could look through the windows and see the distant explosions and bright lights from collisions of the two fighters. "Look at them go!" cried Spike.

"Do you think Lightning can win this battle all on his own?" asked Artie.

"…Possibly." Grand Ruler said.

"Possibly?" asked Celestia.

"What are you saying?" added Starla.

"I'm saying we can't let overconfidence get to us. Remember, even the ancient entities didn't know what they were doing when they first unleashed this incredible power. Lightning may have become an Enticorn, but there is always the possibility that he just may need a little extra help until he can truly learn to master his newfound power."

"Well, is there any way we can help him?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"There just may be, but it is very risky. It must only be done at the right time and in the right place."

The others each voiced their volunteering to take the risk if need be as it would most likely be their one and only chance to get rid of Sombra once and for all. The fate of the planet depending on it!

**_To Be Continued_****_…!_**

**_(Promo)_**

**_In our next episode, as Sombra's power continues to grow, Lightning puts up a valiant effort, but the darkness is ever accelerating and pulling the planet further into its eternal chaos. In their last hope to end it all, the team pulls together for one final assault, but Lightning seems to disappear as well. _**

**_Will Sombra be defeated for good, and what has happened to Lightning?_**

**_Don't miss the next exciting episode of "Starfleet Magic"_**

**_(Next Episode: "Final Part: "Magic IS Magic")_**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_An Enticorn is my own invention... after all there are Alicorns, Demoncorns, Angelcorns..._**

**_What it looks like is... try to picture a combonation of Anodites (From Ben Ten) and Super Sayians form Dragonball Z_**


	26. Final Part: Magic IS Magic

**_"Previously on Starfleet Magic"_**

**_After opening the gateway to the dark dimension and flooding United Equestria, Sombra revived an army of many monsters Starfleet had defeated in the past, and joined in the fight himself. The team had put up a valiant effort, but were ultimately no match for Sombra's new powers. After witnessing his friends taking suffering beatings, and Fratello being destroyed, Lightning tapped into his hidden powers and became the legendary Enticorn, and dealt Sombra a great deal of damage, but it also known that great risk may be needed to ultimately win the fight._**

**FINAL EPISODE  
****(Final Part)**

Sombra and Lightning continued to brawl, colliding into one another. Their fists and feet swinging, and rapid shots of magic blasts…

In a huge explosion, they both fell to the ground away from one another, they both were looking battered and bruised, but they both got to their feet and stared each other down. "You dare to continue?" growled Sombra "You are either brave, or more foolish than I gave you credit for."

"It's you who's the fool." Lightning sneered "All you use your power and resources for is yourself own greedy reasons. If you had ever learned some sense in your life, maybe things would have turned out better for you."

"Spare me the heartfelt chattering!" he then gazed down at the large hole leading into the dark dimension. "Do you see? The darkness is growing, little Enticorn! Nothing can stop it! Not you, nor anyone else in this world. Maybe before you have tried, and they got exactly what they deserved… and you will soon follow!"

Lightning could see the images in his mind, all the innocent creatures that were killed and tormented by evil, including his own parents and all his people form Harmonious… and worst of all was Twilight! "For what's happened to Twilight… I will never forgive and forget! I WILL AVENGE HER!" His power glowed brightly as he shouted, and he lunged at Sombra and aimed to punch him, but Sombra zipped out of sight and suddenly kicked Lightning in the side, tackling him to the ground, and ramming numerous punches at his face until Lightning blasted him off and into the air. "Oh, really… try this!" growled Sombra, and by magic his horns glowed and extended gripping Lightning tightly.

Sombra laughed and then bashed and smashed Lightning around like a hammer before reeling him and punching him back out again. Then reeling him in again, and socking him again… and again… and again…

Finally, Lightning grabbed the end of the horns and pulled on them with all his might, which Sombra felt "Oh, no, you don't!" he growled as he fired multiple shots at him, but Lightning refused to let go and managed to snap one of the horns in two, freeing himself. He softly floated to the ground panting heavily, while Sombra retracted his horns, one of them now broken making him furious "I've had just about enough of this!"

"And I've had just enough of you!" growled Lightning "What say we finish this off once and for all?"

"For once we agree on something." hissed Sombra and he began to power up all the magic he could summon, and Lightning did the same, but just powering up a teensy bit felt more than ten times anything he had ever fired in his regular form. "This is it. I hope this works. It's all the power I can spare." He muttered to himself. Sombra fired his black magical waves and Lightning combated it with the most powerful Uniforce he had ever unleashed, possibly even strong than Grand Ruler's.

The two forces collided, and as expected, Lightning had the upper-hand. Sombra's magic couldn't stand up to the power of an Enticorn. "No! This can't be happening!" he growled "You… cannot… defeat me! …NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A huge burst of light shone clear up into the skies, nearly piercing the darkness. Many of the civilians in the villages nearby gazed at the light in awe and wondering what it was, and everyone could see it form the palace too. "There!" snapped Grand Ruler "That must be it."

As everyone was no fully healed, it was time for them to head out.

…

The light had ceased, and the hole leading to the dark dimension was going crazy, as if that last burst of power had disrupted the dimension within, destabilizing it.

As for Lightning, he felt more shocked and astonished than tired as he stood there catching his breath. He had never unleashed so much power before and almost felt as if he could have blown up an entire planet. When the smoke had cleared, there was Sombra lying flat on the ground, looking really injured and his mouth was agape, and on his chest the dark crystal heart, it seemed charred… covered in soot and was no longer glowing. Lightning softly stepped over and gazed down at Sombra "You pitiful creature. You squandered your power and life and look where it left you…"

He reached down to take the damaged crystal heart from him. Suddenly, as his glowing hand was inches away, Sombra's eyes snapped open and he fired a huge pulse from his mouth right at him knocking him hard and away. Snickered wickedly, Sombra rose to his feet. "… It has left me with all that I could ever desire." He said in response to what Lightning had said about him.

Lightning slowly rose to his feet, but his glow had gone down immensely after that big blast and from fighting for so long. Sombra walked closer towards him snickering, and stood only a few feet away from the unstable entry in the ground. "For the record, you've been a very worthy adversary. It's almost shameful it must end like this. Any final words…?"

"Yes…five…" hissed Lightning. "…I am not beaten yet!"

Sombra laughed "What more can you do to me? Even as an Enticorn, you've no power left. You're all alone, and about to be erased forever!"

_"You're wrong! He's not the one who is alone."_ called a voice from way back behind Lightning. Grand Ruler marched forth, and Celestia marched alongside him, and one by one all the others marched alongside them, backed up by the entire army. Lightning's glowing smiled brightened.

One by one, every one of his friends spoke severely to Sombra…

Starla… "You're a vile demon!"

Buddy Rose… "You terrorize others for your own amusement."

Artie… "You bring nothing but sorrow, misery, and pain wherever you go."

Rhymey…

"But no matter how hard you fight,  
Evil will never triumph over right!"

Dyno… "You are disgusting!"

Myte… "You are despicable!"

Rarity… "You're the kind of evil that gives hooligans and ruffians that I scoff at a bad name!"

Pinkie… "But there's still one ultimate weakness you have, and it's our greatest strength!"

Rainbow Dash… "We're never alone! We'll always have each other."

Fluttershy… "And even if we can't really be there for one another…"

Applejack… "We're with each other in spirit, and that's somethin' you'll never understand."

Spike… "What they said!"

Krysta simply nodded bravely as did Shining Armor, Cadance, and Luna.

Lightning turned to face Sombra, who didn't seem amused at all. "Hah!" he scoffed "I've heard enough of these pretty speeches and preaches of friendship!" he began to power up to destroy them all. "Behold what real power is all about!"

Lightning gazed at Grand Ruler and Celestia. They nodded at him, and he nodded back and then turned to face Sombra. "No! Let us show you real power!" and one by one, he and all the others shouted out their powers.

Lightning: **_"Power of Believing!"_**

Starla: **_"Power of Space!"_**

Buddy-Rose: **_"Power of Fauna!"_**

Artie: **_"Power of Art!"_**

Rhymey: **_"Let us begin…! Power of Wind!_**

Dyno & Myte: **_"Power of Fire!"_**

Spike: **_"Power of Dragon!"_**

Celestia: **_"Power of Light!"_**

Luna: **_"Power of Dark!"_**

Grand Ruler: **_"Power of Knowledge!"_**

Cadance: **_"Power of Love!"_**

Shining-Armor: **_"Power of Courage!"_**

Twilight's friends stepped forth and shouted. **_"POWERS OF HARMONY…!"_**

Everyone was glowing brightly in many different colors as their magic seemed to flow in streams into Lightning, making him glow once more and he began to rise in the air. "TIME TO DIE…!" roared Sombra as he fired his biggest, most deadly burst of dark magic straight up at Lightning.

As Lightning watched it coming, he closed his eyes and thought very deeply _"This is for you, Twilight. I'll never forget you."_ That's he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and swore he could Twilight's angel gazing at him proudly. "Do it." she simply said and seemingly offering him a little of her own magic "Do it now!"

Lightning raised his arms up high. **_"…STARFLEET MAGIC!"_** and fried the most incredible burst of power he ever thought possible, none too soon, piercing through all of Sombra's black magic and straight at him.

"…NO!" He screeched as the magic consumed him, shattering the crystal heart into dust, and breaking up his demon body, changing him back into dark, smoggy spirit he was, but Lightning wasn't through and continued to blast away and forcing him down the hole behind him, plunging him into the darkness below. In a fierce and bright explosion, everyone flew backwards falling off their feet. Lightning felt as if the magic was starting to consume him as well. "Wha- What's… happening?!" he cried as he felt himself fading deeper into the light.

All the swirling darkness vanished leaving clear skies again, and the hole in the ground had sealed, and all was quiet.

All the fighters recovered and snapped themselves awake. "Whoa! What happened?" asked Starla.

Princess Luna gazed forth. "Sombra's evil, and all that power. It must've overloaded the dark dimension causing it to collapse."

"So, he's gone… really gone?" asked Rainbow.

"Looks like it." said Applejack.

"And the Crystal Heart…?" asked Spike.

Cadance gazed at the ground where the hole had been. "…It's gone too." She regretted to say. "It's been completely destroyed." added Shining Armor.

As much as it seemed a great loss, it really wasn't. They planned to forge a new one and infuse it with all the power necessary. However, as Krysta looked around. "Wait a minute! Where's Lightning?"

The others looked around and called out for him, but Lightning was nowhere to be seen, and what was more… the Grand Ruler and the queen were missing too. "What happened to them?" asked Buddy Rose.

They all felt shivers go up their spines wonder if they… didn't make it out!

…

Lightning felt as if a swarm of meteors had hit him non-stop. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. As he shook himself awake, he found that he was back to his normal form, and then he realized he was standing in the same area of space where he saw Twilight. "Oh, no…! Not this place again! Why am I here?" he shouted out, and suddenly he could see mysterious images of he and his friends all the things that had happened to them in the past… even his own past before meeting them.

…Living on Harmonious with his folks. Narrowly escaping the explosion, and being forced to wander space alone. Meeting Krysta and Grand Ruler, and moving to Unicornicopia to begin his training and winning his first battle. Everything else was pretty much history, but Lightning still found it astonishing of all that had happened to him.

Then… a bright flash of light shone behind him, and Twilight's angel appeared. "Way to go, Lightning. You've really done it this time." she said with pride.

Lightning was confused "What? What have I done?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" someone asked from behind. Lightning turned "Master? Queen Celestia? What's happening?"

His mentor smiled at him. "Lightning, you did exactly as I thought you could. You were the chosen one, and now, through all your training, the battles that you have fought, you managed to unsheathe the legendary powers that the entities left behind. There is absolutely no one else in this universe that could have done that, not even myself, nor Celestia or even Twilight when she was alive."

Twilight nodded and said "You've done so much for so many, Lightning. You've trained hard, and you've helped to defeat countless enemies, and it's all because you believed, in yourself and in others you helped and befriended."

Lightning gazed down at his hands still letting it sink in that he had a whole new power at his command. "But… there's still so much I don't know about it. How will I know what do with it?"

"You will know…" Celestia said "Lightning, there's something we want to tell you. It's something I once told Twilight."

All three of them led Lightning down the path of memories, each taking turns singing **_"Celestia's Ballad"_** and Lightning began to feel… lighter… as everything around him began to fade into brightness with Twilight saying to him… "Good luck, Lightning!"

…

That's when Lightning reappeared back in New Canterlot, right near his friends. "Lightning?" cried Starla as she dashed over into his arms, and kissing him softly "Oh, Lightning!"

"Well that was worth coming back for." he joked. Krysta hovered near his cheek and warmly embraced him. "Don't ever do that to us again!" she said softly but lovingly. Lightning softly rubbed her back with his finger.

"BIG GROUP-HUG!" cried Pinkie, and all the others huddled around him, when suddenly Lightning began to glow in a crystal-sparkling light. Everyone backed away, and when the light had faded, Lightning's uniform was really different. He had golden shoulder doublets, a golden rim round the neck of his spandex collar, and gold rims around his black boots. He had more medals, and insignia ribbons on his armor topped off with a light blue sash with a large golden medallion on it. A silver sparkling cape on his back, and a proud looking cap with the Starfleet insignia was on his head. "Galloping Galaxies…! Look at me!"

Everyone gazed in awe at him, and Rarity especially loved the design of his cape "Why… I've never seen anything quite like it."

The twins gazed at Lightning's new official-rank. _"Dios mío, _Lightning!" cried Dyno. "That's the rank of a Supreme Allied Commander." added Myte.

Everyone gasped, including Lightning. It was a ranking that so very few officers could ever rise to, and practically only royalty could outrank you then. "Supreme Alli- Me…? I can't be!"

"But you are…" said Grand Ruler. Everyone turned and saw him and Celestia approaching them. "You've really earned this rank, Lightning." Celestia said "You should be honored."

Lightning did feel honored, and nervous, but also worried as he gazed up at his mentor. "But… does this mean…?"

Grand Ruler nodded "Lightning… there is nothing more for me to really teach you. Everything that happened form here on is up to and depends on your to figure it out."

"You mean… I'm not your student anymore?"

"Oh, I'll always be your mentor, just not the same way anymore. I will always be there to guide you whenever you truly need it, but there are things we can learn from you as well that only you can teach." He approached his student and gazed down him with pride. "I couldn't be more proud of you… my brave pony."

Lightning just had to smile.

…

That very night a celebration party was held, not only for the defeat of Sombra, but for the promoting of all the other ponies as well. Starla, Buddy Rose, Artie, Rhymey, and the twins were forthwith promoted to Majors, while Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack were promoted to Executive Captains. Spike, despite his youth, was still a member and granted an official rank of Junior Captain. "Wow! Captain Spike." He kept on going admiring his new rank.

Grand Ruler and Celestia also decided that Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie had defiantly done well, but it was time for them to accept a new part of their life as well. The royal ones held their hands and fired a beam of magic at the three of them making them sprout wings.

Rarity, now an alicorn, had almost forgotten how to breathe. "I… I… don't know what to say!"

Spike fell more in love with Rarity than ever. "You look so pretty, Rarity." he said, and Rarity could only reciprocate by pecking him sweetly on the cheek.

Pinkie pulled on her new wings giggling with glee. "I'm a pegsai!"

"Me too!" cried Applejack.

"Man! This is so awesome! We're all flyers now!" said Rainbow.

"Yay…!" Fluttershy simply peeped.

The others congratulated the girls. They really deserved and had earned their wings and would now make traveling in emergencies a heck of a lot easier… once they learned how to fly.

Grand Ruler stepped up and announced to everyone "I am also very pleased to present one final award to truly one of the greatest officers Starfleet has ever had. From his very humble beginning from a powerless alicorn, he has significantly risen higher than any other I have ever seen, and he had helped to protect us all form enemy forces. I am pleased to present, Starfleet's newest Supreme Allied Commander, my own personal apprentice… Lightning Dawn!"

The big doors opened wide as the crowds cheered, and Lightning came marching proudly, with the royal guards marching behind him. All the Starfleet officers along the sides of the aisle saluted to him as he passed, and finally he reached his mentor and the queen, and they awarded him a prestigious medal of United Equestria for all his service and loyalties rendered throughout the galaxy. Lightning turned and then saluted to the cheered crowds.

"Anything you'd like to say, Commander?" asked Celestia.

Lightning stepped forth…

"There are so many things I want to say at a time like this, but out of all of them… the best I can say is, Thank you, for believing in me just as I believe in all of you. This promotion and new responsibility of mine will not go to waste, and I will not look down upon any of you any differently… for no matter how strong I become, no matter where I go, no matter what I choose… I am a pony, and always will be one."

The crowds loved his attitude and gesture and cheered for him again. Lightning just smiled and began to think deeply in a song regarding how far he had come and what he had just said.

_I lost my home  
my loved ones too  
I spread my wings as a bird flies  
It's no big surprise -  
I'm a Pony!_

_Seen other worlds_  
_I was on my way_  
_Days and weeks and months went by_  
_it bought tears to the eye_  
_of a Pony!_

_I was lost with no on_  
_and then I met my teacher_  
_He took me in and raised me_  
_I hadn't much to fear_

_So much to learn_  
_I almost seemed unfair_  
_I kept on pressing on_  
_No matter how things had gone_  
_I'm a Pony!_

_I made new friends_  
_I fought some foes_  
_I even found a romance_  
_as life still goes_

_Through hate or love_  
_Whether near or far_  
_One thing will stay true_  
_No matter what I do_  
_I'm a Pony!_

Everyone came up to congratulate the newly promoted officers. Rhymey's family rhymed with glee and joy for their youngest. His father, Harry, was extremely proud.

"Well done,  
My son…!"

Dyno and Myte's mother and father were very happy too. "You make us all proud, my sons." said the General.

But many came to offer their congratulations to Lightning. Even Shining Armor felt humble. "Pardon me if I chuckle… sir… this just seems so sudden to get used to."

Lightning chuckled "Well, superior or not. I meant what I said about treating you all fairly."

"You'll make a great commander, Lightning. I know you will." said Cadance

Everyone agreed, and they all shared a big group hug. "Now, tell us, Commander, what is your first order of business?" Krysta asked.

"That's easy…" said Lightning and walked over to Starla and held her hand. "Major, I think it's time for you and I to finish what we started. Do you?"

Starla smiled lovingly at him and held his hands tenderly. "I do."

…

Before long they were once again holding hands at the altar, at a second wedding ceremony, as Lightning gently slid the ring over Starla's finger, and she lifted his hand and slid the second ring around his finger.

Grand Ruler smiled at them both "I now pronounce you Stallion and Wife. Go ahead, Lightning."

Beaming, Lightning turned to Starla, and softly pulled her into a deep kiss that seemed to fill the royal hall with a deep love everyone could feel, which was why everyone was cheering ever so loudly.

Rarity and Cadance wiped their eyes with hankies. Pinkie and Rainbow leapt for joy and cried for. The others all hollered in cheer, cheering. Goldwin twirled in delight. "Oh, jolly good show there!" hollered Professor Brain, but all Lightning and Starla could feel was the warmth and love from each other. Lightning gazed at his bride with love. "I love you."

She smiled back at him "I love you."

They walked out into the courtyard for everyone to cheer at and offer their congratulations. Confetti, rice, and flower petals flew everywhere. Dyno and Myte launched their fireworks show, and it was concluded by Rainbow and the wonderbolts saluting to the newlyweds, and Rainbow giving her Sonic-Rainboom.

Soon, Fluttershy conducted her bird friends to start singing as a big spotlight shone on Lightning and Starla as they shared their first dance as a married couple for all to see.

Everyone thought it was just so romantic, especially Cadance and Shining Armor, and yet they felt a little sad, wishing that their siblings were there… when a bright flash of light shone behind them, and the spirits of their siblings stood before them. "Twili…!"

"Fratello…?"

Their siblings smiled and nodded at them, and stood alongside them gazing at the dancing newlyweds. "It sure is a beautiful sight." Twilight said.

"It really is…" added Fratello.

Cadance and Shining Armor gazed at their respective siblings. "Twili… I wish you were still with us."

His sister's spirit shook her head "I always will be here, bro, just... not the same way I used to be, but I will be here."

"Fratello… I sorry I couldn't protect you." Cadance said trying not to let her tears show, but her brother could see them "Don't cry for me, Cadance. You helped me, not once, but many times. You already did protect me form myself, and you and I helped to save everyone, but though I can't be with you the way we once were, just know this… both of you…"

Twilight stepped in and added "Knowing that you two are safe and can live on helps us a great deal too. Don't feel sad about us forever. We wouldn't want act any other way for anyone else."

Cadance and Shining Armor promised they would do all they could, for their siblings. "I love you, Twili!"

"I love you, Fratello."

"We love you both too." said Twilight.

"We must go now. Goodbye." said Fratello, and they were gone.

Cadance and Shining Armor wiped their tears form their eyes, but their sadness began to fade as Lightning and Starla completed their dance, and the awed at how lovely they looked, and soon they joined everyone else down on the dance grounds as well.

After a while of festivities, Lightning and Starla were ready to head off on their honeymoon, and just before they got on the coach, Starla turned and held out her bouquet for all the fillies and mares to see. "Heads up!" she teased and tossed it, many reached up for it, but in the end… Flutershy caught it; it just dropped into her arms. She blushed wildly, and steam shot through her ears. She and Rhymey gazed at one another, and then looked away in embarrassment, giggling nervously, but Buddy Rose and Applejack turned them both back around to face each other, and the two smiled at one another and shared kiss, wooing the crowds.

Lightning and Starla laughed softly, and then bid their final goodbyes to everyone, and prepared to leave, but as Lightning helped his bride into the coach the alarms went off! Sombra was gone, but there were still plenty of other bad guys out there that needed rounding up.

Lightning and Starla decided to put their honeymoon on hold, despite the others protesting. "Let's go show the bad guys out there Starfleet is stronger than ever."

Starla gazed at him and nodded "Yes, Sir!"

"Yes Mame!"

Soon the friends were all transformed and ready to fly into action… especially Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack, hoping to master how to fly. "Good luck my brave ponies!" Grand Ruler said. The team saluted to him, and then leapt off for more adventure!

_"STARFLEET… MAGIC…!"_

**_(Freeze Frame)_**

**_"Starfleet X Bomber End Credits"_**

**_MY BRAVE PONY  
_****_Starfleet Magic III_**

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Now that that's all done… Next stop, Equestria Girls, and then… watch out Season 4. I'm coming for you too._**

**_Heh, heh, heh!_**


End file.
